Superboy: Origins of KonEl
by ben10987654321
Summary: Sequel to my Superman Returns story. Lex escapes from jail, obtains a sample of Superman's DNA and uses it to create a clone as part of his final revenge. During this Lex comes to a revelation regarding his former best friend. One Clark Kent.
1. Chapter 1: Birth

**Superboy: Origins of Kon-El**

Summary: Sequel to my Superman Returns story. Lex escapes from jail, obtains a sample of Superman's DNA and uses it to create a clone as part of his final revenge. During this Lex comes to a revelation regarding his one time best friend. One Clark Kent.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I use in this story.

Author's Note: In my epilogue to my Superman Returns story I mentioned Clark's clone Kon-El and I always wanted to go back and elaborate on how he came into being so I did. Here is the story of his creation and how he ended up making the choice on which side he would end up on. I'll add a little reminder that I mashed a little bit of Smallville into my story so that like on the show Lex and Clark were once friends.

* * *

Chapter 1: Birth

He was Lex's greatest creation. From a sample of Superman's blood Lex had succeeded where teams of scientists had failed. He had created a successful clone of Superman. Well if Lex was to be entirely honest what he had created wasn't a clone so much as an offspring. Kryptonian DNA was complex and every attempt to get it to replicate properly had failed. Even he had failed the first few times. The DNA would become unstable and break down until Lex realised that he needed to add a stabilising element. That stabilising element was human DNA and not just any human DNA. Lex decided to use the best. His.

Lex places his hand on the maturation tube his creation slept in. From the efforts and research of others Lex had also managed to come up with a method to accelerate the ageing process so that in a matter of weeks the male offspring was now a teenager. A familiar looking teenager. The physical attributes were all Superman's as Lex knew they would be. He had used his own DNA simply to fill in the gaps in the genetic sequence. Too much and the boy would be too human and not of any use since he risked watering down Superman's abilities too much if he did that.

However it is not the resemblance to Superman that intrigues him right now. It is the resemblance to his dear old friend Clark Kent that intrigues him. The clone looks exactly like Clark did when Lex first met him back in Smallville. Lex had always suspected that there was more to Clark Kent than met the eye. Now he knows what secret it was that Clark was keeping. It all makes sense now. The meteor shower of kryptonite that hit Smallville. It had been dragged along in the wake of Superman's ship upon its landing on Earth when he was an infant. The Kents must have found the ship and taken the infant Clark in. Lex knew that they had adopted Clark when he was about 3 years old. And of course that explains why Clark vanished shortly after he turned 18. He had been called to the Fortress where he learned who he was. Lex had been dealing with pieces of the puzzle for years and now it all finally fitted together.

He would wake the clone up soon. In a day or two. Lex supposes you could call that day the clone's birthday. He was going to call it Kon-El. An anagram of clone if you replace the C with a K. Lex thought it fitting. The clone was now part of his plan to gain his final revenge on Superman...on Clark. Now Lex had this knowledge it actually made it easier. He would have Clark watched. Figure out his routine. Lure him into a trap Lex was preparing and leave him alive just long enough to tell him what he had figured out. Have a final tête-a-tête as it was. Then Lex would kill him. Lex's final revenge. After Clark had taken so much of his life away and now Lex would permanently take Clark's away. The Justice League would no doubt try to interfere but they would be dealt with too. Divide and conquer was an old but still very effective strategy if employed correctly. The League had many enemies that could aid Lex in this endeavour.

"You know I thought I was an affront to nature but that thing there has me beat," Lex's ally says with morbid humour. The ally that had busted him out of prison and had gotten the blood sample from Superman because few others were actually capable of hurting the Kryptonian boy scout let alone do enough damage to make Superman bleed.

Lex eyes his ally at the threshold of the room. "I told you not to enter here. Your kryptonite heart risks destroying all my work," he reminds his ally.

Metallo would roll his eyes if he still had any and not these robotic sensors. He was perfectly well aware of what his heart would do to Lex's little lab rat. He was not a mindless robot. He had once been a man named John Corben until one day he was in a car accident and the next thing he knows some whacked out scientist had transferred his brain into a robot body powered by kryptonite. Metallo killed him for that. Killed him in memory of John Corben who is dead. John Corben had been a man. Metallo was a freak. A human brain in a robot body that can't feel anything. Not touch nor taste nor smell. Metallo lived to wreak vengeance in John Corben's memory. And he did until Superman stopped him. Despite his body being powered by Superman's weakness the infernal do-gooder always seems to find a way to stop him and now with the Justice League it is even worse. Although he came pretty close a few years back to getting rid of Superman. Toyman had zapped him with some fancy ray gun thing-y. Unfortunately it only sent Superman to the future and not kill him like it was suppose to. Last time he works with that fruit loop. Lex Luthor on the other hand...now you are talking.

"I am still in the hallway," Metallo points out as he takes in what Lex has created. Fight fire with fire Lex said or fight Superman with a carbon copy. "Little young ain't he," Metallo remarks at the age of the clone.

"Yes but I can't risk ageing him much more without causing his DNA to destabilise. However with what I have planned it will be sufficient as long as you remember he is as vulnerable to kryptonite as his progenitor so keep your distance." It was more important than Lex was letting on that Metallo stay away. He did not have enough genetic material left to try again and another attack on Superman to get another sample would be too suspicious. Raise too many questions. Get a certain flying rodent themed hero sticking his nose in where it was not wanted and risk Lex being found before he was ready.

"So no manly hugs then?" Metallo quips. Just because he is an insane cyborg doesn't mean he has no sense of humour.

* * *

Clark reaches home and sinks into his chair with a loud sigh. Even the usual warm greeting of his children couldn't cheer him up.

"Still no sign of Lex then," Diana observes from her husband's mood.

"No," he says with regret. Clark has a funny feeling something is up. First Metallo breaks Lex out of prison and shortly after that Metallo shows up in Metropolis spoiling for a fight but with no sign of Lex. In fact there had been no sign nor trace of Lex for weeks now. It was worrying Clark. It could only mean Lex was up to something. Clark did manage to win the fight but he had been too weakened by Metallo's kryptonite heart to apprehend him so Metallo escaped and he hadn't been seen for weeks either. He peers out of the sliding glass doors that look out onto the backyard and watches the twins play. They were 3 years old now and to him were more beautiful and precious every day and he would protect them with his very life if need be.

Diana sits down next to her husband and looks where he is looking. Warm feelings flood her heart at the sight of their beautiful children playing without a care in the world. It had been worth every second of the agonising labour she had been through which she completely blames on Kal's genes. She can still remember it like it was yesterday...

"_That's it your highness," Epione says trying to encourage her. "We're almost there."_

_Almost!!!! Diana was already exhausted as well as being in real pain and great Hera there was another one to go yet. Clark is here with her supporting her and when she finds the strength she will be castrating him for putting her through this. She could feel an irresistible urge to push and she figured that this was the end so she gritted her teeth and pushed with all she had._

_Outside Hippolyta waits with Superman's mother and Donna as Diana shouts and yells and threatens to do many unpleasant things to her now husband as she gives birth to the twins. At Diana's wish the sex of the twins was unknown but Hippolyta had a feeling they would be girls. Diana had spent the last few weeks of her pregnancy on Themyscira since no-one was entirely sure just how long the pregnancy would be. A lot of it had been guess work based on how fast the embryos had been growing._

_Diana had gone into labour suddenly so there had been little time to get people here. Saying that considering how long the labour has gone on maybe that was for the best. No point is having lots of people hanging around for hours on end._

_Epione continues her work. It had actually been several centuries since she had handled a birth and this was no ordinary one. "Yes that is it your highness. I can see the head…keep going…there you've done it."_

_Diana falls backward against Clark's chest and attempts to regain her breath. She looks up at her husband. "Kal is the baby alright?" she asks in an exhausted whisper._

_Clark has a tear in his eye and before he can answer the baby gives an answer by crying._

_The cry reaches right into Diana's heart. "Is that my baby?" she asks in total disbelief._

"_Yes it is and he is fine," Epione tells Diana as her assistant cleans the new arrival up._

"_He? It's a boy?" Diana queries. She knew Kal knew because of his vision but she had wanted to be surprised._

"_Yes," Epione confirms. "And you'll get to hold him soon but first we have to deliver the other one."_

_Diana nods and braces herself for the inevitable. At this point Donna sticks her head round the door. "I heard crying."_

_Diana shoots her sister a glare. "Donna not a good time," she grinds out as the urge to push rises up once more._

_Clark being remarkably calm he thinks as he answers Donna's unspoken question. "It's a boy."_

_Donna smiles brightly and goes back outside to inform her mother and Clark's mother. "It's a boy!"_

_Martha is over the moon. She has a grandson. Oh how she wishes Jonathan was still here. Hippolyta on the other hand is slightly bemused by that. She had been certain it would be a girl._

_The second baby comes quickly much to Diana's relief. She had been in labour for several hours and is totally blaming Kal's genes for that._

_Epione cleans this one up herself but not before telling the parents of the sex. "It's a girl."_

_On cue Donna's head appears round the door. "I heard crying."_

"_You can come in," Epione tells Donna._

_Donna does so followed by the 2 mothers. "Well?" Donna queries._

"_It's a girl," Clark tells her._

"_Alright!" Donna whoops. "Way to go sis. You managed the whole package."_

"_Oh very droll Donna," Diana says wearily._

_The assistant hands over the first born to his mother and Diana cradles the little bundle in her arms. His eyes open and Clark who is beside his wife says the first words that come to his mind. "He has my eyes," he says smugly._

_Diana is simply looking at the baby in awe. "Did he really come from me?" she asks not quite believing she had created something so perfect and beautiful._

_Clark leans down and kisses her cheek. "Yes he did."_

_Epione has by now finished wrapping up the girl in a blanket. "Here do you want to hold your daughter now?"_

_Diana looks up. Her…her daughter. Oh gods this is too much. Clark meanwhile picks up the boy from her and holds his son for the first time. He looks down in total wonder at the tiny little baby. He never thought in a million years he would have this day. It had seemed so impossible as soon as he learned he was an alien. The odds he was even compatible with human being seemed so impossibly huge yet here he was holding his son._

_Epione hands over the girl to Diana who is simply in awe at the stunningly beautiful little girl she now holds in her arms._

"_Clark?"_

_Clark looks to his side and his mother has come beside him. "Hey mom. Say hello to Jonathan Kent."_

_Martha smiles radiantly. "You named him after your father?"_

_Clark nods. "Diana and I discussed names a while back and agreed on Jonathan for a boy."_

"_Here," Clark says handing him over to his mother who gladly takes him._

_Martha looks down at the baby who she could swear was already focussing his eyes. Not possible for a normal child but this was Clark's son and she really means that because he looks so like Clark that it is almost spooky. Ok Martha never saw Clark as a baby but close enough to see how similar the child looks._

_Martha walks over to Hippolyta. "Isn't he handsome?" she asks Hippolyta._

_Hippolyta looks at the child and has to say he is._

"_He looks just like Clark."_

_Donna is there also and remarks "You're right. I even think he has the same dimples."_

"_Do you want to hold him?" Martha asks Hippolyta._

_Hippolyta hesitates at first but she doesn't want to appear uncaring simply because the baby is male so she gently takes the baby from Martha and looks into the innocent blue eyes that seem to be regarding her with wonder and her heart melts. She hasn't felt like this since the days Diana and Donna were brought to life._

"_Hey," Clark says getting Diana's attention. "Look," he says indicating in Hippolyta's direction._

_Diana looks and she smiles. Her mother is staring in total love struck awe at her son. She is so pleased that her mother seems to be accepting of her son. "Mother?"_

_Hippolyta looks at her daughter._

"_Do you want to hold your granddaughter now?"_

"_Oh of course," she says while uncertain what to do with her grandson. Donna comes to the rescue since she hasn't held him yet._

"_Hey there," she says once she has her nephew. "I'm your auntie Donna and you young man will be breaking many a female heart once you are grown up," she jokes. He was already impossibly cute and considering whose genes he possessed Donna's joke will probably turn into a reality._

_Hippolyta moves over next to her daughter and takes the newest baby and almost gasps._

"_Mother?" Diana queries._

"_She looks just like you did."_

"_She does?"_

_Hippolyta nods. The resemblance was remarkable except… "She has the father's eyes."_

_Clark smiles smugly. "Wow two for two."_

_Diana rolls her eyes and shakes her head. She will never hear the end of this now. Clark had already spent her pregnancy jokily boasting about how smart the twins would be because they had his 'superior' genes._

"_What is her name?" Martha asks the proud parents._

"_Lara," Clark answers. "Her name is Lara."_

* * *

"It's days like this where I fear for them most," Clark tells his wife with real concern snapping Diana out of her reminiscent. He has always been afraid that one of his enemies might figure out who he is or if not that at least that he and Diana were a couple and from that why she had been absent from the world for over a year when she was pregnant and for awhile after she gave birth. He knows that his enemies would not think twice about using his children against him or worse. If anyone ever harmed them Clark isn't sure he could keep to his vow to never kill.

Diana takes Kal's hand into her own and strokes the back of it with her thumb. "I know but Lex doesn't know a thing about our children Kal. We've done a good job in keeping it secret," she says in an attempt to reassure him.

Clark has to concede that up to this point yes they have. It isn't always easy. It means absolutely no displays of public affection when they are being Superman and Wonder Woman which isn't as often as it use to be he has to admit. Caring for two super powered children meant reducing the workload as much as they could. They were down to being on the League reserve list which meant they were only really to be called up when there was a global, end-of-the-world emergency. Clark did find the time to do a quick circumnavigation of the globe now and again but mostly he kept to Metropolis to be near his wife and children.

Diana still had her duties. She was still Princess of Themyscira. Sure the ambassador role had been handed over to Donna who enjoyed it far more than she let on but Diana still had functions to attend and her charities to look after. It meant unfortunately time spent abroad away from her family. It was just right now with Lex loose she felt she needed to be near her children and her husband. Her time as Wonder Woman was obviously reduced but if she was really needed she was there assuming they could find a willing and trusted baby-sitter on short notice.

To compensate for the fact that Clark and Diana were not around as often the League had been adding younger heroes to the roster like Bruce's one time protégé Dick Grayson aka Nightwing and his current girlfriend Koriand'r of Tamaran, better known as Starfire. There were others as well. The former Teen Titans were definitely not teenagers anymore. All these youngsters, however, were starting to make Clark feel old even if he didn't look his actual age of 43. Of course he had missed quite a bit of them growing up with having been away in space on his futile trip to Krypton. It did make things seem odd for awhile after he got back. He had been in stasis so had not noticed the passage of so many years.

Diana takes his hand and pulls him up which brings to an end his inner musings. "Come on. Dinner isn't for half an hour yet. Lets go play with our children," she orders knowing that always makes Clark feel better. Even though she is worried too about Lex being free she has faith that they'll find him and put him away before he can finalise whatever scheme he is concocting this time. Besides she still has to get some payback on Metallo for roughing Kal up. She had felt really angry when he had come home that night covered in bruises. She knew perfectly well that they would be completely healed by the morning yet it still didn't prevent the way she felt. She had also given Kal a piece of her mind for being so pigheaded as to fight Metallo alone when he knows perfectly well what that does to him.

They wander out into the garden into the brilliant sunlight on what is a beautiful day where Clark instantly brightens up as he plays with the children. The sight is one that always brings a smile to Diana's face. She frowns as she can see them whispering together. What are they up to?

All 3 look at her with the same mischievous expression. Oh no! "No," she tells them.

"I think yes," Clark contradicts his wife. "On 3 kids. 1. 2. 3! Get her!"

Diana soon finds herself being chased around the garden by her husband and children laughing like a child herself not caring in the least that it might look inappropriate for a princess because it looks just right for a mother.

* * *

"What is your name?"

"Kon-El."

"What is your purpose?"

"To assist you in freeing the world from the tyranny of the Justice League."

"Do you know what you are?"

"Yes. I was created from Superman's DNA so that I would possess his powers allowing us to fight him on equal terms."

Lex nods satisfied. His synaptic imprinting technique had successfully instilled basic knowledge into Kon-El. It was a remarkable achievement even if he does say so himself. "So what do you think Miss Waller?" he asks of his observer.

"Satisfactory," she says as way of an answer trying not to show either way how she felt. Amanda Waller, a member of project Cadmus, looks on dubiously. Project Cadmus had been created in response to the growing Metahuman population to look into methods of controlling them should they turn against the government. Upon the formation of the Justice League a remit to find ways to counter them should they ever go rogue was added to Cadmus' charter as well. Unlike her superiors, though, she was not at all enthralled with the prospect of allying themselves with Lex Luthor. She had read his physiological profile and could see the danger signs a mile away. Luthor was border line psychotic at best and considering the actions he had undertaken in his attempts to destroy Superman before, one of which would have virtually wiped out the United States and its citizens whom she had sworn an oath to protect, she had serious misgivings about this venture.

Luthor had no morality as far as she could tell. Yes she may work in murky places but she cares whether innocent people get hurt. Luthor doesn't and his latest idea, creating a clone of Superman, was not one she was comfortable with either. Cadmus had tried and failed to do that themselves. Sure a Kryptonian being on their side would be an immense asset. The problem here was that the clone was not under Cadmus' control. It was under Luthor's. Part of her was tempted to tell her superiors that they should just throw Lex back in jail and throw away the key.

Lex could tell that Miss Waller was not overly thrilled and frankly neither was he with this alliance but Cadmus had provided him with the money and equipment he required to successfully achieve this.

"Not to doubt your imprinting technique Luthor but what happens if it fails?"

Lex should be offended he supposes but he isn't. These government types always want their little back-up plans. "This clone possesses all of Superman's strengths and his weaknesses. Kryptonite is as fatal to Kon-El as it is to Superman."

Amanda Waller nods. "I assume you came up with the name."

Lex smiles proudly. "Well I don't like to toot my own horn but yes I did. It's good isn't it."

Amanda Waller makes a non-committal noise. "I am still waiting to know how you managed it when our best scientist couldn't."

Lex laughs scornfully. "Those so called scientists are idiots while I am a genius and Miss Waller do you seriously expect me to simply hand over my only leverage on you. What is to stop you trying to return me to jail once I give up that secret?"

She thought he might say something like that. In that case she will just have to play along with him for awhile. "We would like some tests performed to confirm he is as you say he is."

"I expected that. That is no problem."

"I will consult with my superiors and let you know when so we may observe."

"Agreed."

With that Amanda Waller departs and Lex watches her go. He'll play along for now simply because he doesn't need Cadmus as his enemy at this exact moment but they too will be dealt with in time along with any other who might threaten his plans.

"Father?" Kon-El queries from his poistion sitting on a chair.

Lex smiles at the father remark. He had programmed it into Kon-El's mind to see him as his father. "Yes my son."

"Why do I have to perform tests for that woman? I thought we had already established that I possess the powers of a Kryptonian." Since his awakening a few days ago his father had established that Kon-El does indeed seem to possess all of the abilities of a Kryptonian with the exception that Kon-El had not been able to figure out how to make himself fly but his father believed that that ability would manifest itself in time as well.

"Politics," Lex answers simply in response to Kon-El. "We need her to be an ally for the time being."

"I do not understand."

"You do not need to for the moment," Lex tells Kon-El. He shakes his head. Kon-El's knowledge base was still too basic. He would have to work on that.

Kon-El feels that perhaps he should need to know but if his father says not then he would accept that. "As you wish father."

Lex looks over Kon-El. "You know I think you need a name for when our friend from Cadmus returns. I know these government types. They love to name things."

"Name father?" Kon-El queries perplexed.

"Yes like how your other father is called Superman even though his name is Kal-El." Or Clark Kent Lex silently adds but Kon does not need to know about that and neither do Cadmus. That is knowledge for him and him alone to be used when the time is right. He looks at the boy and he is still only a boy, perhaps 15 at most in physical age and an idea strikes him. "I know. We'll call you Superboy."


	2. Chapter 2: Cassie

Chapter 2: Cassie

Kon-El looks around the park he is currently standing in. His father had allowed him to see the city that Superman called home on the condition he keeps...he believes his father used the term 'a low profile'. In other words he was to blend in and not draw attention. That would come later when they were ready to strike at both Superman and the Justice League.

It was strange. The world was not like he expected at all. He had seen nothing but the underground base where he had been created up to this point so to be truthful he had very little to base what he thought the world should look like on besides what his father had told him and as his father had called the Justice League tyrannical he hadn't expected a park with parents and children happily playing. What he had noticed is what his father had told him about. How the whole world seems to have been brainwashed into thinking that the Justice League are some benevolent force for good. He has seen the newspapers that fawned all over the League's exploits. A ploy to soften the populace up for when the Justice League are ready to strike and take over completely his father told him.

Just then someone bumps into his back. He frowns slightly annoyed and turns round to find a...a beautiful girl with golden hair and blue eyes. She was several inches shorter than he was but it mattered little. Kon-El can't help but be mesmerised by her for some reason. She looks up at him with a smile and he finds his heart skip a beat or two.

"Oh excuse me!" the girl says apologetically.

Kon-El finds his voice. "It is fine. I am not harmed."

"No you're not," the girl says back and then at a much lower voice. So low Kon-El would not have been able to hear it had he not have enhanced hearing abilities she says, while appearing to take in his appearance, "Not likely to hurt you either when you're built like that." She holds out her hand. "I'm Cassie."

Kon-El eyes her hand dubiously for a moment unsure what to do but his father did tell him not to arouse suspicion so he takes it. "I am Kon..." He stops. His name is too unusual sounding he realises. He needs another one. He thinks quickly. "Kon...nor. My name is Connor."

16 year old Cassandra Sandsman better known as Cassie to her friends was just taking a short-cut through the park when she bumped into this gorgeous hunk of a guy who to top it all of bore an uncanny resemblance to one of her idols Superman but looks to be about her age. Must be her lucky day. Maybe her father is smiling on her today. Her father being Zeus, King of the Olympian Gods and yeah that makes her a demi-goddess. Not that she has ever felt like or thought she looked like one. Not like her teacher and friend Diana who despite giving birth to twins looked as sickeningly perfect as ever. It was Diana she was on her way to see when she had become distracted and wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into this guy. Gods that was careless. She could have hurt him really despite her earlier mutterings to the contrary. Ever since she hit puberty her father's lineage had been starting to kick in. She had become incredibly strong and fast so when her powers first started to appear she had been sent at the age of 12 to Themyscira. It had been her step-mother's idea even if Cassie didn't understand why Hera would do something like that considering she is the result of another one of Zeus' affairs. She knew he had had quite a few down the centuries.

All this was so she could be taught the Amazon way and learn the self-control she would require if she was to live in the world without crushing everything in sight. She had been taught by many Amazons but Diana was her favourite teacher and for some reason Diana had taken a particular interest in her. Anyway a few months ago Cassie had been allowed to leave the island and rejoin the world as long as she allowed Diana to keep up her lessons. While Cassie could now better control her strength it still needed work. Cassie then notices that she has been shaking this guy's hand for a really long time. She takes it away. "I am really sorry about that," she says again.

"It is fine," Kon-El repeats. After all it isn't like she hurt him in anyway. In fact she was lucky he didn't hurt her. Even bumping into him could hurt due to his invulnerability.

Cassie pulls down her shirt sleeves that cover up her bracelets. She had sort of been adopted by the Amazons so she wore their symbols of their once bondage. "Um so...this is really embarrassing. You must think I'm an uncoordinated klutz."

"I do not think that," he says with gentle assurance.

"You should," Cassie says then curses herself. Gods what is wrong with her. She meets a gorgeous guy and the next instant she develops a case of verbal diarrhoea.

Kon-El looks at the girl curiously. He isn't sure what to say next to be honest to himself. He has only interacted with his father and not girls. Certainly not ones who make him feel strange new emotions at first sight.

"So as much as I would like to stay and chat I was actually on my way somewhere," Cassie says much to Kon-El's disappointment.

"I see. I understand. I should be returning home myself shortly."

Cassie stands there almost bouncing on her toes with nervous energy. "Maybe we could meet up again sometime," she suggests.

Kon-El likes that idea but what about his father? His father had let him out this once but what reason could he give to get his father's permission for another visit. "That might be difficult. My father is quite strict about letting me out. I am new to this city," he says as way of explanation.

"Well at least you get to see your father. Mine is always busy...with his job," Cassie laments. Her father was an infrequent visitor at best. "Anyway I won't bore you with details on that. I'll just say again I'm sorry." Cassie then starts to leave and Kon-El watches her go until she stops suddenly and comes back. "If you're new to the city how about I give you a tour sometime?" she asks.

"I would like that but my father..."

"A Scrooge is he?"

Kon-El is not familiar with that term but he thinks he knows what she means. "That is one way of putting it yes."

"Sneak out," she tells him. Kon-El's face frowns up in puzzlement. "Oh come on. Don't tell me you have never just sneaked off without your father's permission."

"I haven't."

Wow is that sad Cassie thinks to herself. "So do so. There is a first time for everything."

Kon-El knows he should even be contemplating this but there is just something about this Cassie he finds intriguing. He could sneak off. He has superspeed. It wouldn't be that difficult really. "I suppose I could."

Cassie smiles brightly and Kon-El finds himself smiling back in return. Gods he looks so gorgeous when he smiles Cassie thinks to herself. It even shows off the fact he has these really cute dimples. "Great! So how about we meet here same time tomorrow and I'll show you around Metropolis?"

"Yes I would like that," Kon-El says in agreement.

"Ok! Great! Super!" Gods she sounds like an idiot. "Well I have to go now. See you tomorrow."

"Yes. I look forward to it." Kon-El then watches her walk away and can't help but notice the way her red pants cling to the curves of her rear and a desire rises up in him that he wishes he could cling to her like that.

* * *

"Diana!" Cassie shouts as she enters Diana's home. However it isn't Diana that greets her back.

"Aunt Cassie!" twin voices shout in stereo as two almost blur like objects ambush her. The blur like objects turn into Jon and Lara as they hug Cassie's legs.

"Hey you guys!" she greets them before she looks up and sees Diana standing there. "Hey Diana."

"Cassie," Diana says back with a smile at the sight of the twins embracing one of Cassie's legs each.

Cassie lets the twins be for now while gently ruffling their dark hair. "So Clark not home yet?" she asks.

"No. Not yet," Diana confirms.

"I love your kids Diana but I am losing feeling in my legs. I think they are cutting the circulation off."

Diana smiles broadly. "Ok. Jon. Lara. Let your aunt Cassie come in properly now." The twins let go and head back to their mother's side. "You two can go play while your aunt Cassie and I talk," Diana tells her children who without another word are superspeeding off up the stairs to their room.

Diana shakes her head. "I have got to get them to stop doing that inside the house when we have guests."

Cassie smiles sympathetically. "Oh come on Diana. They're only 3 and you know I know all about them." Yeah bit of a shock the day she learned Diana was seeing Superman romantically. Even more so when she heard Diana was pregnant.

"It's about getting them into a habit Cassie," Diana explains. "For those who don't know."

"Yeah I get it but you're doing a great job with them. I don't where you find the time to do it or everything else you do but you do."

"Sometimes I wonder where I find the time," Diana admits honestly, "but Kal helps a lot. I don't think I could have gotten through all those diaper changes without him."

Cassie shakes her head with amusement. "If only the world could have seen Wonder Woman and Superman doing that."

Diana can't help but laugh at the image that generates in her head of her and Kal in uniform changing diapers. "Well I certainly wasn't in my uniform during that time. I'm not sure it would have still fitted me after they were born."

"It fits you now," Cassie points out.

"I got back into shape Cassie," Diana points out. She started working out not too long after the twins were born. She just couldn't bear being out of shape for the first time in her long life which she had been after the twins were born. "You were there for some of it you know," Diana reminds Cassie. When Diana would take the twins to visit her mother she took the opportunity to get in some training for herself and for Cassie. Two birds with one stone as the saying goes.

"Oh I know," Cassie says with a wince. "I still have the bruises."

"You should have seen Kal after the first time I got through with him," Diana jokes.

Cassie arches an eyebrow and smirks. "Just what are you implying there Diana?" she asks.

"Sparring Cassandra. After the fist time we sparred," Diana says realising what Cassie was trying to imply.

"Right. Of course. I believe you," she replies insincerely.

Diana shakes her head. "Cassie. Aren't you too young to be thinking of things like that?"

Cassie shrugs. "I'm a 21st century girl Diana. I am aware of the facts of life. Though if you have any pointers I am more than willing to listen."

Diana blushes slightly. "I don't think so Cassie."

"Oh come on," she pleads. "I bet you have some interesting insights after being with Clark."

Well Diana could says yes she does but she still thinks that Cassie is a little too young to hear about anything in that much detail. "That's private Cassie," she decides to answer with.

Cassie sighs disappointedly. "Ok," she concedes. Her lips then curve upward into a smile. "But on the plus side I bumped into this unbelievably cute guy in the park on the way here with this great butt."

Diana looks at Cassie amused. "I see," she says wryly. "Did you manage to get this one's name?" Diana jokily remarks because the last guy Cassie had a thing for she forgot to get the guy's name.

Cassie looks less than amused and in fact a little embarrassed. "Oh come on Diana. Give me a break. He was the first guy I bumped into after I got off the island. The first one I had actually seen in 4 years and the last time I had was before puberty had really kicked in. Trust me they look a lot different with all these hormones surging through your blood." She had been so tongue tied at the sight of him in fact that she had barely been able to string a sentence together let alone remember to ask things like names or telephone numbers.

"I'll have to take your word for that," Diana tells Cassie. She had spent her puberty on Themyscira surrounded by her fellow Amazons. Her surging hormones had to be let out in training sessions and on the occasional piece of furniture. She even smashed her mother's desk to pieces once in a fit of temper.

"So what do you have planned for me today?" Cassie asks less than enthusiastically because it is the day of her regular sparring match with Diana where she always always ends up getting her butt kicked in a myriad of different ways. Cassie had decided she wanted to get into the hero biz. She thought of joining what was being dubbed 'Young Justice' where the younger heroes, the next generation of heroes, grouped together.

Diana looks at Cassie whom she considers a sort of protégé with a knowing smile. "Oh that'll ruin the surprise." Cassie's face adopts a forlorn look of dread. Diana continues. "On the plus side you have about an hour before Kal gets home to prepare yourself."

"That's a plus side?"

"Yes," Diana replies barely able to keep her amusement out of her voice at winding Cassie up.

Cassie lets out a loud sigh. "Ok but one question?" Diana nods for her to ask it. "When are you going to let me go out there and start helping? I mean there are others my age out there fighting the bad guys," she argues.

Diana takes a breath. Maybe she has been a little overprotective but for good reason. "That is true Cassie but few of them possess your level of power. The fact is that the more powerful someone is the more control they need to learn and you did not have your powers since birth like Kal or myself where you spent your whole life learning to control them." In point of fact in Kal's case he was so wound up in his self-control he almost didn't know when it was ok to let go like when they are together in bed but Diana had cured him of that mostly. In fact once she had gotten Kal to loosen up he was surprisingly...innovative but she is off topic. She gets back onto her point about Cassie. "Your powers just suddenly manifested themselves Cassie. Remember all the things you broke."

Cassie nods. "Yeah I do." She almost broke her mother by accident when her strength first reared up. That memory makes her shudder.

Diana places her hand on Cassie shoulder in a supportive gesture. "Look maybe I'm not the best person to judge whether you are ready or not. I think my mothering instincts have kicked into overdrive since I gave birth to the twins so I'm tending to be overprotective."

Cassie laughs softly at that.

"I'll talk to Nightwing about it," she tells Cassie since Dick took a special interest in the group of younger heroes. He would be the best person after Bruce to make that kind of judgement.

Cassie smiles brightly at that prospect. "Ok. Cool. Thanks Diana."

"You may not want to thank me yet. Fighting the bad guys comes with a lot of responsibility Cassie. Not to mention danger to yourself and your loved ones. It isn't as glamorous as people like to think."

* * *

Clark lets out an audible sigh as his day at the Planet comes to an end. Despite his best efforts all of his leads had gotten him nowhere closer to finding Lex. No closer to finding out what his nemesis was up to.

Nemesis. Clark had never wanted them to end up like this. There was a point in his life where he considered Lex his friend. Admired him even that despite his father being Lionel Luthor, who frankly Clark thought of as the worst father he had ever met for varying reasons, Lex wasn't a complete monster. Lionel Luthor was a ruthless, uncaring business man who had spent his life laying down challenge after challenge to Lex to toughen him up in the way a Luthor should be. It seemed to Clark when he first knew Lex that Lex had defied Lionel's upbringing to remain someone who still cared about things other than wealth and power. Of course it turned out Clark's judgement was completely off in that regard. Lex did turn into a monster who was only interested in gathering more power and wealth unto himself.

"No luck I take it."

Clark swings round in his chair to see the never unwelcome face of his best friend. "No fraid not."

Chloe places her hand on Clark's shoulder in a gesture of support. She knows how worked up he is that Lex escaped from prison and well she is worried too. She isn't exactly on Lex's Christmas card list after her testimony helped put him in jail but she knows that Lex will be far more obsessed with Superman which of course raises the of safety of Clark's children, her pseudo niece and nephew, which is what Clark is truly worried about and not his own personal safety. Of course she had been looking too but Lex is slippier than a jellied eel. Every lead led to a dead-end. "We'll find him," she assures Clark.

Clark tries to smile like her words comforted him but doesn't quite manage it. Lex hadn't been seen his escape. God only knows what he was up to. Clark guessed Lex was planning Superman's demise as per usual. "I don't suppose you have any good news," he queries from Chloe.

Chloe thinks it over for a few moments. "Well Lois has expressed an interest in being a journalist when she grows up," she says in reference to her 8 year old daughter.

"How is that good news?" Clark asks her plainly.

"It's good news for me in the sense I've gotten her to carry on my legacy," she jokes.

Clark just gazes at his friend for a few moments before shaking his head in wry amusement he guesses.

"So what are you off to do?" Chloe asks him. She then makes a flying gesture with her hand.

Clark shakes his head. "I have to look after the kids. It's Cassie's night," he answers as vaguely as possible so no-one who doesn't know the truth about him won't have any idea what he means.

"Ah," Chloe says in understanding. She knew of Cassie and of Diana training her. In fact Diana had plans to start training the children as soon as she thought they were old enough which Clark had confided in Chloe was a prospect he wasn't 100% happy with but understood it was part of Diana's culture. She has to hand it to Clark that he loves Diana so much he is willing to allow that.

* * *

The next day Lex is searching through his soundproof, lead-lined underground lair looking for Kon-El without much luck. He comes across Metallo lounging with his feet on a coffee table watching cartoons of all things on the tv. "Have you seen Kon-El?" he demands of Metallo.

Metallo barely dignifies Lex with a gaze. "How would I know where the little brat is? You told me to stay away from him. Maybe you should have him on a shorter leash. I still think letting him out yesterday was a mistake. He will end up being corrupted or seduced or something."

Lex didn't care for Metallo's opinion. Kon-El's mind needed expansion and Lex wanted him to see the world. To see how the Justice League have turned the populace into mindless groupies who would practically just roll over and do anything the so called heroes asked of them. It made Lex sick. Sick he hadn't managed to do it first and now it had reached the point he would have to use less subtle methods to achieve his goals. Hence his creation of Kon-El who would be at his side in the way a son should be at the side of his father. That is why he wanted more than some mindless automaton which he could have turned Kon-El into if he had so wished. No he wanted a true son that he could mould and unlike his own father Lex would succeed. However he also wanted obedience and obviously that is something he and Kon-El will need to have a talk about assuming Lex can find him which of course he will. It is only a matter of when.

* * *

Kon-El, meanwhile, waits in the park where he agreed to meet Cassie. He had sneaked out like she suggested and it was exciting and terrifying at the same time. They were new feelings for him since in reality his age could still be measured in weeks. He knew that. It didn't bother him because he understood why it was necessary to accelerate his development to this point. Besides thanks to the synaptic imprinting technique his father had invented Kon-El had had the equivalent of a basic education implanted into his mind.

"Connor!"

Kon-El turns to see Cassie run toward him and the same feelings he got yesterday return in force at the sight of her in a simple red t-shirt and form fitting jeans. Is it right that she stirs up these feelings in him?

Cassie had decided to go with simple and casual when it came to clothing. After all she doesn't want to come across as desperate or anything. She had spotted Connor easily enough because he was tall and was dressed like he had been yesterday. That is to say in a black t-shirt that clung to an obviously muscular physique. In a word; yummy!

Connor waits until Cassie reaches him. He struggles for what to say so goes with "Hi."

Cassie smiles broadly. "Hi! So I see you sneaked out then," she lightly teases.

Kon-El nods. "It was...fun," he admits.

Cassie's smile grows wider. "Ooh. You rebel you," she jokes.

Kon-El frowns not quite understanding what she means.

"It was a joke," she explains at his expression. Gee what kind of repressed life has he be living she wonders. "Anyway what do you want to do first?"

"I do not know. How about you choose?"

Cassie thinks about it. He is new to the city. What can she show him? Ooh she knows. "I know exactly what to we should do," she tells Connor. She the grabs his hand and tugs at him. "Come on."

Kon-El allows her to drag him along while contemplating how nice her hand feels in his and more than that how perfectly it seems to fit.

* * *

_Author's Note: I am going for my own interpretation of Cassie and of how she gains her powers which as can be seen varies from the comics. My thanks to everyone who wrote reviews._


	3. Chapter 3: Opportunities

Chapter 3: Opportunities

"Diana!" Clark protests.

Diana pouts from her position of lying on him. "What?"

"You know that I love you more than anything but, um, the children will be up any second."

Diana lets out a groan of frustration. She hates it sometimes when her husband is right and unfortunately he is. It was just she had woken up and the sun was peeking through a crack in the curtains and its light was hitting Kal in just the right way to highlight his upper body due to the facts the sheets had been rolled down. In fact the sheets were more due to modesty than anything else since neither she nor Kal were that affected by the cold and even if she was Kal gives off so much heat all she would have to do is cuddle into him which she does anyway but for very different reasons. However, she is off topic. She was thinking that she woke up, saw her husband and had that familiar and never tired of feelings of lust at the sight of him. Ok yes it sounds a little shallow. She knows there is so much more to loving a person than their physical appearance but there is just something about seeing Kal shirtless, with all those still perfectly defined muscles, that lights a fire inside her. Then there is what happens when she is in his arms...well more accurately of what Kal can do her with those arms and the hands attached at the end of them and wow it is really getting warm in here all of a sudden.

Diana looks down at Kal who is still lying there enjoying the final few minutes of peace before the children awaken which will be any second. The twins were like Kal in the sense they seemed to have inherited his powers and therefore were attuned to the sun like her husband. It was probably only the curtains being shut in their room that was the reason they weren't already up. Diana bites her lower lip. Maybe they still had time if they were quick...

There is a knock on the door. Too late. At least they had managed to teach their children to knock first.

Kal looks at her with apologetic eyes which tell her that he would have loved to do this as much as she would but they were parents now and that responsibility came first. With a sigh of frustration and longing Diana rolls off Kal and out of the bed. She grabs her robe while Kal does the same. Gods if only people could see them. The great heroes. They don't look it at this time in the morning. Gods she probably looks a mess unlike Kal who looks magnificent at any time of day.

Clark ties his dressing gown off while wondering how Diana manages to look so radiantly beautiful even when she is just awake. He probably looks a mess. In fact bed tousled hair makes her look so incredibly sexy it makes him weak at the knees.

Diana goes to the door and upon opening it finds their daughter Lara rubbing some sleep from her cerulean blue eyes. Diana can't help but smile at the sight as love fills her every time she gazes upon her children. She bends down and picks Lara up and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning sweetheart."

Lara yawns. "Morning mommy."

Clark moves over next to Diana and smooths down some of Lara's raven locks. "Sleep well?" he asks her out of courtesy really. He can hear instantly if they are not sleeping well.

Lara nods. "Yes daddy."

"Where's your brother?" Diana asks.

"Being lazy," Lara answers.

Clark and Diana understand that. That means he is still asleep. "I'll get him," Clark tells Diana. He gives her a kiss on the cheek which she returns. Clark then goes along the hall to the twins' room.

Diana looks at her daughter in her arms. "So what shall we have for breakfast today?" she asks Lara.

Instantly Lara adopts this thinking expression that Diana finds so adorable she can feel her heart melting into a puddle. Gods she loves being a mother.

Meanwhile Clark finds Jon with his head under his pillow obviously not asleep but trying to. Clark sits on the bed next to his son. "Come on Jon. Time for breakfast."

"I don't wanna," he whines although muffled by the pillow.

"And why not?" Clark asks his son.

Jon lifts the pillow up so his face can be seen. "Because I want to sleep in."

Clark is totally baffled. "Why?"

"Because everyone else can and I can't."

Clark lets out a sigh. Well this is new. "Jon. You can't sleep as long as the sun is up. Remember what I said about the sun?"

Jon nods. "Yes. You said it gives Lara and I energy like eating food does."

"That's right. It means you and Lara don't need to sleep as much as other people in order to rest."

Jon's face screws up like he hates that thought. Clark can sympathise. He hated being different from everyone else as well. "Jon. I know how you feel because I went through the exact same thing."

Jon looks at his father with renewed interest. "You did?"

Clark nods. "Yes. I hated being different as well but you know what I learned."

Jon shakes his head in the negative.

"I learned that it is normal to be different. No two people are exactly the same Jon. Now you, I, Lara and your mother are a little bit more," Clark pauses while he thinks of a word, "special," he finally decides on. "And that's alright too."

"But we can't tell anyone that we're special," Jon laments for lack of a better term. Clark and Diana had repeated that point to near overkill.

Clark sighs sadly at the knowledge that they forever might have to live this dual identity existence in order to keep those they love safe from the enemies he and Diana had built up over the years. "No you can't," he affirms once more. "There are bad people who would hurt you if they knew but there are also good people who can know. Like your Uncle Bruce," that still irks Bruce no end when he gets called Uncle much to Clark's amusement, "and Aunt Donna," he finishes with as another example.

"And Aunt Cassie," Jon adds.

"Yes," Clark confirms for him.

"And grandma?"

"Yes and both your grandmothers."

"And aunt Dinah and uncle Wally and..."

Clark cuts Jon off before he lists each and everyone of their friends. "Yes Jon. People like that and you know they love you whether you can sleep in or not." Clark then watches Jon as he seems to think on that for a few moments. "Now are you coming for breakfast? Because if you don't I'm sure your sister will be happy to have yours."

At that Jon's face adopts a look of pure horror and in a blur of motion he is out of bed and off down the stairs. In an instant Clark is after him before he runs into something again. Jon ran right through an interior wall a few months back. He easily catches his son before he reaches the bottom of the stairs and lifts him onto his shoulders and into the kitchen where they are greeted by the sight of Lara eating a bowl of cereal and his wife cooking breakfast for the both of them. Once upon a time that wouldn't have been a good thing but thankfully thanks to his infinite patience and skill he had taught Diana to cook. Well him and his mother.

Clark places Jon down in his chair, sneaks up on Diana and wraps his arms around her suddenly and kisses her neck which causes Diana to squeal in response.

Diana turns around trying to look annoyed at Kal but failing. He has that goofy grin on his face and simply looks too adorable to be mad at. She presses her lips to his and lets out a moan of pleasure when he kisses her back. They only reason they stop is the simultaneous stereo sound of their children going "EW!!!"

A little later as the family sit eating their breakfast their attention is caught by the sound of someone entering the house.

"It's Cassie," Clark comments lightly recognising the sound of her voice and is she humming?

As Cassie enters the kitchen Jon and Lara greet her in their usual stereo voices while Clark and Diana can't help but notice that she has the silliest goofy grin on her face and is looking extremely happy. In fact Diana can't help but notice that Cassie is still wearing the exact same clothes as yesterday. "So good date then?" Diana inquires.

Cassie's face lights up into this dazzling smile as she takes up a seat at the table. "It was fantastic!" she tells them enthusiastically. Not that she has a lot of experience to compare it to but she had just loved every second of being in Connor's presence. Cassie had never felt anything like she does now. Even after it ended she wandered around the city in an almost giddy daze until she realised that the sun was rising and that she was closer to Diana's home than her own.

Clark had heard all about Cassie's date with the mysterious guy with the 'great butt' from his wife to which he replied that there was something as too much information. "Do you want some breakfast?" he asks of Cassie.

At that Cassie's stomach lets out a loud grumble which makes the twins giggle. "Yes please," Cassie replies. "Pancakes if it isn't any trouble," she adds.

Clark waves her off as he stands up. "No it's fine," he tells her as he fetches down the frying pan. He is good at making pancakes.

Diana watches Cassie for a minute or two and can tell she is bursting to tell everything about her date but is polite enough to wait for Diana to ask about it. When Diana feels enough time has passed she ends Cassie's misery. "So what happened on your date?"

A sigh of relief escapes Cassie's lips before she begins to explain at what Clark is pretty certain is superspeed or just some weird teenage girl language he is unfamiliar with all about her date yesterday.

* * *

Meanwhile Kon-El walks back into the underground base that is his home feeling like he is walking on air. He looks at the hand that he held Cassie's hand in and remembers just how it felt. He liked how it felt. When she smiled at him it made his heart jump as well as a myriad of other emotions he couldn't name but whatever they were he liked how they made him feel. In the single day he spent with her he felt he had learned more about himself and the world around him than all the teachings his father had taught him up to this point.

He walks around a corner and then suddenly a wave of sickness, nausea and weakness hit him. He falls to his knees in pain. Two shoe covered feet appear in his vision. Kon-El looks up at the half-face that belongs to the cyborg his father called Metallo and in his chest is this glowing green rock.

Metallo grabs Kon-El by the collar. "Daddy would like a word junior." Kon-El then finds himself being dragged along a corridor till they reach a darkened room where he is roughly deposited in a chair. Metallo backs away a little to ease his sickness but not enough to stop it.

Kon-El struggles a little as each breath is painful. On the far wall a screen come on and on it is a picture of him and Cassie on their 'date' as she called it. His father comes out of the shadows.

"My, my," Lex comments as he takes in the image. It had not taken too much effort on his part to find out what Kon-El was up to or to find him. Mainly because Lex hide a tracking device on his clothes and after that it was merely a simple task to hack into the city's traffic camera network and get the image Lex is now displaying. "They grow up so fast don't they John. One day they are nothing but a bundle of cells in a test tube and then before you know it they are sneaking out to go on their first date."

Metallo takes Lex words as a cue to make a joke. "Well you know what they say about teenage boys having only one thing on their minds."

"Indeed and look at the beauty my son has chosen. A demi-goddess no less."

"A what?" Kon-El says in a slightly pained voice.

Lex looks at Kon-El and can see that he genuinely doesn't know who the girl is but Lex does through the access Cadmus granted him to their files about the Justice League. He decides to fill his son in. "Her name is Cassandra Sandsmark, daughter of Zeus, and oh yes a protégé of Wonder Woman."

Kon-El tries to focus through the pain on the information his father had placed inside his mind. Zeus was king of the Olympian Gods and Wonder Woman was a lead member of the Justice League and he just went on a date with a girl who was important to both. He doesn't know exactly why but Kon-El has a feeling that this is not going to be a good thing in the eyes of his father.

Lex wanders up to Kon-El. "Now I should be angry at you young man and I am disappointed at your sneaking off but in truth this gives us an opportunity to achieve our goals."

"I don't understand," Kon-El says.

"You see for what I have planned I need someone on the inside of the Justice League to misdirect them at the crucial moment. Your relationship with this girl gives us a means to get you on the inside."

Metallo scoffs. "Like they are just going to trust him like that," he says sceptically.

"True they will be suspicious at first but that too can be dealt with. It is just a matter of explaining Kon-El's existence in the right way."

"And what way is that?" Metallo asks.

"Why we tell them the truth of course. That Kon-El here is a product of the evil Cadmus in their attempt to win the little arms race they have going with the Justice League."

"Yeah that sounds good and all but isn't there a flaw in that plan," Metallo feels he needs to point out.

"And what flaw is that?" Lex asks back trying not to sound insulted that Metallo thinks there is something Lex hasn't already considered.

"Cadmus," Metallo answers in a single word. "They ain't going to be happy to learn we handed the kid over and then blamed them."

Lex smiles with a dark gleam in his eye. "That is not a problem because they aren't going to be around much longer."

* * *

A few weeks later Cassie dressed in tight red tee which is short enough to leave her stomach exposed and tight red pants, in what she hopes is the basis of a costume though she feels it needs a little something extra added to it, looks around expectedly as she waits for the next simulation to begin. Diana had finally spoken to Nightwing about her joining Young Justice which ended up with her being allowed to try and prove that she was ready by going through several training simulations that would be used to assess her abilities, her strengths and her weaknesses. To be truthful she was enjoying it even if it meant it didn't leave time for her to see Connor today. She had to say that in her opinion the relationship she was developing with him seemed to be going well. He was a little shy and didn't really talk much about his family. That had made her a little suspicious along with when Connor mentioned how strict his father was. She wonders if his father is abusive or something but she has never seen any signs of injury on Connor and she has looked. What woman wouldn't when the guy they are dating looks like Connor does. Also for someone so shy and conservative he is a surprisingly good kisser.

"You need to relax Diana. She is doing fine," Nightwing tells Diana from their position in the observation booth. Diana had been tense through the whole thing. Dick reckons it is simply a teacher's concern for her pupil.

Diana looks at him with a stern expression. "Of course she is," she says almost insulted that Dick is implying that Cassie wouldn't do fine. After all Diana has been teaching her and therefore saying that Cassie is not doing fine is implying that Diana's teaching skills were not up to scratch. Diana had to be here to observe this which left Clark looking after the twins.

Dick can see he better just move on before he ends up with a broken jaw because he has seen Diana fight Superman in training sessions and boy could that woman hit. After all it is not everyone that is capable of leaving a bruise on Superman. Anyway he is off topic as he starts up the next simulation. Diana had asked and he was more than happy to assess whether Cassie was ready to become an active member of the hero roster.

Cassie hears machines activate around her. She tenses up poised and suddenly blasters fire at her from all directions and without warning. Instinct kicks in as she rolls out of the way of the ones from behind her and uses her bracelets to deflect the shots from the ones in front of her or to the side.

Cassie doubts if one of the strange yellow shots were to hit her it would do more than sting a little since the League was never going to use simulations that could prove fatal but she guessed the idea was not to get hit and then what? In the previous simulations there had been some goal or objective she had to achieve but with this one they had said nothing so either it is a matter of surviving for a set period of time or it is a test for her to work out the objective while under fire.

Up in the observation booth Dick can see Diana is mentally performing every dive, dodge, roll and block Cassie is performing.

After a minute more Cassie can see that the rate of fire has not increased any so she guesses that survival alone is not the test otherwise it would get faster and harder. In that case maybe the objective is simply to destroy the turrets firing at her. Quickly she works out how to get the ones higher up since they are harder than the ones within her reach. One hits her in the back and dammit it does sting but she can't lose focus.

Working out the angles she sprints across the room deflecting the blasts as she goes back at the turrets higher up. One by one they explode until only the lower ones are left. The ones within her reach. She dodges until she gets within arms reach of one and using her strength simply rips it from the wall and tosses it another one which then explodes. Debris hits another turret which explodes and so on and so forth until Cassie is left standing amongst the wreckage.

Back up in the observation booth Dick makes a record of Cassie's time and performance. Not the best one he had ever seen but Cassie definitely shows potential.

* * *

"I can't believe one of them hit me," Cassie laments later as she and Diana approach Diana's home.

Diana feels conflicted. She sympathises with Cassie yet feels like she herself failed somewhere in her teaching. Cassie should have been able to pass that test without getting hit once. They enter the house to find Clark, the twins and a guest. A smile erupts on Diana's face. "Donna!"

Donna gets up off her chair so she can give her sister a hug and she gives Cassie one too. She had come over to see how Cassie did on her test as well as to give everyone some other news she has.

Cassie reiterates how she got hit and ended up with a less than perfect score.

"That's alright Cassie," Clark tells her sympathetically. "Even Diana got hit the first time she did that simulation."

"She did?" Cassie asks with some surprise. Diana of all people actually got hit!

"I did not!" Diana protests to her husband.

"Um yeah I think you did Diana. I was there and I have an eidetic memory remember."

She didn't. Diana is sure she didn't. Oh wait now she remembers. She did but it was someone else's fault. "You distracted me," she accuses Clark.

Clark puts on this innocent little schoolboy look "Moi?"

"Yes you. You did it on purpose because I was in danger of breaking your score."

"Oh please," Clark says dismissively. "Do you really think I am that shallow? That I would cheat simply to keep my **still** **unbeaten** score?" He emphasises the 'still unbeaten' bit with a little pride.

"Yes," Diana replies simply and she did not miss that tone of pride in his voice that he still has the fastest time and highest score for that training simulation. You spend enough time around Kal and you find that even he has an ego albeit a small one in comparison to most men she knows.

Clark places his hand over his heart in a mock show of pain. "Oh you wound me Diana. Right here."

Oh she'll wound him alright. Next time they train together she is looking out one of her magically forged weapons.

Donna can't help a little smile at her sister and Clark's bantering. Gods they are still so in love with each other it is almost sickening. Almost. Anyway she should bring the subject back onto Cassie. "So what was Dick's final judgement?" she asks.

Cassie bursts out into a smug little grin. "That you are now looking at the world's newest superhero."

Donna gives Cassie another great big hug.

"Congratulations," Clark tells her with pride at Cassie's achievement.

"Well as soon as I come up with a name and proper costume that is," Cassie amends.

"Take my name," Donna suddenly offers.

"What?" Cassie says with some surprise. "You mean Wonder Girl?"

Donna nods. "Yeah. I'm not going to needing it for...ooh...about 9 months at least."

Diana's eyes widen as that revelation sinks in. "You mean you're...you're expecting..."

Donna smiles widely. "Yep. I'm going to be a mother."

Cassie lets out a squeal of happiness. "That is great Donna! Does Kyle know?"

"If you are referring to my husband than yes. I would have brought him here too but he fainted when I told him so I let him rest in bed."

"Really?" Clark asks with some interest because if it is true he just has to tell Wally so they can plan the proper method of teasing Kyle about it. It is rare that they get an opportunity this good.

"Yep," Donna confirms for Clark before turns her attention back to her stunned into silence sister. "Diana. You ok?"

Diana blinks. This has been a surprise to say the least although Donna had expressed a wish to Diana on her and Kyle's wedding day that they could have a child one day. It seems someone might have been listening. "I think so. Does mother know?"

Donna shakes her head. "Yeah about that. I was kinda hoping that you would tell her," Donna says still living in perpetual fear of their mother's wrath.

Diana folds her arms across her chest. "Now I don't remember you offering to do that for me," she points out.

"Of course not. Do you think I have a death wish."

Clark chuckles at that as he finally moves to give Donna a congratulatory hug. "Congratulations. You'll make a great mother."

"Thanks Clark." Donna pats him on the back before looking at Diana again. "Diana?"

"Huh? What?" she asks before she works out that she hasn't actually congratulated Donna yet. She moves forward and gives Donna another hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks sis. Got any words of wisdom?"

Before Diana can answer Clark butts in. "Yeah get the pizza delivery guy on speed dial," he advises because during her pregnancy Diana ended up craving pizza with all these strange toppings.

Diana shoots her husband a glare. Oh she is definitely going to be 'wounding' him at some point. Amazons never forget and that goes doubly for their princess.

* * *

"Interesting day," Clark remarks as he climbs into bed that night after he and Diana have put the twins to bed. Donna had said she would make sure Cassie got home safely.

"That is certainly one description," Diana remarks. Not the one she would use obviously although it might be a good description for what happens when Donna tells their mother because despite her sister's best efforts Donna failed to persuade Diana to do it for her.

Clark lies down and lets out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Diana asks him.

"Oh it is just...I started off as an orphan and now I have this whole extended family that seems to get bigger all the time. It is just something I never expected."

"Me neither," she admits. "Although after last year when Bruce finally admitted that he was in love with Selina I didn't think there is anything left that can surprise either of us."

Well Clark will have to admit it was a shock when Bruce finally admitted what had been blindingly obvious for years; that he was in love with Selina Kyle aka Catwoman. Ok true Bruce had had, at varying points, feelings for Barbara Gordon and Zatanna but through it all in the background was this flirty, ambiguous relationship he had with Catwoman although Clark will be damned if he could ever figure out how it worked because he can't. Anyway Selina reformed a couple of years back which cleared probably the only remaining obstacle and Bruce finally entered into a relationship with her.

"No patrol tonight?" Diana asks of her husband. She watches him cock his head slightly and his gaze fade into the distance. She knows that right now he is listening. Listening to every sound made by anyone or anything within Metropolis. She still marvels at this ability. Diana wonders what it is like to be able to hear everything, to be almost god-like in knowing what is happening. She, even after all these years, doesn't know quite how he copes or how having to listen to all the noise generated by millions of people doesn't drive him insane because somehow Kal always manages to be the same slightly goofy but infinitely adorable and honourable man that she loves as achingly deeply now as when she first fell.

After about a minute Clark shakes his head. "Nah. There's nothing going on that the emergency services can't handle," he reports from what his hearing can pick up. Still no sign of Lex either and as much as he may wish to hunt Lex down or go patrolling the bottom line is that now that they have children he and Diana simply can't go out and be heroes as often anymore. It was a price he paid gladly everyday that he got to be with his children. Diana for her part had given up any idea of going back to being ambassador any time soon. If she had she would almost certainly have to give up what time she can dedicate to being Wonder Woman. In regards to that it raises an interesting question in regards to Donna that he forgot to ask. "Is Donna going to give up being ambassador?" he asks his wife.

"Certainly, at least for a little while. She may take it back up once the child is born but she has enemies like we do who can't know that we have families," Diana replies which of course is exactly why Donna must go see their mother so she can pick a new ambassador. After all there are others who could do the job. Diana's old friend Mala being one. That reminds Diana she really will have to spend time with Mala next time she is on Themyscira.

Diana rolls onto her side and Clark does the same. Even in the pitch dark their vision can allow them to see the other perfectly. It is strange to Diana. For 2 thousand years she slept all alone and never gave it much thought and now she couldn't imagine her life without Kal lying with her. Without the feel of his warm, smooth skin next to her own. Without the feel of his powerful arms wrapped around her making her feel safe. She takes in the gaze of his blue eyes which seem to be studying her intently. More than that though is the dim red glow in his eyes. Oh she knows that look and what it signifies. She has seen that look many times. It is a clear indicator of what he wants. It is also the look that results in Kal bringing fire to her veins. Well he isn't getting her that easily. "Goodnight Kal!" she says lightly before rolling over so that her back is to him.

Diana's ears pick up what sounds like a grunt of annoyance and she can't help the little smile that comes to her face. Next thing she knows is that Kal's large firm body is pressed up against her back with his arms wrapped around her, his strong hands gliding across her skin and his lips kissing the back of her neck. She tries to fight it but she can't stop her whole body shuddering under his touch. Dammit. She can feel his lips curve upward into a smile that indicates he knows he has got her where he wants her.

Clark continues to kiss his wife because he knows he can make her crack. He knows every one of her sensitive spots and with the children asleep(he used his hearing to check) this is an opportunity to do what he is pretty certain he will never tire of and that is make love to Diana. He still can't get enough of her. The look of her, the way she feels against him, her little teasing acts like the one she is trying right now but he'll make her crack. Oh yes he will. All he has to do is move his hand to just the right place and...

Diana lets out a gasp of pleasure. Alright. That does it. Now he is going to pay. Diana quickly moves, pushes Kal flat on his back and proceeds to, in her opinion, kiss the life out of him.

Clark doesn't even try and fight her because to echo her words from earlier he is definitely going to have a good night.

* * *

Meanwhile in a secret location Kon-El dressed in what is rapidly becoming his trademark black shirt and jeans runs the obstacle course destroying all that stands in his way with his strength and speed. The obstacles vary from simple walls he can punch through to weapons of varying sort which shatter on impact with him. Bullets bounce off him though they do sting a bit when they hit him. He reaches the end to be confronted by several robots. He summons up his heat vision and systematically destroys every single one. The lights come up and he guesses that his test is over. It has been a few weeks since his father had punished him for his misbehaviour. Punishment being simply having to be in the same room as Metallo which was not a pleasant experience. The only bright spot was that his father had allowed him to continue to see Cassie and despite it being a plan to get him inside the Justice League as his father phrased it Kon-El isn't complaining about the fact he gets to spend time with Cassie. They have even shared a few kisses which is a really nice experience. No better than nice. Wonderful is a more appropriate word.

Well there are better times to think about that because for right now he was at the test Cadmus had wanted him to perform to demonstrate his powers were the equal of Superman's. Well they were or more accurately they were the equal of Superman's when he was the equivalent physical age or at least that is what his father believed. He turns to face his assessors. It seems the most important members of Cadmus had come to observe him. His father was sitting next to him along with Metallo who was acting as his father's bodyguard. Thankfully he was wearing some kind of shielding over his body which prevented Kon-El from becoming sick.

"So is he everything I promised?" Lex queries of his hosts. This was the test Lex had agreed to although felt was a complete waste of time but still it did present him with an interesting opportunity.

"Superman is still stronger and faster," General Samuel Lane, father of the departed Lois Lane, points out. He had long feared that the power of Superman and the Justice League was rapidly becoming a threat the United States could no longer ignore.

Lex fights the urge to let out an annoyed sigh but he only has to keep up this charade a little longer. "Superman has had many more years of absorbing solar radiation and as you know since the sun is the source of his power the longer he lives under it the more powerful he becomes," Lex explains. "Besides I know that you are planning to create your own little superpowered army from varying genetic materials you have obtained over the years."

"They are for the other members of the Justice League," General Lane informs Lex. "The clones of Superman are to fight him. How many like this one would it take to guarantee victory?"

Lex makes a show of thinking about it despite the fact he can work it out instantly. "Three. Four to be on the safe side."

"How long would it take you to grow three more?" General Lane asks hating the fact that they needed to go crawling to Lex Luthor of all people for help but it is only temporary. Once they have what they want they will have Lex 'dealt' with.

"It is not that simple. I would need to obtain more of Superman's DNA first. A difficult task to say the least."

"You managed it before," General Lane reminds him.

"Oh yes but it was not easy. Just ask my associate here," Lex says as he points at the normal average man standing behind him.

"Your associate?" General Lane queries perplexed. "I thought you had Metallo..." he trails off as the meaning of Lex's words sink in but surely that was impossible. They scanned for anything metal or dangerous before Lex was let in here. Lex's smirk of almost pure evil tells the General otherwise.

"John. Now," Lex commands.

What follows next is the briefest of screams from those present before Metallo snuffs their lives out forever. Lex can barely believe that Cadmus were so foolish that they would bring their entire leadership to this one place at the same time and give him the opportunity where he could eliminate them. He knew of course that they were planning to do it to him. He just struck first.


	4. Chapter 4: Send in the Clone

Chapter 4: Send in the Clone

Superman and Wonder Woman arrive at the Headquarters of the Justice League having received a summons from Batman. Since she had been visiting at the time Cassie had volunteered to look after the twins and both Clark and Diana were happy enough to leave them with Cassie for a few hours since she could reach them at any time. They find Batman at one of the monitoring stations.

"So what is so urgent?" Superman asks.

Bruce does not turn around but simply types a few commands into the console in front of him and images of several dead people appear. Several familiar dead people. Diana says it before Clark does. "Aren't they Cadmus' leadership?"

"They are," Bruce confirms. "Most of them at least."

Cadmus and its agenda were all too familiar to the senior members of the Justice League. Their agenda being to come up with weapons of any kind to fight them should they ever decide to take over the planet or something as if that would ever happen. Despite all his power Clark doesn't think the idea of using it to take over has ever entered his head once. "How did this happen?" Clark asks.

Bruce answers by explaining they were found in the wreckage of a building destroyed by fire. "To be a hundred percent accurate they were found in an underground complex," Bruce explains.

"One of Cadmus' facilities?" Diana queries.

"Not a known one. It was most likely new if it was."

"Any idea how they died?" Clark asks.

"Their necks were broken," Bruce states calmly. "Most likely by someone or something with superstrength."

Clark almost rolls his eyes. Only the fact people are dead and the feelings associated with that prevent him. "It's another one of their experiments isn't it." It was not the first time they had ended up dealing with something Cadmus created that had gone out of their control.

"I do not have enough information to confirm that. I just thought the two of you should know."

Diana quickly moves to rub Clark's arm in a reassuring gesture. He returns it by doing the same. After all her temper was shorter than his and Cadmus had added stress to their lives they didn't need and frankly their agenda was ridiculous. If anyone one of them went rogue due to some outside influence like magic or telepathy or something then the other members of the Justice League would deal with it. That was the point of the League. That they stick together and aid each other and the world.

* * *

"How's Lucy?" Clark asks Chloe over the phone that night since her father and Chloe's uncle were amongst the murdered and Chloe had gone over to Lucy's to comfort her.

"She'll be alright I think. I mean her and Uncle Sam were never that close but he is still her father," Chloe explains even as she works through her own grief. That and her anger at her uncle for being so pig-headed and unyielding that he would be a part of Cadmus. She means seriously Clark isn't a danger to anyone. Clark gets upset about hurting a fly.

"I understand," Clark says sympathetically.

"Yeah I know you do." Chloe lets out an audible sigh. "So what now?"

"We find whoever is responsible and stop them," Clark tells her.

"Yeah. I mean they sound dangerous. I know of the injuries they suffered."

Yes it wasn't pleasant. Bones that had been snapped like twigs by something incredibly strong. "I'll find them Chlo," Clark promises. Find them and make them face their justice.

"I know you will but be careful will ya. I have no wish to write a second obituary on you." Chloe had written his first when they all thought he had died at the hands of Toyman.

"Chloe. You know me."

"Yes. Precisely why I'm saying it farm boy." Chloe knows how he tends to rush into things occasionally.

"Hey I'm older and wiser now," he protests.

"Well you're half right," she mocks.

"Oh gee thanks Chlo. I knew I could count on your belief in me," he says pretending to be insulted.

"You're welcome," she says insincerely.

Clark shakes his head in wry amusement but more seriously. "I'll be careful Chlo. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine Clark. I'll see you in a few days after the funeral when I get back to Metropolis."

"Ok. I'll see you then."

* * *

A few days later Cassie is almost skipping on her way through the park. Despite the whole worry over Cadmus' fate that Diana had told her about and the fact she was getting settled in with the Young Justice team she is doing what she does often these days when she finds the time and that is meet up with Connor even if that does involve her using her speed to run across the country back from Young Justice HQ in San Francisco to Metropolis. Luckily she has become very fast. Not Flash like fast or anything but fast enough that she can cover the distance in an acceptably short enough period of time. She finds Connor in their usual meeting place in the park where she first literally bumped into him. "Connor!" she shouts cheerfully.

Connor, and he has started to call himself that in his head for some reason, turns and attempts a smile but fails. He was here today not to see Cassie for the sheer sake of seeing her but to start his father's plan for him to infiltrate the Justice League. Not to mention he can still hear the screams of all the people Metallo killed. He has had nightmares about that. In fact he feels ill just thinking about it so he tries to focus on his mission in the here and now. "Hey Cassie," he says sombrely.

"Connor. What is it? Is something wrong?" Cassie asks picking up on his sombre mood.

Connor takes a breath. "Cassie I haven't been entirely honest with you about a few things."

Cassie moods quickly darkens. Oh god. Don't tell her she has developed feelings for a damn fraud. "What things?" she asks with some trepidation.

"You see I kept some things secret from you because I was worried they would find me but when I saw the news a few days ago I knew that I needed to tell you."

Cassie is more confused than ever. "What are you on about?"

"Cadmus," he says simply.

Cassie's eyes widen. No-one was suppose to know that name outside the League and those within Cadmus. Even Cassie herself only knew the rudimentary basics about who they were. "How do you know that name?" she asks him.

"Because they created me."

* * *

Superman looks through the two-way mirror at the boy sitting in the room under red solar lights. The resemblance is remarkable. The resemblance to him that is. He had gotten a call from Bruce telling him that Cassie had turned up with this boy claiming that Cadmus created him and that he was a clone. Clark's clone and Clark had gotten here as fast as he could make an excuse to get away from work.

Clark hears J'onn walks towards him. "Well?" he asks.

J'onn stops next to Superman. "I have the preliminary results on his DNA test," he informs Clark.

"And?"

"Apart from a small portion of human DNA which Connor here claims was done to stabilise his genetic code he is identical to yourself Kal. There can be no doubt. He is your clone."

Clark wants to do something. Swear. Tear something apart. He feels violated and he is now officially pissed. "Did he kill Cadmus' leadership?"

"He says no," J'onn answers. "According to Cassandra he said that he escaped a few weeks ago and had been trying to hide from them."

Clark laughs bitterly. "Yes dating Cassie. That is a way to lay low." Part of him wonders if he should have been more suspicious that neither he nor Diana had met the boy Cassie had been dating for weeks and if he had whether he would have discovered all this weeks ago.

"He has not explained that yet," J'onn tells him.

"Can you read his mind? See if what he is saying is true?"

"No. His mind seems to have been altered to resist telepathy. I may be able to break through the barriers he has in place in time. Otherwise the only other thing I can suggest is using Diana's lasso on him."

"Maybe later. It is an option at least."

Batman enters the corridor after having a talk with Cassie to learn everything she knows. He finds Clark staring at their guest intently. He would guess from Clark's expression that he is angry and Bruce can understand that. If he had found out that he had been cloned he would be angry too. "We did suspect that they were attempting this," he says to Clark. The League had previously found evidence that Cadmus were collecting genetic samples to create their own metahuman soldiers.

Clark sighs. "I know. It is just..." he runs his hand through his hair in frustration, "he looks like I did when I was about 15 or 16. How did they manage that? Cadmus has only been around a fraction of that time."

J'onn answers "It would take more analysis of his DNA but my guess would be some sort of process to accelerate ageing."

"Are the red solar lights necessary?" Clark asks Bruce.

"Security precaution," Bruce simply states. "He is you Superman more or less and let me ask you this. How powerful were you were you were 15 and how potentially dangerous is he if he is as strong as you?"

Clark thinks back to when he was 15. "Well I wasn't all that strong really and certainly nowhere as fast. It was after about 15 or 16 that my powers began to grow exponentially."

"You told me you could lift several hundred tons when you were 16," Bruce reminds him.

"Well yeah I could but that isn't all that much if you think how much I can lift now," Clark says modestly. After all he can bench-press mountains now.

Bruce shakes his head. Only Clark could think that several hundred tons isn't all that much.

Clark takes a breath and does what he has to do. He opens the door and enters the room.

Connor stands up upon seeing who it is that has entered. Being told that you were created from this man is one thing. Seeing him in person is quite another. Superman certainly has a presence that you can't ignore.

Clark closes the door and faces his clone. "So what is your name?"

Connor stutters a bit "Um they...Cadmus called me Superboy but I prefer Connor."

"Connor?" Clark can't help but query.

"I took it from Kon-El. The...scientist that created me thought the name was clever because it is a sort of anagram of..."

"clone," Clark guesses.

Connor nods.

Clark takes a moment. Superboy. Wow that is unoriginal. "I assume they created you to be a counter to me."

Connor nods once more. "Um yeah. I already told the Martian all this."

"Well you can tell it to me too," Clark says bluntly.

Connor sits back down. "Look Superman I didn't want to be created but here I am. Cadmus wanted to use me as a weapon but I don't want to be one. I don't know why considering I was taught to hate you and the Justice League but when I was strong enough, fast enough I escaped."

"Why come to us now?"

"I saw the news about the deaths of Cadmus' leadership. I didn't kill them. I don't know what did but I do know Cadmus was working on other projects....if you want the truth I'm afraid what killed them will come after me. I didn't know who else to turn to." Connor hopes Superman bought that. This lying thing is harder than it seems at first.

"And Cassie?" Clark asks sounding like an overprotective father.

"That was..." he was about to say accident but his heart pinches painfully at even thinking that so he starts again. "I just bumped into her or she bumped into me. I was in the park. I had never seen a park before and I was just looking at everything and then there she was. I had seen other women before but none like Cassie. She made me feel....I don't know how to describe it but she made my heart race and I wanted to..." His face screws up in thought before he gives up at trying to describe it. "I really don't have the words. I don't know if you understand what I mean."

Actually Clark did know what Connor meant. He had felt like that once or twice but that is an aside. "Did you know who she was?"

"Yes. I saw Cadmus' files on you all but I...what Cadmus wanted no longer mattered. When I saw her all I wanted to do was to get to know her better," he says finally finding a way to describe his feelings and for this part he isn't actually lying. He does want to get to know Cassie.

"I see."

Connor looks up at Superman and then up at the red lights in the ceiling. "Are those how you are inhibiting my abilities?" he asks. He had soon realised that they were gone shortly after he was brought to this room.

Clark looks up to where Connor is looking. "Yes. Yellow solar light supercharges our cells. Red solar light doesn't have the same energy to do that so under it we are what we would have been on Krypton." There is no point in not telling him Clark decides since he has already basically worked it out. "It is to make sure you don't cause trouble," Clark adds.

"Why would you think I would do that?"

"We have come across other Cadmus projects. It tends to end in violence and besides just because you say you have rejected Cadmus doesn't mean you automatically gain our trust. Trust is something you earn."

"Which I can't do inside this room," Connor smart-mouths back.

"We are going to attempt to confirm what you told us. When that is done we will discuss perhaps letting you out on a trial basis so you can prove that you are speaking the truth that you have no wish to be what Cadmus wanted you to be."

"A trial basis?" Connor repeats insulted. His father may have told him that patience would probably be required after he came here but he is still a teenager and he feels insulted and angry so patience not up there at the moment.

Clark can see the anger in the boy's eyes. "Don't even think about it," he warns him. "I am older, stronger and have more experience. Take a breath and calm down."

Connor at least attempts to do that.

"I know this is frustrating. Believe me I have been in situation like you are now," Clark says with a more sympathetic tone. "Be patient and if what you have told us is true it will all work out in the end."

"And if it doesn't work-out?" Connor asks still a little angry.

"There are prisons that exist that can hold even a Kryptonian." He means the Phantom Zone of course but that is the last resort in Clark's mind even at this stage.

Connor tries to take another moment to calm himself down. He is close to blowing this which will just make his father angry at him again and Connor doesn't want to face that again. "Can I see Cassie?" he asks, already missing her company.

Clark looks at him for a moment. "I'll tell her you want to see her. Whether she comes or not is up to her." After all from what Clark had heard she is understandably a little shocked at all this so he thinks that it may takes her a little while before she is ready to see Connor again.

* * *

In another part of headquarters in a private room sits Cassie with Diana who sat in on the whole thing with Bruce as Cassie explained it all because she knew being sympathetic and understanding weren't Bruce's strong points. Anyway she had just finished speaking to Kal after his conversation with Connor. Up to this point Cassie had been fairly quiet about expressing what she was feeling until suddenly she decides to air her thoughts.

"Oh my Gods Diana!" Cassie exclaims. "I had kissed him! I kissed a clone of your husband!" she says slightly mortified by that thought. Sure she loves Clark, just not in that way. In reality she isn't sure how to feel about all this right now beyond shocked.

Diana places her arms around Cassie trying to comfort her. She is still trying to get over the revelation herself. "You didn't know Cassie and from what J'onn says he isn't an exact clone."

"Oh yeah only about 90% the same. That makes a HUGE difference," Cassie replies as sarcastically as she can. Gods why didn't she notice. She can even remember thinking the first time she saw Connor how much like Clark he looked. Now she knows why.

Diana is doing her best to comfort Cassie but even with all her parenting skills she seems to have missed the chapter on what to do if a teenager under your care falls for an adolescent clone of your husband. "Cassie," Diana begins, "having feelings...that's normal. I had feelings for Kal the first time I laid eyes on him."

"You did?"

Diana nods. "Yes. It wasn't even in person. He was on a video screen and I can remember they zoomed in on his face and my heart sped up."

Cassie looks at Diana intrigued. "But wasn't that way back when you just left the island? Didn't you still mistrust men?"

"Well it had been a couple of years actually and my view on men had shifted slightly because of the ones I worked with but I think what you mean is that yes it occurred to me that my mother and our sisters would think I was going soft or being corrupted."

Cassie giggles. "If only she knew how much Clark would go on to corrupt you. She would probably have castrated him."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Diana. He stole your...innocence." Cassie tries to make it suggestive sounding as possible so Diana catches on.

Diana rolls her eyes. Were all teenagers fixated on sex or was it just Cassie? "Cassie. Just because Kal was the first man I allowed..."

Cassie cuts her off. "You allowed," she repeats in a haughty tone.

"Cassie I am an Amazon princess. No man even gazes upon my unclothed form without permission...and how have you managed to get this conversation onto mine and Kal's love life?"

Cassie snorts. "Diana. Don't take this the wrong way but with you it is kinda easy. You have to learn the need not to go so defensive every time you think someone is impugning your honour. I was joking."

Diana sighs. Cassie is correct. She would have thought motherhood would have loosened her up a bit more but back on topic. "How are you really Cassie?" she asks kindly.

"I don't know. I need some time to sort through my feelings," Cassie tells Diana.

"Ok." Diana gives Cassie a comforting squeeze. "I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you," Cassie says softly.

"Have you talked to your mother?" Diana asks her.

"No! Gods how do I explain this? And I doubt dear old dad would find 5 minutes in his schedule to speak to me either."

Diana can detect the slight bitterness at the lack of fatherly presence that Zeus has provided over the years. Not that it surprises Diana at all. Gods know how many other children Zeus has sired over the centuries through his many affairs that he has taken no interest in. It was part of the reason she took a special interest in Cassie. "Kal said...Connor asked if he could see you," Diana finally decides to mention.

Silence.

"Cassie?"

"I'll think about it but not now. I can't face him right now."

Diana gives Cassie a soft kiss on her forehead. "Take all the time you need."

* * *

"They cloned you!!!" Chloe yells down the phone. Clark had phoned her to tell her what was going on and he needed someone to talk to who had known him when we was the age that Connor appears. She is seriously angry now.

"Yep," Clark says with this patently false cheer.

"What does he look like?"

"Like me Chloe when I was 15 or 16."

"God," is her only response as she thinks back on how Clark looked all those years ago.

"I know."

"How angry are you feeling right about now?" she asks knowing that even Clark gets angry from time to time when the occasion calls for it.

"Oh pretty angry. I'm pretty sure I'll be finding a mountain to punch apart sooner rather than later."

"Yeah well just make sure it's in an uninhabited area," Chloe warns him which causes Clark's lips to curve upward slightly at her humour. It amazes him how she can always cheer him up.

"I'll do that. Bye Chlo."

"Bye Clark."

He puts the phone down with a little sigh.

"Here," a concerned voice says as a cup of hot chocolate appears in front of him.

"Thanks mom," he says genuinely touched by her concern.

Martha sits down at the kitchen table where her son is currently seated. Clark had to come and tell her in person. She deserved to know. Martha herself just can't believe that someone had done this. Taken her son's DNA and actually created a clone. No wonder he is angry. Oh he doesn't look it but she knows it is simmering below the surface. She is pretty angry too. She just doesn't understand these Cadmus people being afraid of her son after he has done nothing but good all these years he has been Superman. "So what will become of..." she can't remember the name.

Clark supplies it. "Connor. He calls himself Connor."

"What will become of him?"

Clark shakes his head. "I'm not sure yet. I have an idea or two but it is not up to me alone. There will have to be a full League meeting to discuss it. This affects us all."

* * *

"Tell me what you're feeling," Diana pleads of Kal as they lie in bed that night. He wasn't asleep she knew. He had simply been lying there and she had lied next to him with her head resting on his chest. She can feel the tension in his body that shows how wound up he is.

Clark takes a deep breath. "Violated. Like they took something from me."

Diana strokes his chest reassuringly. "It's ok to be angry," she tells him.

"I am well beyond angry Diana and the thing is that those responsible are dead probably killed by another one of their creations. I can't even make them pay."

Diana is surprised by the venom in his tone. Kal is not usually so vengeful sounding. "Kal don't let your anger consume you. You are better than them. They acted out of fear of something that will never happen."

Clark runs his hands through her hair. "I know you are right. I'm just..."

"Angry," she supplies. "I understand. If they had done the same with me I..."

"Would have pounded each and everyone of them senseless," he provides for her knowing her temper.

"And that would have been me being generous," she points out.

She places a kiss on his chest as Clark lets out a sigh and Diana can feel some of the tension fade from his body. "He looks just like me you know."

"Deviously handsome?" she puts forward trying to lighten the mood.

Clark chuckles. "Well there is that." He pauses for a moment. "How's Cassie taking it?"

"She is angry, hurt, confused...I think she liked him."

"I think he likes her."

Diana looks up at Kal's face. "Really?"

"Yeah. It was just he had this expression on his face when he asked to see her. I would call it longing."

"She isn't ready to see him yet," Diana tells him.

"Well he isn't going anywhere so she can take as much time as she wants."

"What are we going to do with him Kal?"

Clark rubs his face with his hand. "I don't know. I know what he is and I can guess as to why he was created but everyone deserves a chance. We just have to come up with a way to give him one that won't put people at risk."

* * *

Before the League meeting the next day Diana is looking at Connor through the two-way mirror. She just needed to see him in person. He looks so like Kal or what she guesses Kal looked like at 15. Well she has seen the pictures so it is more than a guess.

"Kinda freaky isn't it?"

Diana turns her head. "Hi Dinah. How's Olivia?" she asks in reference to Dinah's and Ollie's daughter. If it had been a boy it was going to be Oliver but as it was a girl they went with Olivia.

Dinah stops next to Diana and looks into the room as well. She and Diana had become very close probably due to the fact they were pregnant at the same time. Mothers-to-be united and all that. "She's fine. How are your two?"

"They're good. Thank you for asking."

"I'm sure they are with yours and Clark's genes. They can probably lift a truck already."

"Yes they can," Diana confirms with pride in her children.

Dinah turns her attention back to their guest. "So what are we going to do with Clark's mini-me there?"

Diana turns her head to face Dinah. "Mini-me?" she queries rather puzzled. Even after al these years living in Man's World the odd cultural reference still passed her by now and again.

"Huh? Oh right. Sorry. Ollie loves the Austin Powers movies. Secretly I think he would rather be a secret agent than Robin Hood."

Diana's lips twitch in amusement at that thought but back onto subject. "I have not entirely decided yet what we should do with Connor. Kal wants to give him a chance to prove himself and I agree with his reasoning."

No surprise there. Diana and Clark tend to agree on a lot of things and yet it took them like close to 5 years to actually get together. Dinah had never quite worked out how it took them so long. She turns her attention back to Connor and shakes her head. "I had no idea Clark looked like that when he was 15 or 16 or whatever age he is suppose to be. God if I had known him at that age I would have snapped him up in a second." She says it because if that is what Clark really looked like then he was already mostly grown. Connor must be 6 foot already and seems to possess the same muscular physique as Clark. "Do you think that is what Jon will look like because Mrs Kent mentioned that he looks a lot like Clark?" she queries as the thought randomly enters Dinah's head.

Diana wasn't sure but if Jon ended up looking like Kal she would have no issue with that. It would just mean that her son would be a very handsome man one day.

* * *

"So what are we doing with him?" Flash asks as the meeting gets under-way.

J'onn speaks. "Connor has expressed a wish to prove himself and a desire to use his abilities to aid us," he informs everyone from what Connor expressed to J'onn during their talks. J'onn has spoken to Connor the most as he feels he can be the most dispassionate and objective about the whole matter.

"Well the more the merrier I always say," Flash replies.

"We still have much investigating to do to confirm his story," Batman says being the voice of caution. "Only once that checks out should we consider allowing him out."

"Can we really check up on him?" Kyle Rayner aka the Green Lantern asks. "I mean someone had cleared out their files long before we got there." Kyle is referring to the fact that the League went through the remains of the building where the Cadmus leaders were killed and came up with very little as per usual as it comes to Cadmus.

Superman speaks up. "We can't lock him up forever without giving him one chance to prove himself."

The fact Clark said that actually doesn't surprise Bruce all that much. "We should still let him stew for a few days."

There is an unladylike snort in response to that. "Gee now why doesn't that surprise me you'd come up with something like that," the voice says with great disrespect.

"Selina," Bruce gritted out.

Catwoman stares at Bruce from her seat with her legs propped on the table which gives everyone an ample view of her leather covered legs. Some days since she went straight she wonders what she of all people is doing here amongst the Justice League. Then she gets moments like this to tease her boyfriend and she knows exactly why. Everyone else wanted her in just because she could annoy the heck out of Bruce. A task she has no problem in performing. It's fun to rile him up. In fact once she does rile him up it can be a lot more 'fun' but that kind of fun has to wait until they are alone. "Oh come off it Bruce. Lantern is right. You aren't going to learn anything more than we already know. We need to give the kid a chance," just like she was given one, "and if it turns out bad...well I'm guessing that is why you keep that piece of kryptonite."

Clark's eyebrows rise up. "You told her about that!"

Selina shrugs. "I was browsing around the Batcave one day and came across his vault." She can see Clark is a little worried about her knowing though. "Relax boyscout. I'm not going to hurt you. Personally I'm more interested in this red variety Bruce mentioned."

Clark grimaced. Red Kryptonite stripped him of all his inhibitions. Made him act solely on impulse. The last time...the last time he was exposed....well it was a good thing he and Diana were dating at that point or god knows what he would have done instead of seeking her out.

Diana too remembered that. Kal had told her of red kryptonite but to see him on it was another thing entirely. She now understood what Chloe meant when she said Kal was difficult to handle. The red variety of the rock brought out Kal's inner 'bad boy' as Chloe had phrased it. Of course in one way Kal's inner 'bad boy' was a lot of fun. Especially in the bedroom but he was also too unpredictable to be left on it.

"I do not think anyone expects we just release him without some kind of escort," J'onn says seeking the moderate way forward and trying to get this discussion back on topic.

"And who is going to volunteer for that duty?" Shayera asks.

"I will."

All heads in the room turn to the door to see who said that and standing there in her new uniform which was the basic red tee and pants she had thought of earlier with the addition of two golden Ws across her chest to symbolise her taking of the name Wonder Girl.

Diana stands up in some surprise at who is gatecrashing the meeting considering how hurt she was. "Cassie??!!"

* * *

Metallo returns from a job he was doing for Lex to find him looking over some video footage.

"How did it go?" Lex asks without turning around to look at Metallo.

"They have agreed to the meeting," Metallo tells him.

"Good. Very good," Lex says in actual praise. He had sent Metallo to meet some people who will be useful in Lex's plans and arrange a meeting.

"Any word from the kid yet?"

"No but that is to be expected. I am sure he is fine. After all he is my son," Lex says with the utmost assuredness.

"You do realise that even if they buy his story they won't trust him fully for months."

"Of course. This war isn't going to be won in a day John. Victory comes from proper preparation. You must be patient. We will strike when the time is right. Kon-El is our inside man. He knows what to do."

"You trust him?"

"I created him," Lex says as an answer to that.

Metallo eyes Lex's back which is still turned to him.

"Was there anything else John?" Lex inquires.

"What about Waller?" There had been no sign of her after he had finished dealing with all of the personnel at the Cadmus facility. Once he wiped out their leadership the others had to be killed too. No witnesses and all that.

"She is no longer of any consequence. Cadmus is dead. Besides what is she going to do. Go to the Justice League and admit her part in an illegal organisation that committed dozens of federal offences. No. I know her type. She probably fled abroad. I doubt we'll ever see her again. Now is that it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Go and relax. I will have some other people for you to find later."

"Right," Metallo says as he leaves the room. Relax? He doesn't relax anymore. He has no muscles that need to to be relaxed. He's a friggin cyborg. Oh well. Maybe there is something good on the tv.

Lex meanwhile is watching some video footage he stole from Cadmus, along with every other bit of data he could find, after John had dealt with them. It is of some creature they found buried under the ground. A massive behemoth with grey skin and bony protrusions on its body and these glowing red eyes. They moved it and the containment chamber it was in to another facility. Interesting. From their crude analysis it could be as powerful as Superman. Perhaps even more so and even better the few people in the know about it were now almost certainly dead leaving it clear for Lex to move in and claim the creature for use in his plans. If he can find a way to control it...a sinister smile forms on his face.

Oh yes. This is perfect. Not for use against Superman. Lex has another plan for his dear old friend but if he releases the creature at the proper moment it would be the perfect means to annihilate all the others that stand in the way of his destiny. Lex can't wait for the day to arrive when he will put his plan into action. For his enemies it will be their Doomsday.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you to all those who have written reviews._


	5. Chapter 5: New Beginnings

Chapter 5: New Beginnings

"Cassie are you sure about this?" Diana asks her young student.

Cassie looks into the room where Connor is from where she and Diana stand outside of it. After her bursting in on the meeting Diana wished for them to talk which they did and Cassie explained that like Clark did and Diana did that she believed Connor deserved a chance to prove himself in his desire to help. As she looks at him now slowly chewing away at some food he had been brought she is more convinced than ever. "Yes Diana. I'm sure."

Diana looks to her husband who is there too. Clark did have to admit that what Cassie was suggesting did have merit as long as the others agreed. The others being the other members of Young Justice. Cassie's idea was that Connor join it with her. There they can help Connor develop his skills and powers and keep an eye on him at the same time as they always work as a team. Of course Clark will have to pop in from time to time to assist in helping Connor with his powers. Connor is essentially Kryptonian after all. "Alright then. Lets do this."

All 3 prepare to enter the room and as they do Clark flips a switch and the lights inside Connor's room change from red to yellow.

Connor's eyes flick up to to lights as he immediately notices the change. What the...his thought processes are cut off by the door opening and in walking Superman, Wonder Woman and Cassie. Connor almost leaps to his feet. "Cassie!" Part of him wants to run over and take her in his arms but he restrains that impulse with Superman and Wonder Woman present.

"We have reached a decision as it pertains to you," Superman announces.

Connor calms his turbulent emotions. Guess this is where he finds out if he managed to pull off his part of his father's plan.

"We are putting you on probation," Superman explains.

"Huh?" Connor asks utterly perplexed by what that means.

"Are you aware of the Young Justice organisation?" Diana queries of him.

Connor searches through all the information in his mind quickly. Young Justice is an organisation where younger people, mostly teenagers, are trained to use their abilities and assist in the so-called heroics. "Yes," he answers with simply.

Cassie takes a step forward. "Well you see I recently joined them," she informs him, "and if they agree so will you."

"Me?"

"Yes," Superman says. "Didn't you express a wish to use your gifts to help?"

"Well yes I did but...you're going to trust me just like that?"

"No. As I told you before trust is earned. You will join them and you will be observed closely at all times. If you prove yourself trustworthy then you will earn a chance at living your life freely as however you wish."

Cassie nods in agreement with how Clark worded it. "You'll be watched by me. I'm going to be your keeper so to speak," she explains.

While Connor thinks he probably should be annoyed the thought that will at least be with Cassie placates him and if he was to think rationally for a moment he guesses he can understand their caution. He will just have to be very careful. His father instructed him just to go along with whatever they asked of him in the need to gain their trust so if he has to go play hero then that is what he will do. That is why he said he wished to use his powers to help. All part of his father's plan. "I accept your terms," he informs them.

* * *

Meanwhile Batman is on the link to the current leader of Young Justice Robin, his ward Tim Drake, informing him of what is being proposed.

"Are you feeling alright Bruce?" Tim asks him.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It is just you giving this...clone," Tim uses for a lack of a better word right now, "a chance. It just makes me think that maybe you are starting to go soft in your advancing years."

Bruce scowls as he catches the teasing smirk Tim's lips are threatening to form. "Very funny," he says dryly.

Tim lets out a small chuckle. Although in one way he is not wrong. There was certainly a time Bruce would not have been so lenient. Must be Selina's doing but onto the serious business at hand. So Cadmus have cloned Superman and created a Superboy. One that has expressed a wish to help out and Cassie, who Tim likes a lot by the way, came up with this proposal of having Superboy join Young Justice where she promises to keep an eye on him. On one hand Tim can see the benefits of having someone with that kind of power on their team. He has learnt enough from Bruce that his mind is already working through the possibilities. That same process can also come up with the dangers if this Superboy turns out not to be as he claims but life, especially the life of a hero, always involves risk. Calculated risk. "That will require a team meeting," he points out to Bruce.

Bruce nods in concession. He knew that.

"I'll let you know as soon as. Robin out." The link is cut and Tim rubs his eyes for a moment.

"So what did the great big heroes want?" Stargirl asks from behind Robin.

Robin turns round to face the blond heroine dressed in a blue top with a white star on it and blue shorts held up by her Cosmic Converter belt which granted her enhanced strength and speed. In her hand she carried her Cosmic Staff which granted her the power of flight as well as the ability to manipulate energy. "Summon the troops for a meeting. You're all going to want to hear this one."

Under her blue mask Stargirl aka Courtney Whitmore arches an eyebrow. This sounds like it is going to be interesting.

* * *

"I just have to know," Connor says to Superman.

"Know what?" Superman asks in reply.

"How do we fly?"

A chuckle from deep in Superman's chest escapes as at this very moment he is carrying Connor while he flies him to Young Justice HQ in San Francisco. He could have let Connor run it he supposes but this way he makes sure he knows where Connor is. "How about once you are settled in I teach you," he proposes to Connor about the flying.

"Really?" Connor asks with some surprise.

"Yes really," Clark confirms. "And if you are interested I would also like to teach you something about what it means to be Kryptonian."

"Why?"

"Well I don't know if Cadmus ever mentioned this to you but apart from myself you are now essentially the only other Kryptonian in existence." Clark cannot and will not mention his children. Not yet. Not until Connor has earned that level of trust.

Two little voices go off in Connor's head. One in his father's voice saying that he should agree as a way of earning Superman's trust. Another, his own...he thinks, also saying he should agree because Connor has so much about himself that he really doesn't know anything about and he would like to know about it. However he thinks he shouldn't sound too enthused just now. "Um can I settle in first and then get back to you on that?"

"Of course."

A little behind the two Kryptonians Cassie is being carried by Diana and as she watches Superman smoothly fly through the air and from this angle she can totally see why Diana thinks he is so magnificent. Diana had really used that word. As for her own feelings about Connor she had decided to put them aside for the moment and concentrate on the task at hand which is to make sure he is what he claims he is. Once she is sure of that then maybe she will go back and contemplate whether or not they can have a relationship.

They touch down outside the HQ where Robin is waiting for them.

"Robin," Superman says as way of greeting.

"Superman," Robin says back before his gaze falls upon the slightly shorter boy standing next to the Man of Steel. "Huh. He really does look like you," he remarks. Robin turns to Cassie. "Only a few days into the job and you're already recruiting new members. Ambitious I see."

Cassie shrugs her shoulder and responds playfully. "Yep. I have my eyes on team leader next."

"You are welcome to try Wonder Girl," Robin dares, "but make note that despite your god given gifts you still haven't beaten me once during training."

Cassie walks past Robin and adds a deliberately sway of her hips to the motion. "Only a matter of time fearless leader. Only a matter of time."

Connor scowls at the scene. He isn't sure why but there is just something about the way Cassie is interacting with this Robin he doesn't like.

"Come on Superboy!" Cassie shouts. "Lets go meet your new team-mates!"

Connor hurriedly catches up with her making sure that that Robin doesn't beat him to her side. In fact he more like blurs next to her in a burst of superspeed.

Clark and Diana watch Robin follow them in. Their part is done. Taxi Service. That is all they are.

"Diana," Clark says to get her attention.

"Yes Kal."

"Correct me if I am wrong but was Cassie flirting with Tim there?"

Diana too had noticed it. "You don't think this will cause trouble do you?"

"Diana. Teenagers are always trouble," Clark remarks.

"I see. Well since I had never met a teenager before I came to Man's World I will bow down to your greater wisdom on this matter Kal."

Clark turns his head to see the cheeky grin plastered on his wife's face. "You just like putting me down don't you."

Diana shakes her head. "Oh how can you possibly think that Kal?" she asks with pretend innocence.

"By your general love of being on top."

Diana cottons on to what he means and what could be described as a silly little grin forms on her face. "The view is always so much nicer."

"Funny you took the words right out of my mouth."

Diana and Clark share a look. They are essentially alone and there is no immediate rush to get back to the kids as they are at his mother's. Both of them can already feel their heart rates increasing and their body temperatures rising.

"You know I know this great place up in the mountains not too far away from here," he idly remarks.

"Really?"

"Yep. It is beautiful and not a single soul lives there. In fact we have been there before. You know when we first started dating. Remember what we did the last time we were there?"

Diana knows where he means now and she sure does remember. They almost cracked a mountain in half. Hmm maybe they could finish the job. "Race you!" she shouts suddenly. Diana then shoots off into the air while Clark gives her a few second head start. He has to time it just right because once he catches up with her he isn't stopping until he ends up on top. It is his turn after all. Right that is far enough and with a gust of wind and a sonic boom Clark vanishes off in pursuit.

* * *

Connor finds himself being given the tour of the HQ and meeting the members of Young Justice who were currently here and not on some mission.

"Hey Wonder Girl!" Stargirl greets her recent new friend. She and Cassie had seemed to hit it off she thinks.

"Stargirl," Cassie says back. "Meet Superboy," she says introducing Connor.

Stargirl holds out her hand which Connor takes while Stargirl takes a moment to look Superboy over. Wow! Just...wow.

Connor frowns. Stargirl was doing what many of the other female heroes had met had done as that was to look him over from head to toe. He didn't understand fully why he doesn't like it yet at the same time some small part of him likes the attention he gets. One small annoying part that obviously hasn't gotten the message that he only likes Cassie to look him over. Maybe it is the small part of him that is human.

Robin looks on trying not to roll his eyes at Courtney's display. He means come on. Superboy isn't that good looking is he?

Tim wonders if he should had vetoed the majority decision of the members to accept Cassie's idea and allow Superboy a probation membership. As leader he can do that although he tries to avoid doing that. He shakes his head, tries to ignore what feels strangely like jealously, and reaffirms his original decision that he too wishes to give Superboy a chance.

Introductions over Cassie shows Connor to his room. "Here we go. This is all yours."

Connor steps into the fairly simple room with a bed and a small desk and chair. There is door to a small bathroom. He tries to wrap his mind around the concept. His. This is his. He has never had anything before in his life that was his.

"So I was thinking that tomorrow I take you shopping to get you new clothes," Cassie suggests since Connor only basically has the ones he is wearing and also "Since you know I'm the only one whose identity you know."

"I understand," Connor replies and he does sort of.

Cassie bobbles nervously on her toes. "So I'll let you get settled in for awhile before dinner. Make a note that there are sensors outside the door and on the windows so we will know if you try to leave. If you do need to go somewhere you will have to call me first and I will accompany you. I know that sounds horribly restrictive but it is just the way things have to be for now."

Connor nods. He guesses he can understand that too from what they have all been saying about him having to earn their trust. As much as he may not like that either he will just have to learn to live with it for the time-being. Cassie turns to leave but Connor stops her. "Cassie. What about us?"

Cassie closes her eyes and lets out a breath. "Too soon."

"What?"

Cassie turns back to face him. "It is too soon Connor. I need time. Now this isn't a no I don't want anything to do with you. This is I need time to sort out my feelings and to allow us to get through this probation."

"Oh. Ok."

Cassie nods happy that Connor understand.

"I'm sorry," he says quickly.

"Sorry?"

"For lying to you about who and what I was," he elaborates.

"Oh that. I can understand that." Doesn't make it hurt any less but she can understand it.

Connor is sorry he is still lying to her and will have to continue to lie to her but his father wishes had to be carried out. A son obeys his father.

Cassie remembers something else. "Right also after we get back from shopping tomorrow you will get the whole orientation video package to explain how all this works." Cassie had to sit through that. 3 hours!!! 3 long hours!!! Gods she was bored out of her mind by the end. "Then once that is done we run you through your paces. See what you can and cannot do and then you'll get your own communicator and can be considered part of the team."

He has to demonstrate his abilities!!! Again!!! Before he can utter a protest his father's command that he not cause trouble comes to him once more. He will just have to suffer through this he supposes if it is part of him earning the full trust he requires to carry out his father's plan. "That will not be a problem," he assures her.

Cassie smiles a little before she turns and leaves leaving Connor alone in his room. He moves to the window out of which he can see the Golden Gate Bridge as it spans the bay. Well it seems so far he is making satisfactory progress in his infiltration. He will still need to be patient though and wait until they trust him enough so they are not watching him every second. He will have to wait, play along with what they want him to do, until his father chooses to contact him and inform him what the next stage of the plan is.

Connor did not know what it was. His father had chosen not to tell him which Connor is sure is a wise strategy. In the meantime Connor guesses he will just have to make the best of the situation and at least Cassie is here with him. That's a bright spot. Since it may be many months until his father chooses to move next maybe he can start again with Cassie. A whole new beginning. Part of him desperately wants them to be able to go back to where they were before he had been forced into this, into revealing what he was. He misses being able to hold her in his arms and how that felt along with how it felt when they kissed and her soft lips touched his own. He raises his fingers to his lips as he thinks back on it.

A new determination forms inside Connor. For now he will forget whatever it is his father is planning and simply concentrate on Cassie and trying to get back what they had. At the very least he will make certain that that Robin boy will not get near her.

* * *

Cassie wanders through the HQ hopeful that this will be a new beginning for Connor. That with her and her team-mates help they can assist him in discovering who he truly is beyond simply being a clone of Superman. Her own personal feelings aside that is the very least Connor deserves. Cassie reaches what is basically a lounge with a few couches, some chairs and table and such where she is greeted by a few fellows Young Leaguers. The female ones at least; Stargirl, Speedy, Secret and Flamebird.

"What's up guys?"

Speedy steps forward. "We were all wondering what is the exact story between you and Superboy. I mean we got the 'official' briefing Batman e-mailed over but we were seeking word from the horse's mouth. It seems curious to us how it was you he came to and no-one else."

Cassie looks at the assembled group and can see she isn't going to escape this so with a sigh she gestures at the couch and they all sit themselves down. Cassie then tells the story from the start. How she met Connor in the park, how they started dating and how he revealed to her what he was after the fall of Cadmus.

"Interesting," Stargirl remarks. "That leaves one question though."

"Which is?" Cassie asks.

"How good a kisser is he?!"

Cassie looks at Courtney for a few seconds while she decides whether to answer or not. As she thinks back on the kisses she and Connor shared, how it felt to be in his powerful arms and the way his lips would almost caress hers, the corner of her lips curves upward and she can only answer in one way. "He is awesome."

All 5 girls then burst out laughing barely noticing the ground shaking beneath them. After all Earthquakes were a pretty common experience for them all. Later it would emerge this one was caused by the partial collapse of a mountain to the East whose cause will never be quite figured out. The only clue anyone could find was a torn piece of red fabric.

* * *

_Author's Note: As always a big thank you to all those who left reviews._


	6. Chapter 6: Relationships of Varying Shad

Chapter 6: Relationships of Varying Shades

**4 months later**

Cassie finds herself pinned to the wall as his large body hovers over hers. His hands are on her body and his tongue is doing wonderful things as it explores her mouth as she shares a kiss with her boyfriend. "Gods!" she gasps out as she breaks away from his lips for a moment.

"Is something the matter?" her boyfriend asks her with gentle concern.

Cassie's lips curve up into a seductive smile. "Only if you call the fact you are a great kisser a problem."

Her boyfriend's lips curve up into their own adorable smile like she has just said the most wonderful endearing thing to him. He gently kisses her once more. "I'm glad," he says at a whisper. He moves down to kiss her neck and Cassie actually whimpers. His hands moves to cup her bottom and she can't help but let out a loud moan "Oh gods...Connor!"

Then the door to the closet they are in flies opens and standing there looking a little less than amused is a teenage boy dressed in a red and green uniform with a yellow and black cape. It is their team-mate and current leader of Young Justice, the hero and once side-kick to Batman known as Robin.

Cassie and Connor break apart as Cassie straightens out her clothes and her hair. Connor is doing the same with his what you would call uniform even though it isn't one. It was what he had always worn, his black shirt and jeans. Connor had made some suggestions how ridiculous he saw the whole costume thing and had refused to go along with it despite Cassie's suggestions as to what he should wear. Superman had even suggested once about something similar to what he wore, even down to including the shield and while Connor, politely he might add, said no the fact that Superman said he could use the shield because they were in a way essentially family...that...that Connor had to say really touched something deep inside him but considering the circumstances that he is currently undertaking this role; that being he is basically a mole for his father, Connor has tried hard not to dwell on that feeling or to give it much thought. Otherwise it may end up him not being able to carry his part of his father's plans.

"Hey Robin," Cassie says a little embarrassed at being caught. She also doesn't use his name although she knows it since Connor hasn't quite worked his way up to be allowed to know people's secret identities yet but Cassie feels it can only be a matter of time until Connor earns that privilege.

Robin looks at the two of them with a fairly blank expression. Despite some feelings he may or may not have for Cassie he had accepted that she had made her choice and it wasn't him. Also Connor was not such a bad guy really. A bit naïve inevitably resulting from literally being only months old but Tim would say what is more important that Connor's heart seems to be in the right place as it comes to helping people. Tim might go as far as calling Connor his friend.

"You know when you agreed to keep an eye on Connor I don't think this is what the League meant," Robin dryly remarks. Just because Cassie made her choice doesn't mean that he doesn't get to have some fun at their expense.

Cassie shrugs but with this silly little grin on her face. When she had agreed to watch Connor it was because she thought like Clark and Diana did; that he deserved at least one chance so she argued, successfully, that he join Young Justice with her. Not only could they keep an eye on him they could help him understand his still developing powers and allow him to grow into his own person surrounded by people not unlike him.

Clark helped inevitably. In fact with Clark's help it only took Connor about a month to master flying and Connor has admitted to her he likes Superman and feels a bond to him although the way he described it made her think of a sibling type bond more than anything which maybe isn't a bad thing. Otherwise all they have is the fact that Connor is a clone of Clark and Cassie feels he is so much more than that. More than an experiment or weapon or whatever it was Cadmus were trying to make Connor into.

Cassie felt that Connor was now really starting to grow into his own person and their team-mates helped a lot. They helped her too since she was still relatively new at this hero game. It was also really nice that there were in the San Francisco headquarters of Young Justice. Cassie loved California.

On the personal relationship front, once she got over the whole 'he's a clone of Clark' thought she soon found herself as attracted to Connor as she had been when she first met him and it just sort of progressed from there until they are now sneaking off into closets to make-out.

Tim shakes his head at the two of them. "Come on. There's an alert. I need you."

Cassie and Connor follow Robin. Connor had to say he actually found himself enjoying playing hero. He had even come to like and respect Robin. He would go as far as to call Robin his friend despite his original worries about what, if anything, was going on between Robin and Cassie. All that mattered now was that Cassie was with him and if he was being honest he enjoyed being with Cassie a lot more than he did being a hero and he did like being a hero. He had come to really like helping people. It generated a nice feeling of warmth inside him to see people who would have otherwise possible met a terrible end thank him and then carry on living. Cassie too generates a warmth inside him but that is a different kind of warmth altogether. She just had this way of making him feel...like his body is on fire and when they kiss he thinks he could do that forever. During those times he can almost forget that this is an infiltration mission his father sent him on. Almost. He wishes from time to time he didn't have to do what his father wants him to do but a child obeys their father. That was drummed into his head during his lessons over and over and that is what he will do when the time comes however hard for him that may be.

* * *

Connor smashes his fist through the robot. He had never fought robots outside of a training simulation before and it was fun not having to worry about hurting anyone too much. Allowed him to cut loose. He looks around and sees that his team-mates have taken care of the rest of them. Robin pats him on the back. "Good work Superboy," he says in praise and Connor does appreciate it.

"Slade-bots," Robin comments as he kneels down beside the remains of one. "Nightwing will have a stroke." Slade was one of the previous Robin's worst enemies but he hadn't been seen or heard from for quite a few years. On the other hand it explains the recent increase in villain team-ups that they had had to face lately. Slade must be behind it and that meant something big was brewing. He looks up as his team-mate Speedy aka Mia Dearden comes up to him. Technically she was the second Speedy to be trained by the Green Arrow. The first one had decided to branch out on his own. Went by Red Arrow these days. "Anything?" he asks her.

Speedy shakes her head. "No. No sign of Slade. I don't get this at all. A random robot attack. Doesn't make sense."

"Nothing is random where Slade is involved," Robin says. Nightwing had told him that. "There is always a reason."

"I think it was a test," Wonder Girl suggests as she appears and throws a whole bunch of crushed items to the ground in front of Robin.

"Surveillance devices," Robin mutters. Slade was watching the whole damn thing so he could study them no doubt. He was right. Something bigger was definitely afoot.

Once they are sure there is nothing else they can learn they head off back to base with Connor carrying Cassie in his arms as he flies. She won't admit this but she loves the feel of being in Connor's arms as he carries her. "I wish I could fly," Cassie laments.

"I will fly you anywhere you want to go," Connor promises her.

"That is so...sappy." She kisses his cheek. "I love it when you're sappy," she says huskily.

Connor can feel his cheeks heat up as he blushes.

"And you're also adorable when you blush," Cassie adds.

* * *

Elsewhere Slade Wilson, once known as Deathstroke but now only goes by Slade, is re-watching the footage of how the group of Young Justice heroes faired against his robots. Right now he is watching the footage concerning Superboy.

"Impressive isn't he."

Slade does not turn to look at the source of the voice. "Here to crow about your creation Lex?"

Lex appears out of the shadows of the room with a smile on his face. "Not at all," he says with some modesty. "Though you must admit my genius at succeeding where teams of scientists failed."

"I was wondering when you would seek me out," Slade admits. "Here to recruit me to your alliance?" Slade knew that Lex was slowly building an alliance of super-villains intended to take down the Justice League.

"Oh nothing so grandiose. I was merely thinking of us pulling our resources together so we can achieve a mutual goal."

Slade swings his chair around to look at Lex through his one remaining eye from behind his gold and black mask. "I destroy the younger generation while you take down the current one."

Lex nods. It was nice to converse with someone of a reasonably high intellect.

"And what of your Superboy?"

"I have a special mission for him when our day to strike comes. The League relies on its ability to work cohesively as a team. Superboy will make sure that on our day of victory they are thrown into chaos."

Slade had an idea how Lex would achieve that and had to say it sounded like it might have a reasonable chance of working. "Very well," Slade says in agreement before he turns back to his screen.

Lex turns to leave before he is stopped when Slade asks him "And afterwards when our goals are no longer mutual?" Or translated what happens when we becomes enemies because we want the same thing and the world isn't big enough for the two of us.

Lex smiles crookedly. "That will be an interesting day won't it."

Slade's eye narrows. "Indeed. It will."

* * *

Superman is at the JLHQ since his wife is having a girl's night. Donna's idea, not Diana's. The twins are at his mother's so Clark decided to drop in on the League and see if there was anything going on he could help with. He had helped with a couple of minor incidents and was just taking a chance to grab a coffee when he walks into the commissary to find a weary looking Kyle with head resting on a table looking pretty much shattered. He grabs a couple cups of coffee, goes over and sits down next to him and hands him a cup. "Ah the joys of the second trimester," Clark jests at what is the cause of Kyle's weariness. That being Donna is pregnant and in her second trimester which means her sex drive has gone through the roof.

Kyle raises his head and Clark can see shadows under his eyes. "Was Diana like this? You know this..."

"Insatiable," Clark offers.

Kyle nods as he picks up the coffee Clark brought.

"Pretty much," Clark is willing to admit to a man who is his brother-in-law.

Kyle shakes his head to try and wake himself up as he sips on his coffee. "Well at least you had super powers to help you cope."

"Trust me. Didn't help all that much if you will recall."

Kyle thinks back on it and as he does so he can remember some days where even Clark looked somewhat bleary eyed. "I'm not really complaining you know."

"I know."

"I love Donna and the fact she finds me irresistible at the moment is not something any man would complain about."

"Well take my advice. Enjoy it while you can because when the mood swings kick in you'll be lucky to still be alive at the end of it."

"Oh gee thanks Clark. Give me something to look forward to," Kyle says with sarcasm.

"Well I am just saying you better make sure that ring of yours is fully charged because you will probably be needing to generate lots of shields once she starts throwing things at you. Diana once threw a car at me. Chloe still hasn't forgiven me."

Kyle was confused. "What does Chloe have to do with it?"

"It was her car."

"And why does she blame you?"

"Because I'm the one who got Diana pregnant. Therefore her irrational mood swings were my fault."

"It is always our fault isn't it," Kyle laments sadly as he thinks back on when he and Donna had to tell Hippolyta the news of her daughter's impending parenthood. Guess who got the all the blame and it wasn't Donna.

Clark pats Kyle on the shoulder. "Cheer up. It could have been worse."

"Oh really. How?"

"Well you're still alive aren't you."

Clark had a point there Kyle will admit. "I saw Connor on the news the other day," he says changing the subject. "He seems to be coming along alright."

"He does," Clark agrees. In fact he has to say he feels he and Connor are developing a sort of bond. Now he is getting over the fact that Connor is his near identical clone he feels more like a kind of big brother. He has been helping Connor develop his abilities and discovered that Connor does have a few small differences personality wise but he guesses that is understandable. After all go back several months and Connor was probably nothing more than a bundle of cells in a test tube. He has also at least been trying to teach Connor something of what it means to be Kryptonian but like a lot of teenagers Clark thinks that Connor doesn't find history all that interesting. Clark takes a drink of his coffee. "Though he is still on probation according to Bruce," he adds.

Kyle snorts. "Please. Bruce probably has us all on probation still."

"There is no probably about it," Clark tells him which causes the two of them to laugh.

"We must be getting old," Kyle says with a sigh.

"In what way?" Clark asks slightly intrigued.

"Sitting here discussing our mother-in-law and pregnancies."

"And clones."

Kyle nods to concede that. "Next we'll be discussing other's people's love lives like a couple of old women."

"Well you know I hear Wally is dating that tv reporter Linda Park," he says with a little smirk.

"Wait. The one who use to rag on him on tv all the time as being irresponsible, thoughtless and arrogant?"

"Yep."

Kyle takes a long drink of his coffee. "Well she already had him pretty nailed down so it is probably bound to work. It isn't like he can surprise her."

"You are going to get him back for all the teasing he did when he heard how you fainted when Donna told you she was pregnant," Clark surmises.

"He only knew because you told him," Kyle accuses. "And yes I am," he says with a smile full of anticipation.

* * *

Meanwhile at the girl's night...

"Gods I love being pregnant," Donna says in a chipper tone of voice. She was currently at Diana's devouring a very large pumpkin pie that Clark's mother had made for her which was just an example of what a wonderful person Clark's mother was.

Diana looks at her sister with wry amusement. "Trust me in a few months you won't be saying that. The third trimester is hell."

"Tell me about it," Chloe says in agreement.

"Ditto," Dinah adds.

Donna bites into a slice of pie. "Can I ask you guys something. When you were this pregnant did you get really..."

"Horny?" Dinah supplies.

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Absolutely," Chloe says.

"Oh definitely," Diana adds too.

"Poor Jimmy," Chloe says with half-laugh and a small shake of her head. "I think I nearly killed him."

Dinah giggles. "Oh god I just remembered that I left Ollie walking around with this limp for about 3 days."

"I remember that," Diana says with a little smile.

"What about you sis?" Donna asks. "How did Clark manage?"

"Well he never refused me."

Chloe snorts. "Of course not. One thing you have to remember about Clark is that whatever image he portrays deep down at his core he is still a guy and no red blooded man on Earth would refuse you Diana."

"Kal would if he thought something was wrong," Diana says in defence of Clark. Kal would never take advantage of her or anyone if he thought something was off or they were under some sort of outside influence.

"Yeah. You're right," Chloe agrees, "but back on topic he never refused? Not once? He never complained about being too tired or having a headache or anything?"

Diana shakes her head. "No."

"Does Clark even tire?" Donna has to ask while she continues to eat her pie.

"Of course he does," Diana says a little bit too defensively.

All 3 women eye Diana sceptically.

"How long does it take to tire Clark out?" Donna asks.

"It's not like I had a stopwatch and timed ourselves Donna."

"What about that time he was doped up on red kryptonite and you had to sweat it out of him?" Chloe asks. "I don't think anyone saw you two for a couple of days."

Donna grins widely. "Hey. That's right. You never did tell me what happened. So spill it sis."

Diana's cheeks flush involuntarily as she thinks back on those two days and no despite what anyone thinks she did not take advantage of Kal when he was under the influence. Kal on red kryptonite is still Kal just a little more liberated. He told her so. In fact even once it wore off he looked at her with that wonderful adorable smile of his and told her she could take advantage of him any time she wanted. Thinking back on it she has to stop herself letting out a sigh of utter satisfaction. She had ached for hours afterwards. The really, really good kind of ache. In fact if she thinks back on it that could have been when the twins were conceived but as for right here and now she thinks Kal probably doesn't want their love life exposed and frankly neither does she so she replies with "There is nothing really to say. You all saw what he was like."

Dinah makes a small appreciative moan. "Hmm. He was sexy. I always did have a thing for bad boys and Clark in a leather jacket was just..."

"Incredible," Chloe finishes. "Of course he is also shallow and selfish and totally unpredictable. That was the only time we ever made out when he was on red k."

"What!" Diana yells.

"Huh?" Dinah asks intrigued.

"Ooh this sounds good," Donna says with interest. "When did this happen?"

"When we were 15. They gave out these class rings that were suppose to have rubies in them but the school decided to be cheapskates and they used red kryptonite instead. Of course back then it wasn't even called kryptonite. It was just red meteor rock and Clark had no idea what it did to him and I didn't know what he was so it was all kind of baffling to see shy mild-mannered farm boy Clark Kent turn into this rebellious leather jacket wearing biker over night."

"Biker?" Dinah queries.

"Oh yeah. He bought a bike. Harley Davison actually. He still has it I think."

Dinah shakes her head in a small bit of disbelief. "I never knew that Clark had this side to him."

"You'd be surprised," Chloe remarks. "I'll have to tell you about the summer he ran away and became a bank robber sometime."

All 3 women, even Diana, look at Chloe with raised eyebrows. Superman robbed banks?

Chloe waves off any potential questions about that. "Anyway like I was saying he had the ring on and was acting like a selfish jerk and you know what it just made me want him all the more. I had a crush on him back then to start with and then he adopts this attitude. Then for the first time since I had known him he looked at me like I was a girl and he was a guy and well you can guess how it developed from there. After his parents got the ring off he gave me one of his lame excuses about what happened and I spent the next month mad at him."

"I take it you forgave him," Dinah assumes.

"He's Clark," Chloe explains. "It's impossible to stay mad at him. He just looks at you with those blue eyes of his looking all sad, guilty and pathetic and you just can't stay angry at him."

"That's what Cassie says about Connor," Diana adds to the conversation. She is also making a mental note to torture Kal's side of Chloe's story out of him when he gets home.

"Are they together?" Donna asks.

"They are," Diana confirms from what she has picked up in conversations with Cassie.

"Must be genetic then," Chloe remarks.

Dinah frowns. "Cassie is aware that at most we worked out that Connor is not even a year old. Right?"

Chloe makes a face. "Yeah that is kinda icky you have to admit."

Diana mulls over her response for a moment. "In the end I suppose we have to choose whether we think Cassie is old enough to make her own choices. She knows what Connor is and yet she has feelings for him. All we can do is support her."

Chloe imitates wiping a tear from her eye as she is really quite touched by Diana's sincerity when she said that. "Wow. You'll be a great mother once the twins hit puberty Diana," she says in praise.

"Yes well don't tell Kal that," Diana says coyly. "He is already planning to lock Lara in her room until she is 30."

The thought of an over-protective Superman trying to lock his super-powered daughter up makes all of them laugh.

* * *

Connor had managed to sneak out without too much hassle because over the past few months he had managed to earn enough trust that he was allowed out on his own now. It bothers him that that trust he has earned is right now being used to betray his team-mates because right now he is waiting for his father to arrive. Somehow his father had managed to get a message to him. It seems the time has come or is nearing to implement whatever plan his father has so the message instructed Connor on where and when they were to meet but god why does it have to be a stinking alley of all places. His sense of smell is far too sensitive to have to endure this.

"I saw you on the news," a voice from the shadows says.

Connor turns to see his father walk into the semi-darkness. "I was just doing what you instructed. Letting them think I was one of them."

"I hope so. I would hate to think you had bought into this façade they play of being heroes."

Connor does not say that he is actually enjoying it and in truth he has started to think of it beyond his father's original idea of simply playing along. It means more than that to Connor now but again he won't be telling his father that. Connor can guess what his father's reaction would be and it would not be positive.

"It is a façade," Lex insists as he continues. "After all look at all the battles they fight and the destruction they cause. How many innocent people get caught in the cross-fire of their little power struggle."

Connor has to say that he has seen many people hurt yet one of the first rules he was taught when he was allowed to join was that protecting the innocent always came first. In fact it isn't them that does the hurting. It is the 'bad guys' as Cassie likes to call them. It has caused more than a few doubts to cross his mind about what his father told him about the Justice League.

Lex steps forward and places his hands on Kon-El's shoulders. "This is why we are doing this Kon-El. The only way we can save people is to bring this super-human war to an end before it begins and that means wiping them out. It is not an easy thought I know but sometimes we must do unpleasant things for the greater good."

"I'm super-human," he points out.

"Yes you are but you aren't like them Kon-El. You haven't been seduced or tainted by your power. You don't share their goal of amassing more and more power until they have enough to take over. These super-humans Kon-El...the Justice League and the so-called villains they fight...that is their true goal and they don't care about the humans they crush under foot in the process. What we are doing Kon-El will level the playing field and give humanity a chance to survive. Isn't that worth a few sacrifices?"

Connor hesitates. Something is sticking in his gut about this and it isn't just the fact that his father still calls him Kon-El instead of Connor. He has already said that he has started to doubt his father's words about the Justice League. Another part of him feels he should say that his father is correct yet killing so many...and what about those he has started to call friends? And more importantly what about Cassie? Will she be sacrificed too? That thought makes him feel sicker than kryptonite does.

Lex senses Kon-El's hesitation. "I know this is hard son but change is a difficult thing and it never comes easy but look at where we are headed. If things continue as they are how long till the world is plunged into a few scale war. In the end it comes down to simple maths. A few dozen super-humans to save millions."

Connor thinks over his father words before he makes his decision. A son must obey his father. That lesson still echoes strongly away so he makes what is a heart-wrenching choice for him. "What is it I must do?"

Lex smiles but he can see from Kon-El's hesitation that he has been started to be corrupted and that the programming he placed in Kon-El's mind to be obedient isn't as effective as he thought it was. It means that in his strike to come he may have to sacrifice his own son too. In the name of the greater good of course. His own.

* * *

"They're here," Metallo informs Lex from the doorway into Lex's private rooms in the underground base where he has working out from. It was still the perfect place to hide from Superman. Lead lined and sound proofed and so the best place to hold this meeting.

"I'll be there in a moment," Lex replies. This is what he had been building up to for months. Slowly, carefully so not to be noticed, forming an alliance amongst the super-villains who would normally not work together because of their egos but Lex had managed to get them to agree to work to their common goal. The annihilation of the Justice League and if Kon-El has performed the task Lex assigned him then the League's end is very near. Lex is currently just reviewing his latest surveillance on his dear old friend Clark. He now knew Clark's routine and therefore the perfect moment to strike. It was all coming together nicely. He stands up from his desk, puts his jacket on, straightens his tie and strides out the room. It the stride of a man who feels he is nearing to fulfilling his destiny.

Lex enters what is a conference room to find his new allies around the table.

"Hey Lex!" the Joker shouts as he steps up to him. "Good to see you again." He then offers his hand.

Lex quirks an eyebrow. He is not falling for that.

Joker turns his hand over and there is the obligatory hand-buzzer. "Whoops! What can I say Lexy. It's a classic."

Lex wonders if he made the right choice asking the clown to join. Ignoring him he takes in all the others and they are a great many almost crammed into the room. Every one of the League's enemies who is not currently incarcerated is here. Breaking them out would have raised suspicions so Lex left them where they were for now. Lex has to say that even for him what he has done here is quite an achievement. Villains like Cheetah, Poison Ivy, Toyman, Solomon Grundy, Giganta, Sinestro, Captain Cold, Killer Frost to name but a few, all in the same room, all here to work together to achieve the same goal despite their respected egos. Slade would not attend but Lex had talked to him recently so they could co-ordinate their efforts. Slade had made his own little alliance amongst those villains who most hated the Young Justice group. Lex had to admit that that would make things very interesting once this is all over but for the moment he will simply focus on his immediate goals.

"Ladies, Gentlemen. Thank you for coming," Lex addresses them. "Now we all know why we are here. We are all sick and tired of the Justice League defeating us time after time but by coming here, by coming together to act as one, we will bring about their doom because together we are legion."

The villains let out a collected cheer causing Lex to actually crack a smile. It is all going perfectly and soon, very soon, this new relationship, this new alliance he has formed will result in all his enemies falling before him and he will then finally achieve the destiny that has been denied from him for far too long.

* * *

_Author's Note: The title for this chapter came about because it shows a lot of different relationships. Connor and Cassie. Connor and his team-mates albeit briefly I admit. Clark and Kyle. Diana, Donna, Chloe and Dinah. Connor and Lex. Lex and his fellow villains. Also Cassie's inability to fly will be dealt with at a later date. I know she flies in the comics but as I said before I am handling the development of her powers in my own way so for the moment it is simply an ability she doesn't know she possesses and hasn't manifested yet. Thank you to all those who wrote reviews._


	7. Chapter 7: Fall of Shadows

Chapter 7: Fall of Shadows

Clark is paying a visit to League HQ on his way home from work. Despite not being a full time member anymore he likes to pop in now and again and see how everything is. It is when he is about to leave that he comes across Superboy. "Connor!"

Connor almost jumps out of his skin. He had come here to install a device his father created into the League's communications system which he had just done and he was trying to leave unnoticed. He had already fitted another device back at Young Justice HQ. Guilt was eating at his gut about what he was doing and if Superman is here he will surely pick up on it. He forces himself to act calm and natural. "Superman. How are you?"

Clark sighs. "Connor will you please use Kal-El. We've known each other for 4 months and I think you've earned the right to use my name." Not his other name. At least not yet. Clark may be come across as a little naïve but stupid he ain't. His secret identity these days involves protecting his children as well so he has to be more cautious than he even use to be. One day he is certain Connor will reach the point where he can be trusted enough to know it but that day hasn't arrived yet.

"Um...ok...sure...Kal-El."

"And I'm fine thanks for asking. How are you doing?"

"Um, fine."

"No problems fitting in?"

Connor shakes his head. "No everyone has been really nice considering." Considering how he was created and the fact he is betraying them all as he and Superman speak and honestly Connor had come to like Superman too. He was a really nice guy once you got to spend some time with him and he had been a big help to Connor in helping him understand his abilities and had tried to help him understand what it means to be Kryptonian. He was almost like a...big brother or something which makes what Connor is doing all the more gut twisting.

Clark can't help but note that Connor seems awful jumpy and nervous. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Of course," Connor says trying to sound assured.

"How are things going with you and Cassie?"

"You know about that?" Connor asks with some surprise. He and Cassie while not keeping it a secret had not been going out of their way to make it public knowledge either.

Clark shrugs one shoulder. "Diana mentioned some things."

"You're not mad or anything are you?" Connor asks having no idea where the question came from. Here he is in the act of betraying them all and he is worried about whether Superman is mad that he is dating Cassie. Somehow that seems very out-of-place right now.

"Why should I be. As long as you remember that you are the equivalent of a 15 year old and act accordingly you can date who you want." Clark feels he should give Connor one warning. "Of course if you hurt Cassie in any way Diana will break you in half."

"Thanks for the warning."

"You're welcome," Clark says with some humour in his tone. "Seriously though everything ok?"

"Yeah. Sure. Everything is fine," Connor says with fake cheer trying to keep the act up that he is not helping his father in his plans to kill them all.

"Well alright then. I have to get home but hopefully we can catch up another time."

Connor forces a smile on to his face. "I would like that."

"Well night Connor."

"Night Sup...er Kal-El."

Connor watches Superman until he judges he is far enough away before all the strength in his legs goes and he finds himself leaning up against the wall to stop himself falling over. He places his hands over his face while he tries to gather himself. God why is this getting more and more difficult. When his father told him his mission those months ago it seemed easy but knowing his actions will kill his frie....

Connor mentally scolds himself. They are not his friends. They are the enemy. They are not his friends. Now if only he could make himself actually believe that.

* * *

"It's done," Connor tells his father as they meet up in another stupid smelly alleyway.

"Excellent," Lex says in fulsome praise of his son. "I knew you would not let me down."

"Is that it? Can I leave them now?" he asks with too much earnest.

"What's the rush?"

"I did what you asked. You never said I had to stick around to watch their end and I won't."

Lex narrows his eyes slightly. This attitude was a bad sign. "This is not about **their** end. This about **her** end isn't it. This is about Wonder Girl," he deduces.

Anger flares up in Connor's eyes signified by their slight glow in the darkened alley. "Don't you dare bring her into this," he warns sternly.

"Why not?" Lex asks calmly. "Surely you know what her fate is...or would you rather not think about it."

Connor turns away so his back is to his father. "I don't want to talk or think about it. I just want to go away until this is over."

Lex stands there in silence for a minute. "Tough," he says pitilessly. "I need a couple of days to get my final pieces into place so you'll have to stay until then so they don't suspect anything."

Connor screws his eyes shut. A couple of days! He can't keep this pretence up for a couple of days. He just wants to fly somewhere where he won't have to see or hear or even think about what is going on.

"You will do this Kon-El," Lex tells him in no uncertain terms. "You will do this because I say so and as my son you will obey me. Is that clear?"

Connor grinds his teeth. "Yes father," he grits out. "Is that all? Or may I leave now?"

"You can go," Lex permits and in the blink of an eye Kon-El is gone. Lex isn't ready to give up on Kon-El yet but that time may be rapidly approaching. In the meantime on the day he strikes he must make sure that that girl that is diverting his son's attention is dealt with. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials. "Grundy. It's Lex. I have a different target for you..."

* * *

A couple of days later...

"Well look at you," Chloe comments when she drops by to see Clark only to find him wrestling the twins who seem to be beating him as they have him pinned to the floor.

"Aunt Chloe!!!" the twins simultaneously yell as they leap off their father, blur across the lounge and attach themselves to Chloe's legs.

"Hey there," she says to them warmly before lifting her head up to look at Clark who is back to his feet. "Still doing the yelling and blurring thing I see."

Clark shakes his head. "I know. It doesn't matter how many times I tell them not to. They're not hurting you I hope."

Chloe shakes her head. "Nah. I think you taught them enough to know that us mere humans are a little fragile compared to them." She looks around. "Where's Diana?" she asks at the lack of sight of Clark's wife.

"Being Wonder Woman," Clark answers. "She decided she wanted to go out tonight and see if the League needed anything done."

"Leaving you all alone with the terrible twosome here," Chloe surmises.

Clark smiles. "Yep. Come on Jon, Lara let your aunt Chloe come in and sit down," he tells them since they are still hugging her.

The twins let her go and she and Clark go sit on the couch.

"So Chloe what brings you over?" Clark asks her.

Outside across the street in what even he considers the rather cliché van is Lex Luthor. Perfect. This was perfect. His timing couldn't be better. He now had all his pieces in place and to use a chess phrase checkmate was at hand and on top of that he gets to get back at Chloe for testifying at his trial. He turns to his associate sitting beside him. "So shall we?"

Metallo had been waiting years for this so there is only one response. "We shall," he says eagerly.

Chloe and Clark were discussing a news story, the reason she had come over, when the doorbell rings. Clark gets up to get it. He opens the door and his eyes widen at who is standing there. Not to mention how sick he instantly feels.

"Hello Supes. Did you miss me?" Metallo quips before hitting Clark square in the jaw with a punch sending him flying down the hall.

Chloe rushes out at the noise to see Metallo stride in the house. "Clark!" she shrieks.

Clark gets to his feet despite the kryptonite poisoning that is starting to afflict him. He pulls his glasses off and tosses them away. "Chloe take the twins and get out of here," he instructs her. How Metallo knows who he is can wait until after the twins are safe. They are as susceptible to kryptonite as he is and he won't let this lunatic anywhere near them if he can help it.

"But Clark..." Chloe starts to say before he cuts her off with a withering glare. Those usually don't work on her but this one is. Now she knows how Clark's enemies feel when he uses that look on them.

Chloe quickly goes back into the lounge, grabs the twins by their hands and she tries not to think about the sounds behind her as Clark and Metallo's fight trashes the house. She makes her way out the back door and runs across the garden. She has to go get help as soon as she can. She hates to think otherwise what Metallo will do to Clark. She plans to make it to the nearest neighbour's but before she gets too far the twins collapse to the ground. Chloe stops and looks at them and finds a dart in each of their necks. A dart with an ominous green glow. She yanks them out quickly. God where did those come from and as in answer to her question she hears a familiar voice.

"Why hello Chloe."

Chloe stands up and standing there is Lex Luthor. Lex Luthor and 3 masked men with guns. "Lex. They're children," she says appealing to his better nature assuming he has one.

"Oh they aren't harmed in any way Chloe," he says with false regard for their health. "No those were merely special tranquillisers I concocted." He places his finger to his lips. "Shh. Don't say what they were or otherwise my associates here will learn something you don't want them to know."

Chloe frowns. "You mean...they don't..."

Lex shakes his head. "That is information only for myself and well John too. I had to tell him you see."

The sounds of fighting continue to come from the house which is shaking under the force of the blows being rained down.

"Ooh. Ouch that sounds painful," Lex comments as he signals at one of the men to go into the house.

"What do you want Lex?"

Lex strides a few paces before turning around and striding back. "What do I want? Now that is an excellent question Chloe. Excellent. I can see why you are still an ace reporter. Do you remember back to what I said all these years ago about a war coming between humans and meta-humans?"

"Yes," Chloe says pretty sure she isn't liking where this is going.

"Well tonight I fire the opening salvo." Then as quick as a blink of the eye Lex pulls out a gun from behind his back and shoots a dart into Chloe who crumples to the ground unconscious. "Pick up the kids and take them to the van," Lex instructs the two remaining men.

"What about her?" one asks in relation to Chloe.

"Leave her for now. I want her to live just long enough to see our final victory." Lex then leaves his men to take care of the children as he heads into the house which unsurprisingly has been almost totally wrecked in the fighting. He finds Metallo standing over his dear old friend Clark in what remains of the kitchen. Clark has several darts stuck in him actually. Lex is almost impressed that it took that many to put him down. "Where's my other man?"

Metallo shrugs. "He got in my way."

Lex rolls his eyes with a little shake of his head for good measure. That means the guy is dead. "Pick up Superman and take him to the van." It doesn't matter if anyone sees them because soon anyone who could interfere will be far too busy.

Metallo slings Superman over his shoulder while Lex pulls out a wireless interface. He punches in a few commands which activate the devices Kon-El installed in both the Justice League's and Young Justice's communication systems. Now Lex has access to their communications and he can send false instructions which will lead each and everyone of them into the waiting arms of his allies. It is the beginning of the end.

* * *

Flash zooms to this warehouse in Central City after J'onn had contacted him reporting trouble in the area but the odd thing was that there wasn't any trouble. At least none he could see and worse of all he had to blow off a date with Linda to answer this call. His life just isn't fair. He had just managed to get her to start liking the Flash whom she had had a low opinion of and now he has had to ditch her because of his responsibilities of being the Flash. It is then he hears a familiar sound and turns his head to see a blast of ice heading at him. Using his speed he easily dodges it. "I thought you were in jail Captain Cologne!"

Captain Cold steps forward into the pale moonlight that is streaming through the windows. "That the best you could come up with?" he asks sounding almost disappointed at the Flash's attempt at humour.

Flash shrugs. See this whole abandoned date thing has totally knocked him off his game.

"Well not to worry mate. You won't have to worry about jokes where we are going to send you."

Flash looks at the direction of that voice to see Captain Boomerang step out followed by the Mirror Master, Weather Wizard, Heat Wave, the sorcerer Abra Kadabra and the Trickster too. Now why does Wally have this sudden feeling he just walked into a trap?

* * *

Kyle had very reluctantly answered when J'onn called. Reluctantly because he had to leave Donna who had gone and done this whole thing where she dressed up in possibly the sexiest looking negligee he had ever seen. She had even gone the whole way with candles lighting the bedroom and herself lying on the bed in her most seductive pose. Even the slight pregnancy bump she has now makes her look even sexier in Kyle's mind but instead of spending the night ravishing his wife he is...well in the middle of nowhere finding nothing. He and J'onn are going to have some serious words about this. He activates his communicator. "J'onn I came where you sent me but there is nothing here. What is going on?"

No reply.

"J'onn? Hello J'onn? Can you hear me?"

"Oh he can't hear you. In fact the only person that will be hearing you soon is Alex when I send you to the same place as her."

Kyle's head whips round and glares with unadulterated hatred at the source of that voice. "Force," he growls.

Major Force was once Sergeant Clifford Zmeck of the United States Air Force. He is a certified psychopath and murderer and that was before the army experimented on him in the same way they created Captain Atom. An alien metal alloy called Dilustel ended up being bonded to his body giving him superpowers like superstrength and the ability to manipulate varying types of energy. He also killed Kyle's girlfriend Alexandra 'Alex' DeWitt. She had been who Kyle had been dating long before he ever met Donna. Kyle also thought Force was dead after their last battle where Kyle punctured Force's suit releasing the energy Force has been transformed into and he seemed to explode.

Force grins maliciously. "Surprised to see me again I gather. Haven't you figured out something that even I know. Energy can't be destroyed." It had taken him a few years but Force had managed to pull his dissipated essence back together again. "You know maybe after we're finished here I'll drop in on your latest squeeze."

Kyle's face darkens and the glow around his body becomes increasingly intense as a reflection of just how angry he is at even the thought that this monster would dare touch even a hair on Donna's head.

Force can recognise the reaction. "You want to hit me Rayner? You want to pound me into the dust?" Force taps his chin. "Take your best shot," he dares Kyle.

Before Kyle can do anything he is suddenly slammed into the ground by a intense yellow beam. He looks up and finds Sinestro, powered by his Yellow Lantern ring, hovering above him. Sinestro was once a Green Lantern until he turned against the Corps. Now he only lives to destroy all Green Lanterns.

"Hello Kyle," Sinestro says coldly to his once former fellow Green Lantern.

Kyle gets back to his feet. "Sinestro. You come all this way just to kill little ol' me?" he tries to joke.

"I will kill you then take your ring as my own," Sinestro tells him.

"Yeah. I've heard that before," Kyle says disrespectfully and it is true he has and hey guess what he is still here alive and well.

A ball of flame lands in between Kyle and Sinestro and Major Force and Kyle turns his gaze in the direction it came from. "That you Wyck?" Kyle queries.

Martyn Van Wyck also known as Effigy possessed an ability over flames not unlike the way the ring allows Kyle to manipulate energy. It was the result of experiments performed on Wyck by an alien race known as the Controllers who did it simply because they could. Effigy smirks. He had been looking forward to getting payback on the Green Lantern who had defeated him for quite awhile now.

Kyle sees his 3 opponents all virtually as powerful as him and can only come to one conclusion. He has just walked into a trap.

* * *

Batman swings across Gotham, his city, to where J'onn said he should go. There are not many people Bruce trusted to tell him to do anything but J'onn is one of them. He lands on a rooftop and puts his grapple back in his utility belt. He takes a moment to rub his shoulder which was increasingly becoming stiff especially when it was cold. It had started to make Bruce think that maybe it was time to ease up on this and devote more time to Selina. Neither of them were getting any younger and he did care for her a lot. Loved her he would admit. One day soon they will have to have a talk about where exactly this relationship of theirs is heading.

Bruce starts to walk across the rooftop when he hears some familiar laughter. Laughter that can only belong to one insane clown. The clown in question step out from behind the rooftop entrance. "Joker."

"Hey Bats!" Joker greets him in that insanely cheerful way of his.

Bruce tenses up in preparation for anything which the Joker might pull. Joker strides across the roof. "Well now funny us meeting like this...but of course I find anything funny," Joker says with another chuckle for good measure.

"What's your game Joker?" Batman asks gruffly.

Joker pauses and adopts an exaggerated, over-the-top and totally unnecessary thinking pose. "You know it occurs me to me that we have been playing this game for a long time now and I think that maybe it is time to bring it to an end. Well not me personally. Someone else has done all the arranging." Joker's smile turns malevolent. "If only you knew what he was up to you would need a fresh pair of tights."

Batman's eyes narrow. Something is definitely off about this. Joker doesn't work for anyone. Before Joker can say more vines rise up behind him and gag him.

"Do you ever shut up?!" an irate Poison Ivy yells as she rises up the side of the building on top of her vines that her power allows her to control. A few more seconds and she is certain Joker would have blabbed everything.

"I think that is a riddle even I can't solve," the Riddler says as he too emerges into Batman's field of vision. Following him is a very large figure. Bane.

Bane activates the Venom feed on his hand and he bulks up even more. "Ah Batman," he says in his Central American accent as he clenches his fists. "You have no idea how long I have waited to feel your spine break by my own hand."

By now Joker has managed to pull the vines clear of his mouth. "You see now that sounds like my kind of fun." He then laughs that dark foreboding laugh of his.

Batman tenses further. He knows a trap when he sees one and this is a trap.

* * *

Diana lands in a densely forested area. It did seem a strange place to be sent but if J'onn said there was trouble here then Diana would investigate and stop it. She looks around and sees nothing. She is about to contact J'onn when she catches movement in the trees out of the corner of her eye. Diana pretends not to have noticed right up until the figure leaps out at her. Diana spins round and her fist connects with her assailant's jaw and sends her assailant crashing to the ground. Diana's eyes narrow as she assimilates her part-human part-animal attacker's identity. "Cheetah."

Cheetah rubs her aching jaw. "Hello there Wonder Woman," she says with a cocky arrogance that Diana doesn't see fits right now considering.

Diana and Cheetah had an animosity for each other that went back a long way. More rustling catches Diana's attention and out from the undergrowth steps...the Shim'Tar!!!...but that was impossible. The Shim'Tar was the title given to the leader of the Bana-Mighdall, the only one who could wear the super-powered armour and since Artemis' betrayal, attempted coup and imprisonment it had been locked away or at least that was what the Bana said.

The wearer removes the helmet and Diana can only stare in shock. It was truly impossible. "Artemis?"

Artemis smirks. "It has been awhile Princess and if you are wondering how I am free to gain my revenge upon you and not still incarcerated in that dungeon your mother threw me into...well you can thank Ares." Ares had told her that a mortal man by the name of Lex Luthor had asked for his help in destroying the Justice League and that Ares had thought of her stewing away in her prison cell as the perfect person to undertake this task. Having already wasted several years of her life in prison Artemis chose not to turn down the offer of her freedom even from a god she does not worship. With Ares' help she even managed to retrieve the armour of the Shim'Tar that had been locked away for so very long. Now she could match Diana in strength and with her allies this was the day that the princess would surely fall.

Diana made a mental note to visit the God of War very soon and reintroduce his face to her fist. Her attention is caught by more rustling of something very large. All of a sudden a giant fist comes flying at her. Diana dodges as the fist slams into the ground carving out a impression. It was Giganta. She was here too and more Diana's sharp hearing an hear the movements of perhaps a couple more in the undergrowth. Diana can only come to one conclusion to about what is going on and that is that she has walked into a trap.

* * *

Nightwing walks through the League Headquarters caught by how eerily quiet it was. He has no idea how the majority of them are right now fighting for their lives in traps Lex Luthor set up. There was almost no-one here about from the Atom working in a lab on some new alien device they had come across and J'onn on Monitor duty. He was here because his communicator had been broken and he needed a new one. The really embarrassing bit was about to come when he explained why it was broken. It was when he and his girlfriend, Kory, were being...intimate and they had gotten carried away. He finds J'onn on duty with an unusually deep scowl on his face. "J'onn. Is everything alright?"

"I am uncertain," J'onn answers. "There have been no major incidents today."

"There haven't?" Dick asks with some confusion. "Then where is everyone?"

"I do not know. I cannot raise them and..." he shakes his head.

"J'onn?" Dick queries with some concern about the Martian.

J'onn raises his hand to his head. "I have this headache. It is making my telepathy difficult to use. I cannot sense anyone's whereabouts."

Dick frowns in deep thought. No communication and no J'onn. That makes him very uncomfortable. Like something is wrong. "Where's Star?" he asks in relation to Kory, Starfire.

J'onn shakes his head. "I have not spoken to her."

Dick tries the communicator at the station J'onn is sitting at and gets nothing. "I'm going to check the communication system," he informs J'onn.

"I will get Ray and assist you," J'onn says in reply. The communication system was complex and Dick alone could not check it in a short span of time.

Dick gives J'onn a nod and with that they head in their separate directions. It is just typical that when they really need her technical skills Barbara has to be on vacation. It only reinforces Dick's feeling that something is very wrong here.

The League Headquarters is not the only place that is empty. The HQ of Young Justice is too apart from a certain Superboy. Connor had watched his friends leave on what they thought were missions but he knows to be traps. Traps intended to wipe them out. The last couple of days had been hell trying to keep up this pretence when he knew what was about to transpire. He had barely been able to look Cassie in the eye out of fear she would be able to read him and know. He looks up and speaks. "Oh God. What have I done? I know I am suppose to honour my father yet I can't help but feel so...so...."

"Guilty."

Connor spins round in an instant. How in the hell was anyone able to sneak up on him like that? He looks and finds a man in gold and black armour with a similar coloured mask and only one eye. He knows who this is. "You are Slade. Once known as Deathstroke."

"Very good," Slade says in a calm and neutral tone and not in praise. "And you are Kon-El, a clone of Superman created by Lex Luthor," he says in a very matter of fact way.

"How do you know that?" Connor asks with surprise.

"Who do you think is your father's ally in destroying your team-mates?"

Oh. Connor had not asked his father for details. He didn't want to know. He had rigged the alert system of Young Justice in the same way he rigged the communications of the Justice League and that was as much as he was prepared to do but back to the subject on hand. "What do you want?"

Slade pulls out a remote control and with it activates the main screen in the room. Connor looks at the image and a single word escapes his lips full of pain and anguish. "Cassie."

"Watch Superboy. Her end is near."

Rage surges up inside Connor. "Turn it off!" he demands.

Slade cocks his head slightly. "Don't you want to see the fruits of your labours?"

Connor slowly shakes his head while not quite being able to tear his eyes away. "Turn it off!" he repeats.

"Why? Your father went to so much trouble. He even asked that he personally arrange Wonder Girl's end instead of me."

Connor's eyes dart back and forth as he tries to assimilate that information. "My father has done what?" he asks not quite able to take in what he has been told.

Slade who had not moved from where he stood since he arrived explains "Lex felt she had been corrupting you so he wished to make sure she was dealt with in a fashion from which even she for all her godly gifts could not hope to survive."

"I don't understand," Connor admits. His mind is reeling with conflicting thoughts.

Slade shakes his head. "For all Lex has done to accelerate your ageing you are still merely a child aren't you. He has sent a monster to deal with her. A creature of the undead with no soul, no mercy and no remorse."

As Slade finishes his words Connor watches on the screen as a giant grey fist comes from nowhere and connects with Cassie directly in her face sending her flying in a way Connor has never seen anyone do to Cassie before. The image zooms in on her picking herself off the ground and wiping...oh god blood. Actual blood. Connor has never seen Cassie bleed in all the months they have been together. The image on screen pans up to reveal a giant grey man with white hair. It speaks. "Grundy break girl in red." It then raises its two fists to strike Cassie who rolls out of the way. Where she was a moment before cracks under the force of the blow.

"She is only delaying the inevitable," Slade casually remarks. "Grundy can give Superman a run for his money. What chance to do you think an adolescent girl stands against him?"

Connor is now breathing hard, seething with built up rage and anguish. His head whips round to glare at Slade and his eyes are glowing red. Slade remains remarkably calm. "Do you want to kill me Superboy? Waste time doing that if you wish but it is time your girlfriend does not have?"

Connor's gaze shifts back to the screen where Cassie for all her strength and skill is losing in her fight against this monster.

"Here. Catch," Slade says.

Connor spins round and catches a pad with a blinking icon. "That is Wonder Girl's location. I would hurry if I were you."

"Why?" Connor asks simply.

"Why am I helping you?" Slade interprets it to be. "Lets just say I wish to throw a wild card into Lex's plans." Slade steps to the side. "I would go now if you wish to save Wonder Girl's life."

Connor looks down at the blinking dot. His father would not want him to do anything and he is suppose to obey his father isn't he? Suddenly there is a sickening scream of pain from the screen. Cassie's scream of pain and in that second Connor's mind is made up. To hell with what his father thinks. He is going to save Cassie.

In the blink of an eye he is gone leaving only Slade standing all alone. He turns his head to the screen as Grundy pounds on Wonder Girl. He had succeeded in adding his wild card. Slade felt Lex had something else up his sleeve. Something he had told no-one about and Slade had no intention on just waiting idly and be taken by surprise. On the screen he sees a black blur fly into Grundy and standing there full of built up rage and no doubt some misguided feelings of love was Superboy ready to do battle with the walking corpse. "It seems Lex that that interesting day you mentioned has arrived a little early," he comments to no-one.

* * *

Clark wakes up with a pounding headache and he feels sick to the pit of his stomach. He was fighting Metallo and had got himself in the bad position of being held in Metallo's grip when another man walked in and started shooting these darts into him. He can remember a wave of weakness sweeping over him before he lost consciousness. They can only have been tranquillisers of some sort.

Next Clark feels someone gently rocking his body. "Daddy?" two quiet, fear-filled voices query in stereo.

Clark forces his eyes to find his children looking down on him but that is not where his immediate attention is. His immediate attention is to the ceiling above them and the sickly green glow emanating from it. A green glow that he knows all too well.

Kryptonite. The remnants of the world that gave him life twisted into a radioactive material fatal to him above all others. Many have remarked over the years about the irony of that.

Clark fights through the sickness and weakness he is feeling and makes himself sit up. He has to get the twins away from here. They already look pale and sick and they are much smaller than he is. They're tolerance isn't as high as his.

Jon and Lara embrace their father as soon as he sits up and tears fall.

"Shh, shh. It'll be alright," he tells them in an attempt to comfort them.

"Daddy. I don't feel well," Lara tells him sounding sick.

Clark's heart pinches painfully as he gets to his feet and looks around the room. His heart sinks into his boots. Every wall has its own green glow too and while the floor doesn't he is too weak to punch his way through concrete at the moment. The door too has a green glow around it and besides that it looks to be made of a hardy looking metal most likely steel and in his current state he isn't punching through that either. There is what looks like a blackened two-way mirror on one wall which means all that separates him from the outside is a piece of glass. He might be able to punch through that. He moves towards it but as he does so the green glow from that wall intensifies to the point Clark drop to one knee in pain. He has no choice but to stagger back to the centre of the room where the effects of the radiation is at its least. As he does so the glow from the wall returns to its initial level and he feels a little better though not much so.

"I wouldn't try that again," a voice announces over an intercom.

Clark frowns. He knows that voice...oh no! Horror etches into his very soul and before he can even think the name the blackened mirror lights up and standing there looking in is "Lex!"

Lex smiles. "Hello Superman...or would you prefer I call you Clark?"

Clark's eyes narrow at the self-satisfied smugness on his former friend's and now nemesis' face. How he knows is not important. The only important thing here are Jon and Lara. "Let the children go Lex. This is between you and me."

"True but no I won't let them go. As long as they're there in that room with you it ensures your behaviour. After all it will only take the push of a button to increase the kryptonite radiation in the room to fatal levels."

Anger is building up inside Clark but he keeps it contained. "I can't believe even you would stoop to killing children Lex."

"And what do you expect Clark. Myself to show human kindness to things that aren't even human."

The racial hatred spewing from Lex's lips makes Clark feel even sicker than he is already and to call his children things...his hands clench tightly into fists but he reminds himself that he has to keep calm. Losing his temper will not help the children. "What do you want Lex?" Clark asks him since he knows that Lex could have killed him when he was out but didn't which means Lex is after something.

"Oh many things," Lex answers vaguely. "But for right now I want you to live just long enough to see everything you have built these last few years be torn down."

Clark's brow furrows in confusion. Lex steps forward right up to the glass. "You must have guessed that I was up to something all these months since I escaped. I know you were looking for me. Well now my time to strike has come. The shadows of war will fall across the world. I am going to end the super-human threat to this planet in one sudden, swift blow and for starters I will destroy your precious Justice League including your wife. Oh by the way Clark, an Amazon Princess, you dog you....but then again it only makes sense that you would only manage to conceive children with something that wasn't quite human herself."

Clark's anger is seriously close to boiling over. No-one disrespects the woman he loves like that. It is only the feel of his children holding onto his arms that is stopping him going over there and trying to punch Lex's face in, kryptonite or no kryptonite.

Lex smirks at Clark's expression of barely contained rage. "Now I have to go check up on a few things but I'll be back and we'll chat some more once you have calmed down." The lights go off and the mirror becomes back again.

Clark takes in a few calming breaths before he sits himself down on the floor and pulls his children into his arms. Lex's ego and the fact he loves the sound of his own voice is buying Clark time to think of a way to get out of this which doesn't look all that likely at the moment he secretly fears to admit. Lex has planned this well. The kryptonite in the room is enough to weaken him but not enough to kill him. God only knows what Lex has planned for him, his children and his friends and for once Superman may be powerless to do anything about it.

* * *

_Author's Note: A big thanks to all those who wrote reviews. I as always really appreciate them._


	8. Chapter 8: The Many Battles We Wage

Chapter 8: The Many Battles We Wage

Cassie staggers under another blow of this behemoth that attacked her. In all her life Cassie has never felt anything hit as hard as this thing does. If her brain wasn't slipping towards a concussion she would probably recognise it as the walking zombie Solomon Grundy. With the awareness drummed into her by years of amazon training Cassie fights through her dizziness, dodges a blow from her opponent and using all her strength manages to leap into the air and hit her opponent with a roundhouse kick which sends Grundy flying through a nearby wall.

Ooh. Cassie hopes no-one lives there. She shakes her head trying to get her mind to focus and her vision to stop seeing double. She seriously doubts her opponent will be down for long. She moves over to the gap in the wall only to find something large and heavy flying at her. She doesn't have time to work out what it is before it smashes into her knocking her across the street and into a brick wall cracking it. She coughs up blood this time which is a hell lot worse than the few cuts she has sustained so far. She looks up with her now triple vision and sees Grundy standing over her about to deliver the coup de grace.

Grundy raises up his fists high above his head but in the next moment he is sent flying away by a black blur hitting with a great deal of force and momentum.

"Don't you touch her!!!" Superboy screams in rage and fury, his eyes glowing a burning red. He then unleashes the full fury of his heat vision upon the grey giant. Satisfied that the smouldering corpse means he has dealt with it for now he turns his attention to Cassie.

"Connor?" Cassie queries weakly before her eyes flutter shut as she slips into unconsciousness.

"Cassie?!" Connor shouts out with utter horror. He blurs over to her Grundy forgotten for the moment as he takes in her injuries. "Oh god Cassie. What have I done? I'm so sorry." He kisses her on the forehead. "Forgive me," he pleads at barely a whisper.

Connor catches a shadow looming over the two of them. In an instant he has picked Cassie up and dodged the blow that Grundy was about to lay on them. Connor looks down at Cassie in his arms as Grundy turns to face them once more. Connor looks up at the monster locking gazes with it. "I will make you pay for this one day," he vows but that day isn't today. Cassie needs to be looked after first so before Grundy can attempt another attack Connor takes to the skies and is flying out of sight.

Grundy watches his prey go. Luthor is not going to be happy about this which will please his real employer.

* * *

Meanwhile the other members of the Justice League and Young Justice are fighting their own battles, some doing better than others. Flash for example had managed to tie all his foes up with a little effort. They always were a bunch of losers. He dusts his hands off as his enemies give him that patented 'we'll get you next time' glare. Flash leans against the Trickster, resting his elbow on the clownish villain's head. "Now since the lot of you barely have a brain cell between you do you mind telling me what is really going on?"

"Lets just say," the Weather Wizard begins, "that this is the day the heroes of the world fall and a new age begins."

"Uh huh," Flash says more puzzled than ever. This is just not the kind of stuff his villains usually spout. "Care to elaborate?"

The Trickster opens his mouth to speak but is elbowed by Captain Cold next to him. "Don't say a word!" he commands knowing the Trickster's tendency for verbal diarrhoea.

Flash eyes them with more suspicion. He may act foolish sometimes but he is not a fool and even he can tell there is something bigger going on here. He activates his communicator and tries to raise J'onn with no success. Right he needs to get over to HQ and find out what is going on but first he better deliver this lot to the police so with his usual super-fast approach to life Flash does just that.

* * *

Elsewhere Kyle is not having such a good time as he struggles back to his knees spitting up blood and holding his side. He is thinking a cracked rib or two at least thanks to Major Force. Sinestro floats down in front of him. "Make this easy on yourself Kyle. Surrender your ring and I promise you a swift death."

Major Force snorts. "Speak for yourself. I intend to make his death as long and slow as possible."

Kyle shakily gets back to his feet and looks Sinestro in the eye as Major Force and Effigy stand to either side of the so called Yellow Lantern. "You know Sinestro it is amazing. All that time you spent in the Corps and you still learned nothing about what it means to be a Green Lantern."

"The Guardians are fools Kyle," Sinestro says in complete belief of what he is saying. "All that power and what do they do with it? Nothing. They could rule the universe unquestioned but don't."

"Oh and is that what you intend to do?"

"Every day I recruit more to my banner and when I have enough I will wage war against the Guardians and wipe them and their precious Corps from existence. Unfortunately Kyle you will not live long enough to see it unless you wish to join me."

Kyle glares at Sinestro with all the defiance he can muster. "I think you know what my choice would be Sinestro."

"Pity," Sinestro says almost disappointed. Kyle would make an excellent addition to the Corps he is creating.

Kyle takes a breath and gives all 3 a pained smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Effigy asks angrily that Rayner is smiling at the moment of his defeat.

"The fact that you've lost."

Sinestro eyes Kyle carefully while Effigy flame aura intensifies in his anger at the disrespect he is getting shown. Major Force actually cracks a laugh "Good one Rayner. You always were good for a laugh. I will almost miss you."

"I won't miss you Force," Kyle says with genuine hatred of the man. He raises his ring above his head and the green aura around his body returns.

"What are you doing Kyle?" Sinestro asks him.

"Showing you what it means to be a true Green Lantern." Kyle then begins to recite the oath. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight!..."

"No," Sinestro says in disbelief as he realises what Kyle is doing. He wouldn't go that far. He can't. He fires a beam of yellow energy at Kyle but it simply bounces off Kyle's aura harmlessly.

Kyle continues "Let those who worship evil's might..."

"We have to stop him!" Sinestro yells at his partners as a wind whips up from around Kyle.

Major Force charges right at Kyle only to find himself bounce off a forcefield like he was nothing. Effigy's flame attacks aren't anymore effective.

Sweat is trickling down Kyle's face as he finishes the last two lines "beware my power...Green Lantern's light!" He points his ring at his three opponents and then in a blinding flash of green light all 4 are consumed by the power of the ring. Power enhanced by Kyle's spirit as he poured all of his own essence into it. A massive force erupts sending dust and dirt flying everywhere. When it clears there is nothing left of the 4 combatants. Nothing except one small green ring lying in the centre of the crater where Kyle Rayner, Green Lantern of Sector 2814, once stood.

* * *

Sliding across the rooftop Batman dodges a strike from Riddler's cane before he swiftly kicks the green glad villain with a kick to the midsection before a swift uppercut knocks the Riddler out. This whole thing perplexed Batman as he looked from where the next attack might come from. Riddler wasn't usually the type to go for this blatant attempt on his life. Bane yes. Joker definitely yes. Ivy perhaps when she is really angry over something and speaking of Ivy he has to make a quick roll to avoid one of her plant creations that resembled a rabid rottweiler. His foot slides to the edge of the roof top they are still on as the creature leaps at him. He dodges and the predictable happens as the creature goes sailing over the edge.

"My precious!" Ivy screams in outrage as another one of her creations is destroyed by that rodent impersonating man.

"Hey Bats think fast!" Joker shouts as what looks like marbles are rolled at him.

Batman has to leap with all his strength to avoid them as they explode causing part of the roof to cave in. He lands in a heap breathing heavily. As fit as he is even he can't fight 4 crazed super villains indefinitely without tiring which he thinks is the point. They are wearing him down. He looks up and see he is in front of the last person he ever wanted to be in this unprotected position. Bane.

Bane grabs Batman and lifts him high above his head intent of bringing him down on his knee and breaking Batman's spine the way Bane has dreamed of doing for years but just as he is about to a thin leather strip wraps itself around the tube that feeds into the back of his head. A leather strip that belongs at the end of a whip that is currently in the hands of a certain leather clad reformed feline inclined hero. Catwoman pulls and the tube detaches itself. Bane's strength immediately starts to wane which gives Batman the few seconds he needs to free himself from Bane's grasp drop to the floor and sweep Bane's legs away from under him and then deliver a hard punch to the mercenary managing to knock him out cold. He looks at Catwoman. "What took you so long?" he just has to ask.

Catwoman shrugs as she smiles sultrily. "I like seeing you work up a sweat."

Batman shakes his head. With a girlfriend like this he has no need for enemies. He gestures at the two remaining conscious villains. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Catwoman confirms for him.

After that it is almost disappointing how quickly she and Batman subdue Joker and Ivy.

"I guess you were right," she admits as they restrain the villains for the law to collect.

"About J'onn's message being fake?" Selina nods. "I knew it wasn't him. Too out of character."

Selina arches an eyebrow under her mask. She has heard the message too and thought it genuine. It seems Bruce can still surprise her which personally she is delighted about. It is what makes their relationship interesting.

Bruce summons the Batjet. They have to get to League HQ. If someone is sending fake messages over their communications system then something much bigger is playing out and he needs to find out what.

* * *

Diana dodges a punch from Giganta before flying straight up and hitting the giant woman right on her oversized chin sending her toppling over flattening the surrounding trees. She really wishes she could take a break right now but her enemies won't let her. She ignores the pain from the parallel gashes on her arm that Cheetah inflicted. Diana turns in mid-air only to find Artemis leaping at her. They collide and fall down to the ground. Diana lands on her back but still manages to flip Artemis off of her.

As Diana gets to her feet Artemis draws her sword. Diana quickly grabs a sword dropped by the villainess samurai Tsukuri whom Diana had already incapacitated earlier. Her and Artemis' swords clash with the ring of metal.

"Artemis. Stop this insanity," Diana pleads of her amazon sister.

"Never!" Artemis yells as she and Diana continue to fight trying to find a way through each other's defences. "You cost me everything! Everything! My position! My freedom! My daughter!"

With each scream Artemis blows become blunter and more forceful. Diana dodges one and allows Artemis' momentum to carry her past. Diana swings her sword but Artemis recovers in time to block it. They stand there swords locked pushing against one another in a test of strength. "Artemis. Your daughter still lives. You are allowed to see her any time you wish," Diana says attempt to end this with reason rather than violence.

Artemis almost chokes on her own fury, rage and hate. "Her body may live but her mind is being poisoned by your pathetic meek teachings that men and women can live together in peace. Men are only useful to sire children and if you were a real amazon you would know this. Instead you actually married that alien demi-god and then you had the affront to produce that hybrid mongrel male heir."

Diana's eyes narrow in anger and if she was in possession of heat vision Artemis would be burnt to a crisp by now. No-one dares insult her children, either of her children, like that. She pushes back off Artemis to give her space and the two adversaries start at it again. So focussed is Diana on Artemis she is not paying attention to another one of her opponents who has come round after being unceremoniously flung into a tree which had hurt a lot by the way.

Cheetah stalks her pray and waits for the right moment before she dashes out and using her claws swipes Diana's back cutting into the flesh above the armour. Diana gasps in pain and because of it can't quite block Artemis' attack which cuts deeply into her hip. Cheetah wastes no time and with another swipe cuts deep gashes into Diana's leg causing the princess to fall to one knee. Artemis takes the opportunity to disarm Diana. Cheetah smiles in pure anticipation as she prepares to do what she has wanted to do for years and that is rip out Diana's throat with her bare claws. She moves to strike but before she can Artemis runs her through from behind.

Diana watches on trying to fight through the pain as Cheetah collapses to the ground quite dead. Diana looks up at Artemis.

"No-one gets to kill you but me," she states strangely calmly and rationally or what passes for rational in Artemis' head.

Artemis raises her sword to deliver the killing blow. "Time to end this Princess," she says with all the bile and hate she has in her being.

Diana maybe injured but she isn't quite helpless yet. She knows where her sword landed. She just has to time this just right. To move when Artemis is most off balance giving Diana the few seconds she needs.

Diana watches the sword in its arc as it comes for her head. She is just about to move when the blow is blocked by another sword and it catches both her and Artemis by complete surprise. Diana turns her head to gaze upon her helper. "Mother!?!"

Artemis too is surprised to see the Amazon Queen here and even more surprised to find her wearing the Gauntlet of Atlas and the Sandals of Hermes which meant that even with the armour she is wearing defeating Hippolyta would be a difficult task.

"Traitor! You dare attempt to kill my daughter again!" Hippolyta is both shocked and outraged at the state she has found her daughter.

Artemis almost rolls her eyes. "Spare me your righteous fury your Majesty.," she says with utter disrespect. "It no longer fits on one who has abandoned the amazon way and become as much a man-lover as her whore of a daughter."

Diana may be in considerable pain but even she winces at what Artemis just said. Not for herself. Artemis can lay any accusation or insult she wants about her and Diana has just about learned to let it wash off her back, Kal's doing, but insulting her to her mother. Diana almost feels sorry for what Artemis is about to receive.

* * *

Nightwing tosses down the small rectangular device on the table in front of J'onn and Ray. "It was attached to the communication system," he informs them and it had not been easy to find either. Someone really knew what they were doing about where they placed it.

Ray picks it up and examines it. "I've seen devices like this before," he says after a brief silence.

"You know what it is?" J'onn asks his friend.

Ray nods. "Oh yes. It is for overriding systems and allowing outside control of said system."

Nightwing almost swears. If someone is in control of the communication system then..."we're in trouble."

J'onn takes the device. "I do not understand how this could have been attached. Only League members have access to that area."

"You mean..." Ray hesitates to say it so Nightwing does for him.

"That one of us has betrayed us."

J'onn reaches out with his mind and can see that whatever was causing his headache that this device was the cause. Now where are his friends. His head turns to the door as it opens and in walks a bloody and battered looking...

"Kory!!!" Dick shouts in horror as he rushes over to his girlfriend who almost collapses into his arms. He leads her over to a chair and sits her down. "Kory. What happened?"

Starfire looks up at Dick with her emerald green eyes. "I went to where J'onn sent me and I was ambushed by many villains including my sister."

"Blackfire?" Dick asks with some confusion. "I thought she was locked up."

"As did I." Starfire raises her hand to her cut head and winces slightly at the pain. "I managed to defeat them and when I couldn't raise anyone on my communicator I returned." She looks at J'onn. "Why did you send me into an ambush?"

"He didn't," Dick answers for J'onn and Starfire looks at her boyfriend whom she loves dearly. "We found this device in the communication system," he explains. "We think someone has hijacked the system."

Starfire works over the information quickly. "If I was sent into an ambush then others may have as well. Please tell me. Where are our friends?"

"We don't know," J'onn admits sadly.

Dick looks at Ray. "Ray we need the communication system back on-line. When I pulled the device it shut down."

Ray thinks quickly. "I will need to restart the system and upload the original operating system from scratch."

"I will assist you," J'onn offers as the two leave.

Dick peels his mask off and looks at Kory with guilt filled eyes that he hadn't been able to prevent her injuries. Starfire senses his pain and strokes his cheek. "Do not blame yourself my love. You could not have known."

Dick takes her hand and presses it to his lips. "I should have somehow."

Starfire's people, the Tamarians, are warriors and so is she but she is also a deeply emotional person and seeing her love so hurt over what has happened to her pains her in a way even her physical wounds can't manage. She brings her lips to his and kisses him gently.

Dick takes a breath as he battles to reign in his emotions. "Come. We should get you to the infirmary."

Starfire gets to her feet with Dick's help. "I hope our friends are safe," she wishes as she lets Dick help her to the infirmary.

"So do I," Dick says sharing her wish because he can't help but feel that something very dark is befalling them all. Something that they will all have to battle very soon.

* * *

Clark has been doing his best to keep Jon and Lara's spirits up as well as his own. It is quite a battle to do that considering their predicament but he has always been one to try and be the optimist. He has to believe that some way, some how, he will find a way to ensure that Jon and Lara are safe. Thanks to the kryptonite in the room he is still feeling rotten. He looks up as Lex returns to the window.

"Sorry about leaving like that," Lex apologises. "I just had to make sure everything was ready for the final phase."

Clark signals for Jon and Lara to stay where they are in the centre of the room as he moves closer to the window and Lex, each step making him feel sicker and weaker. Lex leaves the kryptonite radiation levels steady and allows Clark to come closer. "End this Lex."

"That is exactly what I am doing Clark. Putting an end to this once and for all."

"Lex if you want to kill me than just kill me but leave my children out of this."

"And then what? Sit around and wait for the day they become as powerful as you and seek revenge on the man who killed their father. If you think I will do that then you really don't know me at all."

"No I don't. I don't think I ever did did I?"

"Regret saving me all those years ago Clark?"

Clark closes his eyes. Once long ago when he was 14 he had saved Lex after the car Lex was driving crashed into a river.

"You know," Lex continues, "I really did think of you as a friend once but I can see that you never really returned that."

Clark opens his eyes and look directly into Lex's. "You're wrong Lex," he says emphatically. "I did."

Lex looks almost amused. "Really. That is why you never let me in on your greatest secret because I was such a good friend." Sarcasm had drifted into Lex's tone.

"Sarcasm is beneath you Lex," Clark observes with a wry tone.

"Lets face facts Clark you simply used my friendship to keep yourself hidden from my father's interest." Lex has often been curious what his father found so interesting about a farm boy from Kansas. In fact it makes Lex think that his father may have known more than even he suspected. Too bad he had Lionel dealt with or he could ask him.

Clark shakes his head wearily. "If you truly believe that Lex then you never really knew me at all. I was your friend. I tried to help you see that following your father's path was not the only way. You just never listened."

"You know if you had simply trusted me all those years ago we would never have had to end up like this; as mortal enemies duelling to the death. I could have helped you fulfil a destiny greater than this façade you live. This duel existence. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't tire of it."

"There are days it wears on me," Clark admits, "but I accepted it long ago as the price I pay to protect those I care about and please Lex spare me the part where you go on to say about how much better my life would have been if I had told you. I do not regret the place my life has reached and I would have chosen this path regardless. If I had to do it over again I know that I would end up exactly where I am now."

Lex shakes his head. "You have wasted your life Clark, wasted all the power that fate bestowed upon you."

"Power to do what Lex? Take over the world and kill anyone who got in my way?"

"Isn't that what you are already doing? You and your little super-powered army. I must admit it is clever the way you have deceived people into thinking you are benevolent guardians when I know the truth."

"And what truth is that?" Clark asks feeling he knows what Lex will say.

"You are simply biding your time and when you think no-one suspects you will seize power for yourselves."

"Right of course we will," Clark replies sarcastically.

"Now who is resorting to sarcasm," Lex retorts Clark's earlier observation.

"And of course your plans are all about being altruistic and are no doubt for the betterment of mankind," Clark mocks whatever it is exactly Lex is planning.

"Well yes actually. Humans are in danger of being crushed under a super-human foot. I will simply restore the balance in mankind's favour and like I said you could have been helping me Clark but instead you will fall with all the rest."

"And afterwards?" Clark asks knowing Lex never does anything selfless.

"Afterwards a new world order will begin. Humans have gotten themselves into this position by being divided and constantly fighting with each other and unless the world is brought together the same will happen again. All this will simply repeat itself. You know that old adage about those who forget history are doomed to repeat it. The world needs to be unified under a single leader. Only with that strength will humanity achieve its true destiny."

"Let me guess about the identity of that leader...his name wouldn't be Lex Luthor by any chance."

Lex smiles. "You know Clark I really will miss our little talks. You are the only one who could ever keep up with me."

Clark then sees Metallo come into the room and whisper something in Lex's ear. Lex nods in response. It is an update on how his plan is proceeding. Metallo had been monitoring it for him. It is going about how he thought actually. Some of the heroes have survived but Lex never expected to get all the heroes in the first phase. However they definitely won't survive his final one.

Metallo departs and Lex turns back to Clark. "So do you want to know how it is going?"

"I know how it is going Lex," Clark says with more confidence then he actually feels but he trusts in his friends to prevail in the end.

"You don't even know what I have done yet. It is a work of genius. I am using your own systems against you."

Clark's brow furrows as he tries to think what that means.

Lex smiles smugly at Clark's expression. "I'll spare you working it out. Consider it a favour for an old friend." He signals Clark to come closer which he manages to do despite the kryptonite. God he feels awful.

Clark then listens as Lex explains it. How he has used the communication system to split his friends up so they can be picked off one by one in ambushes.

"The next question you will be asking yourself is how. How did I do it?"

There is only one way Clark can think of. "You had someone on the inside."

"Very good Clark," Lex says in actual praise, "and all those tabloids keep saying you're nothing but a pretty face." Lex holds two fingers up. "Two words Clark. Super. Boy."

Clark's eyes widen as thoughts and possibilities pour into his mind and to his horror one realisation. "You created him."

"Of course," Lex says egotistically. "The scientists at Cadmus were morons," Lex says with complete disrespect. "They would have been at it for decades and never succeeded. While I managed it after only a few short weeks. I came up with the process to accelerate his ageing. I even devised a technique to imprint memories directly into his brain along with altering it so your Martian friend could not read it," Lex says with great pride in his accomplishments. He then grabs a stool and drags it to the window and sits down. "You see I knew you wouldn't destroy him like you should have done. No your curiosity would be too intense. You would have to know how he was created and if he was like you."

Clark outwardly does not show it but inside he is seething. Connor had been deceiving them from the start.

"Oh one other thing," Lex announces.

Clark looks at him dreading what else Lex has to say.

"You no doubt noticed some human DNA in Superboy's cell structure. Want to take a guess who supplied it?"

Oh God. He didn't!!!

Lex can tell from Clark's expression that he has gotten it. "Congratulations Clark! We're the proud parents of a teenage boy. In fact it was when I was growing him that I noticed just how much he looked like you when we first met that allowed me to work out who you were. I suppose I should congratulate you on being able to deceive me for so long. Not many people can claim to have done that. Well none who are still alive at any rate."

Clark feels sick and it isn't the kryptonite this time either. God the image of him and Lex as Connor's parents...

Clark's gaze then suddenly shifts from Lex to something behind him. Lex notices and turns around to be greeted by a sight he never expected nor wanted. Standing there is Connor and in his arms is a badly beaten Wonder Girl. Lex almost groans. Can't just one of his plans go smoothly?!

* * *

_Author's Note: As always a big thanks to those who wrote reviews._


	9. Chapter 9: A Temporary Pause

Chapter 9: A Temporary Pause

Diana is covering the wound on her hip, since it is the worst, with her hand trying to staunch the flow of blood while she both waits for her rapid healing to at least stem the flow and watches her mother fight Artemis. There is little she can do for the scratches Cheetah inflicted on her back, arm and leg at the moment.

Diana watches on as her mother and Artemis exchange blows and little else. There are no words. Words are not necessary. There is only one way this is ending. When one of the two combatants is dead.

Sparks fly as Hippolyta and Artemis' swords clash. Strike and counterstrike are exchanged at an increasing pace as each tries to find the weakness in the other's defence. Hippolyta was using all of her 3 thousands years of experience not to let her emotions get the better of her. The sight of her daughter being attacked had lit a rage inside her she had not felt in quite some considerable time but she would not allow that to be her weakness.

Artemis on the other hand was rapidly losing control of her temper. By any and all Gods who could hear her why did Hippolyta have to show up at the very moment of her victory...of her revenge! She strikes at Hippolyta with all her rage and fury. It is a clumsy crude move for someone with Artemis' skill and she pays for it when she feels the sudden cold pain that comes from steel penetrating her stomach. Artemis looks down to see Hippolyta's sword, the one Hephaestus made for the Amazon Queen, has manage to penetrate right through her armour.

It is then that both Hippolyta and Diana are struck by a strange sound. Laughter. Artemis is laughing. She turns her head to look directly into Diana's eyes "I may have fallen today Princess but in the end you will join me in losing everything."

Before Diana can ask what Artemis means she slumps forward into Hippolyta's arms as the life fades from the former Leader of the Bana. Hippolyta soon lays Artemis' body down before she hastily moves to her daughter to check up on her wounds.

"Diana are you alright?" Hippolyta asks with all the motherly concern she possesses within her being.

"I will be," Diana replies. "But Mother what are you doing here?" she asks with an odd quizzical tone.

Hippolyta tears some of her own tunic as a temporary bandage for Diana's wounds and replies in a rhetorical fashion "Themyscira's most notorious prisoner vanishes and you expect me not to hear of it?"

Diana had to concede that point. "How did you find me?" she asks.

"The Oracle had a vision of you in danger," Hippolyta explains simply and once the Oracle showed her where to go that was all she needed to know for her to quickly retrieve the Gauntlet and the Sandals and make her way here with all haste.

Diana winces slightly as her mother tends to her. "It was a trap," Diana tells her mother.

Hippolyta looks around at the other fallen women who, still alive or not, were not moving. "Set by who?" she asks her daughter.

"I am uncertain although Artemis mentioned that Ares helped her escape."

Hippolyta's expression darkens. That immoral sorry excuse for a God dared to set foot on Themyscira and worse dared to assist in an attempt to take her daughter's life. Hippolyta may just have to see about sending Ares to Tartarus sometime soon.

Just then Diana's League communicator goes off. "Wonder Woman here."

"Diana," J'onn's voice speaks with some relief. "Are you alright?"

"Mostly," she chooses to reply with. "I was ambushed," she goes on to say.

"So have many others," J'onn informs her.

Diana frowns. "What do you mean?"

"We are under attack Diana. Someone sabotaged the communication system and has been sending the others into their own traps. Many are hurt. Some I can't reach at all. I fear..." J'onn trails off not wanting to finish that sentence but Diana can. Oh Great Hera. Her friends.

"We are trying to regroup. Can you get back to the headquarters?"

"Yes. I will be there as quickly as I can," she tells J'onn.

"Very well and Diana one more thing."

"Yes?" she queries wondering what else J'onn can possible wish to say right now. What J'onn tells her makes her blood freeze in her veins.

"I can't reach Superman."

* * *

"Is that really necessary?" Connor just has to ask as his father makes sure Cassie is securely restrained to the wall in a small room down on the bottom level of this complex. Where his father got restraints strong enough to hold her Connor had no idea but since she is still unconscious and clearly hurt he is not happy at all about the way his father is treating her.

Lex barely glances at Kon-El. His son had just added a complication he could do without and although Lex knows that he should just kill Wonder Girl he has a feeling that Kon-El would physically try to oppose him and Lex does not have the time right now to deal with that so he'll deal with both Wonder Girl and his son later after his plans have reached their finale. Lex doubles check the chains. They were of an alloy that he was confident that Wonder Girl here could not break. Now he turns his attention to his son. "In case you have forgotten she is our enemy."

Connor fights back an urge to say that she is not his enemy. He is certain his father would not approve of that. "I couldn't let her die," he says in a whisper.

With a small shake of his head Lex tries to force back the headache he can feel coming on. He had suspected this but had hoped he was mistaken. Kon-El has fallen in love with this girl and it was obviously severely weakening the programming in Kon-El's mind. Lex isn't quite ready to give up on Kon-El but he is certainly going to have to do some reconditioning later when he has the time which again he doesn't right now. "Since I do not have time for a debate right now I will leave the issue of what to do with her until later. You may treat her injuries but she is not to be released from her restraints under any circumstances. Am I clear Kon-El?"

"Yes father," Connor replies dutifully which in itself is strange. When he saved Cassie he knew he was disobeying his father but he did it anyway but as soon as he came here, the only place he could think of to come, he found himself obeying his father's instructions again like a good little soldier or something and he doesn't know why. When he was flying here he was furious at his father for what had happened to Cassie but as soon as he saw his father it was like something in his brain clicked on, his rage subsided and the voice in his head reminded him that a son obeys his father which is what he has done.

Satisfied for now that Kon-El will obey him Lex turns and leaves the room. Outside he has posted two of the men he has hired to assist in this plot. Normally he left them up top guarding the entrance but he needed them down here now. "She does not leave that room under any circumstances," he commands. The two men nod their obedience. At this point Metallo walks up to Lex.

"The survivors are regrouping at their HQ just like you said," Metallo informs Lex.

"Good. Signal the surviving members of our alliance to head there too. The time is nearing for the final showdown." Lex then checks his watch and mentally works out how long that will take. Hmm well it isn't too long. The League will only get a temporary pause and not a real rest-bite from his assault. "Right I have to check up on the surprise guest I have for the League. Once you have sent the signal keep an eye on Superman for me in case he tries something foolish and if he does remember to leave him alive. I want him to see everything he has created fall before I bring his life to an end."

"You're the boss," Metallo replies obediently and truthfully he liked this idea of making Superman watch what was about to happen. The overgrown Boy Scout deserved to suffer before his end.

* * *

"Hello Connor."

Connor blinks in surprise that he had been noticed. He had left Cassie to find some supplies to treat her wounds when he just had the urge that he had to go see Superman. He had never known exactly what his father planned for Superman and to see him in this room whose walls were glowing green with kryptonite was not nearly as much a surprise as the fact that in the room with Superman were two small children. Connor moves closer to the window or as close as he can get. The room is lead lined. The window is not and he can feel some of the kryptonite radiation affecting him.

"Are you going to say anything?" Clark asks him. "Or just stand there looking at me?"

"Who are they?" he asks in reference to the children.

Clark looks at Jon and Lara in his arms. They were getting sicker all the time which was breaking his heart. They were at the point they could no longer stay awake. He reckoned they only had a few hours left before the kryptonite killed them and he had yet to figure out a way out of this and therefore is failing in his one major duty as a father and that is to protect his children. It wasn't like he hadn't tried but he couldn't get near the door or the window without the radiation dropping him to his knees. His failure to protect his children is destroying him from the inside and if they were to actually die...

Clark shakes his head trying to drive any such thoughts from his head. He can't allow himself to think like that if he is to escape. He looks back up at Connor whom he spotted peeking in. "They are my children," he tells Connor.

"Children?!" Connor repeats in utter surprise. "How?" he asks as in how was that possible.

"Did it never occur to you that I would have a life beyond being Superman? That I might have a wife and family? After all you are dating Cassie."

No it had not occurred to Connor. "But why are they here?"

"Because Lex thinks that two 3 year old children are a threat that has to be removed. Two innocent children who have done nothing." Clark stares hard into Connor's eyes. "Two innocent lives you are helping to end."

Connor swallows a lump that has suddenly formed in his throat. Helping rid the world of the League is one thing but his father never said anything about having to harm children. "I'm sure my father has his reasons," he says not sounding too convinced. Something Clark picks up on.

"Why are you doing this Connor? Why are you helping Lex destroy your friends?"

Connor hesitates for a second before answering. "The League is a threat to the freedoms of the world. My father simply wishes to remove this threat and as his son it is my duty to assist and obey him."

Huh. Clark knows a conditioned reply when he hears it but there is a major flaw in Connor's reasoning. "Is that so? Is that why you saved Cassie? I am assuming that is what you did to make Lex so angry." Clark had picked up that utterly annoyed expression of Lex's face when Connor showed up. He had seen it too many times not to notice. Of course generally Clark himself is the cause of that expression.

"I couldn't...I wouldn't...she was going to die. I could not let her die."

"Because you love her," Clark fills in for his clone.

"I..." Connor stops and takes a few moments as he thinks it over and comes to only one possible conclusion. "Yes. I do. I love her."

"And what do you think she will think of you once she learns that you have helped kill her friends, not to mention two children she treats like family?"

Connor's face shows the mixture of conflicting feelings raging inside him. "I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do," Clark tries to make Connor understand. "You always have a choice Connor. No matter what Lex has filled your mind with the power to choose your own destiny is and always has been in your own hands."

Connor's gaze drifts to the door to his right. It would be so easy for him just to go over there and open it. Then innocents would not have to die and Cassie may be able to forgive him for what he has done thus far.

"Connor," Clark says to get his attention. "I can guess what Lex has filled your head with but over these months I have watched you grow. You are a good person. You have helped save many innocent people. You are not someone who will stand by while other good people suffer and die and that is what is going to happen unless Lex is stopped."

"It's too late," Connor says in a mournful whisper that Clark barely hears.

"It is never too late to do the right thing," Clark tells him. "And if you help me it may not be too late to save our friends and to get Cassie the help she needs."

Connor takes one step towards the door and for a moment Clark's hopes rise that he may be able to escape and save his children but the hope only lasts a second.

"Hey!" Metallo shouts as he returns from carrying out Lex's instructions. "What are you doing in here?" he demands to know of Connor.

Connor's thought of opening the door flees his head. He quickly straightens out his emotions before he turns to look at Metallo. "I was just looking," he explains.

Metallo eyes the kid suspiciously. "Yeah well this isn't a petting zoo. Go and take care of your girlfriend and I'll keep an eye on the Boy Scout and his brats."

Connor moves to the far side of the room while Metallo passes him by on the other. He soon enters the corridor and heads back down the level to where Cassie is while he contemplates what he was about to do. What was he about to do?

_'The right thing,' _a little voice in his head tells him.

God why and when had this gotten so complicated. His father had never said anything that it would be this difficult or that he would feel this bad. As he nears the room Cassie is in he can't get the image of the pale, sickly look of Superman's children. Is this who he is now? The aider and abettor of the murder of children who are too young to have done anything wrong?

He enters the room where Cassie is chained to the wall and hanging limply since she is still out. His heart constricts painfully at the sight of her. God, any god who is listening, what has he become and what is he suppose to do?

* * *

Diana sits on a bed in the infirmary while her wounds are bandaged properly. It had been a difficult decision for her to come here upon learning that no-one could reach Kal. She just had to have faith that he was alright because right now her friends needed her. She hopes that Kal understands. The infirmary is overflowing. It seems that that virtually every member of the League had been sent into traps and worse a third of them could now not be reached at all. Diana had great fears for their well-being.

Diana turns her gaze across the room where her mother is helping treat the seriously injured. Her mother is a very skilled healer.

"There," J'onn says as he finishes on dressing Diana's wounds. "How does that feel?"

Diana takes a moment to test it. "It is fine. Thank you J'onn."

J'onn's look is grave. "Diana. There is something else you should know."

Oh Hera! Not more bad news.

J'onn decides to just say it. "Kyle is amongst the missing."

"What!!!"

Both turn their heads to the source of that loud exclamation. Oh Gods. Donna!

"What do you mean Kyle is missing??!!" Donna demands to know. Despite her pregnancy she still had her own communicator and had heard J'onn's general call to everyone about what was going on and for them to regroup and since she knew Kyle had been called out her fears for him had motivated her to come to the League HQ.

Hippolyta quickly moves over to her younger daughter. In her condition she really shouldn't be stressing herself like this. "Donna. Remain calm," she instructs.

Donna turn her head. "Mother I say this with all due respect but don't tell me to stay calm when the father of my child is missing on a night when we are under siege!!!" Donna's hands are stroking the small bump under the shirt she is wearing.

Diana gingerly gets up off the bed and moves to her sister. "Donna. Please. I know how you feel."

"Do you?" she asks not very convinced.

"Yes I do because no-one can reach Kal either. I don't even know where Jon and Lara are right now or if they are safe. I..." Diana trails off and raises a shaky hand to her head as her emotions suddenly threaten to overwhelm her.

Donna's anger fades. Oh Gods. What a nightmare this situation is. "I'm sorry Diana. I didn't know."

Diana takes a calming breath. This situation is the one she and Kal have always feared the most. The one where they would have to choose between helping save people or saving their children or each other. She had prayed that a day like this would never happen but here it is and she is having to make the choice and it is not to abandoned all else to search for her family. Whatever is going on seems designed to remove the League and Diana suspects that that is only the beginning of something because without the League there is nothing to protect the people of Earth. She turns to J'onn. "What is the latest status on League members?" she asks him.

"We are down to about half strength if you subtract the missing and the injured," J'onn informs her.

"Maybe we should call in some help from Young Justice to help?" she suggests.

"Good idea in practice," a new voice says. All turn to see an obviously beaten and hurt Robin at the doorway. "But the reality is that the League were not the only ones to be attacked tonight." Behind Robin Diana can see other members of Young Justice, many hurt, some being carried or held up.

This can only mean one thing and that is that this is even bigger than they thought.

"J'onn," Diana says taking charge. "Tell everyone who is able that we are having an emergency meeting in 15 minutes."

J'onn nods in agreement.

Diana pushes any remaining thoughts about looking for Kal to the back of her mind. This is a serious situation that needs her total focus. She will just have to have faith in her husband that he, and by extension their children, are alright.

* * *

Connor gently washes the blood off Cassie. With that removed he is relieved to see that her wounds aren't as serious as he feared they were. He moves the damp cloth to her face and washes the blood away to reveal her beautiful innocent face. Connor can't help but stroke her cheek gently. At that Cassie starts to stir. Her eyes flicker open and take a moment to focus on him. "Connor?" she queries before she tries to move only to find she is restrained by chains.

Cassie tests their strength and finds she can't break them, at least not easily. "Connor. Help me," she requests.

"I can't," he replies.

"What do you mean you can't?" Cassie asks incredulously.

"Because I told him not to."

Cassie gaze shifts to the door across from her to reveal a bald man in a expensive looking suit. He looks kinda familiar she thinks. "Who are you?"

"Oh how terribly rude of me not to introduce myself. I am 'Connor's' father but you can call me Lex Luthor."

Cassie's mind reels. She has heard all the stories about Lex Luthor and "What do you mean you are his father?" she asks of Lex.

"Oh I created him. In fact I used my own DNA to stabilise his genetic structure so in every sense I am his father and he is my son and that is why you are currently restrained as you are. I feared you may not react too well to learning the truth upon waking up."

"What truth?"

"Oh the truth about how my son here has set in motion the fall of your Justice League. In fact thanks to his actions a third of them have already fallen and the rest will follow soon enough."

Cassie can't believe it. She won't. "You're lying." She turns her head to look at Connor. "He's lying right?" she asks of him. "Tell me he's lying," she begs.

Connor's gaze falls to the floor. "I am so sorry Cassie," he says at a whisper.

Tears fill Cassie eyes. "Why?" she just has to know.

"Because a son always obeys his father," Lex answers for Kon-El. Lex checks his watch again. "Right well I have the finale to see to so I'll leave you two love-birds alone to sort out your issues."

Lex leaves and Cassie turns her now furious gaze at Connor. "I trusted you," she spits out in fury as tears of hurt at Connor's betrayal sting her eyes. "I gave you a chance. I told the others that if they gave you a chance you wouldn't let them down but you have done far worse haven't you. You have betrayed us all."

"Cassie I...," Connor begins to say but Cassie cuts him off.

"Gods I am an idiot!"

Connor's head shoots up at that comment. "No Cassie!" he says. He hates the idea that she thinks she is stupid in anyway.

"Yes I am. I should have kept our relationship professional. Watched you like I was suppose to. Then maybe I would have seen what you were. Then maybe I would never have allowed myself to fall in lov..." she bites her tongue cutting off what she was about to say.

Connor's eyes widen. "Never allowed yourself to what Cassie?" he asks with great trepidation and a small bit of hope.

Cassie allows her head to drop so she doesn't have to look at him. "Doesn't matter anymore does it. I'll be dead soon."

Connor shakes his head. "No you won't. I won't allow anyone to hurt you," he promises her.

Cassie laughs, a bitter scornful laugh. "Oh so it is only our friends, our team-mates you allow harm to come to."

"I had no choice," he says as unconvincingly as he said it earlier to Superman.

"Yes you did."

Connor bows his head once more. "Yes I did."

Cassie raises her gaze, a little surprised that he said it. "What is it you did exactly?" she asks him having to know what is going on.

Connor tells her. Tells her about him rigging the communication system and how it was used to send everyone into traps and that his father is now planning something to finish off the League one and for all although he does not know what.

"Release me Connor. It isn't too late to help them. It is not too late to do the right thing."

"That's what he said."

"Who said?"

"Superman."

"Superman?" Cassie queries.

"My father has him a few levels up. Him and his children."

"What!!!" Cassie shrieks. "He has Jon and Lara???!!!"

Connor nods. "In a room surrounded by kryptonite."

Cassie's mind works fast. Kryptonite will kill Jon and Lara. She has to act now. "Connor release me," she orders of him. Connor doesn't move. "Connor if you ever want the possibility that I can forgive you one day you will release me. Then we will go save Superman, Jon and Lara and while we are at it kick your father's butt from here to the moon and back. Otherwise all I can promise you is that I will go to my grave hating you with every fibre of my being."

Connor looks at Cassie and in his eyes she can see the conflict raging within him. The conflict between the part of him that was programmed in him to obey his father and another part which has grown up during the time he has spent being Superboy. The part of him he learned from his friends, his team-mates. The part of him that is saying that he has to do the right thing no matter how hard that may be. Cassie locks her eyes with his desperately hoping to reach this latter part of him. "Connor. Release me."

* * *

Diana sat down in a chair, still in some pain and discomfort wishing her healing abilities would work faster, in the rather overcrowded conference room where those still able to stand from the League and its Young Justice counterpart were gathered to pull their information together and get to the bottom of just what is going on, who is behind this attack on them and how have they managed to accomplish it.

What catches Diana's attention more right at this instant is not how many of them are here but how many of them aren't. Black Canary was back in Star City. Dinah was alright. She was just looking after her daughter because Green Arrow is amongst the missing. Her mother was comforting Donna somewhere at the moment over Kyle's absence. Hawkman was also missing along with Steel and Vixen and Ice and Animal Man and Elongated Man and many more Diana almost wishes she hadn't noticed were not here. Aquaman, from what J'onn heard, was wounded down in Atlantis as he too was ambushed but he should make a full recovery.

Diana shakes her head as she tries to take all this in. Hera who had done this to them. Who had attacked them and left many missing and seriously hurt and even the ones that were one here at this meeting, some were walking wounded. Shayera, broken wing and all, was here and heaven help anyone that tried to stop her from being here. Flash was alright. Diana had seen him eat about half the commissary stock which is of course no indication of anything since Flash will eat anywhere, any time, under any circumstances. Bruce didn't seem too badly hurt although he is good at hiding his feelings so Diana can't be sure that he isn't hurt more than he is letting on. Right now he is chatting to Robin and Nightwing as they compare notes.

J'onn calls the meeting to order and the plethora of voices draw silent. Just as he about to summarise everything he is interrupted by an alarm going off. The collective group of heroes quickly stream out of the room to the Monitoring Womb where J'onn flicks up a camera. The alarm that had gone off was the perimeter one around the League Headquarters and on the monitor the image that came up was a depressing one for they who had been ambushed and attacked at all angles. On the monitor was a large group of their many enemies. The ones who had been victorious in their ambushes. The more notable ones at first glance being Atomic Skull, Killer Frost, Livewire, Copperhead, Star Sapphire, Parasite...to name but a few.

The League members rush outside to confront this Legion of villains head on. If it was a fight they wanted then the League members were in such a mood that they would be only too glad to give them a fight.

As the two forces line up a round flat metal device is tossed from the group of villains to land in-between them. A beam of light shoots upward from it that projects a hologram. A hologram of a certain bald-headed man.

"Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen. For those that don't know I am Lex Luthor. No doubt it is dawning on you that I am the one behind everything that has been going on. Before this night reaches its conclusion I just wanted you to know that."

"What do you want Luthor?" Batman asks him.

"Your deaths," Lex answers simply. "Now I'm guessing you are surprised to hear me admit it but I had many, many years in prison," Lex says that with obvious bitterness at his incarceration, "to observe the world and come to one inevitable conclusion. That for humanity to stand any chance at survival the super-human must be eliminated. Towards that end I would like to draw your attention to the 18-wheeler across the street." All head turns to note a large truck with trailer parked conspicuously nearby. Then a loud inhuman roar echoes from inside the trailer.

"Behold your Doomsday."

Suddenly the side of the truck is torn open and standing there is this huge inhuman creature with grey skin and bony protrusions all over its body. The same one Lex stole from Cadmus and had spent the last few months reconditioning its mind to make it obey only him. The creature lets out another roar and leaps high into the sky. It lands with great force right in the middle of the group of villains and with one mighty swing of its arm it sends several flying through the air with cuts, broken bones and even more severe injuries.

Star Sapphire who had been swiped and a gash torn in her side crawls to pick up the communication disk. "Lex!" she screams into it with her English accent. "That thing is attacking us!" It was only suppose to attack the League. That was the plan and then she and the others would wipe up what was left.

Lex, the image of Lex, shakes his head and looks to the heavens. "Oh Lord you gave them ears to hear but they do not listen." He then looks coldly right at Star Sapphire. "Super-humans are a threat that needs to be eliminated. **All** super-humans."

That is when it dawns on Star Sapphire. "You...this what you were planning all along. To get us all in one place where you get rid of us all in one go."

"Well not all of you but the vast majority yes," Lex confirms for her with a cruel smile. Then a shadow looms over Star Sapphire and Doomsday's foot comes crashing down. There is a scream, the sound of bones breaking and back in Lex's hideout the screen that was showing the transmitted image fills with static as the signal cuts out. The pause is over. The curtain has risen on the final scene which is about to play out. Lex's victory is at hand and then finally he can assume the destiny that has been denied to him for too long. Lex reaches for a cigar out of his pocket, cuts the end off and lights it. He puts it in his mouth as he can't help but quote a certain cigar smoking tv character with a cheery smile on his face. "I love it when a plan comes together."

* * *

_Author's Note: You can take the last line as a note that I am looking forward very much to the upcoming A-Team movie. I loved that show. Anyway that aside I'll say my usual thanks to everyone who has written reviews._


	10. Chapter 10: Nemesis

Chapter 10: Nemesis

Lex switches the image over to a camera down the street that is observing the whole area. On the screen it shows the League now over the initial surprise move to engage the creature. Wonder Woman moves in first only to be met by the creature's fist and the bony spikes on it's knuckles rip into her cheek opening vicious gashes on her face before the sheer force of the blow sends her flying out of shot.

"No!!!" a voice screams from behind Lex. He turns to see Clark rushing at the window with just enough momentum that with his dense molecular structure he might just manage to crash through it. In an instant Lex hits a switch and increases the intensity of kryptonite in the room which slows Clark down but doesn't stop him. He still reaches the window which cracks but doesn't break. Lex moves over just as Clark falls to the ground, the kryptonite having finally had the desired effect. That was a close one.

Lex speaks to Clark. "Good try there Clark but this time you will just have to accept that for once Superman is not about to rush in and save the day." Lex reduces the level of kryptonite since he doesn't want to kill Clark just yet. Not until after everything is over and done with. "If it is any consolation to you I promise that the time you will have to live with your grief will be short lived."

Clark lies on the ground kryptonite burning every cell in his body but it is nothing to the pain he just felt watching that creature so easily injure Diana. Tears sting his eyes at the thought of what may have happened to her. In his wedding vows he swore he would protect her and for the first time in his life he is going to end up breaking his word. He has failed to protect her. He has failed to protect their children who are getting weaker by the minute.

For the first time in Clark's life real hate and rage burn inside him. He forces himself to get up despite the kryptonite radiation burning in every cell of his body. Where he gets the strength from Clark knows not nor does he care. All he cares about is that he has to get out of this prison somehow, with his children, and then go and save the woman he loves and oh the rest of the world too while he is at it.

Lex looks on in disbelief as Clark gets to his feet. The radiation levels were set so high that Clark should be nothing but a writhing mass on the ground. "Clark," Lex warns him. "Don't make me set it any higher. Think of your children."

Clark grits his teeth against the pain. It is exactly that thought that has gotten him this far. He pulls his fist back and slams it into the glass which cracks more. His fist aches in pain as small cuts appear on his knuckles.

Lex moves his hand to hover over the controls. "Last warning," he says with deathly seriousness.

"Funny you took the words right out of my mouth."

Lex's head whips round to find Wonder Girl standing at the doorway with Kon-El beside her and obviously there is only one way she could be there. Kon-El has betrayed him. "John. Kill them," Lex orders Metallo, who is standing next to him, no longer worried about having to fight his son. Kon-El has proved he is no longer trustworthy so will have to be destroyed too.

Metallo rolls his head on his metallic shoulders. "Anything you say."

Cassie eyes the cyborg coming towards her with the green rock in its chest. Connor had released her but he had pointed out that she alone will have to fight Metallo because he can't. "Bring it on you metal freak!"

"Be careful what you wish for girly," Metallo says with false caution for Cassie's well-being before he charges right at her slamming her into the corridor wall behind her. Cassie grunts at the pain but ignores it as she grapples Metallo. She can see Connor about on his knees. "Go!" she orders him. "I'll keep this thing busy." Cassie then physically throws Metallo down the corridor before she in a burst of speed is the one who slams the cyborg into the wall at the end of the corridor.

With Metallo gone Connor's strength returns. He quickly moves into the room, grabs his father and promptly throws him across the room before hitting the controls turning the kryptonite radiation off.

"What are you doing Kon-El?!" Lex demands to know as he gets back to his feet.

Connor looks his father right in the eye and answers simply "Making a choice." And he has. Down in that room with Cassie he made a choice. No matter the fact that Lex Luthor created him, that Lex's genes are within him Connor can no longer go along with this. He is going to do the right thing. Connor marches to the door where Superman and his children are and grabs it about to rip it off. "Oh one more thing...father," he says the word father with utter disrespect. "My name is not Kon-El. It is Connor." Connor then rips the door off the hinges and tosses it aside to find Superman standing there, barely, on the other side.

"Took you long enough," Clark manages to snark.

Connor smiles apologetically. "Took me awhile to figure out what was the right thing to do."

Clark actually manages a small smile. He pats Connor on the shoulder. "Help me grab Jon and Lara."

But before either of them can do that the deafening sound of a gun goes off 3 times. Clark can see the register of shock and pain in Connor's eyes before he slumps forward prompting Clark to catch him. Connor's breathing is heavy as he lifts his head up. "Forgive me," he pleads as someone who knows that their end might be near and is seeking to repent for their sins. Connor's eyes fall shut and Clark lowers him to the floor. Upon inspection Clark can see in Connor's back are 3 bullet wounds and in them Clark can just about make out the green glow that only kryptonite produces. Clark looks up out of the room to find Lex standing there, holding a gun which is now pointing at him. At the sight a word slips into Clark's mind. The description of what he and Lex are now. The one he never wanted.

Nemesis.

* * *

Back outside the Headquarters of the Justice League a full scale battle had erupted as hero and villain alike attempt to combat the monstrosity that Lex has unleashed upon them but with very little effect. Even the most powerful of them can only seem to slow the creature down. It simply keeps moving forward, keeps attacking as if it does not tire or feel pain. Zatanna had temporarily managed to stop it by turning the ground into quicksand but it was already managing to break free. With another inhuman roar it leaps clear and heads into the centre of Metropolis chasing after those that are attempting to flee, pursued by those that are trying to stop it and the fight continues. They leave behind an area where many casualties litter the ground and the buildings around were showing the signs of battle damage. One in particular where Wonder Woman had slammed into it after the creature hit her.

Diana opens her eyes to see dust and debris on top of her. Hera! That thing hit harder than anything she has ever fought. She isn't sure even Kal hits that hard and she has fought her husband on those few occasions where his mind was controlled. Diana can feel blood seeping from the gashes on her face but she doesn't have time to worry about that right now. Right now she has to get out of here and help. Just as she is about to try and move the debris above her stirs before it is suddenly lifted away and into Diana's vision falls another monstrosity. Solomon Grundy.

Diana tenses herself until a gloved hand appears belonging to the villain known as Slade.

"Need a hand?" Slade offers her.

Diana cautiously takes it and gets back to her feet. The sounds of fighting have moved off into the city she notes. Diana dusts herself down. "Why are you helping me?" she asks Slade rather perplexed.

If she could see it under his mask Diana would see a small smile on Slade's face. "Lex wanted me to help him destroy you but I knew he could not be trusted. I knew that Lex Luthor of all people would have something up his sleeve." Slade just never expected it to be whatever it is this creature is.

Diana's gaze turns to Grundy.

"Ah yes Solomon here," Slade says noticing Diana's direction of gaze. "He is working for me." After all how else was Slade to ensure that Wonder Girl survived and that Superboy escaped with her and he did want those things to ensure that he threw in a spanner into Lex's plans which he is still hopeful will pay off in the long run and give him a favourable outcome.

Diana's eyes fall upon the scene of carnage before her.

"Diana!"

Diana's head turns to see her mother and sister and a few of the walking wounded exit the League HQ. They quickly move to help those lying on the ground while Donna makes her way over to Diana eyeing Slade and Grundy as she does so.

"Diana. What happened?" she asks having missed it all. She had been trying to come to terms with the fact her husband was missing with her mother consoling her.

The creature's inhuman roar echoes in the distance cutting off any chance of Diana's reply. "It will have to wait until later Donna. I need to go."

Diana is about to fly off when Slade stops her. "May I make a suggestion before you rush off?"

Diana turns her gaze to him eyeing him warily. "Make it quick," she tells him.

"This creature has already beaten dozens of you and it defeated you with a single punch. Direct combat is not going to stop it."

Diana hates to admit it but he's right. "I suppose you have a better idea."

"I always study my foes to learn all I can before engaging them. In my study of Superman I learned that Kryptonians created a prison from which I believe escape is all but impossible."

Diana understands what he means. "The Phantom Zone."

Slade nods in recognition that she has cottoned on.

Diana turns to her sister. "Donna in the vault there is one of the Phantom Zone rings. It looks like a silver bracelet covered in Kryptonian script. I need you to get it for me."

Donna nods. "Right." She then sees Diana about to leave. "Where are you going?"

"To contain the creature before it does any more damage," Diana explains like it is an obvious thing.

"But you're hurt," Donna tries to remind her sister.

"Donna just go get the ring and meet me in the city," Diana orders dismissing Donna's concerns for her injuries. Also she knows her sister is pregnant and in other circumstances she wouldn't even consider asking Donna to get involved in any of this but there are now so short handed Diana has no choice. There is simply no-one else.

"Grundy will go with you," Slade adds.

Diana eyes the grey behemoth with mistrust but she can't say that Grundy's strength wouldn't be helpful. "Very well," she concedes.

"Grundy. Go with the lady and help her," Slade commands.

"Grundy do what Slade commands," the grey zombie says obediently.

With that Diana takes to the air while Grundy leaps into the air following her into the city where Doomsday awaits.

Donna is glaring at Slade. She remembers him from her time in the Titans before they became Young Justice. She remembers all the battles, all the schemes, all the attempts Slade made to destroy them and it is taking some considerable self-control on her part not to smash his face in.

"Shouldn't you be rushing off," Slade reminds her.

"I don't know what your game is Slade but just remember when all is said and done we'll still be here to stop you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way my dear former Wonder Girl," he says genuinely because while he does hate them he also loves the challenge they represent.

Donna's eyes narrow for a second before she rushes off back into the HQ and heads down to the vault. She finds what she is looking for easily enough, a silver bracelet like ring with Kryptonian script on it, and heads back for the exit passing both heroes and villains alike being carried into the infirmary which is already overflowing. The villains Donna doesn't have that much sympathy for but they are the good guys so as the good guys even the bad guys have to be helped too. Donna exits the building and is just about to fly off after Diana when she hears her name being shouted and running towards her is "Chloe!?"

"Donna!" Chloe says breathlessly. "Thank god. Where's Diana?"

"In the city fighting this...creature." Donna notices the pale exhausted, haunted look on Chloe's face. "Why? What is going on?"

"He took them," she answers.

"Took who?"

"Clark, Jon and Lara. He took them."

Fear suddenly grips Donna. She takes Chloe by the shoulders. "What do you mean? Who took them?"

Chloe takes a big breath before she tries again. She had rushed over here as soon as she came around from whatever tranquilliser Lex hit her with. She looks directly into Donna's eyes where Donna can see the fear and terror is all too evident in Chloe's gaze as she says "Lex...Lex abducted them."

* * *

Several armed men stand in the basement of old abandoned building. Their job is to guard the entrance to the bunker that lies beneath. The bunker where Lex Luthor does...well it was not part of their job to know, just to make sure no-one got inside. So far it had been a fairly easy and frankly boring job until about 5 seconds ago when they whole place shook almost knocking them off their feet. It is then that the door that is the entrance to the bunker explodes open and what looks like a partially metal man slides across the floor. Their eyes then turn to the doorway where what looks like a girl stands there bruising on her face, her eyes full of fury.

Metallo gets to his feet after his fight with Wonder Girl had brought them back up to the surface. "What are you idiots waiting for?" he asks incredulously. "Shoot her!!!"

The men raise their guns and fire. Cassie deflects the bullets using her bracelets but with this many it may be only a matter of time until one of them gets through her defences. Then suddenly one of the men falls to the ground followed by another and another. The others realise that someone is shooting at them. Taking the distraction Cassie moves faster than a human eye could possibly follow and as a red blur disarms and disables the remaining men.

Metallo looks at the scene and then around until his eyes spot who is responsible. "Waller!" he growls.

Amanda Waller steps out from behind some crates. She had escaped the fate of her fellow Cadmus colleagues although with some not inconsiderable injury and had spent the last few months healing, waiting, planning on getting her revenge and now the time had come.

Metallo eyes the gun in Waller's hand with little fear. "That little toy can't hurt me."

"No but I can."

Metallo spins round to find Wonder Girl standing right behind him and before he can react Cassie uppercuts him with all her strength sending the cyborg flying upwards and right through the wooden floor above. Cassie shakes her fist out. Ow! That hurt! She has to admit that fighting Metallo has been possibly the hardest thing she has ever done in her life. Maybe second only to fighting Grundy and to cap it all off she has had to fight the two of them within hours of each other before her body has had a chance to heal fully. Gods she aches all over.

"Girly!!!" Metallo's voice shouts from above. "I am going to rip your head off!!!" he threatens angrily. "Then I'm going to put the two little brats out of their misery!!!"

Cassie's face takes on a new determination at that last thing. No-one threatens Jon and Lara. She leaps upward through the hole Metallo made in pursuit. Waller can then feel the building shake and dust float down from above. However that battle is not her business. She may not be able to hurt Metallo just as the cyborg said but she can hurt Lex and worse. With determination to get her vengeance Waller heads through the shattered doorway and into the bunker.

* * *

"Well now. It seems to me that we have reached a critical impasse of this little scenario haven't we Clark," Lex says to his former friend aiming the gun loaded with kryptonite bullets at Clark. "Lets see here now. Your League is being obliterated as we speak. My traitorous son lies dying at your feet and Metallo will take care of Wonder Girl shortly. I had planned on leaving this moment until you saw the broken bodies of your friends. Until you knew without doubt that everything you had built had been destroyed and you knew without doubt that it was I that was responsible. That it was I that had finally beaten you but fate it seems had different ideas." Lex cocks the gun. "Farewell Clark."

Just then the whole place shakes, the result of Metallo and Cassie fighting. It knocks Lex off balance and it is all Clark needs as he lurches forward with as much speed as he can muster considering that being exposed to kryptonite for as long as he has has stripped him of all his abilities and there is no sun down here to recharge him.

Lex's eyes widen at Clark's form moving at him with surprising speed. He pulls the trigger but without having time to aim properly. The kryptonite bullet rips into Clark's left shoulder but it doesn't stop him as the not inconsiderable mass of Clark collides into Lex knocking him to the floor and the gun from his hand.

Clark grits his teeth at the pain. Luckily the bullet only grazed him causing a flesh wound so it isn't stuck in him but it still hurts like hell. From his position on the floor Clark's eyes find Lex's. They can tell from each other's expression that there are no more words for them to share. There is no more that Clark can say that will dissuade Lex from pursuing this to its final folly. In all probability this is the final fight that they will ever have. Clark pushes himself to his feet with his one good arm only to be met by a punch from Lex who has risen faster. Another punch hits Clark followed by another making Clark stagger back a step or two.

"Not so tough now without your sun blessed powers are we," Lex crows.

It seems Lex does still have a few more words to share but Clark should have known that. Lex always did love the sound of his own voice. Lex attempts another punch but Clark catches it in an iron grip of surprising strength. His sun driven powers may be gone but he still has a dense molecular structure which leaves him still quite a bit stronger than the average human. He gives Lex a second to realise this before quite expertly countering despite being down to only one hand by pulling Lex off balance, kneeing him in the stomach and then following up with a quick blow or four.

Lex staggers back and has to wipe some blood from a split lip in a little confusion at just how good Clark has gotten.

Clark catches the puzzled expression on Lex's face. "My wife is an Amazon warrior Lex. You didn't think I wouldn't have picked up a couple of things." Well more like several dozen things but whose counting?

Lex's face grows grimly determined. He won't lose again. Not this time. Not when he is so close to his ultimate victory. He won't allow Clark to be his nemesis any longer. This time he will end it once and for all even if he has to use his bare hands to do it. He charges at Clark and the two of them end up grappling and exchanging blows and despite being one-handed essentially Clark is holding his own. Of course unlike Lex Clark is not trying to end this fatally. Despite all his anger and hate at Lex over what he has done Clark doesn't kill. Besides what is important to Clark here is simply disabling Lex long enough to get Jon and Lara and Connor too out of here.

Lex charges and drives his shoulder into Clark's mid-section. They fly back into the monitor Lex was using earlier which falls to the floor and shatters sparking as it does so giving Clark a good old fashioned electric shock. The two of them tussle on the floor as Lex tries to get his arm around Clark's neck so he can choke him. Clark counters by elbowing Lex in the face. Lex rolls across the floor clutching his face and his probably broken nose.

Clark gets back to his feet as does Lex with blood trickling from his nose. The two of them glare at each other for a brief moment before once more they charge at each other.

* * *

"Hera!" Diana calls out as she shakes her fist out. She had found the creature easily enough. It's path of death and destruction was not hard to follow. Diana's heart had bled at seeing so many innocents that had been caught up in the creature's rampage, in the battle to contain it. She had seen the creature beating up on J'onn with shocking ease considering how powerful J'onn was and without a moment's thought she flew straight in and punched the creature with all her strength. Her attack seemed to have caught it by surprise as she managed to send it flying into a nearby building which had promptly collapsed.

"J'onn!" Diana calls out his name as he shakily gets to his feet. "Are you ok?"

J'onn shakes his head and looks at her with an eerily vacant expression. "It's mind. So blank. So empty. Nothing but death."

Diana concludes that J'onn had tried to read its mind and had found something truly awful. Her attention is soon off her friend as the rubble from the collapsed building shifts and emerging from it totally unscathed is the creature. It cocks its head and looks at her with what Diana would call mild interest. It sends a shiver up her spine.

In the next instant the creature is tackled by Solomon Grundy as the two monsters share blows that would kill lesser beings. Diana can almost see the air ripple from the power of the blows being exchanged but all too soon it is clear that the creature is winning. A fact reinforced by Grundy flying across the street into another building which promptly collapses as well from the force of the impact. Gaea! This creature seems truly unstoppable and worse her sister isn't here yet so Diana has no choice but to fly into the affray once more in an attempt to at least contain it...buy some more time for her sister to get here. She flies into it and punches it but this time she didn't manage to catch it as off guard so all her punch did was stagger it back a pace or two and send pain shooting up her arm. Diana ignores the pain and punches the creature again over and over driving it backward until it catches her fist and squeezes. Diana can hear the bones go pop as they break. The creature then draws its other hand back and hits her. Her vision goes blurry and it still has her hand in its vice grip. It hits her again and the light starts to fade from her eyes. The creature draws its fist back for the third time. Diana thinking quickly which is quite amazing for someone who is possibly semi-concussed reaches up for the tiara on her head and in an instant slashes the creature's throat. The magical nature of her tiara able to penetrate its rock-like skin.

Doomsday falls to its knees but it would only be a temporary reprieve as it starts to heal almost immediately.

Diana is on her knees takes a moment to catch her breath and to try and focus her double vision. She can see the two creatures get back to their feet and move towards her relentlessly like some sort of nemesis to all life. Still no sign of Donna and even Diana can see she is losing this battle. She forces herself back to her feet. Just because she is losing doesn't mean she is giving up. She is an Amazon Warrior and if this is her last act in this world then she will die fighting. Fighting to protect the citizens of the world she long ago swore to protect. Fighting to protect her children who she prays will be ok without her. Gods she will miss them and Kal. She only wishes she could tell them one last time how much she loves them.

Diana digs her foot into the road which cracks under the force and she launches herself at it even with her broken hand. The creature swings its massive fist at her once more. Diana dodges and uses the movement to deliver a roundhouse kick right into the creature's jaw which is about as effective on it as her punches were. The creature raises its massive hands above its head and with surprising speed brings them down on her head. Pain shoots through her entire being as she feels herself crumple to the ground not quite unconscious but not far from it. Next she finds her leg being grabbed and Diana feels herself being lifted up in the air before being brought crashing down into the ground cracking the surface under her. The creature then repeats the act again and then again and then seemingly for good measure a fourth time. Diana lies there for a moment before a shadow looms in her vision as Diana sees the creature raise its foot preparing to bring it crashing down on her head and deliver what will almost certainly be the final blow. Diana can tell instantly she is not getting out of the way so she closes her eyes and fills what she believes will be her final thoughts with Kal and the twins.

"Get away from her!!!" a voice screams and Diana recognises it as her sister's voice. She forces her eyes open as Donna does the very brave but utterly foolish act of attempting to fight the creature. It results in the creature simply swatting Donna from the sky like a fly. A clang of metal catches Diana's attention. She rolls her head to the side and sees the Phantom Zone ring lying a few feet away from her. Diana crawls towards it as Doomsday moves towards Donna with her being of more immediate interest to it than Diana.

Donna had found herself rolling across the ground after a single blow from whatever that creature was. She had never felt anything hit that hard. Her hands, by instinct go to her stomach. Gods she hopes the baby is ok. Luckily it caught her in the face and not her stomach. If you can call the fact her whole head is now ringing lucky that is. She feels the ground shake as Doomsday walks towards her and she sits herself up in time to see the creature loom over her with its foot drawn back ready to kick her. Diana gulps and braces herself for a blow she doesn't have time to avoid. For something so large it is very fast. She raises her arms in front of her face and...and the creature is suddenly flying away from her propelled by a green beam of energy. Her immediate thought is Kyle has saved her until Donna glimpses that on her finger is a green ring. Kyle's ring.

By now Diana has grabbed the Phantom Zone ring and despite her less than perfect vision at the moment, her broken hand, the fact her knuckles on her good hand are bloodied and sore from hitting the creature and her somewhat foggy mind she touches the varying Kryptonian symbols around it's edge in the correct order just as Kal had shown her and the whole ring lights up. Diana throws it into the air and a portal to the Phantom Zone opens.

"Diana!"

Diana turns her head to see Donna now standing next to her surrounded by a green aura. What in the name of Hera?

Before she can ask and Donna can explain the inhuman roar of Doomsday catches both their attentions. It is back and moving towards them once more.

"We need to get it into the portal!" Diana shouts at her sister.

"Oh so nothing hard then," Donna quips morbidly before ,with grim determination, she turns to face Doomsday all the while trying to remember every single thing Kyle had ever said about how the ring of a Green Lantern works. She knows it has a lot to do with the willpower of whoever bears it. Donna summons up the will inside herself and produces a massive clamp which she uses to grab the creature. However her attempt to throw it into the portal proves much more difficult as the creature is resisting with all its strength and Donna can feel the sheer huge magnitude of the creature's power with which it does so. It manages to takes a step toward her. Sweat starts to trickle down her face. She is losing. She can feel it. It is going to break free but the second before it does giant grey arms wrap around the creature's waist from behind it.

Grundy and he isn't looking all that great. Neither Diana or Donna have ever seen Grundy look that beaten up before. Not even after a few rounds with Superman.

"Lift it!" Donna shouts at the zombie and Grundy manges to lift Doomsday clear off the ground. With that Donna finds herself in the ascendency and reaffirms her grip on the creature.

"Throw it into the portal...into the hole in the sky!" she instructs praying that Grundy knows what she means.

Grundy with a roar of his own flings Doomsday towards the portal before the great zombie seems to collapse from the effort. Donna then uses the ring to push it with as much force and speed she can muster into it. Doomsday roars as it vanishes into the tear in reality. Next thing Donna sees is a flash of light and in place of the hole, floating above the ground, is what looks like flat giant glass prism in which she can see the creature pounding against the surface which ripples like jelly but does not break. The prism spins for a moment before it zooms high into the sky and out of sight on its way to transport Doomsday to the Phantom Zone.

Donna lets out a breath and collapses to her knees. Sheesh Kyle never mentioned how much effort working this ring takes. Then thinking of him fear and pain suddenly rack her being. Gods if this is Kyle's ring then where is he and is he alright?

As if in response to her thoughts the ring glows blindingly bright. Donna has to look away for a second When she looks back her eyes see lying on the ground in front of her looking like hell is "Kyle!!!"

Donna rushes to his side and feels for a pulse. Please, she prays to her gods, let him be alright. It takes a moment for her to calm herself down enough but when she does she feels it. A pulse. He is alive. Tears run down Donna's face as she bends down and kisses him repeatedly.

Kyle groans in response and mumbles not quite fully conscious "Not right now sweetheart. I'm too tired."

Despite it all Donna can only giggle in response to that and say "That and you look like crap."

Kyle crack an eye open as memories flood back into his conscious mind not to mention the considerable pain he is in. "Oh yeah. That too." His gaze drifts down to his ring on Donna's finger. "It reached you then." His last instruction so to speak had been for his ring to seek Donna out.

"Yeah but what happened? Where were you? And how did you just appear like that?"

Kyle takes a painful breath. "Long story. I..." he trails off as he sees Donna has a bruise on her face from when Doomsday struck her. "Donna. Where did you get that bruise?" he asks with great concern for his pregnant wife. Kyle suddenly looks around and glimpses the destruction around him and Diana looking even worse than him. "Um what have I missed?"

"Long story," is all Donna can answer with as she looks at her sister still lying on the ground hurt but alive at least. The question is what about everyone else because on her way to catch up with Diana Donna had seen lots of destruction, lots of people lying on the ground hurt or worse but in her rush she hadn't been able to help them. Gods what a nightmare this day has turned into and it isn't over yet because now she has to tell her sister that Lex Luthor has her husband and her children and that she has no idea whether they are still alive or not. Hera give her strength.

* * *

Through a flat roof a figure of a blond haired girl dressed in red and gold suddenly bursts out and lands in a heap. Her face and visible parts of her body are cut and bruised. She is soon followed by a robot with half a human face. Metallo and Cassie had fought their way up through the entire building until now they were on the roof. Cassie pushes herself up to her knees and coughs painfully. Blood droplets cover the ground. Her fight with Metallo re-aggravated whatever it was Grundy had injured earlier. Not to mention the fact she had been losing this fight ever since they hit the 5th floor. She then feels a sudden sharp painful kick into her ribs forcing her to roll across the roof.

Metallo struts cockily towards Wonder Girl's prone form. "You should have chosen wiser than to fight me girly. Unlike you I don't feel pain or suffer injury. I feel neither heat nor cold nor even the wind on my face. I feel nothing." He kicks her in the ribs again rolling her towards the edge of the roof. "I am dead inside." Metallo then picks Cassie up high above his head in preparation for throwing her off the roof. "And in a moment you will be just plain dead. It's been fun playing with you but it is time to die."

He then throws her off the several story building and dusts his hands. Good riddance.

Cassie sees the ground rapidly approaching and in her current state she is pretty certain she won't survive a fall like this so she throws her arms in front of her face, closes her eyes and waits for the impact.

"Cassandra," a voice suddenly permeates the darkness.

Cassie thinks she knows that voice. "Father?" she queries speculatively.

Cassie opens her eyes to find herself no longer falling towards the ground but instead is standing in a marble palace in the clouds. It could only be one place. It was Olympus. It had to be but if she was here did that mean...

"No you are not dead my daughter."

Cassie spins round to see before her her father Zeus standing there looking regal and powerful and as Cassie guesses the King of the Gods should look.

"You are caught in between," Zeus continues.

"In between what?"

"One moment and the next. As a mortal might phrase it you are between the tick and the tock of a clock."

"If I'm not dead then what I am doing here?"

"Because you were going to die," Zeus says with genuine remorse present in his voice. "I could not allow that especially not when you have the power within you to prevent it. The power within you to defeat that mockery of a man."

"I tried. I tried so hard father but he beat me," Cassie admits sounding defeated. Her gaze drifts to the ground beneath her feet.

Zeus moves forward and lifts his daughter's chin up so she looks at him. "I may be many things my daughter. Some of which make me less than perfect in the eyes of many but I will speak honestly to you. I loved your mother and I love you. I am proud of the woman you are growing into. I know my absence has left a bitterness inside you. I regret that along with the fact I have not been there to help guide you to your destiny."

"What destiny?" Cassie has to ask.

Zeus chuckles in amusement. "Full blooded gods have feared asking questions of me. You have been spending too much time with the Amazon princess and her Kryptonian husband I see."

Cassie can only shrug helplessly.

"You will discover your destiny in your own time and in your own way but know this; my blood flows through your veins and you have yet to discover the true depth of your power. In other circumstances I would have left you to discover it by yourself but in your present one I believe a little...kick-start, I believe the phrase is, is required." A glow forms around Zeus' hand. "Time to return to the world Cassandra."

"Wait!" Cassie pleads. "Um you said I as going to die. Does that mean I'm mortal?" she has to ask since she does not know for certain if she is mortal like her mother or immortal like her father.

"Even your teacher can die if her injuries are severe enough," Zeus answers.

"That doesn't answer my question," Cassie points out.

Zeus smiles knowingly. "Farewell my daughter." He then touches his glowing hand to her head and Cassandra finds herself back plummeting towards the ground. She can feel the wind rushing over her until it stops all of a sudden. Cassie opens her eyes and what she sees is the ground about five feet below her getting no closer. Cassie looks at herself and comes to a startling realisation.

She is flying!!!

* * *

Clark slams his fist into Lex's face knocking him to the ground causing Lex to spit up a dollop of blood which can be added to all the other bloody marks and bruises he has put on his one time friend. Of course Clark has quite a few of them himself. Lex may not be the type to go charging in and getting his hands bloody but that didn't mean Lex didn't know how to fight but as Clark mentioned earlier he has spent a decade learning from his wife and he has finally gotten the upper hand here. "It's over Lex," he declares. "Surrender now and end this," he almost pleads of his one-time friend. Clark has no wish for this to end in the way it was seemingly heading.

Lex on the floor lets out a dark laugh. "I don't think so Clark." In an instant he turns round and Clark finds himself facing the barrel of Lex's gun once more. Dammit. Lex must have landed near it and Clark never noticed.

Lex stands back up, a little wobbly, but still managing to never let his aim waver. He is breathing heavily. He briefly glances at the destroyed monitor on the ground. "Pity you destroyed that. I really had wanted you to watch the end of your Justice League and everything else you had built but I guess I will simply have to settle for less." Lex points over at another monitor on the wall with a flashing and beeping spot. "That monitors the position of Doomsday."

"Doomsday?" Clark queries.

"Oh didn't I mention that was the name I gave it. Wonderful wasn't it. Cadmus found it buried beneath the earth and after their premature demise I claimed it, reconditioned what you would call its mind so that it obeyed my every command. Right now it is in the city and by my calculations it will have just about finished off your friends by now."

"You're dreaming Lex," Clark says with the belief in his friends and their ability to prevail.

"Am I? Under different circumstances I could show you the results of the tests I performed on it but considering where we are you will simply have to take my word. Do you want to know what I found?"

Clark says nothing.

"No? Oh I'll tell you anyway. I found out that wherever Doomsday is from it must have evolved in a very harsh environment. It needs little food or water. It can survive in a vacuum and endure extremes of heat or cold. It has few vital organs therefore limiting the risk of fatal injury. It is essentially solid mass."

"Is there a point to this Lex?" Clark asks while trying to figure out a way to get the gun off of Lex.

"The point is Clark that in terms of raw power it is possibly stronger than you are. Now tell me really. How well do you think your friends are really fairing especially after the way you saw it defeat your wife with a single blow?"

Clark had tried not to think on it too hard and trust in his wife's skill as a warrior. It is then the beeping coming from the machine stops and Clark can see what looks like panic spread across Lex's face. They must have beaten it he realises. "What was that you were saying Lex?" he says unable to stop himself from sounding incredibly smug at this moment.

No. It was impossible. Lex had calculated every possibility. He can't have failed. Not when he was so close. Anger swells up inside him and he cocks the gun. "I can still get rid of you," he says with genuine hate of Clark. Hate built up from years of having his destiny denied to him at every turn by Superman, by Clark. No more! Lex is about to pull the trigger when he spots that Clark's eyes are once more not looking at him but at something behind him.

Lex spins round just as a gun is fired. He can feel a bullet graze his cheek just as he fires at his attacker whom promptly falls to the ground. She may have missed but Lex didn't. Lex takes a moment to register the identity of his would be assassin. Waller.

Next Lex finds the arm holding the gun is grabbed from behind. Clark had taken this distraction as his moment to strike. Lex would have done the same but Lex has an advantage in one sense. He still has two working arms while Clark only has one. They end up grappling over the gun until in the midst of the struggle it goes off and Clark tumbles backward to the ground desperately trying to cover the wound in his stomach where the bullet hit him.

Clark grits his teeth against the searing pain of the kryptonite bullet as Lex moves over him pointing the gun directly at his head.

"Now before we so rudely interrupted I was about to say my farewells to you Clark. Oh one more thing. Don't worry about your children. They are already dead."

Clark's brow furrows deeply as Lex gestures at the room where the children are. Clark manages to turn his head to see the room flooded with a green glow. Oh God no!

"Waller's wayward shot hit the controls," Lex takes great pleasure in pointing out and the control panel is indeed damaged and shorting out. Lex cocks the gun once more. "Right then. Farewell Clark. You were a worthy adversary etc etc," he says with great disrespect. He pulls the trigger and...nothing. Oh come on. Can't he just have his one simple wish of putting an end to Superman once and for all.

"You've had your six shots Lex," Clark points out since the gun Lex is carrying only holds six bullets and 3 went into Connor, one hit Clark's shoulder, one hit Waller and one is right now in his gut burning Clark from the inside.

Lex looks at the gun almost forlornly before tossing it aside. Luckily he is always prepared and therefore he can have that wish after all. He reaches inside his jacket and pulls out yet another gun and aims it at Clark. "This one doesn't have kryptonite bullets," he explains, "but in your current condition it doesn't need to. I'll skip the farewells this time and say that I promise you next time I will finish off your League and take my rightful place as leader of this world."

Clark fights to remain conscious as the kryptonite poisoning seeps through his body combined with the blood loss. The question creeps into his head that God does Lex ever stop talking or does he really love the sound of his own voice that much? After all Lex has had at least half a dozen really good chances to kill him today alone yet always seems to end up taking the time to gloat over something or explain something. Clark sees Lex start to pull the trigger. Oh well maybe even Lex has gotten tired of massaging his own ego. Clark braces himself for what seems the inevitable this time. The sound of a gun firing fills the air and suddenly Lex's eyes widen in the same way Connor's did earlier. Lex manages to turn round and there in the doorway is Amanda Waller still alive holding her gun in the same position from which she fired it from. "You b..." is all Lex manages to say before his strength leaves him and he falls to the floor unconscious.

"See you in hell Lex!" Waller says with bitter venom before she seems to lose all her strength and becomes listless on the floor.

Clark can see pools of blood forming under both her and Lex's bodies but he doesn't have the luxury of lying here and dying. He has got to get up and save Jon and Lara. He braces himself against the pain and forces himself to his feet. He staggers past Connor's prone form, for whom Clark can do no more as he requires the bullets in his back to be surgically removed, and over to the door to the room and inside he can see Jon and Lara lying unconscious on the ground. The kryptonite radiation permeating the room is way above the levels when Lex was merely trying to contain them. Clark knows if he enters the room he isn't coming out. He can, however, do one thing to try and save his children.

Clark staggers forward and falls to his knees. He crawls over to where his children are, all the time his every cell is screaming at him in agony. His vision dims and he shakes his head trying to remain conscious for just a few seconds more. He moves Jon and Lara next to each and gives each one a kiss. "I love you," he whispers to them before he does the only thing he can do. He lays on top of them and uses his body as a shield against the kryptonite radiation. It is now, finally, he lets his eyes close. He fills his thoughts of Diana, Jon and Lara just before he surrenders to the darkness which claims him into its warm, comforting embrace.

* * *

_Author's Note: I needed Lex to be stopped without Clark being the one to actually go as far as killing him. Can never have Superman kill so I had Waller survive so she could fill that role. Lex shooting Connor just goes to prove that he never really cared for his 'son' but just saw him as a means to an end. A lesson Connor has just learnt the hard way. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews._


	11. Chapter 11: After the Fall

Chapter 11: After the Fall

"Batman!"

The voice sounds distant to Bruce like he is coming out of a tunnel.

"Batman!" the voice says again before it softens and lowers its volume. "Bruce? Can you hear me?" the voice asks with concern.

Bruce forces his eyes to open to find the figure of Nightwing standing over him in such a way that Bruce can ascertain that he is injured. Now that Bruce is a little more awake it occurs to him that he is injured too or rather that is what he can guess his pounding head and aching body means. He tries to sit up. "What happened?" he asks.

"Giant monster. Us getting our asses kicked. Any of this ring a bell?"

Bruce turns his head to see that that little bit of acerbity came from Robin who is not looking any better than Nightwing. Bruce tries to clear his foggy mind when he realises the one person who is not here. "Selina! Where's Selina?" he asks and looks at his two protégés both of whom shake their heads while both wearing extremely grim expressions at Selina's possible fate. All the death and destruction around them was not an encouraging sign that she was unharmed.

Bruce struggles to his feet with some help from Nightwing and immediately takes a step forward which ends up being a limp. His ankle is at least sprained and at worst broken but he can worry about that later. First he has to find Selina. If something has happened to her...

Bruce takes in the surroundings for the first time to see fellow team-mates, villains and innocent civilians alike either lying on the ground or trying to help each other. Even the villains are helping and all it took was a giant unstoppable monster to inspire them to find the better angels of their nature. "Where's the creature now?"

"Gone," Nightwing answers simply.

Bruce frowns. "What do you mean gone?"

Dick had seen it from a distance; the battle with Diana, Grundy and the creature and he informs Bruce of what he saw.

"They banished it to the Phantom Zone," Bruce surmises from the description of the vortex. "Clever." He shakes his head trying to clear his still foggy mind. He probably has a concussion.

"Should you even be standing?" Tim asks him.

Bruce fixes him one of his infamous glares. Tim backs up and holds his hands up in surrender "Ok no need for 'the look'. I am just concerned for you." Along with a lot of other people. His injured team-mates, the missing ones, Cassie.

Bruce limps forward now focussed on finding Selina. After a few minutes he spots her whip lying beside a pile of rubble from a wrecked building. He rushes over as much as he can considering and picks it up. He turns his attention to the immediate area and spots black leather under the pile of rubble. "She's here!" he shouts at Nightwing and Robin who rush over and start to help move the rubble aside.

They clear the rubble and Bruce gently lifts her clear before laying her down on the flat surface of the road. He bends over to check her breathing and as he does so says a silent prayer, probably the first one he has said since he lost his parents. It takes a moment and the breath is quite shallow but as her chest moves up and down Bruce lets relief fill him. She's alive.

She soon coughs and her eyes start to flutter open.

"Selina?" he queries with loving concern.

Selina focusses her gaze. "Hey," she says softly. "What happened?" she asks with some puzzlement as she is not quite able to recall it right now.

Tim repeats his words from earlier. "Giant monster. Us getting our asses kicked. Any of this ring a bell?"

"Oh that. That explains why my head feels like Bane decided to use it for a soccer ball."

Both Nightwing and Robin can't help a chuckle at her humour.

"Are you ok?" Bruce asks her. Selina coughs painfully causing lines of concern to crease into Bruce's face under his mask.

"Ooh pretty," Selina says with her now gazing at something in the distance.

All 3 men turn to see what she is looking at and see nothing.

"What's pretty?" Bruce asks her.

"You don't see it?" she asks them and they all shake their heads. "The white light," she explains and fear and panic snakes into Bruce's heart. She can't possibly mean _the _white light. The one some people claim to have seen when near to death. He strokes her cheek. "Selina please. Don't leave me. I...I love you." He then kisses her.

When the kiss ends he looks down at her and she is smiling with this little twinkle in her eyes. "Wow and it only took a near death experience for you to admit that."

It is then they all get that she was pulling their legs. Nightwing and Robin can't help but laugh while Bruce scowls at her. "I can always take it back," he warns her.

Selina smiles cheekily and waggles her finger at him. "Ut uh. I have witnesses," she says pointing at Nightwing and Robin.

Bruce shakes his head at her. "Are you alright to stand?" he asks her a little more seriously.

"Yeah," she says and Bruce helps her up. "Oh by the way Bruce. I love you too," she tells him before giving him a near x-rated kiss.

After it Bruce just stands there almost dumbstruck. Selina actually has to close his mouth by placing her finger under his jaw. "So I'm guessing we have a lot of people to go help."

Bruce snaps out of it. "Yes."

"So we should go do that," she suggests to him.

"Yes we should and then once this is all over I'm taking you shopping."

Selina was confused. "Shopping for what?"

Bruce takes her left hand into his own. "A ring for the third finger of your hand."

Selina's jaw is the one that drops this time.

"Did he just propose?" Tim asks Dick barely able to believe what he just witnessed.

"I believe he did," Dick responds in the same disbelief.

"Man I never thought I would live to see the day."

"You almost didn't," Dick reminds him.

Selina gets over her shock. "You call that a marriage proposal!?" she says scornfully.

Bruce smirks. "I promise we'll do the whole romantic meal deal once we clean up this mess."

"I'm holding you to that Bruce."

Bruce then takes her hand into his and squeezes. "I would expect nothing less and is that a yes by the way?"

Selina rolls her eyes at him. "Of course it is. I've been waiting for you to propose for the last 6 months. If you had taken much longer I was going to forego tradition and propose to you."

"When have you ever been one for tradition?" Bruce asks her pointedly.

"I'm not," she admits. "But lets face facts Bruce. Neither of us is getting any younger and also personally I would like not to have our first child born out of wedlock."

Bruce nearly chokes at that. "What?!"

Selina's lips curl up into a smirk. "Gotcha!"

At that both Robin and Nightwing can't help another small laugh. Bruce shakes his head. "You are going to be the death of me Selina."

"Yeah but what a way to go," she says dreamily. She moves to give him another small kiss and while their faces are close together she whispers "By the way I do want kids before I hit the menopause."

Bruce whispers in reply "I wouldn't be Batman if I wasn't prepared for every consequence of my actions."

Selina smiles broadly at the fact he means he is actually prepared to have children with her but a detailed discussion about that can wait for another day as all 4 head off into the devastated city to help.

* * *

A figure in red lets out a groan as he comes to. "Did anyone catch the number of that bus that hit me?" Flash asks as he sits up rubbing his head.

"It was not a bus."

Flash looks up to see J'onn standing over him offering him a hand which he takes as he gets back to his feet. Wally can barely remember what hit him although something large, grey with bony spikes flashes through his mind.

J'onn offers a sympathetic smile. He was not feeling too great himself after clashing with the creature not to mention the horror he had sensed from its mind, what it had of one anyway. It was so dark and empty apart from...J'onn's eyes widen as he recalls the few images that were in its mind. There was Lex Luthor and this constant voice emphasising obedience only to Lex. J'onn shakes his head to clear it. While they had all taken the threat Lex posed since his escape seriously it seems they have all underestimated just what he was capable of doing. As J'onn takes in all the destruction and possibly many deaths around him he can only sadly admit that that underestimation has cost them a very high price.

Flash too takes in the destruction and his usual cheery optimism is blunted. Man what a mess.

"Come. There are many that need our help," J'onn announces but before either of them can move they catch a glimpse of Diana floating down, badly beaten and holding her left arm in a manner that suggests it is broken but instead of going to get medical attention Diana goes to one of the fallen villains, the Shade in this case, picks him up with her one good hand and proceeds to shake him vigorously to get him to wake up. J'onn can sense burning rage within her. Rage and fear. He would go as far as saying that Diana is almost terrified. It is an emotion he doesn't think he has ever felt from her. Soon joining her is Donna surrounded by the green aura of a Green Lantern and in her arms is Kyle who too looks in bad shape.

Diana shakes the Shade to consciousness. "Wake up!" she demands.

"Diana!" Donna shouts after her greatly concerned about what Diana may do. The look on her sister's face after she told Diana about what Chloe said...well it is a look Donna can say she has never seen on Diana's face before. It was an almost murderous rage.

Diana ignores her sister. She is going to get the whereabouts of Lex Luthor out of one of these villains even if she has to ring each and every one of their necks. She just has to find them. Kal, her children...Gods she can barely even think about what Lex may done to them.

The Shade's eyes open slightly and Diana tightens her grip on him making sure to get his attention. "Where is he?!" she demands, her voice dangerously low.

"What?" the Shade asks in his semi-concussed state.

Diana shakes him hard. "Don't play games with me!!! Where is Lex?!"

By now J'onn and Flash have made their way over. "What is going on?" Flash asks.

Donna, still carrying Kyle, moves over and lowers her voice so no-one else hears. "Lex has Superman and Jon and Lara."

"Oh hell," Flash says out-loud because he can pretty much guess how pissed off Diana is now as she is still shaking the Shade even more vigorously than before. Diana looks like she is just about ready to kill him unless she gets what she wants.

J'onn's face takes on a very grim shape. He had lost his wife and children. He knows the pain that Diana is going through and knowing that he will do something he would not normally. He strides forward and places his hand on Diana's arm. "Diana. Put him down," he pleads with her gently.

Diana fixes him a glare that would make grown men run away in terror. "Diana," he repeats gently but firmly.

Diana reigns in her temper just enough and drops the Shade.

"Gee thanks," the Shade says to the Martian Manhunter as he straightens out his clothes. "I thought she was going to kill me," he admits.

"You may wish she had," J'onn says ominously and before the Shade can ask what that means he feels J'onn invade his mind with none of the usual gentleness J'onn generally uses. He is going to find Superman no matter what it takes.

* * *

She is flying!!!

Cassie's mind can't quite seem to absorb it. Speaking of her mind it seems a lot clearer than it was a few moments ago. Cassie then registers that she feels no pain from her injuries. She rotates herself into a vertical position and checks herself over. Her injuries, her wounds...they are gone but how?

Then it occurs to her.

Her father.

He must have used his power and healed her and that so is not going to make up for his 16 years of absence by the way but first things first. She has payback to obtain. With an instinctual knowledge of how to do it Cassie just wills herself to soar upward and back towards the roof.

Metallo, whistling a joyous little tune at ending that blond annoyance's life, is about to head back down after dealing with the girl and hope that Lex will allow him to be the one that puts Superman out of all their miseries when a voice catches his attention.

"Hey!!! Freak!!! We aren't done yet!!!"

Metallo turns round to find that girl hovering, yes hovering, above him. What does he have to do to kill these people? "Don't you people ever just die!!!" he spits out in fury.

Cassie's face is dark. "Not before filth like you who threaten innocent children."

Metallo laughs. "Oh here it comes. The little speech all you heroes spout about morality and ethics and protecting the innocent. Do us both a favour sweetheart...spare me."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" Metallo asks with some confusion.

"No I won't spare you. After all like you said you're dead inside."

Metallo dismisses her. "Don't make idol threats at me girly. I was killing long before you came into this world."

Cassie's face takes on a determined state. She is generally a light-hearted and playful person but she is also someone who was trained by Amazon warriors. Trained to kill if need be. "Lets finish this."

"Bring it on sweet-cheeks," Metallo goads her.

Cassie summoning all her new found flying ability speeds right at him. Metallo doesn't move. He has fought Superman so an adolescent girl is hardly scary. As Cassie throws her fist Metallo catches it although the force does make him slide backwards across the roof. Cassie throws her other fist and Metallo catches that too. Cassie strains to make Metallo move anymore. "Give it up," he tells her. "I've beaten you once already. You know you can't win."

"_The power is within you Cassandra,"_ her father's voice echoes in Cassie's mind. Cassie digs deeper inside herself and pushes harder and Metallo's arms start to bend, the very metal making straining sounds. Then suddenly the left arm snaps at the joint and Metallo screams in pain as the electrical feedback hits his brain.

Cassie pulls and rips the arm right off causing Metallo to scream more as he stumbles backwards a few steps. "So you do feel something after all," she says coldly.

"I will kill you slowly this time. I will make you beg me to end your suffering," Metallo threatens darkly.

Cassie says nothing as she uses the ripped arm as a club and hits Metallo right across his half-face knocking the cyborg sideways. Before Metallo can do anything to respond Cassie clubs him again and again knocking him from side to side. She then tosses the arm away and as Metallo regains his equilibrium she moves with all the speed she possesses and uppercuts him right in his jaw and the force sends him flying upward. In the blink of an eye Cassie has surged upward and is waiting for the metallic monstrosity as he reaches the pinnacle of his flight. In the moment he hovers there before gravity's grip takes over Cassie slams her fists into him sending him rushing back down.

Metallo hits the roof, crashes right through it and then through every floor of the building until once more he finds himself back in the basement. As he hits the concrete floor it cracks underneath his robotic form. He is just getting back to his feet when a gust of wind blows through. He turns his head to find Wonder Girl standing there looking utterly dispassionate. He picks up a metal bar lying near him and rushes at her planning to knock her head off if he can only to find her catch it with consummate ease.

Metallo tries to yank it back or shift her but Wonder Girl stands there unmoved, unyielding to the power his robotic body possesses. He yanks again and this time it shifts or more correctly Cassie releases her grip on it. He swings the bar only to have Cassie duck under it. She allows the momentum to swing it round before she moves and pulls it from Metallo's grasp. She moves directly behind him and then she twists the metal bar around his neck. "You said something about ripping my head off. Well now I'm going to rip yours off," she tells him.

Cassie tightens the bar more around Metallo's neck and she twists it until the supposedly indestructible metal Metallo is constructed of surrenders to her godly strength and his head detaches from his body and falls to the ground bouncing a few times as it does so. Cassie allows Metallo's body to fall to the ground with a echoing metal thud. It is over and now she has to get back down into the bunker and check up on Connor, Clark and the children. They should have gotten out by now. Something is wrong.

She starts to head for the bunker entrance when Metallo shouts after her. "Where are you going?! Come back and finish me?!"

Cassie stops and moves to where the head fell and picks it up. She guesses it must have some sort of back up power supply. She gives Metallo a response to his pleas for her to end his life. Something other than not to spare him like she threatened earlier. No she has thought of something much better. "No. You are going to live. I'll make sure you will live a long, long time in that state that allows you to feel nothing. To never know the wonder of being able to smell flowers on a spring day or feel the wind or your face or feel the touch of someone you care for upon your skin. You will live each and every day in that hell until your sick twisted brain finally expires. It is a fitting punishment."

Metallo is outraged at what she is proposing. He would rather have his life ended now than endure that. He tries to goad her. "I should have known a weak pathetic girl like you would not have the balls to kill me. All you hero types are the same. You talk big but when it comes down to it you are spineless cowards."

Cassie laughs. "My teacher was blessed with the wisdom of Athena and you think a little psychology is going to work on me," she mocks. "You're the pathetic one. I have nothing but pity for something as wretched as you." Cassie then tosses the head away as she moves to leave.

Metallo screams after her. "You think this is the end girly!!! One day I'll be back and intact and I promise I will kill you and everyone you care about. I will kill Superman, his brats, his wife, his friends, not to mention each and every one of you damned heroes. I swear I won't rest until the ground is littered with your corpses and the ground is soaked red with your blood."

Cassie stops and looks at Metallo's head and replies calmly "You can try but I promise you something. I will be there each and every time to stop you." With that Cassie turns and this time despite Metallo's threats and rants she doesn't look back. The ravings of a madman are nothing in comparison to finding those people that matter to her.

* * *

Meanwhile in Star City, at the home of Oliver Queen, Dinah sits on the couch, her legs curled up under her. She hadn't slept a wink out of worry. Ollie was still missing. Only the need to care for their daughter had stopped her tearing the city apart searching for him. Well that and the fact that Roy Harper, the Red Arrow, had promised her he would find Ollie, whatever it took.

It is not even her only concern. She had checked in with JLHQ and found out that along with Ollie that most of them had seemingly been ambushed in one way or another. Part of her had wanted to go and help but Diana had insisted she stay with her daughter and that they could and would handle it.

Of course that was before she saw the news coverage of this creature rampaging through Metropolis fighting all her friends. She rests her head in her hands for a moment. God she hopes they are all alright.

A hand touches her shoulder. Dinah looks up to see the kindly face of her and Oliver's butler and friend David Lister. "Mrs Queen. You should really get some sleep," he suggests with gentle concern.

Dinah shakes her head. "I can't...not until I know something...I...is Olivia alright?"

"Still asleep when last I checked," David informs her.

Dinah nods in acknowledgement. "Good. That's good."

It is then the sound of the front door opening can be heard and in an instant Dinah is up from the couch and running to the main hallway. Dammit. Why did she ever agree to live in this mansion where it takes an eternity to get anywhere. By the time she gets there she finds the Red Arrow has entered with a rather bedraggled and worse for wear looking Green Arrow being propped up on his shoulder.

"Ollie!!!" Dinah shouts with a mixture of relief and worry at the sight of him. She has rarely seen him look worse. Oliver's costume was torn and he was bruised and cut all over from what Dinah could see and that was just what she could see. Who knows how bad what she can't see is. She throws her arms around his neck and cries with pure relief. "Thank you," she says to Roy.

Roy shrugs. "It is what we heroes do although next time he may not want to take on Dr. Light, Drakon, Count Vertigo and Brick at the same time if he plans to live to see his grandkids." Roy had found Oliver still battling the 4 villains although he was clearly at the point he was just about to lose and have his life ended until Roy stepped in and saved him.

The 3 of them then get Oliver upstairs so they can lie him down on his bed and treat his varying injuries.

"Ow!" he complains as antiseptic lotion is spread on his wounds.

"Stop being a baby," Dinah chastises him.

"It hurts Dinah!" he protests to her.

"Sometimes pain is good. Lets you know you're alive." Dinah bends down and kisses his cheek. "And I'm so glad you're ok. I thought there...for a moment...," she has to stop as she chokes up with emotion.

Oliver manages to raise a hand to her cheek as he can see tears threaten to fall from his wife's eyes. "Hey it's alright Dinah. Takes more than this to put me down."

David who is dressing his wounds has to repress a snort(butler training kicking in) at the casual way Master Queen is dismissing how close he has come to leaving this world. These wounds were very serious. If it wouldn't raise so many questions Master Queen should be in a hospital. However as that is not an option David returns to his work and thanks god he took some medical training once upon a time. In fact it was a requirement to get this position with the Queens.

Dinah takes Oliver's hand and kisses the palm. Ollie and hers relationship was never one that would make an epic love story. At least that is her opinion. He grated her nerves something rotten when they first met. He was so damn full of himself it made her want to knock his head off and yet here she is married to him. God sometimes love makes absolutely no sense. All she does know is that the thought that she might have lost him tonight is too horrific to keep dwelling on.

Her attention is caught by the door opening and a little blond haired girl poking her head in. Dammit. She never wanted her 3 year old daughter to see Oliver in this state.

"Daddy?" the little girl whispers at the sight of her father being bandaged up.

Dinah lets out a sigh. "It's alright Olivia. Come here. Your father just had an accident. He'll be fine."

Olivia in her nightclothes wanders across the room to her mother who picks her up and places her on her knee.

"Hey pumpkin," Oliver greets his daughter who is the true light of his life along with Dinah. "Don't you worry about me. I just have a few boo-boos," he says lightly to reassure her.

Olivia cocks her head. When she has a boo-boo her mommy kisses it better. In that vain she inquires "Is mommy going to kiss it better?"

Roy who had gone to get changed of his costume returns at that moment and can't help but laugh. Oh the innocence of a child.

Oliver manages a self-assured grin that could almost be described as cocky. "Well I don't know. Lets ask her shall we. So mommy are you going to kiss it better?"

Dinah narrows her eyes at Ollie and resists the temptation to hit him. "I think a better idea will be simply to let your father get some sleep," she tells her daughter. "But maybe if you give him a kiss that will make him feel better."

In response Olivia moves across the bed and gives her father a kiss on his cheek. Oliver smiles at her. "Hey. I'm feeling better already," he says which causes Olivia to smile that smile he thinks can light up a room.

Dinah notices the time. Yikes. It is actually nearing breakfast. A fact she points out.

Oliver manages to glance at the clock. "It's ok," he assures Dinah. "Go and make sure our little lady here is fed. I promise you I am not going anywhere."

"I'll make sure of it," Roy promises Dinah.

Dinah gives Oliver another kiss on his cheek and says softly "I love you."

"I love you too Dinah," Oliver says back.

With that Dinah picks Olivia up and heads off to make her daughter her breakfast. Oliver watches them leave before letting out a painful breath.

"Broken ribs," Roy guesses.

Oliver nods. "Thank you Roy. For saving me."

Roy shrugs. "Like I said. It is what we do isn't it."

"Are you going to stay?" he asks his adopted son with whom he has had at times a fractious relationship.

"Well someone has to take care of Star City while you're laid up so yeah I'll be staying for awhile."

"Your old room is always ready for you sir," David tells him.

"Thanks Dave," Roy says using the more informal pronunciation of the name.

"Well make yourself at home," Oliver tells Roy. "At the very least Olivia will be glad to see you."

And Roy will be glad to see his sister. He pats Oliver on the arm. "Get some rest old man. I'll make sure everything is kept safe."

Oliver almost laughs at the 'old man' jab but his eyes are feeling heavy now so he simply lets himself succumb to his exhaustion and falls asleep.

* * *

Cassie makes her way back down all the levels to where she left Connor with no sign of them. Gods dammit! Where the hell are they?

She turns a corner and quickly comes across the sight of the heavy dark-skinned woman who had helped her before lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Cassie quickly makes her way over to the woman and checks for a pulse. There isn't one. She is dead.

Cassie turns her head to look into the room and sees both Lex Luthor and Connor lying on the ground in their own blood. Oh no!

She rushes over to Connor because to her he is above checking up on Luthor, spots the 3 bullet wounds in his back and checks for his pulse and finds a extremely weak one. She waits for the next beat and....and...nothing. Oh gods no! His heart has stopped.

Before she can react to that she spots Clark in the adjacent room which is flooded with kryptonite. Where are Jon and Lara though?

Knowing time is critical where kryptonite is involved Cassie has to make a choice and she chooses to leave Connor and move to Clark's side quickly and rolls Clark over so he is facing upward where she immediately spots the wound on his left shoulder and the bullet wound to his stomach. Rolling Clark over means she also immediately finds Jon and Lara who were under his body. They are stained with blood. Not theirs though as there are no signs of injuries. Of course she realises. Clark was using his body as a shield. Cassie does what she knows Clark would want her to do and first she picks up the twins, one in each arm, takes them and lays them on the floor in the other room before she goes back for Clark.

Cassie picks up his dead weight like nothing and soon places him down next to the twins. Picking him up has resulted in his blood staining her clothes and body. Not that that is very important at the moment. Next she takes the ripped off door and puts it back best she can to block the radiation as she does not have time to figure out how to shut it off right now. That done she returns to the twins and attempts to feel for a pulse.

'_Come on,' _she prays._ 'Please be alright. They have to be alright.'_

It is faint and thready but Cassie finds one in each of them. Thank the Gods.

Cassie attempts the same with Clark and gets...nothing. Her heart fills with pain and sadness. Not panicking, because she knows that will not help, she starts the very tricky task of performing CPR on both Clark and Connor at the same by switching from one to the other and then back again but as she performs compressions and still gets no heart beat from either tears begin to flow from her eyes as she fears she might have to conclude the inevitable.

The inevitable being that both Clark and Connor are dead.

* * *

_Author's Note: I mentioned a couple of chapters back about Ollie being missing and I just wanted to fill that in and show if he survived or not. As for the ending...what can I say? I've got a perchance for cliffhanger endings at the moment and what better one can I have than for Clark and Connor to possibly be dead. Of course even if they are it doesn't mean they will stay that way. As always a big thanks to all those who wrote reviews._


	12. Chapter 12: Echoes of Lives Past

Chapter 12: Echoes of Lives Past

Hippolyta had been using her not, in her own humble opinion, inconsiderable medical knowledge to aid the treatment of all the injured and there were many. Right now she is moving along a corridor in JLHQ past the wounded lying there because the infirmary ran out of space hours ago. Even she for all her longevity has not seen many days like this. The most recent one would be back a few years ago when Darkseid attempted his invasion that had resulted in even Themyscira coming under attack.

Hippolyta stops at an open door to a bedroom where Donna is caring for her husband. With no space in the infirmary they had been taking the rooms over the various League members used. Hippolyta had not been happy when she learned her pregnant daughter had gone and flown off into the midst of the battle with this creature that has become to be referred to as Doomsday. Luckily apart from a nasty bruise Donna seemed alright and also thankfully the child within her. As for her husband he was quite badly beaten and exhausted but he should make a full recovery. At least that is what Hippolyta had been told.

Donna senses she is being watched and turns her head and spots who it is. She gets to her feet and moves to the doorway. "Mother."

"Donna." Hippolyta gently brushes Donna's hair to the side and sees how her bruised face is healing.

"I'm fine Mother," Donna tries to insist hoping to avoid her mother fussing too much and becoming massively over-protective.

Hippolyta looks at her pensively. "I still think you should allow Epione be the judge of that," she says in reference to Hippolyta's chief healer.

"I'm fine Mother," Donna repeats. "And I am not leaving Kyle in the state he is alone."

"Very well," Hippolyta reluctantly concedes. "By the way have you found out what happened to him exactly yet?"

Donna shakes his head. "No he," she pauses and turns to look at him asleep on the bed. He has a drip in his arm to replace his electrolytes which J'onn had said were very low. "He fell asleep before I could get the whole story out of him. No doubt he was ambushed like the others." Donna's heart fills with worry about the others. There were still several missing League members they hadn't found yet and the ones they had found were in very poor shape. A few were critical. "How's Diana?" Donna asks.

Hippolyta shakes her head. "Still refusing to rest," she says almost exasperated at her daughter's stubbornness.

"You can't blame her mother. In her position I would do the same," Donna says in defence of her sister.

"You need to rest as well," Hippolyta argues once more. "But as for your sister she was badly inured in the fight with that creature Donna," Hippolyta tries to remind her daughter. "Her refusal to allow herself to heal is counter-productive."

"Mother firstly I am not leaving Kyle's side," she repeats firmly, " and secondly as for Diana she almost lost her children and her husband is in a coma from which even J'onn is uncertain he will awaken from. In fact he may still..." Donna trails off. She won't say it. She won't say the D word.

"Donna do you not think I am as angry as you at what nearly happened to my grandchildren," Hippolyta says clearly insulted that Donna thinks she doesn't understand.

"Of course I do. I'm sorry. I...."

Hippolyta's face softens as does her voice. "I know. We are all tired and stressed but I am still going to try to get at least your sister, if not you as well, to rest before she collapses."

Donna nods. "I know. I did try to talk to her a little earlier but...you know Diana."

Unfortunately Hippolyta does know her daughter. All too well and how stubborn Diana can be once she sets her mind to a course. She decides to let Donna return to her vigil of her husband for the time being and heads off down the corridor to find her other daughter.

Donna sits down next to Kyle. She had not been able to go with Diana when they found Superman so she doesn't know exactly what state they found him in. Only that it was bad. Her more immediate concern had been Kyle who had drifted unconscious by this time. It had meant like she told her mother that she didn't exactly know what happened to him.

Donna takes his hand into hers. Upon it she had replaced his ring. It was where it belonged. Upon her hand is her wedding ring. That was the happiest day of her life, well maybe joint happiest with the day she found out she was expecting a child. To this day Donna isn't sure how she is pregnant. She was certain that it wasn't possible. Kyle had said it didn't matter when she told him her belief in her inability to bear his children. He had said that being with her was enough and that they could always adopt if she really wanted a child.

Donna has to smile. Dear sweet wonderful man that he is. She can remember when she first met him it hadn't be long since he lost his girlfriend Alex and how broken up he was over it...

_Donna is getting the tour of the Justice League Headquarters. During Darkseid's invasion she like all her sisters had been forced to defend their homeland. Somehow Darkseid had penetrated the barrier around their home exposing them to all the world. Donna can remember and shudder when the Lord of Apokolips himself made his presence known and showed his great power by vaporising many of her sisters with his Omega Effect. He had wished to destroy Themyscira as a demonstration to the Olympian Gods that his power was greater than theirs._

_Superman came to their rescue in the end which Donna finds wholly ironic. The very being her sisters mistrusted was the one that saved all their hides although it had been a close run thing in the end. Even Superman had been quite badly hurt in his battle with Darkseid but Donna guesses that all that matters in the end is that he won._

_Anyway now that their existence was known her Mother had started establishing proper relations with the other nations of the world. There was even a plan to set up an embassy in Washington although right now her mother was in...what was the nation called. Oh yes. The United Kingdom. Donna had spoken to her mother the other day. It seemed to be going well and her mother made mention that it was pleasant to meet another Queen as the UK was technically a monarchy although a Constitutional one._

_Donna's response to all this was to follow in her sister's footsteps. She now wore this full body red costume with yellow stars on it and golden belt with a W buckle that covered everything but her arms and of course she still wore her bracelets. Even though she was getting a tour of the JLHQ at the moment Donna was, at her sister's suggestion, going to join the Titans. It had just seemed prudent to be as well informed as possible about everything. Back on her tour Donna is actually more interested in her tour guide than what she is seeing because her tour guide, the Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, is kind of hot. At least in her opinion._

"_You're bored by all this aren't you," Kyle suddenly says._

"_What! No. No. Not at all," Donna insists._

_Kyle looks at her with a wry smile. It had not escaped his notice that Donna was not really paying attention. He had heard mention of Diana's sister before but this was his first time meeting her. She looked even younger than Diana did but also incredibly gorgeous with this added cuteness of her apparent youth. It is a pity his heart isn't as broken as it is over losing Alex otherwise..._

_Kyle tries to drive such thoughts from his head. Alex hadn't been dead that long and he isn't sure he is ready to move on yet. It still hurts a lot. Clark had been really great to talk to through all this because he knew the same pain. Clark had told Kyle about Lois and in return Kyle talked about Alex and it had helped a little bit._

_When Kyle smiles at her Donna can't help stop a faint blush come to her cheeks. Oh gods his smile is absolutely gorgeous._

_Kyle can see the blush. Ooh boy. He better be real careful here. Not just due to his own heart but Diana will do many unpleasant, unspeakable things to him if he hurts her sister in any way. "Donna. I...look please don't take this as presumption and if I am totally misreading the situation feel free to slap me but are you crushing on me?"_

_Donna cringes with embarrassment. Oh Gods. Is she that obvious? How humiliating is this?_

_Kyle sighs. "Look don't be embarrassed but you have to know I lost someone I loved not too long ago and I am in no position to return your affections no matter how beautiful you are." Oh gee wow he is almost sounding like Hal._

"_Oh. I'm sorry," Donna says. She didn't know that. In fact why didn't she know that. Why didn't Diana mention that to her? Hmm serious words with her sister will be required...and wait one darn second. Did he just call her beautiful?_

"_However if you want to be friends then that I can do," Kyle tries to assure her and assuage her embarrassment._

_Donna smiles radiantly. "Ok sure. I would like that."_

"_Great. So shall we continue the tour?"_

_Donna nods. "Yes."_

And that was how it started really. They became friends, close friends and then one day they were more. Somewhere along the way Donna helped Kyle's heart heal or she likes to think she did and then they were a couple. She will never forget the first night that they made love. The way he looked at her unclothed like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. The way he made her feel like she was drowning in the most wonderful sensations imaginable. Then one day he proposed and she had said yes instantly. Then came the miracle now growing within her. Diana's pregnancy too was a miracle but that had something to do with Clark's unique physiology. Donna had no such hopes but she prayed and it seems someone answered it because here she is pregnant. Of course Kyle took that news in his own unique way...

"_What did you say?" Kyle asks his wife quite certain he is hearing things._

"_I'm pregnant Kyle," Donna repeats._

"_That's what I thought you said." Kyle then feels incredibly light-headed, his eyes roll back and he promptly falls to the floor in a faint._

Donna can't help but chuckle as she thinks back on it, on that echo of a moment of her life that has past. The image of Kyle fainting will forever be burned into her memory. Donna now takes Kyle's hand that she still holds and places it on her stomach. "Do you feel that Kyle? That's our baby and they need their father so you better just be sleeping or I am going to be so mad at you I can promise there is no place you will be able to hide from me."

Donna then yawns. Oh wow she really is tired. Maybe she should have listened to her mother.

* * *

On her way to find Diana Hippolyta finds Cassandra tending to that...clone she believes the term was. It had been explained to her that the boy was a copy of Superman created from his blood. It has also been explained to her from an earlier conversation she had had with Cassandra that this Superboy was at least partly responsible for all this destruction and chaos.

"Cassandra," she says to get the young girl's attention.

Cassie jumps to her feet. "Your Majesty."

"How is he?" Hippolyta asks in a less than caring tone.

"The same," she answers. The same as Superman really. Cassie had genuinely feared for a time down in that bunker that the both of them were dead as she just couldn't seem to get their hearts to start beating again but whether by luck or divine intervention, just as she was losing hope, both their hearts suddenly started up and they took in breath but neither had awakened since. Shortly after that Diana, Flash and J'onn turned up and upon returning to JLHQ surgery was performed to remove the kryptonite bullets from both Clark and Connor. The problem was that in both Clark and Connor the bullets had fragmented on impact and J'onn was uncertain whether he had managed to remove every single piece.

Between that and the blood loss it had left both Clark and Connor barely hanging onto life and there was still the very real possibility that this was a fight they could still lose. J'onn had mentioned something about both having extremely low brain activity. Unusually so like they weren't all quite here. It made Cassie wonder if perhaps their souls were struggling to break free from their fleshy bonds and move on to the next life. Gods she prayed not.

"Why do you waste your time in caring for this one?" Hippolyta has to ask.

Cassie looks down at Connor hooked up to all these machine and monitors, there is a solar light generator above him bathing him in its light, and feels the conflict within her. Yes he betrayed them yet she does care for him. She isn't a machine. She can't simply turn her feelings off. She lets out a long sigh. "He tried to do the right thing in the end. If he is going to die he at least deserves someone to be here with him as his soul passes over."

"So it is out of simple compassion," Hippolyta surmises.

"No. I care for him. I almost wish I didn't. It would make this easier. Gods I almost wish I could hate him. I know I should for what he did. I'm angry. I'm hurt but I can't hate him."

Hippolyta steps into the room and places her hand on Cassandra's shoulder. "Then you as a true an Amazon as any of us."

"What?" Cassie asks confused.

"Is hate the Amazon way Cassandra? Heracles and his men did terrible things to us but if we had allowed hate to consume us we could never preach peace and tolerance without sounding hypocritical. Like your words I felt anger. Pain beyond what you have ever experienced and I pray to the Gods you never do but I gave up hating Heracles a long time ago. Hate can cripple you. It can turn into a vengeance so consuming it hollows you out until you are nothing but an empty shell."

"Like Artemis?" Cassie puts forward. She had caught up enough on events to know what transpired.

Hippolyta nods sadly. "Yes." She had never wanted it to end like that with her ending Artemis' life.

There is a silence for a moment before Cassie says "I saw my father."

Hippolyta looks at Cassandra with surprise. Zeus as far as she knew had never bothered to take any interest at all in his daughter. Cassie then explains what happened during her fight with Metallo while Hippolyta listens on in silence.

"So you can fly now?"

Cassie nods. "I'm not even sure how I do or how I know how to do it. I just know somehow. That makes no sense does it?"

"You cannot be taught what you already know," Hippolyta says somewhat cryptically.

"What does that mean?"

"It means the ability and knowledge how to use it was always within you Cassandra. Your father has seemingly just awakened it."

"Your Majesty can I ask you something?"

"Of course Cassandra."

"I am Heracles' sister." And by the way when she learned what he did to Hippolyta she was almost physically sick. He is never getting an invite to the family reunions but that is an aside. Back to her question. "Why did you take me in knowing that?"

"Cassandra you are not him. Nor would I hold you responsible for his actions. You needed our help and we gave it. It is as simple as that." Hippolyta then smiles a small smile as she thinks back on the day Cassandra came to them. The images of that moment of her life past echo in her mind. It had started out a fairly ordinary day. Hippolyta was in session with the Senate...

_Hippolyta sits and listens respectfully as the Senate member finishes her argument for what in reality would amount to a minor change in the law but with Themyscira now a fully fledged and recognised nation amongst the others of the world some small adjustments were needed to, to use the vernacular, modernise their laws in line with how much the world had changed._

_It is just as the member is sitting down that a brilliant white light fills the chamber. As the light fades there are a few gasps and standing there herself is Hera._

_Hippolyta stands quickly, moves forward before dropping to one knee in front of the Goddess and bowing respectfully. "Lady Hera. You honour us with your presence."_

"_Stand Hippolyta. Please. I think we have known each other long enough that we can forgo a few formalities."_

_Hippolyta does as Hera requests and as she does so it is then she notices that hiding behind Hera's long flowing robes is a thin slip of a girl with blond hair and blue eyes and from the way she is dressed obviously from Man's world._

"_It is alright Cassandra," Hera says gently, soothingly. "No-one shall harm you," she promises. The girl steps out into full view. Hera introduces her to Hippolyta. "Hippolyta I would like you to meet Cassandra Sandsmark. Cassandra this is Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons."_

_The girl blinks and tries to almost hide herself back away behind Hera._

_Hera smiles. "She is a little shy," she explains._

"_I understand," Hippolyta says sympathetically. "If one may enquire my Lady why are you here?"_

"_I wish to leave Cassandra here in your care. I have already spoken to her mother about it and she has agreed."_

_Hippolyta had no major objection. Over the years the Amazons had taken in orphans who had occasionally washed up on their shores. If Hera wished to leave this child in their care that too would not be a problem but it left Hippolyta with a question. Why? If the child's mother was alive then why? Hippolyta feels she must ask the question which she does._

_Hera actually sighs. "Cassandra is no normal child. She is the result of my husband's last infidelity."_

_Conflicting emotions bubble through Hippolyta. Zeus' affairs were legendary. That part was no surprise but the last illegitimate offspring of Zeus she met was Heracles. While thinking this Hera had taken Cassandra over to a large statue. _

"_You need to see why I need your help," Hera informs all those present. "Cassandra come here." The girl obeys and Hippolyta watches as Hera places the child's hands on the base of the statue which utterly dwarfs her. It is 3 times life size. In the next instant Hippolyta's eyes widen in surprise as the child lifts the statue as if it weighs nothing. Great Gaea. The child has inherited Zeus' strength._

_A little later at Hera's request Hippolyta finds herself in a private meeting with the Queen of the Gods in her private office as Hera tells her about Cassandra's mother, Zeus' affair and of the girl's life up to this point. "She was not born with this strength. It has only recently manifested," Hera explains. "And when it did she was unprepared and unable to control it. She almost killed her mother. She would have had I not intervened."_

"_You wish us to teach her the control she requires," Hippolyta assumes._

"_Yes. You did so with Diana and Donna. You can do so with Cassandra."_

"_May I ask why?"_

"_Why do I care about yet another of my husband's bastards?"_

_Hippolyta almost winced. Even she would not have chosen such blunt language._

"_Cassandra is not like any of the others and certainly not like her half-brother and you know to whom I refer in that case." Yes Hippolyta does. Hera continues "She has a destiny of her own not unlike your daughters. She has her part to play in maintaining the balance between the forces of order and the forces of chaos. What exact part she will play is her own destiny to write but it can be shaped by those she learns from. I know Ares has taken an interest in and been keeping an eye on her. Personally I would prefer she is shaped by Amazon ideals and not those of my son. You may take that as the other reason I brought her here."_

_Hippolyta can understand Hera's concerns. A child with Zeus' strength being twisted and turned by Ares into...well even the Gods may not know what, could bring untold levels of destruction and death which of course as far as Ares is concerned is the point._

"_But the...bottom line, I believe the saying is, that she needs help. Help to control her strength. Help in the journey to womanhood. Help to find her place in the world. In many ways all she needs is help with the same things all adolescent girls do yet on top of that she has a godly heritage that she will need to come to terms with as well. There are not many people in this world who have experience with those 2 aspects. In fact the only people who do know and I trust happen to come from here."_

_Hippolyta speaks. "If she needs help then the Amazons will give it my Lady. We will do all we can to help her become all that she can be."_

"_I know you will," Hera says genuinely before she vanishes in the same brilliant light in which she appeared._

_Hippolyta takes only a moment to register Hera's disappearance before she moves to exit her office and sitting outside next to a couple of guards is Cassandra looking understandably lost and alone. Poor child. It matters little that she is Zeus' offspring and she is innocent of all the actions of her half-brother. As for teaching the girl to control her strength...she better summon her daughters and while she is at it have an entire schedule drawn up for Cassandra. She will need to be indoctrinated into Amazon life while not having her education neglected. Well once she has made sure Cassandra is settled in of course. Something Hippolyta decides to do personally as she takes Cassandra by the hand. Funny she almost feels like she did when Diana and Donna were that age._

"Your Majesty?" Cassie quires at Hippolyta's far off expression.

Hippolyta snaps back. "Hmm. Oh I was thinking back to when you first came. You were so shy. I don't think you spoke more than a handful of words to me the entire first month."

Cassie bristles with embarrassment. "Um well it was all kind of overwhelming. You know my mother was a historian and she told me stories but that was all I thought they were; stories. You know before this started I was a bit of a geek. Then, suddenly, one day I have super-strength, learn my father is Zeus, have the actual Hera appear in my home, get transported to Themyscira, meet you, an actual queen and heck I haven't even gotten to meeting Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl and Superman yet.

Hippolyta eyes Cassie. "Yes shall we relive your meeting Superman when you broke your curfew and sneaked out of your room."

Great more embarrassment heaped onto her. Cassie just can't win. She can remember the echo of that moment of her life past like it was yesterday. It happened because her curiosity got the better of her...

_Cassie can't sleep. Hasn't truthfully slept all that well since she came here. Part of it is that she misses her home and her mother not that Queen Hippolyta, Diana, Donna and the other Amazons haven't been welcoming because they have but being here on this island is just so different from home. She, despite her young age, understands why she needs to be here. In the few weeks she has been here she has been breaking things left, right and centre with her new strength which is ample demonstration of why she needs to be here._

_That's it. She can't lie here any longer. Cassie gets out of her bed and heads to her balcony and looks out. She takes a deep breath before she looks upward at the stars. She briefly wonders if her father is up there looking down on her. She has never seen her father or at least she can't remember ever meeting him if he ever visited her. Maybe he just isn't that interested in a half-mortal daughter. Maybe she would need to be a full goddess to get any attention from him._

_It is when she is looking up she spots Diana flying overhead. Huh. She wonders where Diana is going. As far as Cassie could recall Diana said she didn't have to return to the outside world until the morning and that she would say farewell first. Cassie has found herself instantly liking Diana. After all who wouldn't. Diana is a warm, friendly, compassionate, understanding person who you can't help but like. Even when they are training together where Diana can be a little strict she never crosses a line unlike some other people. Phillipus comes to mind. The woman is a perfectionist. 'No Cassandra that isn't good enough,' Phillipus would say. 'No Cassandra, the form isn't right. No Cassandra you will repeat it until you get it right.' _

_Argh!!!_

_If Cassie hears 'No Cassandra' one more time she is going to throw some major drama queen angst tantrums. She swears she will._

_Anyway she has gotten way off topic. She was wondering where Diana is off to. Cassie looks down. It isn't that high really. With her new strength she could manage it. Double checking that no-one will spot her Cassie hops over the railing and drops to the ground. Then in the next second she is off in the same direction Diana was flying using her newly discovered speed._

_Cassie comes to a stop amongst the foliage bordering the beach. Diana has landed and is looking outward. Cassie wonders what she is looking for. It is the she hears the ripple of a cape and sees a flash of crimson and there floating a few feet above the shoreline is Superman._

_O.M.G._

_Cassie has to hold in the urge to squeal like a 6-year old on Christmas morning. Superman. It is actually Superman. Cassie will have to admit here that she is like most other people in regards to Superman and that is she is like a hyperactive fan-girl and now that she is the first throws of puberty she is getting a whole new way of appreciating the fine example of masculine beauty that he is._

_Of course what happens next is the real kicker. Diana floats up to him, wraps her arms around his neck and proceeds to give him a deep passionate kiss. Double OMG. This time Cassie can't stop the gasp of shock escaping her lips and that is all it takes for Superman to notice her._

"_We're being spied on," Cassie can hear Superman say to Diana._

_Diana's gaze then shifts to look right at her. It then hardens and her hands go to her hips. Uh oh. Cassie has broken her curfew coming here. She's in trouble. "Cassandra!" Diana says sternly._

_Crap!_

"_Come on out Cassandra," Diana orders. "I know you are there."_

_Cassie gives into the inevitable and steps out from the foliage and onto the beach barefoot in clear view as Diana floats down and lands in front of her still with the same stern expression on her face. Cassie suddenly finds the sand between her toes more interesting._

"_So this is Cassandra eh?" Superman says sounding almost amused by the whole thing._

_Cassie lifts her gaze to find him next to Diana but hovering a few feet above the beach still. Diana looks at him. "Kal. You know you are welcome to set foot on Themyscira. You don't need to go through that much effort."_

_Superman shrugs. "It is better to be respectful." Respectful to the laws about men being forbidden from setting foot on Themyscira unless they have explicit permission._

_Diana shakes her head. "Are you going to make me say it every time you visit?" she asks almost exasperated._

_Cassie watches Superman's lips curve up into a teasing smile. "But you say it so well."_

_Diana grumbles something inaudible to Cassie's ears before she speaks again. "Very well. I Diana, Princess of the Amazons, permit you, Kal-El of Krypton, to set foot upon our shores with Cassandra bearing witness. Happy now?"_

_Superman lands gently on the sand. "Of course. I'm always happy I get to spend time with you." He then gives Diana a kiss on her cheek before he moves towards Cassie and bends down slightly so as to be the same height as her. He holds his hand out. "Hello there Cassandra. It is a pleasure to meet you. Diana has spoken much of you."_

_Cassie takes his hand while she can feel her cheeks heat up as Superman's cerulean blue eyes almost bore into her. He turns his head to look at Diana. "Shy I take it?"_

_Diana nods and moves next to Cassie. "It's alright Cassie. You can speak freely to Superman you know. He is as gentle as a mouse."_

"_Ha! That isn't what you said last week."_

_Diana punches him in the arm._

"_Ow! Will you stop hitting me!" he protests as he rubs his arm in a manner that suggests this is something that happens frequently._

"_Kal. Firstly you're invulnerable," she mentions as she shakes her fist out._

"_Knew I should have kept that to myself," Superman mutters._

"_And secondly not in front of Cassie," she chastises him for saying something Cassie reckons she wasn't meant to know._

"_I was referring to our last sparring match," he protests innocently. "Why? What did you think I was referring to?"_

_Cassie can see Diana's cheeks turn as red as her own and it makes her wonder what Diana did think he was referring to. Diana tries to shake it off and speaks to Cassie again. "Cassie. Are you going to say hello?"_

_Cassie opens her mouth but it isn't hello that comes out of it. "Ohmygods!YouwerekissingSuperman!" she says so quickly that the words mesh into each other._

_Diana lets out a sigh. This wasn't exactly how she would have wanted Cassie to find out. She would have eventually. After all she and Kal have been dating for months and it isn't that great a secret amongst her Amazon sisters after the whole incident with Artemis and Circe where during their trial her relationship with Kal had to be explained but enough of that and back to the here and now. "Yes Cassie I was. Superman and I are courting," Diana explains to Cassie._

"_Oh my Gods! Oh my Gods! This is like huge! Oh my Gods! How come no-one knows about this! Is it serious?! Are you two going to get married? Have kids? Will they have your powers?"_

_Superman places his finger to her lips to stop the words that are leaking like a broken faucet. "Whoa there. Slow down and take a breath." Cassie does so. "Now people do know. People we trust to keep it secret."_

_Diana bends down next to Superman. "You must keep it secret from everyone in the outside world Cassie. If the press were to find out...well Kal and I would never get any peace and there is a question of how people would react. Kal and I would prefer simply not to chance it so you must promise to keep it secret."_

_Cassie nods. "Ok I promise I can keep it secret but...oh my gods!"_

_Superman chuckles. "She is saying that a lot," he says to Diana._

"_Is it serious?" Cassie asks again._

_Superman and Diana share a look of tender affection before they hold hands. Diana turns back to Cassie and answers "Yes Cassie. It is. Kal and I love each other very much."_

"_That is so great!" Cassie says enthusiastically. "Hey can I be a godparent one day when you have kids?"_

_Superman laughs again and Diana elbows him in the ribs. "Cassie. That is another issue and not one we shall discuss with you. What will be discussed however is your sneaking out and breaking your curfew."_

_Oh crap. Cassie had forgotten about that in all her excitement. "Um would abject grovelling and an unreserved apology prevent you telling the Queen?"_

_Diana shakes her head sternly. Cassie's face falls and she sums it up in one word. "Crap!"_

"What will you do about your relationship with him if he awakens?" Hippolyta asks about Connor bringing Cassie back to the here and now.

Cassie shakes her head. "I don't know. Obviously things can't just go back to the way they were. He used me. Betrayed my trust but as I said I can't hate him either yet I'm not ready to forgive him. I'm not sure I can so I'm not sure where that leaves us."

Hippolyta contemplates her response for a few moments. "No relationship can work without trust Cassandra. If you cannot find yourself able to forgive him and trust him once more then you cannot continue your relationship with him."

Cassie sighs. Hippolyta is correct of course. Any trust she had in Connor has been utterly shattered. If he awakens they couldn't continue as is. In fact they couldn't continue full stop. It's over she suddenly realises. Their relationship is over. At least until the day she can find herself able to forgive him and willing to allow herself to start trusting him again. The revelation seems to have a draining effect on her as a yawn suddenly escapes her lips.

"Well I can see that you are like my daughters in not getting proper rest," Hippolyta comments disapprovingly.

Cassie waves her off. "I'm fine. Really."

Hippolyta takes a moment to smooth down some of Cassie's hair. "You have grown so much," she says with some nostalgia as she compares the way Cassandra is now to how she was when she first laid eyes upon her. In some ways Cassandra was almost like a third daughter.

"Thanks to you," Cassie tells Hippolyta genuinely followed by yet another yawn. Yikes even with her father healing her she feels utterly drained but Cassie thinks that might be more an emotional draining rather than a physical one. Her emotions have gone through the ringer during the last day.

"I don't suppose I will have much more success in persuading you to rest than I did Donna," Hippolyta observes wryly.

Before Cassie can reply another voice interrupts. "I can try if you wish."

Both Hippolyta and Cassie turn to see Robin standing at the doorway. Hippolyta takes in the young man for a moment before deciding that if he wishes to try he can. She should go and see Diana. Hippolyta walks up to Robin who steps to the side to let her past. "Very well and perhaps you can persuade her to eat something as well."

Robin bows respectfully. "I'll do my best your Majesty."

Hippolyta nods in acceptance and takes once last look at Cassandra. When she took her in it was to ensure Cassandra reached her full potential and it seems through these events she has taken a step nearer to whatever her destiny is. Maybe the time has come to give her the gift Hippolyta was planning to give Cassandra when she thought she was ready and had earned it. Maybe. Once this is settled down she will think on it more. For the moment she simply departs down the corridor leaving Robin to stare Cassie down.

"Tim. I know what you are going to say."

Tim folds his arms across his chest. "Do you?"

"Yes. You are going to say that Connor isn't worth it, worth my effort in being here but I don't think anyone deserves to die alone."

"Cassie what I think is that making yourself ill by not eating and not resting is not going to help you, Connor or anyone else. We are going to need every able bodied person in the next few days to cope."

Cassie sighs. "How bad is it out there?" she asks knowing Robin had been helping out in the wrecked city. She guesses he is taking a break as to why he is here.

"Not good. Lots of innocent people were caught in the crossfire of Luthor's little war. The National Guard has been deployed to help look for survivors."

Speaking of Luthor "Any news on Luthor?"

"Still hanging on last I heard."

Cassie wants to swear...oh to hell with it. She will swear. Bastard. Turned out Lex was still hanging on when they finally decided to get him to a hospital although considering how much blood he lost that in itself is amazing or maybe it is just typical for someone like Lex Luthor. All the death and destruction he caused and yet he is still alive if only barely at the moment.

Tim moves into the room. "Cassie," he says softly.

"You probably think I'm naïve and stupid don't you? Persuading you all to give Connor a chance."

"No Cassie. You wanted to see the best in him. There is nothing wrong in that."

Cassie laughs sadly. "You sound more like Superman than Batman."

"Bruce's view on the world can be a little too depressing at times. Sometimes all he can see is the darkness although lately since he started dating Selina he is almost cheery which in itself is scary."

That makes Cassie laugh.

"He proposed to her you know."

"Really?" Cassie can't hide the surprise in her voice.

"Yeah. Funny story actually. How about I tell you it over something to eat?" he proposes trying to get her to take a break.

Cassie's eyes fall back on Connor's prone body and Tim places his hand on her shoulder. "Cassie. Those monitors are rigged with alarms. If something happens you'll know. You can find an hour to rest."

Cassie looks into Tim's eyes. "Do you hate him?" she has to know.

"There are occasions where hate is all that keeps you alive and other occasions where hate is a luxury you cannot afford."

Cassie cocks her head quizzically. "I'm not sure that is an answer Tim. Please. I need to know," she pleads.

It is the please that does it along with her looking at him with these large blue doe eyes that make her seem so young and vulnerable. "The real judgement of someone is that at the crucial moment when he could have stood by and done nothing is that he chooses to do something, preferably the right thing so in answer to your question Cassie no I don't hate him but I am not about to forgive him for what he did either. At least not today."

"Thank you Tim. You're a good friend," she says softly and to Tim's ears her voice has an almost erotic quality to it. Cassie then leans in and gives Tim a gentle kiss right at the corner of his mouth which sends electric shocks right through his entire body. Warmth also seems to spread out from where Cassie kissed him and she can't possibly know how long he has actually dreamed she would do that. In fact the feel of her lips was even better than he dreamed about. They were so soft...and he does the one thing he knows he shouldn't. He shifts his head slightly so their lips are perfectly aligned, gently presses his lips to hers and then waits for her to pull away and slap him except she doesn't.

In fact she does quite the opposite. She deepens it. Tim feels his head spin as Cassie seems to almost mould her body to his as she pulls him close with her god-given strength and rakes a hand through his hair. He in response wraps an arm around her waist and buries his other hand in her luscious blond hair. Tim can't help but revel in her sweet intoxicating taste. When they break apart both are breathing heavily and Tim suddenly feels guilty. Cassie is tired and emotionally distraught and he just took advantage of her. Maybe they can just pretend this didn't happen. Tim coughs and reigns his body's reactions in. "So, um, food? I did promise the Queen," he says trying that very pretence.

Cassie takes a moment to answer. What the hell was that? She kissed Tim? She kissed Tim! And she liked it...a lot if the warmth rushing through her body is any indication.

She is simply tired.

Yes. That is what it is.

She had already admitted to herself she was emotionally drained. Maybe Tim and Hippolyta are right. She needs to get some rest and well as for food...her stomach grumbling answers that. She takes a breath and steps back from Tim whom she is still almost entangled with. Both of them take a moment to straighten their clothes out and smooth down their ruffled hair.

"Um yeah food. Sure. Sounds great," she replies hopping on the same pretence Tim is.

And with that pretence now set up Tim leads Cassie off to the commissary.

* * *

Hippolyta finds Diana where she left her. Sitting beside Superman holding his hand in her one good one. The other one was in plaster although that had had to be done in this very room as Diana had refused to leave her husband's side. This was actually a slightly larger room with two beds and in the other one were the twins still asleep but alive and they would recover which Hippolyta had already thanked her Gods for. Like with Superboy Superman was hooked up to all these machines and monitors and solar lights had been brought into the room and were bathing both Superman and the twins in the yellow solar energy that their bodies required.

Hippolyta takes a step forward. "No Mother," Diana says almost as if on automatic.

"Diana. Be reasonable."

"I am not leaving him."

"And what is you collapsing going to do to help him Diana?"

Diana shakes her head and tears sting her eyes. "I can't leave him. I won't."

Hippolyta is gravely concerned for Diana. She is pale-faced and Gods only knows what sort of internal injuries that monster inflicted upon her. Even for all her godly gifts Hippolyta fears just how much more even Diana can endure. Maybe she should try another approach. "How are Jon and Lara?"

Diana's gaze finally flickers away from her husband to her children. "J'onn says they should be fine. They just need to rest. Kal..." something sounding suspiciously like a sob escapes her throat, "J'onn says Kal using his body to shield them protected them. Otherwise..." this time Diana can't hold in the tidal wave of emotions as tears flow down her cheeks. Oh gods. When she found them in that underground bunker they were so pale and sickly looking. She thought...she thought the unthinkable for a few moments. That she had lost them. The echoes of that moment of life past still resonate through her being...

_Diana had rushed into the underground bunker regardless of her injuries, regardless of J'onn's words of caution. Once J'onn got its location out of the Shade's mind she, him and Flash had rushed over here. The building above was in obvious state of battle damage. On their way in they had passed a cursing severed head belonging to Metallo. Diana paid the cyborg no attention. Her only concern had been to find Kal and her children._

_Once she did the scene that greeted her made her heart freeze in terror. There are bodies and lots of blood and "Kal!!!" she screams and rushes over to him and a short distance away is Cassie who is slumped on the floor with blood stains on her person._

"_He's alive but he has been shot," Cassie informs her before she notices J'onn checking Lex over. She had not had the time with trying to revive both Clark and Connor._

"_He has an extremely faint pulse," J'onn reports._

"_What happened here?" Flash has to ask._

_Cassie looks up grimly at J'onn and she can tell he can see it in her mind what happened and that right here and now is not the time to tell that story._

"_It is a story that can wait Flash," J'onn tells him. "We must get Superman and Superboy to surgery quickly if they are to survive."_

"_Quick is what I do best." In a blur of red and gold Connor vanishes before all their eyes. _

_J'onn moves to Diana who is cradling Superman's head. "Diana. He needs medical attention."_

_Diana nods reluctantly and lets him go and J'onn picks him up and phases straight up through the floors as the quickest way to exit. Diana swallows hard as she looks at her children lying on the ground. Oh Gods. They look so sick and pale and have blood on them. She has never seen them ill or hurt before. They have never been ill or hurt before. Gods what if they are..._

"_They're alive," Cassie tells her. "Clark saved them by using his body as a shield. That's his blood."_

_Of course he saved them. That is what Kal does best. Diana, broken hand and all, manages to pull the two of them to her bosom. She kisses the top of their heads and leans her cheek against them. "It's ok my darlings. Mommy's here. Everything is going to be alright."_

_Cassie gets to her feet knowing that it is time to leave but Diana is no fit state to carry the twins. "Diana you're hurt. I will carry them," she offers._

_Diana looks up at Cassie, distress all too clear in her eyes. "Diana. You're hurt," Cassie repeats. "You don't want to drop them."_

_Diana reluctantly concedes that and hands them over to Cassie. During all this Flash had come back and taken Lex away. Not that Diana could care any less right now about Lex Luthor. Then they leave this place with its death and its blood. In some ways a perfect tribute to the madness Lex had unleashed upon them all._

Hippolyta moves to her daughter's side and pulls her into a motherly embrace. "It's alright," she says in a soothing whisper.

In all her life Diana has almost never felt this helpless. Kal had obviously willingly and knowingly almost sacrificed his life for their children. In fact during the surgery to remove the bullet his heart had stopped for awhile so technically he had died. For the majority of her life Diana had never seen a man, let alone be married to one. The thought of even having children with one certainly never entered her head but in reflection with her past life now that she had those things she could not bear the thought of being without them, without the man she loves more than anything. She sobs more. "I can't lose him Mother. I can't."

"I know," Hippolyta says in gentle understanding. "But forcing yourself to carry on until you collapse will not help him and it will not help the children."

"But I..."

"You are no good to them in this state. Take an hour Diana. That is all I am asking and I promise I will remain here with them."

Diana takes a step back and wipes some tears from her face. "Did you use these lines on Donna?"

"Oh heavens no. I used a whole other set of lines on your sister," Hippolyta jests which causes Diana to smile just a little. "Unfortunately," Hippolyta continues, "she is as stubborn as you are but she didn't go toe-to-toe with some monster so I am more willing to let her be."

Diana sighs and looks back at Kal.

"Did someone inform his mother? Do you know how she has taken the news?" Hippolyta asks having met Martha and knowing that she must be sick with worry about her son.

Diana had not really thought about how Martha was taking it. Badly she would think. Probably like that time they thought Kal had died. Martha had told Diana that that was the worse day of her life since Kal's father had died. Diana thinks on her mother's first question for a minute and has some vague recollection of that being mentioned. She wasn't in her best mental state for some time as Kal went through surgery. "I think Chloe said she would but with the ways things are Martha is unlikely to be able to get here to see him." The city was in practical lock-down as they tried to deal with the aftermath of what Lex unleashed upon them all.

"I see. Now Diana about that hour..."

"Mother..." Diana begins to protests.

"Is absolutely right."

Both mother and daughter turn to find Donna has joined them. "And we really should listen to her more often." After Hippolyta had left Donna had thought it over and decided that her mother was correct about them needing to rest before they drop.

Both Hippolyta and Diana stands there is almost shock. If anything Donna had always been the more rebellious one as it pertains to listening to her mother.

Donna strides into the room and takes Diana by the arm. "Come on Diana. Lets us find some place quiet. I doubt you could sleep with all the light in here."

Diana begins to protest to her sister "Donna I..."

"Come on Diana. Otherwise I'll just have to nag you constantly until you submit. That and I promise if you don't come I'll tell Clark when he wakes up all about your refusal to look after yourself properly."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Diana I think you know me well enough to know that hell yeah I would dare."

"Donna. Watch your language!" Hippolyta snaps automatically.

Donna leans over and whispers. "Give me some leeway mother. I've almost got her cracked."

Hippolyta looks up at Diana, the shadows under her eyes, the general unwellness of her appearance and decides that giving Donna some leeway might be a good idea here.

Donna turns her focus back on her sister. "So what do you say Diana? Don't make me break out the sad puppy dogs eyes. You know you can't resist that look."

Diana looks from her sister to her mother and back again before she finally relents. "Alright! Alright. I'll rest but only for an hour." Diana lets out a sigh at the look of triumph on her sister's face. She leaves Donna for a moment and goes up to Kal and kisses him on his temple and strokes his hair. "Come back to me...to us please. We need you."

Diana then gives both Jon and Lara a kiss each before she leaves with her sister while Hippolyta takes Diana's place in the chair next to Superman's bed. As she does so she sends out a silent prayer to her Gods that he recover if only for Diana's sake alone and she prays that his soul is not readying itself to make its journey across the River Styx because if so...it is few that have the strength of will to return from that place.

* * *

Clark's eyes crack open to be greeted by what appears to be the sight of the roof of the barn at the farm in Smallville upon whose floor he seems to be lying. His brow knits together as he tries to work out how he came to be here. The last thing he remembers is doing is the only thing he could think of to save his children. He doesn't instantly panic at his current situation. That never helps. Instead Clark tries to expand his senses outward to try and get a better understanding of the situation but finds that he can't. They aren't working. In fact he has this feeling that none of his abilities are working.

Clark sits himself up. He is in no pain and there is no trace of where he was shot. On top of that he is dressed in his classic blue t-shirt, red jacket and jeans combo. God he hasn't worn that since he was a teenager. What is going on here?

Clark looks around and spots a figure lying on the ground a few feet away from him. Connor...dressed as he was in his black shirt and jeans. Clark gets to his feet and moves over to his adolescent clone. From a customary assessment Connor doesn't look like he is injured either. Just another mystery to add to the current situation. "Connor," Clark says while giving Connor a nudge.

"Hnn," is Connor less than elegant reply.

"Connor! Wake up!" Clark says louder and sterner.

Connor opens his eyes and finds Superman looking down on him dressed very strangely. Connor's eyes then dart about taking in his surroundings. This isn't where he last remembers being nor the state he last remembers being in. He had been shot hadn't he? "Where are we?" he asks Superman.

Clark holds his hand out and helps Connor to his feet. "Not sure but it looks like home."

"Home?" Connor queries somewhat perplexed.

"Yes. Believe it or not I grew up on a farm."

"I...didn't know that," Connor admits.

"Not surprising. I doubt Lex would tell you anything beyond what he thought would twist your mind against me."

Connor feels shame because that hits right at home. He did just let himself believe what his father told him. "Yeah...so you really grew up on a farm?"

"I did," Clark confirms. "Lex probably didn't mention this either but I was only 3 years old when I landed on Earth. My ship crashed down in Kansas and a childless couple found me and raised me as their own."

"That's um...surprising," Connor lamely comes up with.

Clark manages a small chuckle at that. "I guess it would be. People tend to have this strange idea I just appeared one day like a red and blue angel or something. It never occurs to them I grew up amongst them or that I had to go through the same teenage angst they did or that becoming Superman was a journey I undertook. It's better that way of course. Allows me to keep my identity secret and those I love safe. Well until recent events."

Shame and guilt hit Connor again. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that my father...that Lex was planning to abduct your children."

"I know," Clark replies believing Connor. He isn't really angry at Connor either. Lex manipulated him, used him. Something Lex is a master at. Using people. "Well we can chat about all this later. First things first we have to find out where we actually are."

"I thought you said we were at your home."

"No I said it _looked _like home."

Oh Connor gets it now. It looks like it but isn't. "So better be on our guard right?"

"More so than usual."

"Why?"

"Because our abilities aren't working here wherever here is."

It is then Connor for the first time realises that what Superman is saying is true. His abilities are gone. However even without them he can hear the sound of approaching footsteps until entering the barn is a middle-aged man in a plaid shirt, jeans and work-boots, farmer's clothes Connor can guess. Connor turns to look at Superman to find him staring in what appears utter shock. The man speaks. "Hello son."

Superman speaks softly in near total disbelief. "Dad?"

* * *

_Author's Note: Dad huh? Now isn't Clark's father dead?...but surely that would mean...Uh oh!!! That can't be a good thing. Tim and Cassie kissing + Connor = love triangle. LOL! Sorry I couldn't resist throwing it in but if you want to give them the benefit of the doubt blame it on all the high emotions they are having to endure. That and teenage hormones. This chapter turned out being rather epic in length which was not my original intention but that's alright. It gave me a chance to add all the little flashback scenes to slightly flesh out a few things. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews._


	13. Chapter 13: Light and Dark

Chapter 13: Light and Dark

"Dad?" Connor repeats utterly uncertain what is exactly going on.

Clark ignores Connor and just stares in total amazement at the man standing there. A man he has not seen in a quarter of a century because he died and if he is seeing him now does that mean he and Connor are where he suddenly thinks they are.

The man turns his attention to Connor. "And you would be Connor."

"I...what?...yes. I am," Connor replies. He looks at Clark. "Um Superman what is going on?"

"We're dead Connor."

"Huh?"

"That man is my father but he is dead. He died 25 years ago."

"So what? We're in the...um, what's the word, afterlife or something?"

"Yep." Clark turns to his father. "I'm right aren't I?"

Jonathan Kent moves his head from one side to the other. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" Clark asks.

"This is the great hereafter but you aren't quite dead. Your bodies are still hanging on to life if only barely. So thin is that grip on life that your souls made the journey if not quite the full transition."

"Huh?" Clark asks in the same tone as Connor said the word earlier confirming that they are definitely related.

Jonathan chuckles. "Sorry. I have been here quite some while and you find you end up talking like that."

"Um right. What do you mean exactly?"

"Tell me this Clark. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he answers uncertain at what his dad is driving at.

"No are you feeling content, at peace, like you have no cares in the world? The way you probably should imagine you would feel in this place."

Clark's brow furrows. "Well no."

"Exactly. Because a small piece of you is still clinging on to life. Refusing to let go."

"I don't want to let go. I want to go back to my family."

Jonathan sighs. "I was afraid you would say that."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Clark that reaching this place is easy. Returning to the world of the living...now that...that is hard."

At this point Connor raises his hand. "Um question?"

"Yes Connor," Jonathan says allowing him to speak.

"Who's Clark?"

"I am," Clark answers. "That's my name. Clark Kent."

"Seriously? Your name's Clark?" Connor's tone is one of disbelief.

Clark is starting to feel insulted. "What's wrong with Clark?"

"Um...nothing I guess," Connor replies sensing he might just be upsetting Superman.

"It is no better or worse than Connor," Clark tells him.

Jonathan can't help a small laugh at the two of them who look at him with the exact same expression of puzzlement.

"What?" Clark and Connor ask at the same time in the exact same tone which only causes Jonathan to laugh harder. It takes some time before his laughter eases enough to speak again. "You have no idea how alike you two sound and look do you?"

Clark and Connor look at each other before Clark turn back to his father. "Well he is my clone. I guess that is inevitable."

Jonathan shakes his head. "Son. He is much more than simply a mere copy. I know you believe that."

"Yeah. Yes I do."

"You do?" Connor asks sounding amazed that Superman thinks that.

"Yes Connor I do," Clark confirms for him. "But back on topic. Dad. What did you mean about it being hard to return to the world of the living?"

Jonathan sighs. "What I mean is Clark that to get back you are going to have to go through Hell...literally."

* * *

A little later, although from what his father has been saying time is meaningless here, Clark finds himself in the replica of his home sitting at the kitchen table. His dad had ushered him inside so they could talk sitting down. Connor had decided to stay outside and his dad is sitting here with him. Clark is just looking around trying to absorb how nice it feels to be here and why it looks like it does.

Jonathan speaks up as he sees Clark taking everything in. "It's about creating the place you were happiest," he explains

"Hmm?"

"That's why here looks like the farm and why you are in clothes you wore when you were growing up. It is trying to assimilate you so you let go of the life you left behind."

Clark frowns. "That makes it sound like a bad thing."

"No it is about eternal peace. You can't feel it if some piece of you longs to return to the living world. For me I won't feel it until I'm reunited with your mother."

Clark looks into his father's eyes. "She misses you still."

"I know son."

"So do I."

"I know that too but you have made me proud Clark. I have watched you become the man I always knew you would be."

Clark scoffs. "Right. That include my many screw ups?"

"Making mistakes is part of life Clark. The important thing is that you learn from them."

Clark mulls that over for a few seconds before he goes back to what his father started this conversation with. "I don't want to be happy here. I want to go back to Diana, Jon and Lara. I can't be happy without them."

"Like me without your mother," Jonathan remarks. "But the difference here is that you can go back. Your body is still alive. I have no choice but to simply wait. It is kind of maddening really."

"You know you aren't making this place sound all that wonderful," Clark feels he has to comment.

Jonathan shrugs slightly. "Well like I said I miss your mother but if you were to meet other people here you would find them perfectly happy and content. Besides you can feel it can't you. An urge inside you to let go and be happy."

"Yes."

"Don't give in to it. If you do the slender thread you still have on life will snap and you will never be able to go back to your old life."

"Don't you want me to stay?"

Yes a part of Jonathan would love his son to stay but it is not his time as far as Jonathan is concerned. Not yet. "I don't want you to come here before your life reaches its natural end. No-one should but the world is imperfect."

Clark feels he suddenly has to ask something. "Is Lois here?"

"Yes she is and even here she still has some spunk I can tell you."

Clark has to smile. That definitely sounds like the Lois he remembers. "I've been meaning to ask. I mean I assumed they were alright by the fact they aren't here..."

Jonathan cuts Clark off with the reply he is seeking. "Jon and Lara are fine Clark." Clark sighs in relief. "They are beautiful by the way. I wish I could have been alive to meet them."

"So do I."

"Thank you for naming your son after me," Jonathan says feeling genuinely honoured that Clark would do that.

"It was the least I could do," Clark replies modestly. "Maybe one day I'll have to ask Diana about having a girl we can name after mom," he mentions.

"Your mother wouldn't be bothered either way son. You've already made your mother extremely happy. After you fulfilled our dream of having a child your mother's wishes did inevitably turn to grandchildren."

Clark's dad says it with a half roll of his eyes which makes Clark smile once more. Moving on. "So dad what did you mean that we have to travel through Hell to get home?"

"Exactly what I say son. The way back for you is through that place of the damned."

"Why is that the way back?"

"The path through which you entered this place closed behind you and cannot be reopened. Another way a soul leaves here is to be reborn, reincarnated which involves dying first and since you want to go back to your family that isn't an option either. The only other way considering your unique circumstances...is not an option. Involves the use of black magics to literally rip you out of here and you know the consequences and the price of using that kind of magic."

Clark does. The price is far too high and Clark would never ask anyone to pay that ever.

"It would be simpler to get you back if you were actually properly dead but then again once you die you have to let go of your past life. Something you won't do." Jonathan shakes his head in a sort of bemusement. "Trust you to get up here into the Light without actually being quite dead."

"Well you know I always strive to do the impossible," Clark jokes. "But what about Connor? How is he here?"

"Lets just say you and he have a lot in common," Jonathan says as way of explanation which is him saying that he doesn't really know which in itself is worrying. What Jonathan hasn't said is that they shouldn't be here at all as their bodies still live yet here they are and even though he watches his son's life which allowed him to make sure he was here to greet the two of them he has no explanation as to why they are here. He is obviously missing something or something else beyond his ken is at work here and to make it worse their very unique circumstances make only one way back viable unless Clark surrenders to death which Jonathan knows he won't.

"So how does going to Hell get us back home?" Clark asks his father.

Jonathan takes a breath. "The barriers around Hell, unlike here, are cracked and fissured. That is how evil, evil which I know you have faced, that is how it slips through to Earth."

Yes Clark has faced demons and a whole bunch of other mystical beings of darkness he would rather not think about. It was sadly part and parcel of being who he is.

"The only possible way that I possess knowledge of which you and Connor can return is to slip through those very same cracks. The irony...the contradiction of this place is that it is easier to reach Hell than it is to reach the world of the living."

"Nothing is ever easy is it?" Clark laments. Story of his life.

"Nothing good ever is certainly. However I ushered you inside here first because before you decide to go you need to help Connor choose what he wishes?"

Clark frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Seeing into someone's essence is a trick you pick up here and what I see in him is uncertainty. He isn't sure that he wants to go back which is a very bad thing. To survive the journey you must make to return will require total belief in yourself and in your desire to return. You have no physical body hence why you have none of your abilities. What you are here is a spiritual projection of your physical form. Here, in this place, and in the Other place as well, power comes from your strength of will and I fear Connor's strength of will is simply not up to the task."

"Why wouldn't he want to return?"

Jonathan sits back in his chair and folds his arms across his chest. "Clark do I really need to explain it?"

Clark looks at him blankly.

"Guess I do," Jonathan mutters to himself. "He is riddled with guilt over his actions and believes that everyone will hate him and that it may be easier if he simply remains here."

"Easier maybe. Not right. He made mistakes but you make up for them. Not run away. I should know. I did that very thing."

"True but you don't need to tell me this Clark. You need to tell him."

Clark gets up from the table but before he leaves he needs to ask something. "How do you know all this stuff?" Clark asks his father in regards to everything he has told him about his situation and how he gets back.

"Oh that is kind of difficult to explain. Just call it a benefit of being dead. You simply know things."

"What things?"

"Everything," Jonathan answers with an enigmatic tone. "Well usually anyway."

"Usually?" Clark inquires.

Jonathan lets out a sigh and explains how he doesn't know how Clark and Connor are here and that he has suspicions that something bigger, something way above him, is going on. "For all I know I'm telling you to do the one thing you aren't suppose to," Jonathan admits.

Clark shakes his head. "No. You've laid out the options in front of me and I have to choose. If something is going on and this is part of a bigger plan and I am heading head-long into a trap..." Clark shrugs his shoulders. "It wouldn't be the first time but I can't stay here. Dad. For as much as I love you I need to get back to my family."

"I understand son." Jonathan muses on the quandary they are facing for a few seconds "Maybe there is a way to even the odds for you. You are going to need a guide to find your way out of Hell and I think I might know the perfect person."

"Who?" Clark asks.

Jonathan avoids answering that question. "I need to go call in a favour. You need to go and make sure Connor understands what he is getting into and that he must be absolutely committed to returning." With that Jonathan actually vanishes before Clark's eyes.

Well that was...different. Clark lets out what must be a metaphorical breath since he isn't in his body at the moment. His life sucks. He can't even almost die without someone or something trying to take advantage of him. Oh well he'll deal with it as it comes. Right now he has to deal with Connor.

Clark heads outside to the perfect image of his home as he remembers it from his youth. Connor seems to be simply staring into the distance. "Admiring the view?" Clark asks him as he walks up next to him.

"It's lovely," Connor has to say. "Does the real one look like this?"

"More or less. This is the idealised version I would say."

"I've never been on a farm," Connor admits. Flown over some yes but he never spent any time on one. Just another thing he guesses he has missed out on being the result of a freaky science experiment.

"I'll show you it when we get back," Clark offers.

Connor frowns. "Why would you do that? I betrayed you. I betrayed Cassie. I betrayed everyone. You have no reason to trust me."

"In the end though Connor you did the right thing and that earns you a second chance to earn my trust." Clark takes a moment here. He is speaking truthfully. He does think Connor deserves another chance. It is why he has been honestly admitting the truth about himself and his life. Trust is a two way street and for Connor to start over someone has to make the leap and start trusting him. Clark muses that it might as well be him. Something Connor said makes Clark suddenly realise something else. "You've never really had anything like a normal life."

"Duh! I was grown in a test tube," he snarks.

"What I mean is we just threw you into being a hero without letting you find a place you belonged first...where you could fit in. A place where you could connect to normal people."

"Why would I want to 'connect' to normal people?"

"Because without that connection we start to think of ourselves as above normal people. Better than they are. It is not our place to rule over them. We share the world with them and at our best serve them."

"That is not what Lex said about you."

Clark laugh bitterly. "Oh I know. Do you also know what his ultimate aim was and it wasn't to rid us so he could save the rest of humanity. It was to remove us and anyone that could stop him from taking his so-called rightful place as the ruler of the whole planet. Have to hand to it Lex. He never did do anything by halves." Clark takes a moment to turn on the spot and look at the farm. "Growing up amongst humans I learned that they have an amazing capacity to grow, to better themselves. Equally they have an amazing capacity to do terrible, unspeakable things to each other. I chose to use my abilities to fight those evils in human nature and at the same time inspire them by my actions to better themselves."

"No offence but I have seen a lot of evil in the 4 months since I joined Young Justice. Doesn't look like you were succeeding."

"It is a matter of degrees Connor. No man, not even a Super one, is going to change things overnight. It takes time and constant effort to slowly chip away at the indifference of suffering and tolerance of corruption and greed. It is not even something that may be achieved in any of our lifetimes but that doesn't mean we should just quit. You don't quit just because something is hard to do."

Connor lets the words sink in and turns his lead to look at Clark. "But they'll never forgive me. Cassie will never forgive me."

"So what? Give up? Surrender to death and never make things right? Didn't see you as a coward Connor."

That gets Connor's back up. "I am not a coward!!!"

"Prove it," Clark challenges him.

Connor suddenly starts pacing. "You don't get it!" he says in frustration.

"What I get is that you are judging yourself by what you deem others will think of you. This isn't about anyone else's opinion Connor. This is about you and you alone. The only person's eyes you have to redeem yourself in are your own. You have to learn to get over your guilt and move on otherwise it will eat you up from the inside."

"You don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly Connor. I've failed. I've let people down and they died due to my failure. I compounded my failure by wallowing in my guilt and then one day I found that I had lost the very thing I treasured most in the world and only by the grace of god was I given another chance and this time I grabbed it and never let go. I promised myself that I would never let her go again."

Connor stops his pacing and blinks at the use of 'her'. "You mean...you are talking about..."

"My wife. The mother of my children."

Suddenly it hits Connor who she is. All the little things he sort of noticed but never paid much heed to. "Wonder Woman. You are married to Wonder Woman aren't you?"

"Yes. I am."

"But Cassie..."

"May or may not forgive you. I never asked for Diana's forgiveness for all my mistakes. She gave it to me freely. I cannot judge if Cassie will one day be able to forgive you but as I said Connor it isn't about her. Not really. In the end I had to forgive myself for my mistakes and let go of my guilt before I was ready to be worthy of Diana's love. You must do the same."

"I can't. All those people. I don't even know if they are alive or dead and even if they are alive not a single one of them will trust me again nor forgive me."

"I forgive you."

Connor looks at him in surprise. "What? Why?"

"Someone has to be first. Might as well be me. So there you go. The man whose children you almost helped kill has forgiven you. Still think no-one else will?"

"But what would I do when I get back?"

"Start over. You're right in one sense. The trust with your team-mates is gone but not all heroes in the world are part of any team so you will have to start from scratch on your own. You will have to re-earn that trust through your deeds by proving that in your heart is a desire to help people. Yes you will make mistakes but they will be your mistakes. Not the result of whatever programming Lex stuck in your head. Not the result of anything any one of us has taught you. But yours and yours alone and the test of a hero is whether he learns from his mistakes and still believes in his heart that he must do the right thing. So the bottom line Connor is what is in your heart?"

'What is in his heart?' Connor thinks to himself. They are so many good reasons for him to just surrender to his death but Clark is right. That would be the easy and cowardly way out. He has to face the consequences of his actions and try and make up for what he has done. Not to redeem himself in any one else's eyes but because it is the right thing to do. "One question before I decide?"

"Shoot."

"What will happened to me if I go back with you? I betrayed you all. I could be considered an accessory to murder."

"Well I have faith in my friends' abilities to survive and all you say is true but there are mitigating circumstances. Lex obviously conditioned your mind and the fact that in the end you opposed him is a testament to your strength of will Connor. However you have lost people's trust. They will be suspicious of you, afraid even and enduring that will be a great test of your strength of will. You may have to endure that for a very long time."

"How do you know that my mind was 'conditioned'?" Connor has to ask. He doesn't think it was does he?

"Things you said to me down in that bunker. I know a conditioned response when I hear one. Perhaps J'onn could be able to confirm this assuming he can find away around the barriers Lex put in your mind and assuming you are willing to let him try. Failing that and assuming we survive and remember any of this Connor I will defend you to the others if necessary."

"What? Why?" Connor repeats his utterances from earlier at that last bit.

"Because someone has to. You deserve a second chance. Might as well be me," Clark says repeating some of his words from earlier. "Besides being Superman is all about seeing the good in people, seeing within them the ability to change for the better and believing that they can achieve that. It is about seeing them as they could be and not as they are. If I didn't have that belief I might as well retire and go back to farming for a living." That jest makes Connor laugh. "I see those qualities in you Connor," Clark says and means genuinely. "You have already changed for the better and I believe you have so much more to give to the world but in the end for us to leave this place together it is you that has to believe in yourself."

"I don't know if I believe in myself what you see," Connor honestly admits, "but I do want to try and make things right whatever the consequences will be."

"You must believe that absolutely Connor," Clark tells him. "Otherwise neither one of us will get home."

"I don't understand."

Clark tells Connor what his dad told him about power here coming from strength of will and while he is at it he tells him about his dad's belief that the two of them might be being played by some higher power.

"So all this could be one giant elaborate trap for the two of us," Connor summarises.

Clark nods. "Could be."

Connor thinks on it for a moment before deciding "Trap or no trap I still need to go back and make things right if I can."

A smile graces Clark's lips at the fact he was right. Connor does have the makings of a great hero.

"The question is," Jonathan says interrupting them as he walks towards them after returning from his errand, "whether you hold that belief strong enough to endure Hell."

"And if I don't?" Connor asks.

"Then you will end up trapped there along with all the damned and sharing in their eternal torment."

"Gee thanks Dad. Way to give us encouragement," Clark mutters sarcastically.

"You know that I was never one to lie to you Clark. You will need a strong force of will and utter belief in returning to the living world to endure what you are about to endure. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Clark and Connor look at each other before both answering "Yes."

Instantly the world ripples around them and they find themselves not on the farm but standing over a great chasm whose bottom cannot be seen. "The way to Hell," Jonathan tells them. "Created by God himself when he banished the Fallen Angels to their eternal damnation after Lucifer's rebellion."

Clark and Connor peer over the edge and can hear the echoing of screams of torment. Oh that isn't foreboding or anything but if Clark has to walk through hell to get back to his family than that is exactly what he will do."So where do we go when we get there?" Clark asks his father.

"Don't worry about that. It has been taken care of," Jonathan assures him. "Your guide will meet you upon your arrival."

Well Clark will take that as some comfort considering what he is about to do.

"Time to go son," Jonathan says with a hint of sadness at the fact he and Clark are being separated again.

Clark moves to his father and wraps his arms around him. "I love you dad."

Jonathan pats Clark on the back. "I love you too son. Tell your mother that I still and will always love her and that when her time comes I will be here waiting."

Clark pulls back his eyes a little teary. "I will. Speaking of her time...."

"Oh I can't tell you that Clark. It will come when it comes as it does for all of us." Jonathan turns to Connor and holds out his hand. "It was nice meeting you Connor however brief it was. It is a shame I will not get to know you better."

Connor takes the offered hand. "I...thank you. It was nice meeting you too."

"Oh and in case it ever crossed your mind Connor I hope this proves without doubt that you are your own person with your own soul."

Connor had never admitted that to anyone. Cassie had spoken to him of the Amazon religion and of souls moving onto an afterlife but he wondered if he himself had one being that he is simply an artificial creation. It seems he does after all which is...comforting he thinks the feeling is.

"Also," Jonathan adds, "despite everything you think you did you ended up in the Light and not the Darkness. Take that as a sign of your true nature."

Connor manages a smile at that. "I will."

Clark and Connor move to the edge of the chasm. A voice yells from behind them.

"Clark!!!"

Both turn their heads. "Lois?!?!" Clark exclaims at the figure running towards them.

"Clark. Leave now," his father warns sternly.

Clark's brow furrows up in puzzlement.

"Remember what I said about this place wanting to make you happy so that you would stay. Stay any longer Clark and you will never go back to your family." Clark pauses for one second more wondering if he should at least talk to her. "She'll understand. Trust me," Jonathan asks of his son.

Of course Clark trusts him. With that he turns his attention back to the chasm below. Takes yet another of those metaphorical breaths and he and Connor leap into the darkness.

* * *

The fall seems to go forever. The fall into the endless blackness. The screams of the tormented get louder and louder until they are deafening. It becomes hot. The heat and the darkness becomes oppressive...suffocating...almost too much to bear and when it seems it might become to much the two heroes crash into the ground.

Both Clark and Connor cough as they breathe in the dust filled atmosphere. As they get to their feet the vision of hell stretches out before them. It is a decaying Metropolis battered by the seemingly eternal winds of a nuclear blast. Around them are cars rusting and decaying as they stand on a freeway. The sky is lit by an orange hue of the same nuclear storm that drives the wind.

The question for both of them is where do they go from here as there is no immediate sign of their guide?

"Well, well, well. Lookie here at what the cat dragged in," a rather rough sounding British accent announces.

Both Clark and Connor turn round and standing there in a shirt, tie and an rather old looking battered brown trench coat is a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes. The man, who must be in his forties at least, possibly even his fifties, is in the process of lighting a cigarette that is in his mouth with a match. "Must admit I never expected to see you of all people down here Supes," the man says with what sounds like genuine surprise although it is hard to tell through the almost constant sarcasm. He then shakes the match to put it out as he puffs on his cigarette and savours the first moment the nicotine hits his bloodstream.

Connor looks at Clark and can see a twinkle of recognition and a lot an annoyance as Clark practically growls out a word that Connor assumes is the guy's name. "Constantine."

* * *

_Author's Note: As soon as I came up with the idea of Clark and Connor meeting Jonathan Kent I knew that I wanted them to undergo a trial in order to get back to their bodies. As the line goes 'Nothing good is ever easy' and what better trial than to have them walk through Hell. The vision of Hell I borrowed from the Constantine movie where Hell is like a dystopic, nightmarish parallel version of the real world but Constantine himself remains as he is in the comics. Since I am British I was not about to go and change a British character into an American one. As always a big thank you to all those who wrote reviews._


	14. Chapter 14: To Walk through Hell

Chapter 14: To Walk through Hell

"So how did you do it?" Constantine asks Superman even if it is weird to see the great hero in something nearing normal clothes, i.e. jacket, shirt and jeans although they are still red and blue.

"Do what?"

"Get into the Light without actually dying because you do know that breaks the rules."

"I don't know."

Constantine eyes Superman for a moment and can see he is being truthful. "Yeah that is what I kinda figured actually. Don't see you as one to go about practising in the kind of magic needed to break rules like that."

"I don't and you know perfectly well how I feel about magic Constantine."

Constantine rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You hate magic. You told me that last time we met."

"I hate smoking too but I won't waste my breath on you about its evils. By the way how are your lungs these days?"

"Never better and all it took was for me to beat the Devil, the other 3 bastards who rule this place and force them to cure me of my sodding cancer." Constantine flicks the ash off his cigarette and puts it back in his mouth. "Wouldn't surprise me if one of them is to blame for your current predicament," he dryly remarks.

"What? Why would they care if I live or die?"

"Oh wow gee let me think. A symbol of everything that is good and righteous in the world and demons who stand for the very opposite. Can't think why they would want rid of you," Constantine says with his usual sarcasm.

Clark shakes his head. "Zatanna is right. You are an insufferable ass."

"Ooh who. Lookie here. The Boy Scout does know how to cuss after all. By the way how is little Zee?"

"Fine...and so is your son if you care at all." Clark still can't believe Zee of all people had a relationship with this jerk which ended up with her pregnant and having a son who is 8 now and as far as Clark knows Constantine has never showed up more than a handful of times over the years to visit.

Constantine suddenly seems uncomfortable at the mention of that and hastily changes the subject. "Look can we get going here. I ain't here for my health you know."

"Why are you here?" Clark has to know.

"Why do you think? To help you and no I am not being all noble and selfless. Someone up there," he points skyward meaning up there in the Light, in Heaven, "called in a few favours I owe them if I helped you and the kid get back. By the way who is the kid?"

"Who are you?" Connor asks back.

"Constantine kid. John Constantine. Insufferable ass. At your service," he dead-pans.

Clark fights the urge to punch the insufferable ass right in the face as well as wondering why his father got Constantine of all people to be the one to help them. God what was his father thinking. Clark gives Constantine his answer about who Connor is. "His name is Superboy and he is...my clone."

Constantine laughs.

"What is so funny?" Clark has to ask.

"It is just you gave this whole speech about the evils of magic and here is the product of the evils of the science you seem to hold in such high regard."

"I never said magic was evil," Clark corrects him. "I said it was unpredictable."

"Yeah well whatever. We should get going before we get sniffed out. You have no idea how many down here would love to get their hands on Superman's soul to torment for all eternity."

"Not nearly as many as you I am sure."

"No kiddin," Constantine grumbles. He pulls his coat together and lifts the collar up to try and protect himself better. "Come on then. The nearest exit is this way," he tells them as he walks past the two of them and along the road they are standing on.

Clark and Connor follow. "You know this guy?" Connor has to ask Clark.

Clark shoves his hands in his jacket pockets and tries to ignore the oppressive heat. "Not really. Zatanna does. She called him to help out once a few years back with this occult...thing I ran across. It would take too long to explain in detail and I'm not sure you've really dealt with magic."

"I haven't," Connor admits.

"Well don't be in a rush to. There are only two things we are vulnerable to and magic is one of them but to put it succinctly our 'friend'," and Clark is using the term very, very loosely, "here is an occult detective," Clark explains. Of course that is the simple version of what Constantine is but like Clark said this is hardly the time or place to go into it in detail.

The group of 3 make their way into the hellish version of Metropolis whose buildings are held together by the blood of the damned and their foundations are composed of their shredded remains. The screams of the damned being eternally tormented and torn apart are a constant companion to their ears. Constantine looks at the other two out of the corner of his eyes and can't help how out of place they truly look down here and he also can't help but be unable to shake the feeling that somehow getting these two down here is part of something else. He wasn't lying earlier. It takes some powerful shit to push souls from not quite dead bodies and into the Light. "I expected more complaining," he says suddenly. "After all being here isn't exactly a picnic and you don't have your fancy superpowers to help you."

Clark shrugs and tries to play it cool although even the short time spent here has left him seeing and hearing things he knows are going to be haunting his dreams for awhile. "Reminds me of Apokolips as a matter of fact and trust me being there is no picnic either especially when it is ruled by a dictatorial God who hates my guts."

Constantine briefly wonders if he should ask for that story then he remembers that he doesn't actually care all that much. He is only here because he owed a favour. Anyway more important right now is the movement from the alleys around them. He knows what that is but he ignores the urge to look directly and give away that he has noticed them. He does however bring it to his companions attention. "The vultures are circling," he comments.

"I noticed," Clark replies having not missed what Constantine is referring to.

"I think they are waiting for orders. Usually they would be trying to rip us apart by now."

"Why?" Connor has to ask which he really shouldn't have.

"That is how the damned are punished kid. They relive their moment of death, the demons rip them apart and feed on their entrails and then the whole thing repeats over and over for the rest of time." Constantine gets another cigarette out of his pocket.

"Are you one of the damned?" Connor asks.

"Yep but I am not dead if that is what you mean. I came down here to help save your hides." Constantine shakes his head. "Must be going bleedin soft in my old age," he laments as he lights his cigarette.

"By magic?" Connor inquires as he has not encountered magic so far in his life and he is a little curious. "You get here by magic?"

"That and it helps that I have demon blood running through my veins...and no I am not explaining how so don't ask. Trust me kid when I say it is something you don't ever want to mess with and that I leant that the hard and painful way."

Connor turns to Clark. "Why aren't you more freaked out?" he has to know because Connor is. This place...urgh...it feels like ever inch of his skin is crawling and the things he has seen and heard are just nightmarish beyond anything he has ever imagined.

Clark responds in a rather cold, firm tone of voice. The one he uses when he is trying to blank out the horrors around him and remain focussed. "Connor I've seen and fought things you can't imagine and that includes demons and varying other residents of differing Hell dimensions. I have also fought Gods, demi-gods and mythological creatures of all sorts. It kind of takes a lot to 'freak me out' anymore." Which is just an utterly depressing thought if Clark allowed himself to dwell on it.

The half-shadow of some creature catches Clark's eye. "So is there any sort of plan here?" Clark asks.

"Sure there is," Constantine assures him.

"Any chance you could let us in on it?" Clark inquires.

"You do your thing your way and I'll do mine my way."

"Oh well when you put it so eloquently I am just so reassured," Clark says sarcastically.

As they walk groups of demons are gathering behind them blocking the way back.

"You know where the Daily Planet building is from here?" Constantine asks.

"Yes," Clark answers.

"When I say run you run and don't stop till you get there. I'll meet you there."

"Why? Where are you going?"

Before Constantine can answer that legions of demons pour out from the buildings around them. "Run!" Constantine shouts at them as he runs off in a different direction from where Clark and Connor have to go.

Clark would yell at him if he had the time but he doesn't. "Connor follow me," Clark tells his clone as he bursts into a sprint with Connor following on behind. They run through the ruined streets knocking aside the odd demon as they go until they turn a corner to be met by a whole hoard of the twisted malformed almost animal like demons where the two Kryptonians have to skid to a stop.

"Well Connor. What do you want to do?" Clark asks. "Stand here and await our fate or..."

"Go down fighting."

Clark places his hand on Connor's shoulder. "Still think you made the right choice coming with me?"

"Yep," Connor says with no regret. He made the right choice for once in his life to at least try and go back and make up for the things he did and it was **his** choice, no-one else's. "Besides we shouldn't give up. Someone told me that giving up was cowardly."

Clark smiles at Connor using his own words. "For what it is worth I would have loved you as a younger brother."

"Thanks and you would have been an...alright big brother," he says with light humour.

"Uh huh," Clark says with some amusement. The two Kryptonians face up to their foes who now surround them on all sides and some words from a famous poem come to Clark. They stand back to back in fighting stances and wait for the inevitable as the demon hoards move cautiously towards them at first before with an inhuman roar by the lead demon the entire hoard charges at the two disembodied heroes.

* * *

When next Clark comes round he is surprised to find himself not torn asunder but sitting tied to a chair with his hands tied behind his back in the lobby of the Daily Planet or Hell's version of it at least. The last thing he remembers is the inevitable really with Connor and himself being overwhelmed by the sheer number of demons and himself being knocked out. Looking down at himself Clark can see his clothes are all torn as a result. Looking next to him is Connor tied up like he is and still out like a light. "Connor!" Clark says at a loud whisper.

Connor's eyes flutter open and he shakes his head to clear it. "What happened? Are we dead yet?"

"Not yet," a sultry feminine voice announces and Clark and Connor turn to look at the stairs to see a human looking woman with dark shoulder length hair walk down the stairs with a deliberate erotic sway to the motion. What gives away that she is not human is a demonic red glow in her eyes.

The woman, in clothes that are nothing more than torn scraps covering her chest and groin and if they were anymore revealing she would be naked, saunters up to Clark and straddles him and wraps her arms around his neck. "Well now at least I'm comfy," she says with a mischievous grin while she grinds herself on top of Clark's lap.

She takes a moment to look Clark over with a hungry devouring stare. "Hmm even better than I imagined you looked. The only pity here is that I won't get to experience that super stamina your physical body possesses...well at least not yet but in the meantime I'll guess we'll just have to make do won't we Kal-El."

Clark does not react at all to her oh so less than subtle hints at what she wants. "So do I get to know your name since you know mine?" he asks.

"Oh so you know what to scream when the time comes," she hints at suggestively.

"Uh huh, yeah. That's the reason," Clark says insincerely.

"Well ok then. It's Constantine. Maria Constantine."

"I should have known," Clark mutters to himself. "You'd be the half-demon daughter I'm guessing?"

Maria smiles impressed. "Well aren't you very well informed. Heard all about me then?"

"Through a mutual friend of your father."

Maria's face sours as she guesses which one. "The magician." It takes a few moments before her face brightens once more. "Oh well the skanky little whore won't matter much longer. Not after we're done with her."

"We?" Clark has to repeat at the plural meaning him and her.

Maria bounces excitedly on Superman's lap. "Ooh, ooh this is the part where I explain my master plan,"she announces with child-like glee. She runs one her fingers through a tear in Superman's shirt and feels the firm muscles underneath. She leans forward and whispers in his ear "I am really looking forward to when I get to do this to your physical body and not just merely your spiritual projection."

Clark ignores the feel on her clammy fingers on his skin. "The plan," he reminds her wanting her back on track and off the track where she is trying, and failing utterly he will add, to seduce him.

"Oh right yes. The plan. Well it is simple really. This whole thing, you being here, I did it," Maria announces proudly and in marvel of her own apparent genius. "I saw an opportunity with your near death and I took advantage of it. I was the one that pushed your soul over the threshold in spite of the fact you weren't quite dead but I knew you wouldn't stay up there given the choice. Oh no not the great Superman. No you would have to come back to make sure that everyone you cared about was alright and I made sure that the circumstances of your ascension would require you to come through here to get back where I was waiting for you."

"What about me?" Connor asks wanting to know where he fits in in all this.

Maria looks at him dismissively. "You. You were an accident. I cast a spell to affect a Kryptonian soul. I had no idea that you were close enough to count." She tenderly stokes Superman's chest. "I thought dear, sweet Kal-El here was the only one left."

"Wow I feel so loved," Connor remarks with the full force of his sarcasm.

Maria looks Connor over more thorougly from her position on Superman's lap. "On the other hand it is rare we get a soul so young and pure down here so I'll think I'll keep you around for my...pleasure."

"Ok and now I am officially creeped out," Connor remarks which causes Clark to snort out a laugh.

Maria growls with an inhuman sound. "I'll deal with you later boy," she says with a dark and foreboding voice before it instantly changes back into a light and flirty one as she turns her attentions back to Superman. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted I knew you would come down here so I waited so I could capture you."

"And now you have me," Clark says stating the obvious.

"No. No I don't but I will because you see this is where we get to the really juicy part of the plan. Your corruption," Maria says with relish in anticipation of what she plans to do next.

"My corruption?" Clark queries sceptically.

"Oh yes. It may take some time Kal-El but I'll corrupt your spirit. You will indulge in every wicked sinful desire until your soul is as black as mine and then I will send you back to Earth to your still living body. Think of it. The most powerful man on Earth with a soul as dark as a demon's. Think of the death, the destruction the...ooh," she moans erotically, "the chaos." Maria starts to pant a little at what are erotic thoughts for a demon. "And the best part will be when I follow you to Earth where we spawn a whole generation of beings with power none have ever seen. Our children will grant us dominion over the Earth, Hell and Heaven. It's a glorious image isn't it? And everyone who has dared mock either of us will pay and I will never again be forced to live in my father's shadow."

Understanding dawns on Clark due to that last part she said and he laughs. Despite of, or maybe because of, the situation he finds himself in he actually laughs. He knows it is unusually rude of him but hey he is hot, tired, sweaty and lets not forget...in Hell!

"What?" Maria queries extremely puzzled at what Superman can possible find so funny.

Clark takes a moment to compose himself before saying, with a shake of his head, "You're the rejected offspring trying to prove she is better than the parents who rejected her."

"That's...that's not true!" Maria protests.

"Oh I am afraid Superman has seen right through you there princess."

Maria jumps up off Superman's lap and turns round to see her father has entered the lobby, inevitably smoking a cigarette.

"By the way," Constantine continues, "I overheard your little 'master plan' and I have to say that is the fucking dumbest load of shit I have ever heard," he finishes in his crude way.

Maria glares at her father and snaps her fingers and as she does so numerous demons appear walking down the walls and pillars from above towards the ground.

"So is this part of your plan?" Clark asks Constantine as the demons move closer to surrounding him.

"Yep. It's going well don't you think. I've gotten the puppet master to reveal herself and now I've got her right where I want her." In fact it was going more or less like Constantine wanted. He knew that Superman and junior there would get caught and that he could escape. He also figured that whoever went through so much trouble to detach Superman's soul would want him intact. Calculated gamble sure but it worked. It has succeeded in revealing whose hand was behind all this and he isn't even that surprised it is his daughter behind this. He had heard rumours that she was up to something.

Maria laughs mockingly. "You are crazy Dad."

Constantine shrugs utterly unaffected. He has been called a hell of a lot worse. "What's your point?"

Maria shakes her head. "I don't know how you ever managed to best the Fallen," she says in disbelief at his ability to beat the rulers of Hell and cure himself of his cancer.

"Oh that was easy. I just pissed them all off so much they leapt before they looked." Short version of the story is that as his lung cancer was killing him he promised each and every one of the Fallen his soul without them knowing he had done that. They thought they alone laid claim to his soul and they were so eager to claim the soul of John Constantine they did so instantly without bothering to check up with their fellow rulers. What a bunch of morons. This resulted upon his death, where he had to slit his own wrists to ensure he ended up in Hell, in the fact that one of them could only claim his soul by going to war with the others since not a single one of them would give up the claim to his soul. Since they didn't want to rip Hell apart in a civil war their only option was to cure him of his cancer and make sure he lived. Simple really.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate you? Do you have any idea what it is like to live down here and have everyone know that John fucking Constantine is your father? Adam threw himself into one Hell's deepest pits and refuses to come out." Maria's voice is full of rage, hate and malice towards her father.

"Ah. I was wondering where your brother was," Constantine remarks lightly but sarcastically in reference to his half-demon son.

Maria composes herself. "Any last requests dad?"

Constantine thinks on it. "How about another cigarette?" he asks even though he is far from finished his current one.

Maria shakes her head in shear disbelief at her father's flippant attitude. "Honestly is that all you care about? Your next damn cigarette?"

Constantine shakes his head. "Nope. I also care about the next bottle of whiskey too," he dead-pans as he reaches into his pocket presumably for his cigarettes.

Maria laughs. "Oh please Dad don't even try it. Take your hands out where I can see them." Constantine does just that and Maria sighs. "What piece of mystical crap were you reaching for this time?" she asks him knowing exactly what he was up to. This is what her father does. He always produces some little magical trinket to save himself at the last second but not this time. She knows him too well to allow him to do that.

"Oh my precious baby daughter," he sarcastically says. "You really don't expect me to tell you do you?"

"No. I just want you to die," she says with real venom in her voice that it takes on an inhuman deepness in tone.

Constantine snorts. "You, the entire minions of Hell and nearly everyone living or dead that has ever known me. As you can see I'm still here."

"Not for much longer. After all there is no-one to help you this time." She catches her father looking at her two captives. "Not even Superman can save you," she mockingly tells him.

"I hate to interrupt this really touching father-daughter time," Clark says doing just that, "but I think what your father wants is for Connor and I to get out of his way." Or at least that is what Clark interprets Constantine's look as.

"Well good luck there. Even I couldn't break those ropes."

"When I was up in Heaven my father pointed out something to me."

"Yes and what was that?" Maria asks Superman turning her head to look at him.

"That in this world power comes from one's strength of will. I interpret that to mean if I believe I have the strength to break my bonds then I do have the strength to break my bonds." Clark then proves it, much to Maria's surprise, as he snaps the ropes and gets to his feet. "Oh by the way you really shouldn't have taken your eyes off your father," Clark tells her as he dives over to Connor and knocks him flat to the ground.

Maria whips her head round just as her father pulls out a piece of cloth from his pocket and lights it with his cigarette. "No!!!" she screams as from the cloth flames erupt outward in a stream of purifying fire. Constantine turns on the spot as the flames burn everything demonic within range.

By the time he is done Clark has freed Connor and are getting back to their feet. "What is that thing?" Connor asks.

"Piece of the Turin Shroud," Constantine replies talking about it as if it is an ordinary everyday item as he takes in his handy work. Not bad as he takes in the mostly burnt demon corpses that litter the lobby. A groan catches his attention and he moves over to find his daughter only half-burnt and still alive. Typical.

"Daddy," she says weakly. "I will kill you," she promises.

"Another day Maria." Constantine then flips her the middle finger before kicking her in the head knocking her out cold. He then looks at the two Kryptonians and with a shrug says "Kids eh? What can you do?" The sounds of more demons moving closer from outside break up this little interlude. "And now we need to leave," Constantine points out. "To the roof. Alons-y!" He then darts up the stairs.

"You got that from Doctor Who!" Clark shouts as he and Connor chase after Constantine.

"And?!" Constantine shouts back. "It's a good 'British' show!"

"Is that a dig at American sci-fi?"

"Are we really going to debate British vs American science fiction while trying to escape from Hell?"

This whole conservation is shooting way over Connor's head as being only a few months old he hasn't watched that much television.

They eventually reach the roof and Constantine looks up and points. "See it?" he asks of them.

Clark and Connor look up and see what is a tear in, a rip in the fabric of, the sky.

"That's how they are always reaching Earth and that is how we will get out of here," he informs them.

"How?" Clark asks.

Constantine reaches into his pocket and pulls out 3 small glass balls of water handing over one each to Clark and Connor. "Water is a conduit between dimensions. Just break it upon yourselves and leave the rest to me."

"Oh that's a comfort," Clark says resorting to sarcasm again.

"Have a little faith in me here Superman. I do actually know what I am doing and I have done this before."

Clark will reluctantly concede from their previous meeting that Constantine may be insufferable at times but that yes he does actually know his stuff. Clark looks at Connor who is examining his little glass ball and then back to Constantine who is now reciting a spell under his breath which is something he rarely does. Spoken spells are more Zee's thing than his but this situation is unique.

"So on the count of 3?" Clark asks wanting to know when.

Constantine stops his recital for a moment. "Sure knock yourself out," he tells them before he continues his spell.

"1...2...3!" Clark and Connor break the balls on themselves as does Constantine and suddenly it is like a great force is pulling them skyward and right up into the tear. There is a blinding flash of light before they find themselves in what looks like an office with steam coming off of them.

"You see. Now was that so hard," Constantine remarks before dissolving into a coughing fit.

"You actually survived," the man sitting behind the desk of the office remarks in surprise.

"Your faith in me Midnight never ceases to amaze," Constantine remarks with dry wit amidst his coughing fit.

"So did you find out who was behind it?" Papa Midnight asks him.

"Yeah. My chip off her mother's block daughter."

"Hmm her ambitions are growing to try and seize the soul of the last Kryptonian," Midnight darkly contemplates.

Constantine coughs a few more times. "Yeah. Yeah. She's doing her old man proud. Spare me Midnight and just get me a drink."

Midnight gets up and moves over to a cabinet and pulls out a bottle of whiskey which he throws to Constantine who eagerly gulps it down. Midnight turns his attention to the two Kryptonians. "Welcome to my club Superman. I am Papa Midnight and I am certain John here never mentioned me when you two last met."

"No he didn't but Zatanna has always spoken of you fondly," Clark replies.

"And I of her. Have no idea what she ever saw in this waste of space," referring to Constantine.

Clark chuckles. "Neither do I."

"How is her boy?"

"Fine. Takes after her thankfully for us all," Clark says which makes Midnight laugh out loud.

"What is this? Pick on John day?" Constantine complains as he swigs back more whiskey.

"No just speaking a truth," Clark comments. "And if you care at all you might be interested to know what I mean in taking after her refers to his powers."

"What? Oh you mean the whole backwards spells mumbo jumbo Zee spiels don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good," Constantine says which Clark finds an odd thing for him to say.

Connor raises a question or two. "Where are we and how do we get back to our bodies?"

Midnight answers. "You are my club in London and as for getting you back I can speed that up for you."

"Wait," Constantine says stopping Midnight before he looks at Superman. "Let me ask you something first Superman. Is she worth it?"

"Is who worth it?"

"The woman you gave up Heaven for. The woman you walked through Hell for. Is she worth it? Because the only reason anyone is dumb enough to give up Heaven is for the love of a woman."

Clark pauses for a instant before answering. "Yes. She is worth it," he says with total conviction.

"I'm guessing you did it for the same daft reasons," Constantine remarks to Connor who doesn't feel obliged to contradict the Hellblazer. Constantine lets out a breath trying to absorb the stupidity of people who would give up reaching the one place he most likely probably won't, but can't himself hoping he will, reach. Constantine addresses Superman again. "One more thing before you go. Almost everyone I know, my friends, my family, have one thing in common. They are dead. You got a glimpse of my world today. You met my daughter, the one who will not rest until she has torn everything that is left that I care about away from me." This is what he gets he supposes for sleeping with demons. Karma is a bitch sometimes. "Do you really think I would let any of that anywhere near the one good thing I have created in this world?" he asks of Superman.

It is then Clark gets it. The reason Constantine doesn't visit his son. It is to protect him. Maybe, Clark just might have to admit, maybe he has misjudged Constantine a little bit.

"How is he really?" Constantine asks in a very serious, solemn voice. There is no trace of sarcasm. There is an almost warmth to his voice. He genuinely wants to know how his son is.

"He's good. Looks a little like you. Has your eyes but he has Zee's hair. Zee has been teaching him to pull a rabbit out of a hat."

Constantine actually chuckles at that. "Oh that old trick. Even I can do that one."

"Is is the only trick he can do," Midnight jokes to rile up his friend. Midnight rubs his hands together. "Well time to get you two back where you belong before anyone else decides to try and hijack your souls," he announces as he moves towards Clark and Connor.

Clark takes a moment to say one thing to Constantine. "Thank you John and by the way I'll never be saying that to you again so enjoy it while you can."

Midnight laughs. He never expected Superman to be so humorous he must admit. He then slams his palms into Clark and Connor's chests and using the powers he possesses within himself sends them hurtling back to their bodies.

* * *

_Author's Note: In the graphic novel Kingdom Come there is a character called Zatara who is the son of Zatanna and John Constantine and that was where I got the idea from. I did have some fun writing this whole part of the story where Clark quite willing walks through Hell to get back to his family and Connor does it because of a need he has to right the wrongs he felt he has committed. Thanks to all those who wrote reviews._


	15. Chapter 15: Awakenings

Chapter 15: Awakenings

When Clark opens his eyes this time it is to be greeted by the sight of solar lights above him. He blinks a few times as his eyes adjust. The beep and hum of machines around him reach his ears. Clark looks around the room and spots Diana sitting next to the bed with her head resting on it. She had obviously fallen asleep. Clark wonders how much time has passed and how little Diana had probably been looking after herself. His eyes spot 3 ugly faint red lines on her face from where he saw that creature rip into her flesh. He reaches up with hand and gently traces the marks that defile her otherwise perfect features with his fingers.

"Hmm Kal," Diana mumbles in a soft husky tone in her sleep which causes Clark to smile. It is then like Diana suddenly becomes aware of what she said. Her eyes flutter open and Clark gazes at her sapphire like eyes looking back into his cerulean blue ones.

"Kal!" she almost shrieks before she throws her arms around his neck too tightly.

"Diana...honey...can't...breathe," he chokes out.

Diana releases him, tears of pure relief and joy filling her eyes before she plants a plethora of kisses on him.

"Diana...mmm...Diana...mmm...need to...mmm...speak," Clark mumbles out while gently trying to push Diana back.

Diana responds by once more throwing her arms around him. "I thought I was going to lose you," she says tearfully.

Clark wraps his arms around his wife who is actually shaking with pent up emotion. "Shh. Shh. You are never going to lose me. I would walk through Hell if I had to to get back to you." Which he did but this isn't the moment to explain all that to Diana. Clark just holds Diana for a few moments until she at least stops shaking. He rubs his hands up and down her back and drops little kisses on to the side of her neck.

"I love you," she says, her voice thick with emotion.

"I love you too. Always," he assures her.

When Clark feels Diana has calmed down enough he asks "How long was I out for?"

"Couple of days," she answers not moving from her current spot as Diana just savours the feel of Kal's embrace, of the feeling of his arms wrapped around her that always make her feel safe, loved and cherished.

"Huh. Not bad really considering," he says lightly.

Diana pulls back her face a little dark. "Do you always have to find your near death humorous?!"

Clark sits himself up. "Diana..."

She cuts him off and starts pacing around the room. "Kal do you have any idea how much kryptonite you were exposed to?!"

Clark grabs a glass of water that has been left next to the bed and takes a drink to soothe his dry throat before he answers her. "I have a fair idea yes. I was the one whose cells where being burned from the inside out."

Diana throws her arms into the air. "Gods Kal! J'onn didn't even know how you were still alive when we found you. Let alone how you are awake after only 48 hours!"

"Strength of will," he answers simply. "It is like I said Diana. I would walk through Hell to get back to you and the kids. A little kryptonite is certainly not going to stop me. Now will you please stop pacing and sit down before you drop."

Diana stops and looks at him incredulously.

"Oh don't give me that look Diana. My abilities may not have recovered yet but I can see as clear as day that you are hurt, tired and knowing you probably haven't been eating properly. Now will you please sit down." Sometimes it is necessary to take a firm line with Diana. Of course the trick to making their marriage work is knowing when to hold the line and when to let Diana have her way.

Diana relents and does sit back down. Clark folds his arms across his bare chest. His torso is still bandaged, as is his shoulder, and he can tell that both have not completely healed yet. He starts again now Diana is sitting in a much softer tone. "How are Jon and Lara?"

Diana's gaze shifts to the other, now empty bed, as Jon and Lara woke up this morning a little groggy but otherwise fine. "They are fine. Mother is looking after them."

"Your Mother's here?" Clark asks rather puzzled.

Diana nods. "Yes. I...she saved my life. I was ambushed."

"I know."

Diana looks up at him surprised that he knows.

"Lex told me in one of his little 'I am a genius' gloats about what he did. What did he do to you?"

Diana summarises what happened when she was ambushed and how her mother showed up and saved her.

"So I guess we will never have to worry about Artemis again," Clark grimly remarks. He is also greatly saddened. Artemis may not have been his favourite person by quite some distance but it seems a waste somehow that her life is ended. As long as someone is alive there is always hope that they may change and repent their ways.

Diana too feels a spark of sadness for her Amazon sister and about how lost Artemis became that it ended up in them duelling to the death.

"Is everyone else alright?" Clark asks about his fellow Leaguers.

"Alright as they are alive," she tells him. "Bruce managed to trace where Lex sent everyone but when we found one or two them they were in very bad condition."

Clark rubs his forehead not liking where this is going. "And what happened with that creature?"

"You know about that too?"

"Lex was taking great pleasure in showing me what was going on knowing that I was helpless to prevent it. I saw it hit you." Clark's hand goes back to the faint marks on her cheek as guilt rises up within him that he hadn't been able to prevent that.

Diana places her hand on top of his. "It was the strongest foe I have ever fought," she admits. She then tells him all about what happened and what they did in the end to stop it which Clark will have to admit was possibly the only thing they could do even if he is usually very reluctant to send anything to that formless hell.

"Can the Phantom Zone hold it?" she has to ask. It had been a question on her mind.

Clark thinks on it. "It should but it is not like nothing has ever escaped from there. I can't say it is impossible that it may not be the last we see of it," he warns.

Diana shakes her head and raises her once broken hand to her head. The plaster was off now as her rapid healing has knitted the bones back together. "Gods what was it anyway?"

Clark shakes his head. "I don't know. Lex said he stole it from Cadmus and that they found it buried beneath the ground but as to what it was exactly he never said." He takes a moment. "So how did Donna end up with Kyle's ring?" he asks needing a point of Diana's story clarified.

Diana tells him what Kyle said after he finally woke up. How he, using the power of his ring, torn open a wormhole and flung his 3 opponents far across the universe and to prevent himself being caught with them in the pull he had himself transported inside his ring in the exact same way he would a prisoner he had captured with his last instruction to it being to go to Donna.

"Clever," Clark comments.

"I only wish we could have stopped it sooner," Diana says with much regret.

"How much destruction did it do?" Clark almost fears to ask.

"A lot," Diana tells him. "And many people died."

"How many?"

"Hundreds."

Great feelings of sadness well up inside Clark that he hadn't been able to prevent any of it and as if reading his thoughts Diana takes his hand into hers and squeezes it gently. Clark manages a small smile at that.

"Don't even think about it by the way," Diana states quite firmly.

"Think about what?"

"Getting out of that bed and helping. J'onn needs to examine you first."

"Diana I am not going to lie here when people need my help. You know that."

Diana gently places her little finger above Clark's heart. Clark looks down at what she is doing and asks her why she is doing that very thing.

"Proving a point," is her reply. "If you are so well you should be able to easily get up so if you can I will let you go."

Clark's brow furrows. He thinks Diana is up to something but he tries it anyway and fails miserably to even shift an inch. Diana is pinning him down with her little finger. Him. Superman. Can you say embarrassing?

Clark slumps back in defeat. "I think you proved your point," he glumly admits.

Diana responds with an imperious nod of her head.

Clark continues to sulk. "You know I've been worse than this and carried on," he has to point out.

"That was during battle and you had not been exposed to fatal levels of kryptonite. Your heart stopped on at least 2 separate occasions Kal. The only way you are getting out of that bed before J'onn says so is through me."

Or in other words he isn't getting out of this bed. "Ok fine," he says still sulking like a child. "Why don't you get J'onn so he can let me out of here."

"He's very busy at the moment but he stops here on his rounds. I'm sure he will be glad to see you awake," Diana answers smartly knowing that without her here Kal will be out of that bed in an instant.

"Oh come off of it Diana. People need my help."

"You need to stop being so stubborn and rest," she retorts.

"Ha! If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black I don't know what is."

"I'll have you know that I have been resting plenty."

"Define plenty?"

"I slept for an hour."

"When?"

Diana's face screws up in thought as she tries to think exactly when that was.

"That's what I thought," he replies smugly.

"The others who can are helping as well as the National Guard. For once the world can get by without Superman." Her voice softens and it even had a slight tremor to it. "Please Kal. For once. Accept you are hurt. Accept you need to rest and let others carry the load. Besides part of what we do is to inspire others to rise up and help and trust me for what I've seen that is exactly what they are doing."

Well Clark guesses he should be glad about that but still he can't help but feel he should be doing something other than lying here. Then again the look Diana is giving him and the actual tremor of fear in her voice about his well-being...maybe this time he will just accept he has to lie here and have others do the work. From a sheer practical standpoint Diana's ability to pin him down with her little finger shows he may not be all that much help anyway. "Alright," he concedes. "You win. I promise I won't leave until J'onn says I can."

Something approaching Diana's first real smile in about 2 days comes to her face at her victory. Kal never breaks one of his promises.

Clark takes a breath and decides that since he is stuck here he may as well find out how all their friends are doing. "So how is everyone doing? Bruce? Selina?..." Diana suddenly laughs stopping his list. "What?" he asks slightly perplexed by her sudden mirth.

"Oh he...well during all this he actually proposed to Selina..." she laughs again. "It's a funny story." Diana had heard about it from Donna who heard it from Nightwing and it was a bright spot during these last 2 days of torturous waiting to see if Kal would wake up.

Clark is stunned. "He actually proposed?!" Diana nods. "Mr World famous Playboy Bruce Wayne is actually settling down?!" Diana nods again. "Wow! I never though I would live to see the day. Well to be frank I almost didn't but that's neither here nor there."

Diana ignores the sudden sharp barb of pain at how close she came to losing him and asks him something "What happened to you Kal? Chloe explained you being captured and Cassie explained how she found you but what happened in between?"

Clark shuts his eyes. "Diana are you really sure you want to hear about that?"

"I would not ask if I wasn't and we did promise never to keep secrets."

Clark opens his eyes and looks at her slightly pale and to him thin face with some concern about whether she really wants to know. "Diana. I really don't think you want to hear about some of this. It will only upset you."

Diana lifts her chin slightly and sets her face to that stubborn she isn't taking no for an answer look and Clark sighs. "Ok but first is Chloe alright?"

"What? Oh yes. She is fine."

"That's good. Are you really sure you want to hear this in detail Diana?" He needs to make sure she wants to know.

"Kal...I just need to know what Lex did to you and the children." Her mind had been working up some pretty horrific possibilities and she needs to know which, if any, happened to her family.

"Ok then," Clark finally concedes and he then goes on to tell her everything. They did indeed promise not to keep secrets from each other so he'll tell her.

* * *

Meanwhile those still able are out in the city helping clean up including a reunion of the original Teen Titans...four of them at least.

"So are you and Star married yet or what?" Garfield Logan, former Beat Boy and now Changeling, asks Nightwing as he helps shift some rubble. It had been awhile since he has seen either Dick or Kory and he is curious about what stage their relationship had reached.

Dick shoots him a glare. "No Gar," he answers while he checks Starfire is too far away to hear that. She was helping too despite Dick's concerns about how healed up she was.

Victor Stone aka Cyborg snorts. "He should just be thankful she took him back at all after that ridiculous 'break' you thought the two of you should have last year."

"It wasn't ridiculous," Dick argues defensively. "I just felt things were going too fast and we needed a cooling off period."

"Of course," Cyborg says dismissively. "And to celebrate this arrangement you decided the best thing to do was to go off and do the down and dirty with Huntress."

"Whoa! Really!" Changeling exclaims in surprise. "I never heard that."

"That was a one-time thing!" Dick insists.

Garfield looks at Dick with a new kind of admiration. Huntress was pretty smoking hot.

"Oh right," Cyborg says. "And the fact you did the same with Oracle the very same night...that was a one-time thing only too right?"

"Dude!" Gar proclaims. "You are now officially my hero. You know that right."

Dick has to stop his clearing up efforts for a moment. "How did you know about that?!" Dick was certain he never told anyone that.

"You really need to give Barbara more credit," Victor tells him.

That makes something occur to Dick. "No wonder she didn't talk to me for a month."

"Yeah well at least she did start talking to you again. Like I said you need to give her credit." Victor stops for a moment too and turns his gaze to Starfire. "As your friend Dick I'm going to tell you this. Don't screw it up again and hurt her. Otherwise I may just have to kick your ass...severely."

Dick looks at Starfire too and from here it is at her profile. She truly is magnificent with her almost glowing orange skin and long auburn hair. More than that she is kind, loving, compassionate and when she loves she does so with 100% of her being, holding nothing back and he almost totally screwed that up last year. God what is wrong with him. Victor is right. In the face of everything that they have just experienced it is time he awoke to what is right in front of him and he will soon he promises himself. Just not today as he wishes to do something else right now. He whistles loudly. "Star!"

Starfire floats her way over to her old friends. The ones who make her feel that Earth is her home. She lands gently on the ground. "Yes?" she queries.

"I was just wanting us to be all together. It has been awhile since we last were."

"Indeed," Starfire confirms with a hint of sadness.

"Not quite all of us," Gar sadly points out at the one missing person here.

"We did all we could to save her," Dick tries to remind him. Her being Raven who had been taken over by her father Trigon leaving them no choice but to destroy her before she destroyed the world. They had tried everything else they could to save her first but in the end they failed. It was something that weighed heavily upon all of them and something they will all have to live with for the rest of their lives. Although saying all that Raven's existence was more than her physical form and maybe one day Raven, the true Raven, will return.

It is something all 4 of them as they stand there wish could happen. It is something an unseen ghostly echo wishes too as she stands beside her friends. Her body may be destroyed but her spirit will forever remain tied to those that mean most to her in this world.

* * *

Connor opens his eyes to find what appears to be sunlight streaming down on him. He blinks a few times to let his eyes adjust and can see they are some kind of lamps.

"Welcome back to the world of the living."

Connor turns his head and sees sitting next to his bed is Robin. "How..." he coughs as his voice is croaky, "How long?"

Robin picks up a glass of water and hands it to Connor who sits himself up and winces slightly. His back feels like it is on fire. He sips on the water.

"Couple of days," Robin tells him.

"Cassie?" he just has to ask after.

"She's fine. I sent her to go get some rest. It's been a long few days but I don't really have to tell you that do I?"

"No," Connor says solemnly. "You don't."

"Do you want to know how much damage you did?" Robin asks Connor. "How many deaths you caused?"

"Are you looking for an apology?"

"You offering one?"

"No because it won't make up for what I did but if you want me to say the words I will. I'm sorry alright."

"And now everything is ok because you're sorry," Robin says with sarcastic mocking.

"I just said it didn't make up for it," Connor angrily reminds him.

Robin shakes his head. "Do you know how much you hurt her?"

Connor knows by her Robin means Cassie. "I know enough that I know that I don't deserve nor am I asking for hers or anyone's else's forgiveness."

"Well good because you aren't getting any."

"Why are you here?" Connor asks Robin since it is plainly obvious to even a few months old clone that Robin would rather be elsewhere.

"Because I promised Cassie I would watch you in case the worse happened but since you're awake and that plainly isn't going to happen I guess I have no reason to stay." Robin then gets up and starts to leave.

"I quit by the way," Connor says stopping Robin at the threshold of the room.

Robin turns round. "What?"

"I quit. The team." Robin looks at him a little puzzled. "Just because I am not all that old does not mean I am stupid. I have destroyed your trust in me and without that a team can't work. Unless I'm wrong of course. Unless you can look me in the eye and tell me you trust me to have your back when we're fighting."

"I can't tell you that," Robin confirms for Connor.

"Therefore I quit. I'll come and collect my things once I'm better. That alright?"

Robin has been completely knocked off his game. For some reason he never expected this. "Um yeah sure. No problem. I'll just go and let Cassie know your awake if you want."

"Yes. Thank you," he says politely.

Robin stares at Connor for a moment trying to work out exactly who he is looking at because it is not who he expected. Unable to quite fathom it out right now he turns to go and find Cassie.

Connor lets out a sigh and leans his head back. As Clark pointed out to him when they were pusedo-dead the trust is gone and therefore he can't remain part of Young Justice. Not until he earns that trust back through deeds.

"So you're really quitting?"

Connor looks up to find Speedy at the doorway. "Yes I am," he confirms. "Assuming of course they don't decide to lock me up and throw away the key."

Speedy shrugs. She had been standing outside and heard the whole conversation. "Even if they did lock you up you can still prove yourself worthy of being trusted again. I know because I've been there."

Connor cocks his head curiously at her.

"Where do you think Green Arrow found me?" Speedy moves into the room, sits down and pulls her yellow hood down revealing her blond hair. "Of course that was after the abusive father, the older man and ending up as a child prostitute."

_'Whoa!'_ is Connor's only thought. He never knew she went through all that. Makes his freaky creation pale in comparison.

"And I haven't even gotten onto being HIV+ yet. What I wouldn't give for your recuperative powers," she says a little envious. "On the other hand that sense of my own mortality is part of what drives me."

"Is this suppose to be some motivational speech or something?"

"Oh hell no," Speedy proclaims. "So not my thing. What I am saying is that you're not the first person to royally screw up and you won't be the last and I'm pretty certain at least some of those people went on to do something great."

Connor contemplates her words for a moment before replying. "Yeah you're right." His lips then curve up into a teasing smile. "This is so not your thing," he teases her.

Mia hits him in the shoulder.

"OW!" Connor complains as he rubs his shoulder.

"That hurt?" Mia says with genuine surprise.

"Well yeah. I am not saying ow for the fun of it and you know I was shot with 3 kryptonite bullets. I can remember that distinctly. I guess my abilities haven't regenerated yet."

"Since when did you grow a sense of humour?" Mia asks him curiously as he seemed to be always so uptight.

Connor frowns "I always had a sense of humour," he insists.

"Yeah. Not buying it."

Connor sighs. "Lets just say I went through an experience which has given me some perspective on things."

"What experience?" Mia asks him.

"I went to Hell."

* * *

Selina wanders through JLHQ yawning as she does so. Sleep had been a bit of a luxury these last few days. She often wonders how Bruce does it with minimal sleep for days sometimes. Of course the very bright spot in all this is that Bruce seemed to have awoken to the realisation of what he and she have together. She was still waiting for that ring but understood that under the current circumstances that was something that could wait.

She finds Bruce in what is a secondary Monitoring Womb looking at the feeds from the HQ's internal security system. She finds he has focussed on two images in particular. "They're awake!" she says in surprise at seeing both Superman and Superboy are sitting up and talking.

Bruce says nothing but instead enlarges the image of Superboy talking to Speedy. This is the image of the person who caused, although Bruce will admit that he can only be partially blamed, but still can be blamed for this trouble. Since he learned the truth from Cassie about Connor Bruce has been working through his mind where he missed it. How he missed it. He can't help but think that he should have seen it, should have worked it out. Where did he fail?

Selina places her arms around Bruce and rests her chin on his shoulder. "You're blaming yourself aren't you," she assumes knowing how Bruce thinks.

"I missed something Selina. I must have."

"You have said yourself that Lex is a genius who can think of things even you can't."

"I always respected his intellect if not the man himself but still we had Superboy in our midst for 4 months and somehow I missed it. I should have taken the inability to read his mind as a clue."

Selina rolls her eyes and spins Bruce round in his chair. She pulls the cowl off his head so she can look at his whole face. "Bruce. Stop this," she chastises. "Beating yourself up over something you can't change is one of your least attractive qualities."

Bruce scowls. Another of his least attractive qualities. Selina shakes her head. "Bruce even you can't control or foresee every outcome. Lex outsmarted us this time. We just have to learn to live with it but what matters in the end is that he lost and we won. We're still here and he...how is he doing?"

"Still in a coma."

"Well anyway we're still here." Selina sits herself down on Bruce's lap and pulls her mask off. She proceeds to kiss him. "We're still here," she says and this time she means her and him. "I still love you and we are still getting married as soon as you get me that engagement ring."

Bruce is the one to roll his eyes that time. "You know you mention that at least once an hour."

"And yet my finger is still bare." Selina wiggles said finger to emphasise her point before sighing in a dramatic over-the-top fashion. "I must be losing my touch," she bemoans at not having been able to get that ring yet. "I guess old age has finally caught up with me."

"Selina you are not old. You're younger than am I," Bruce says perfectly serious like he hadn't caught on to her sarcasm.

Selina's lips twitch. "That was called acting Bruce."

"One you are shameless and two..." he captures her lips with his own and when he speaks again his voice has a husky quality to it. "You are not the only one that can act," he says teasingly. Bruce strokes her hair gently. "I do love you you know," he says sincerely.

A dazzling smile lights up Selina's face. "I love you too." She then captures his lips with her own and thanks whatever god is listening that along with Bruce she too woke up and finally decided to let Bruce into her heart. It is a decision Selina is certain she will never regret.

* * *

Meanwhile in Keystone City in the apartment of his girlfriend Wally awakes to the feeling of someone gently rocking him. As his eyes flutter open he find said girlfriend, Linda Park, standing over him in a robe holding a cup of coffee.

"Time to wake up sleepyhead!" she says teasingly.

Wally sits up as Linda hands him his coffee over. "Did you..." he begins to ask before Linda cuts him off.

"Make it the way you like it? Yeah. Yeah. Lots of cream and 37 sugars," she assures him.

Wally sips on the extremely sweet hot brown liquid with relish. His body needs a lot of sugar due to his messed up metabolism. That and what he and Linda got up to last night. The first time they made love. He looks up at Linda almost doe-eyed as he tries to work out quite what he did to deserve her. "Linda can I ask you something?"

Linda blows her black bangs off her face "You can ask me anything Wally."

"Why?" he asks simply.

"Why what?"

"Why this and why now?"

Linda's face seems to fluctuate in colour as she sits down on the bed and blows out a breath. "Well you know how I thought you, I mean the Flash, was an obnoxious jerk."

"I can remember one or two...hundred times you might have mentioned that."

A smile comes to Linda's lips at Wally's quip. "All that time I kept wishing he was you, my friend, just plain old Wally West and as it turns out that you are him."

Wally scratches the back of his head. "Yeah Linda look I know I come off as a bit much as the Flash. It's an act you know...well some of it. All of us superheroes do it to some extent."

"Wally will you please shut up and let me get to the point," she tells him off for interrupting her. Wally clamps his mouth shut and Linda continues "What I am trying to say and failing as spectacularly as you did the first time you tried to tell me you were the Flash is that plain old Wally West is the guy I fell in love with and a couple of days ago he could have lost his life without ever knowing how much I love him." Linda turns her head to look at Wally directly and speaks with a soft sincerity. "And I do love you Wally."

Wally puts his coffee down on the bedside table and then goes and wraps his arms around Linda. "I love you too Linda."

Linda sinks into his embrace. "And that is why Wally. Call it an over-reaction if you want but I just needed to show you that I loved you."

"Damn! And I thought it was because you couldn't resist my hot body!"

Linda laughs. "Well there is that too. We'll call it a fringe benefit."

Wally pulls back smiling widely as he goes back to his coffee. He really does need the sugar.

"I guess you have to get back to Metropolis," Linda assumes.

Wally nods. "Yeah. Need to check up on the guys and help with the clear up."

Linda shakes her head. "Check up with the guys? You mean the other superheroes. How can you say that like it is normal?"

Wally shrugs. "It is normal for me. Once this is all over I'll have to introduce you to them."

"Wally I do love you but I still don't quite see how I will fit into your life where all your real friends are superheroes," Linda says expressing a concern.

"Wrong question," Wally rebuts her. "Try this one: How do those other people fit into our lives?"

Linda had to say that was actually an incredibly sweet genuine thing Wally managed to say there.

"Besides," Wally continues. "The guys are great. They'll love you and you know they are a lot more normal than you probably think they are."

Linda snorts. "Right. I'm sure Superman lives a perfectly 'normal' life," she says picking on the one she thinks lives the least normal life.

Wally smiles knowingly knowing that Linda and Clark have met without her ever picking up on who he is. "Actually you'd be surprised."

Linda wonders what Wally means by that. Speaking of Superman Wally told her what happened, well the gist of it anyway. "How is Superman?"

"Still out when I left but I'm sure he'll be fine. Big Blue takes a lickin and keeps on tickin. Even old Darkseid hasn't managed to fell the big guy so Lex Luthor certainly isn't going to manage it."

Linda notices the time. She better get ready for work. "I'm not even going to bother asking you if you want breakfast because we both know what that answer will be."

"Yes well someone did manage to wear me out last night so I think I have an excuse."

"What?" Linda asks with mock surprise. "Little ol' me managed to wear you out? The Flash? The Fastest Man on Earth?" Linda's smile turns a little bit teasing. "Well you certainly did live up to that last night."

"Hey!" Wally protests at her implication. "That isn't funny Linda. You can severely dent a guy's confidence saying stuff like that."

"And what are you going to do about it?" she challenges him which she quickly finds is a mistake as the next instant she finds herself pinned to the bed with Wally on top of her. "Hey! No fair using your powers!" she complains.

"In this battle I have to use every weapon at my disposal." He then kisses her deeply, passionately which inevitably leads to other things and both Wally and Linda are glad that they finally awoke to their love for each other before it was too late.

* * *

"Is that it?" Diana asks her husband as he ends his story with what he did to save Jon and Lara. She was managing to keep her temper in check. Apart from all the kryptonite her children had been exposed to it was not as bad as she feared. Mostly Lex simply taunting Kal.

"Is what it?"

"Is that all that happened?"

"More or less," he answers evasively.

"Kal. You are such a rotten liar." Diana knows him too well to not notice when he is not telling her everything.

"Hey I have kept a secret identity going for nearly 20 years," he says in defence of his lying skills.

Diana folds her arms across her chest and waits.

"Oh come on Diana. You really don't want to hear the next bit. Trust me."

"No secrets Kal," she reminds him of their promise to each other.

Clark sighs. He is only wanting to protect her. It is his natural instinct but he did promise. "Alright but when I get to the gruesome part don't say I didn't warn you." He takes a breath to start reiterating what happened after he lost consciousness when he is cut off.

"Daddy!!!" twin voices yell happily and Clark turns his gaze to the doorway where Hippolyta has appeared with the twins. A huge smile erupts on his face. In the next instant they have blurred across the room and leapt on the bed where Clark wraps his arms around them in a bear hug. He signals for Diana to come over as well which she does and all 4 end up in a big family group hug and Clark relishes how it feels to have all those he loves in his arms particularly his and Diana's two little miracles. The sight of the family reunited brings a smile to Hippolyta's face.

"Superman! You're awake!" a voice says with great surprise. Clark looks up to see J'onn has appeared behind Hippolyta.

"Yes," Clark confirms. "And feeling much better when you're ready to let me out of here."

Diana moves back. "Don't listen to a word J'onn," she argues. "I could knock him over with my little finger."

"You're exaggerating Diana!" Clark protests determined to get out of here ASAP.

Diana holds up her little finger. "Shall we show J'onn what happened earlier?" she asks in a rhetorical fashion knowing what his answer will be.

Clark frowns. He knows what will happened if they do that but the strength in Diana's little finger is enough to easily lift cars so it is hardly a fair test.

J'onn moves into the room and while he hates to break up the family reunion he needs to examine Superman. He is truly very surprised that Superman is awake so soon especially considering the lack of brain-wave activity he had been able to sense from Superman. He had not told Diana, not wishing to further add to her worries, but J'onn had had great doubt even Superman could recover from the state he was in, let alone be awake only 48 hours later.

Diana knowing J'onn will need to examine Kal signals the twins. "Jon. Lara. Come. J'onn needs to check on your father."

The twins groan in complaint but obey their mother. Before they leave they each give their father a kiss on each cheek which makes him smile before hopping down from the bed and leaving with Diana to wait outside. Hippolyta joins them.

J'onn examines Superman making a note of his blood pressure and comparing it to his normal. He removes the bandages to examine the two bullet wounds. Both have closed up but there is still nasty look scars with lots of discoloured skin and heavy bruising. It was probably still quite painful although J'onn knows Superman would never admit it. The other lesser wounds, which J'onn had assumed came from Superman physically fighting Lex Luthor, had faded to light bruising mostly or had vanished completely.

"Quite remarkable," J'onn can't help but say out-loud.

"I aim to please," Clark quips. "Does that mean I can go?" he asks.

J'onn shakes his head in the negative. "I am afraid not Superman. You still need to rest for at least a day more until I am certain there is no kryptonite in your body. When I removed the bullet I was uncertain whether it was completely intact," he explains.

"J'onn trust me when I say I would know if there was kryptonite inside me. It's effects on me are not slight."

"You have built up a small tolerance," J'onn points out. "So if the pieces were small enough you may not notice and your last blood work showed definite imbalances in your body chemistry. Before I let you leave I'll need to do more tests to see if the imbalances have corrected themselves."

Clark sighs in frustration. He hates infirmaries even though this isn't the infirmary but it's close enough. "Very well," he reluctantly concedes.

J'onn takes a needle and draws some more blood from Superman. "Did Lex survive?" Clark asks while J'onn is drawing a second blood sample. He figures he should know.

"Yes although he is in a coma. The doctors aren't sure he will ever wake up. He lost so much blood that his brain was deprived of oxygen and suffered damage so even if he does wake up he will most likely be incapacitated in some form for the rest of his life."

"I suppose I should feel guilt or something but considering he tried to kill my children I'm not sure even my compassion can stretch that far." J'onn has finished drawing blood and Clark rubs his face with his hands. "I should never have let it get this far," he says in one of his classic heaping all the blame on himself moments. "I should have put an end to this years ago."

"There was nothing different you could have done Superman," J'onn tries to assure him.

"Wasn't there?"

J'onn shakes his head. "No. Short of killing Luthor, which was never an option, you did all you could. You stopped him. He faced his trial and was put in jail."

"Didn't stop him though did it? Didn't stop him from almost destroying us all."

"Lex Luthor is a cunning, resourceful foe. Even Batman made an admission about him being a genius but he failed Superman. Despite Luthor's best efforts we are still here."

"Part of me knows you are right J'onn. Still...thinking back on the near 30 years since I first met him I can't help but feel that somewhere along the line I could have prevented this somehow."

J'onn takes a moment before he speaks seriously. "As someone who watched his entire civilisation fall and lost his family I think I am amply qualified to advise that dwelling on one's past, on things we cannot change, is not a wise course of action. It will only end up resulting in you driving yourself crazy contemplating 'what ifs'."

"You don't need to tell me that J'onn. Diana tells me that all the time. I know I have a tendency to wallow and get stuck in ruts."

J'onn looks outside where Diana is with her children and smiles a little. Diana's pragmatism can be exactly what Superman needs a dose of from time to time. "Perhaps that is why she is such a good match for you."

"It is one reason J'onn. I'm pretty certain I can list several dozen more beyond the simple fact I love her more than I can adequately find the words for."

J'onn turns to see Superman looking at Diana and the children with his face full of love and adoration. In the other way round Superman's grounded down-to-earth nature is also exactly what Diana needs to combat her slightly imperious nature. They in many ways balance each other out. He collects the two vials of blood he took. "I'll hand these to Ray to run some tests on and then we shall see about allowing you to leave but I think honestly that you know Kal that you are a long way from fully recovered."

Clark nods. "I know," he finally admits. "Doesn't mean I have to like it though. By the way have you checked on Connor recently?"

"I was going to soon. He was no better off than you when I last saw him."

"You should check on him. I have a feeling he might be better now," Clark says with a rather mysterious air.

J'onn looks at Superman curiously for a few seconds before deciding that perhaps he should make checking on Connor his next task. With J'onn departing Diana re-enters with the twins.

"Now where were we Kal?" she asks of him.

"Where were we what?"

"You were about to tell me whatever it was that happened to you you didn't tell me before," she reminds him.

"Oh that," he replies kind of hoping she had forgotten.

"Yes that."

Clark looks at his wife directly in the eye. "Not in front of Jon and Lara," he says in a serious, solemn tone.

Diana can tell from his tone that this will be one of _those_ stories. The kind both of them have been through where they saw or experienced something horrifying and terrible and the kind of thing Diana doubts they will ever tell their children. Well not at least until they are adults and even then they will probably edit the details. "Mother maybe Jon and Lara would like to go see their Aunt Donna for awhile," she suggests. Donna was still around somewhere helping out where she could.

Hippolyta too had picked up on her son-in-law's tone so does as Diana suggests and she takes the twins by their hands to go and find Donna. Before she leaves she address her son-in-law. "It is...good to see you recovered Kal-El," she tells him honestly. Good that her grandchildren will not be without their father and her daughter without her husband. Kal-El always made her daughter happy even when they were just friends. It was just his way somehow. How Hippolyta wishes Heracles had had the tiniest fraction of Kal-El's warmth, kindness and gentile nature.

"I'm pretty happy about it myself," Clark says back in good-humour.

Hippolyta has to smile. She'll have to add warm humour to that list. She and Kal-El share a pleasant farewell before she takes her leave. As she leaves she can see Diana sitting down once more as Superman begins to speak.

* * *

_Author's Note: As always a big thank you to all those who have written reviews._


	16. Chapter 16: Loose Ends

Chapter 16: Loose Ends

"Whoa!" Mia exclaims as Connor finishes retelling the trip through Hell. "I mean...just...whoa!"

"Is that your considered opinion?" Connor jests.

"Oh yeah. I think 'Whoa' covers it."

Connor can't help a chuckle at Speedy's reaction. He has always found her quite funny. "Well as I was saying going through that does give you a different outlook on life and that was after I betrayed a man I called father. The man who is responsible for my very existence."

"A man who was using you to achieve his own sick twisted ends," Mia points out with utter contempt for Lex.

Connor shrugs not sure what to say. He can't argue with her point. "The one good thing was that at least that Maria person...demon...whatever she was; at least she wasn't trying to seduce me."

"Oh that would have been terrible wouldn't it Connor," Mia says with her usual deft sarcasm. "After all, according to you, she was only a hot, seductive, sultry temptress and you are only a hormonal teenage boy."

"I never used those words," Connor objects.

"Oh please if she was trying I bet she would have had you eating out of the palm of her hand."

Connor shakes his head in total denial. "Absolutely not. I would never do anything to hurt Cassie...or at least nothing ever again...if she ever forgives me that is...which she probably won't." By the end his tone of voice has become very sad.

"You'd be surprised what people can forgive Connor," Mia tells him. "But her heart is certainly bruised and will need time to heal so take it easy on her."

"I am not going to ask her for anything Speedy. I have no right to. I know that much."

Mia manages a smile. "If only half the guys I dated were as nice and decent as you I would..." she trails off not wanting to waste her thoughts or emotions on something she doesn't have. Mia then removes her mask. "My name's Mia by the way. Mia Dearden."

Connor blinks in surprise at her revealing her identity to him. "Um why are you telling me this?"

Mia shrugs. "Like I said I've been where you are and what I learned is that you need friends to stick by you. Besides you probably know what I look like anyway with the x-ray vision and all."

"Actually no," Connor surprises Mia by admitting. "Turns out being 10% human has watered down some of my abilities. The x-ray vision doesn't actually work all that well." It was something they had discovered as Superman was helping him discover the full range of his abilities. His father had been more interested in his strength and speed and not so interested in his visual abilities so it took Superman to find out the true extent and limits of his abilities. "Also I don't have the same hearing or visual range as a pure Kryptonian would and I can't do the freeze breath."

"Damn! There goes the plan of using you to keep the drinks cool at the next barbecue."

The two of them share a laugh at that and that is how Cassie finds them as she enters the room. "Am I interrupting something?" she asks.

Mia shakes her head. "No. No. I was just leaving." She stands up to leave but before she does she gives Connor a kiss on his cheek. "If you ever need to talk about anything you know where to find me," she tells him.

Connor is touched by her words and the feel of her warm lips on his skin. "Thank you Mia."

As Mia leaves Connor notices Cassie giving her an odd glare. "Cassie," he says simply.

Cassie jumps her attentions back to Connor and so not on any feelings of jealously she so did not just feel right there. "So, um, how are you feeling?"

"Like I was shot in the back with kryptonite bullets 3 times," he dead-pans.

Cassie looks at him oddly for a moment caught by how like Clark he sounded there.

"How are you?" Connor asks back.

"I'm fine."

"Good, I'm glad," Connor says softly.

Cassie stands there a little unsure what to say. She had been keeping watch on him because he deserved that much but now he is awake she seems to have no idea what to say to him.

"I've made this really awkward haven't I," he surmises.

Cassie blows out a breath. "It is just...I..." she stops. It use to be so easy to talk to him but now...

"How is everyone?" Connor asks moving onto a subject they can talk about.

"It varies. Some are worse than others."

"I'm sorry."

Cassie frowns slightly. "Connor those words are easy to say but whether to actually believe them is another issue entirely."

"I know." Another awkward silence ensues before Connor speaks again. "So I can gather from what Robin said that you have been staying with me?"

Cassie nods. "Yes," she says in confirmation.

"Thank you. I'm not sure I deserve that especially after the way I think I broke your heart and I can remember some lines along the theme of hating me with every fibre of your being."

Cassie shakes her head and finally moves to sit down next to the bed. "I don't hate you."

Connor sighs partially relieved but he knows something else too. It is fairly obvious from how awkward it has been since Cassie entered the room when before it had never been this awkward to be in each other's company or to find subjects to speak about. "It's over isn't it. Us. You and I," he says with obvious and abundant sadness present in his tone.

Cassie looks up at him with a pained expression. "I...you betrayed my trust Connor and relationships can't work without trust."

"Yeah. I kinda figured. I had managed to work that out by myself."

"Maybe one day...when I'm ready to forgive you," she says not ready nor wanting to shut that door completely just yet.

"One day Cassandra Sandsmark I swear that I will find a way to regain your trust but in the meantime you need to know something."

"What?"

"I love you."

Oh gods! Cassie so doesn't need to hear stuff like this right now. Not when she is a conflicting mass of emotions. Not when she still hasn't figured out why in the hell she kissed Tim and why she liked it so much when she thought that she loved Connor. That is another reason along with the shattered trust issue why this relationship can't continue. She needs time for her heart to heal and for it to figure out what it wants.

"I don't expect you to return it," Connor adds. "I just needed to say it to you once."

J'onn chooses this moment to do as Superman suggested and check on Superboy and to his surprise and intrigue exactly as Superman said Superboy is sitting up looking much better. Cassie takes this opportunity to leave. She just doesn't know what to say to Connor after his admission of love. She needs time alone to think.

J'onn watches Wonder Girl leave before turning his attentions to Superboy and notices Connor looking at where Cassie left with a look of deep forlorn. Choosing not to engage in the personal issue between Connor and Cassie J'onn simply turns his focus to checking Superboy over and the wounds on his back which like Superman's have closed over but not completely healed yet.

"So do you hate me?" Connor asks him after J'onn is done.

J'onn shakes his head. "No. I believe you were misguided certainly but that is hardly surprising considering your lineage."

"Ah," Connor says in understanding. "So does everyone know that Lex Luthor is my father now?"

"Wonder Girl informed us of what she knew," J'onn replies in his usual stoic fashion.

"I'll take that as a yes then. What will happen to me now?"

"For the moment nothing since you need to rest and recover as do many others."

Connor's face saddens and J'onn can actually pick up the feelings of remorse. He still can't read Superboy's mind yet but picking up emotions is easier than reading actual thoughts.

"If it means anything tell them I'm sorry. I know it is only words but it is all I have to give at the moment."

J'onn must say for someone so young Superboy is sounding most mature there. Almost Superman-esque. J'onn takes blood samples from Connor before departing to find Batman standing outside the door. "It can wait," J'onn tells him knowing what Bruce wants to do. "He needs rest and he isn't going anywhere."

Batman locks stares with J'onn for a moment from which he can tell that J'onn isn't shifting from that position. Without saying a word Bruce turns on his heels and departs but swears he will get back to this. Bruce by nature hates loose ends and the only way he can tidy up the few related to Lex Luthor is by talking to Superboy. Defeated here Bruce decides to visit Clark to see about tying up another loose end. When he enters the room he finds Clark and Diana locked in a passionate clinch. He coughs loudly and the pair break apart. "I'm not sure J'onn would approve. I'm certain he wanted you to rest," Bruce observes with wry humour.

Clark is not embarrassed at being caught. He loves Diana and is not afraid to show it. However this time Diana was kissing him due to a slight overreaction to his story about going to Hell. Oh well whose complaining? Not him. "Hello Bruce," Clark says as a greeting. "And was that a joke?"

"I don't make jokes," Bruce says perfectly seriously.

"Uh huh," Clark says not very convinced. "By the way I hear congratulations are in order. You and Selina."

"Yes. Thank you."

"So I'm guessing from your expression this is not a social call," Clark surmises.

"No. We need to talk about Metallo."

"What about him?" Clark asks.

"He knows who you are," Bruce points out.

Clark must admit he had forgotten about that. "Where is he?"

"Locked up in one of our labs. His head anyway." Which had been cursing at and insulting anyone and everyone who dared enter the room. Eventually they got so fed up they had the Atom disconnect Metallo's vocal processors.

"His head?" Clark asks rather perplexed.

"Wonder Girl ripped it off and we placed it a lab so we could hook up power to it. Can't be accused of allowing a man to die."

Clark scoffs. "He is hardly a man."

"His brain is human," Bruce points out.

Clark rubs his forehead. "We can't allow him to die can we?"

Bruce shakes his head and answers "No," even though he knows Clark was being rhetorical.

"It will have to be a mind wipe then," he says somewhat distastefully at the prospect and in response Diana gently rubs his arm in a supporting gesture. Clark doesn't want to do it but Metallo knows too much about him and his children. "I'm half-surprised you haven't done it already," Clark admits to Bruce.

"Such decisions require unanimous agreement and since it involves knowledge about you in particular it had to wait until you woke up."

Clark nods in understanding. "I assume you discussed this with J'onn while I was out."

"Yes and while he, like you, isn't fond of the idea he will do it."

"I take it we just hand him over to the police afterwards."

"He is a wanted criminal."

"Very well," Clark concedes as he leans back feeling very tired.

Bruce seeing this decides to let his friend rest and will ensure Metallo is taken care of himself.

"Bruce," Clark says stopping him. "When I was down there with Luthor I lost a lot of blood and considering what Lex managed to accomplish with it."

Bruce had already thought of that. "I've taken care of it," he assures Clark. "No-one like Lex or Cadmus will get a hold of your blood." Bruce had overseen it personally. The damage someone could possibly do with Clark's blood doesn't bear thinking about. Superboy was an example of what could be done and Bruce intended to make sure there would be no more Superboys.

"And the kryptonite?" Clark asks about more worried for his children than he is for himself.

"Same," Bruce answers simply.

"Thank you." Satisfied Clark allows his eyes to fall shut. He vaguely hears Bruce leave while he feels Diana take his hand into hers and raises it to her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere you know," he tells her. "I'm just...," he yawns, "tired."

Diana had taken his story of his trip through hell as just another sign of how close she came to losing him. She kisses his cheek. "I'm just making sure," she whispers.

Clark smiles sleepily. "I walked through Hell Diana and my only thought was getting back to you and the children. You can take that as a sign of my undying love for you."

Diana has to smile at his humour. Kal was always so warm and full of humour. She loved that about him. That and many other things that made up the man she had forever given her heart to and she cannot even put into words the relief she feels that he is going to be alright.

Diana must admit it was some story he told of travelling to the afterlife and meeting his father. Diana could tell that some part of him would have wished to stay with the man Kal has talked of fondly to her many times over the years. Yet he gave it up to come back to her. It only emphasises what she has always believed. That Kal's strength of spirit far outweighs his actual physical power.

She shakes her head as she thinks on what he must have seen walking through Hell. Her hand irresistibly reaches up and brushes that wayward lock of his hair back and she then rests her hand on his head as if her touch could soothe and take away the nightmarish visions he must have witnessed and that demon actually having the nerve to try and seduce him...

Diana has to reign her temper in. Oh if she ever meets Constantine's daughter they will be having words and a lot more besides. Kal's breathing slows to indicates he has fallen asleep. Diana bends over and kisses him once more. "Sleep well my love. I will be here when you wake up," she promises him.

* * *

A couple of days later Hal Jordan, the other Green Lantern of this sector of space, walks through the halls of the Headquarters of the Justice League. It was not as crowded as it had been since many of those hurt, including his colleague Kyle, had been allowed home to rest. Only the most severely injured were still here. Hal himself had been in deep space on a mission when all hell had broken loose here. Typical. He always seems to miss out on the really big stuff.

Since he got back he had been helping clear up in the aftermath of Doomsday, as the creature had become called, and with the League's efforts combined with the military and other civilian authorities they were just about done. Inevitably, of course, rebuilding it all will take longer. He passes a door to find Superman out of bed and looking like he is getting ready to leave as he is just finishing adjusting his cape. "J'onn finally released you then," he remarks.

Clark turns his head and spots Hal. "Oh hey Hal. Yeah. Although I am under strict instructions to take it easy." J'onn had pointed out that Clark's blood chemistry was still a little off norm, well the norm for him, even if Clark himself felt fine but he would be glad to get out of here and get home.

Home. From what Diana has said the place is utterly trashed thanks to him and Metallo fighting and whilst thinking of the cyborg J'onn had wiped Metallo's mind of any memory of who Clark is and of Jon and Lara. Once done Metallo's head had been handed over to the police so he could be dealt with under the law. One good thing was that in the chaos that followed no-one had noticed or informed the police about what transpired at the house. Clark would have a hard time having to explain the basement he turned into a training area where he and Diana could spar and Diana kept her weapons. Well bottom line is is that he has a lot of remodelling to do but on the plus side he had been thinking about getting a new kitchen anyway so he guesses it all works out in the end.

Hal steps into the room. "What about your mini-me?" he asks using the little nickname some of the JL have ascribed to Connor.

"Hmm...oh no. He isn't fully recovered yet. It's taking more time with him. Probably because he is partially human and partially due to his age as his body hasn't absorbed as much solar radiation as mine."

Hal nods as if that makes perfect sense. Well it does to him but to ordinary people it would probably go over their heads. "So where are Diana, Jon and Lara?" Hal asks thinking that they would be here too to see Clark.

"Well since the kids are fine but the house is trashed they are all at my mother's where I am just about to head to."

"What about work?" Hal asks in relation to the Daily Planet.

"Sick leave. I was injured in Doomsday's rampage," he gives Hal the story they made up and he will have to remember to do something to thank Chloe for covering for him as she generously always does.

Hal shakes his head. "Man I would hate to see your sick record."

"I always make it up by working over-time but there are times it is pretty bad I'll admit."

"How are we explaining Superman's absence during all this again?" Hal asks Clark.

"The truth," Clark answers simply. "Lex captured me and held me prisoner with kryptonite so he could get me out of the way as his creature destroyed the League. In the process of me attempting an escape Lex shot me with kryptonite bullets injuring me."

"No mention of the children I'm assuming."

"No-one knows that Superman and Wonder Woman have children and it is going to remain that way for as long as it is feasible. It's not a lie per-say not saying anything. More an omission."

"Thin line," Hal comments.

"Yes. It is."

Hal slaps Clark on the shoulder. "Well you get off but we'll have to catch up later. Boy do I have some new stories to tell you that even you wouldn't believe."

"I'm sure you do. Let me guess though they start with a girl you met at a bar."

"How did you know that?"

Clark shakes his head. "Hal. All your stories start with a girl you met somewhere," he explains. It was just the way Hal was. He was a ladies man and notorious as such. "I mean what was the last one's name...Fanci? "

"Yep," Hal confirms as a smile of smug satisfaction adorns his face. A reflection of the one of utter satisfaction he left on Fanci's face when they parted ways at the threshold to her apartment with her wrapped in a sheet as the only thing covering her nakedness after the night they spent together.

At the expression on Hal's face all Clark can do is shake his head once more. One of these days all these dalliances are going to bite Hal in the ass. Part of Clark is really looking forward to that day. He'll have to remember to bring a camera but more important than that is the fact right now he is going home to his family. Before he leaves Clark drops in on Connor who looks about as happy at being bed-bound as Clark generally is under the same circumstances. As for what to do with Connor it was still being put off until Connor was fully recovered and the others had had a chance to rest and recover as well. Clark had already decided what he wanted to happen next and had a plan on what to do but that can wait until after. Right now he is going to spend some time with his family. On his way out though he bumps into Zatanna. "Hey Zee!" she greets her cheerfully.

Zatanna's face lights up with a dazzling smile. Despite being 40 now Zatanna still looked quite a bit younger. Advantage of being a Homo Magi is that she aged slower than normal humans. "Hey Clark. Finally let you out huh?"

"Yeah they did. I'm just leaving actually. How's John?" he asks in reference to her son who now Clark thinks about it may not be named after her father after all but the boy's father.

"He's great," Zee says with pride in her son. "Nimue is looking after him," she says in reference to her friend Madame Xanadu.

"That's good. We'll have to catch up sometime but..."

"You really want to get home to your children," Zee correctly guesses.

Clark nods.

Zee waves him off in full understanding being a parent herself. "Go. We'll catch up another time."

"Thanks," Clark says about to leave but stopping himself. "Oh before I go just one more thing. John's father."

"What about him?"

"He is still an insufferable ass."

Clark then departs leaving a very confused Zatanna standing there wondering where that came from all of a sudden. "Huh?" she just has to say.

* * *

When Clark lands on the farm it is to the sight of his wife, dressed unusually for her in shirt and jeans looking almost like a farmer's wife, arms folded across her chest looking less than happy with him. He guesses someone phoned her to say he had left.

"You were suppose to wait until I came to pick you up," she accuses him. He wasn't 100% yet and she wanted to be with him as he flew here.

Clark smiles in that, what Diana regards as his, annoying goofy disarming way of his. He moves over to Diana, wraps his arms around her waist, pulls her into his body and kisses her thoroughly. "I missed you and couldn't wait," he tells her. He then looks her over from head to toe. "Besides you have no idea how sexy and irresistible you look dressed like that." Well she does to him anyway. Must be the farm boy in him.

Diana wishes she could be mad at him but she rarely can stay mad at him. "Flatterer," she responds with a small smile.

"Daddy!!!" twin voices echo as the the two blurs that are the twins exit the house and rush over to their father.

Clark bends down and picks them up, spinning them around as he does so. "Hey there. You been good for grandma?" he asks them.

"Of course daddy," they reply simultaneously causing Clark to shake his head a bit. The twin thing these two have together is really weird.

Clark notices his mother standing on the porch. She was a little bit frailer than she had been only a few months back and it hadn't been helped any by the fact that Ben Hubbard had passed on those very few months back. It made Clark's heart ache at the mere thought that her remaining time wasn't all that long. Clark walks towards her still carrying the twins and despite them manages to kiss her cheek. "Hey mom."

Martha smiles at the sight of her son. When she heard what had happened to him she feared the worse but to her great relief, as Clark always seems to do, he has pulled through although he looks a little thinner. He almost certainly hasn't been eating enough. She is certain he never eats enough.

* * *

Diana looks at her husband in some disbelief. She was sitting next to him on the couch in the barn and by now he had changed out of his Superman outfit into what he more generally wears when he is on the farm. That being jeans, t-shirt and a plaid shirt over that. The quintessential Clark Kent farm boy look. It was after lunch and the children had dozed off for a nap so they had some quiet time and Kal had just explained to her what he plans to do in relation to Connor. Hence the look of disbelief.

Clark looks at his wife nervously. Prolonged silences are never good. It means she is building up to an explosion. "Diana. Say something please."

"He betrayed us," is her response.

"He was conditioned by Lex," Clark says in Connor's defence. "And in the end he chose to help. Also I told you about what happened with our trip to the afterlife. He didn't have to come back. He could have allowed himself to die but he chose to come back, face the consequences and try to atone for his actions. I think that says a lot about his character and entitles him to a second chance."

Diana tries to keep her temper calm. Anger will only cloud her judgement as it pertains to this and she can't argue that Kal has made some good points in Connor's defence and what to do with Connor was just about the last loose end they still had to deal with in relation to Lex. She takes a deep breath. "I guess the two of you did share something that may have allowed you to see something in him that no-one else can," she is willing to admit. "But Kal are you sure you are not simply trying to see yourself in him?"

"I'm trying to see the good in him like I do with everyone Diana," Clark says in his own defence. He takes Diana's hand into his own and strokes the back of it with his thumb. "Like you try to do," he reminds her.

Diana looks at him looking at her with that honest sincerity in his eye. She hates and loves just how well he knows her. "Have you spoken to your mother about this yet?"

"No. I needed to speak to you first. I know this is asking a lot Diana because he knows about Jon and Lara but I also know if you give him a chance he can re-earn your trust."

Diana thinks on it for a good minute. "Ok Kal I'll give him a chance but only because I trust in your judgement."

Clark kisses her. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet Kal. If he betrays us again not even you will be able to protect him from me."

Clark chuckles which to Diana seems kind of inappropriate. "What?" she asks him.

"Oh nothing...it is just you look so cute when you are all riled up."

Diana shakes her head. "That makes no sense," she says and even though Kal has made the observation before it still makes no sense to her.

"It is not suppose to Diana. That is what love is about."

Diana digests his words for a moment while taking in the barn. "Was this where you and Chloe made out?" she suddenly asks him.

Clark groans. He is going to get Chloe back for letting that one slip. He swears he will. Diana had 'tortured' the story out of him using her own unique brand of torture where she used her damn magical lasso to tie him to the bed and then used her hands and lips on him in such a way he was spilling the entire story in about a minute. "You are just not going to let that go are you? Give me a break Diana. I was 15 and on red kryptonite. I know I never mentioned it before but there seemed no reason to."

By the way as an aside after she released him from the lasso he more than amply made it up to her for not mentioning it before. 3 times if he remembers correctly...or maybe it was 4 times. Actually it could have been 5 if you count the one in the shower the next morning.

"Besides," he continues in his defence, "you know I had other relationships before you. We talked about them and you said it didn't bother you. You said that what happened between me and them was the past and that all that mattered was what you and I had now in the present."

"It doesn't bother me," she states matter of factly. "I was just asking if this was where you and Chloe made out," she says sounding like she is just wanting a fact clarified.

"It was one of the places," Clark admits hoping if he answers she will get off this topic. In the next instant Clark finds himself pinned down on the couch with Diana straddling him. The sight of which, unlike Constantine's daughter's attempts, does have an immediate effect on him. "Um Diana what are you doing?"

"Kal not even you are that naïve."

Clark looks at the hunger and desire in her sky blue eyes which only arouses him more. "Diana my mother and our children are not all that far away and..."

Diana frowns. "And what?"

"Well this old barn isn't that sturdy."

Diana lowers her head and moves to nibble his neck about an inch below his ear. She had discovered that right there Kal had an ultra-sensitive nerve cluster and her ministrations immediately elicit a groan from him. He struggles to get his words out "Diana...please...God! You know what happens when you do that."

Diana can feel a certain part of Kal's anatomy under her respond is what happens when she does that. She moves her lips to his ear and whispers "Please Clark. I almost lost you. I need you."

When she pulls back Clark can see the desperation in her eyes, the fear that she almost lost him, the need to reconnect physically with him and when she says please and uses Clark like that she knows he can never refuse her. "Ok but take it easy or you'll wake the children up and personally I would like to avoid explaining the facts of life to them for another decade at least."

Diana giggles at that. She loves how he can always make her smile and make her laugh. Gods she wonders how she ever lived without him for so long. She dips her head to claim his lips. Clark automatically wraps his arms around her and pulls her deeper into him. While they will succeed in not waking the children up the poor old couch will end up having to be thrown away afterwards.

* * *

That evening after dinner Martha finds Clark in the loft of the barn looking through an old trunk. "Clark?" she queries of him.

Clark stands up and in his hand is his old red jacket which he promptly puts on. After wearing it again in Heaven he wondered where it was and if it still fits which it does amazingly enough.

Martha smiles nostalgically at the sight of Clark in that jacket. Clark loved that jacket when he was younger. In fact his fondness for it bordered on the unhealthy. "What has brought this on?" she asks him.

"Oh I guess Diana never told you."

"Told me what?"

"I had what you could call a near-death experience and I saw dad."

Martha's brow furrows. "What?"

"I saw dad," Clark repeats. "He sends his love."

Martha moves over to what remains of the couch. It didn't take much to guess what her son and his wife got up to that resulted in this from the flushed faces and little satisfied smiles both had. Clark said he was going to throw it out in the morning and get a new one. In the meantime there is just about enough of it left for her to sit down upon it.

Clark sits down next to her glad she never asked for details about what happened to the couch. Although knowing his mother she probably has guessed due to the fact that he has had this goofy smile on his face ever since. Being with Diana, even when they take it easy, is still as amazing now as it had been the first time. To be able to be with someone and not have to worry about accidentally crushing their bones to dust or puncturing their flesh with his nails or teeth. To be with someone where you can feel their every little touch or caress. To be completely himself without that worry or fear is something even he, a writer, struggles to ascribe words to.

"You really saw him?" Martha has to ask her son to confirm about Jonathan.

"Yes. I won't go into the whole story." Clark is so not telling his mother he ended up in Hell. He is pretty certain he has given her enough nightmares with the things he has been willing to share with her over the years without adding to them. He continues "But like I said I had a sort of near death experience and dad was there. We talked a little and he helped me and Connor as well actually. He told me to tell you that he still loves you and that he is watching over you."

Long held feelings of love for her beloved Jonathan swell up inside Martha. God how she still missed him.

"Mom about you living here by yourself," Clark says raising a subject he has raised quite a few times since Ben Hubbard died about wishing her not to live here all by herself.

Martha instantly shakes her head and voices her objections. "Clark this is my home and I am not leaving it."

"Actually that wasn't what I was about to suggest," he says surprisingly her somewhat. "I was going to ask if you would be willing to take in a lodger."

* * *

_Author's Note: In the comics Superboy, as he ages, has found that his Kryptonian physiology has started to become more dominant and that he has started to attain more of the Kryptonian abilities. However, for some reason never clearly explained, he doesn't have the freeze breath so I decided I would copy that idea as well as making a few of his powers a bit watered down as he isn't a pure Kryptonian. The name of the girl Hal loved and left is a tribute to a friend of mine who has a strong admiration for DC's resident Casanova. I hope she likes it. To everyone else thank you for your reviews._


	17. Chapter 17: Starting Over

Chapter 17: Starting Over

Batman stalks the halls of the Headquarters of the Justice League. He is on his way to have that private meeting with Superboy he has been looking forward to and he wants to have it before they, the League as a whole, decide his fate tomorrow. It had been several days since he had first wanted this little talk with Superman's erstwhile clone but Superboy's wounds had been slow to heal and J'onn had been very insistent that he not be put under any undue stress i.e. a talk with the Batman. Bruce suspects Clark had something to do with J'onn's unusual belligerence. Anyway at long last the time is here. Bruce has had to work unusually hard to be mentally prepared for his meeting as his usual mood had been lightened up by the fact he and Selina were now engaged. He had bought her a ring and they 'celebrated' it leaving him in a much cheerier mood than he would usually be in.

However right now he is completely, totally focussed on his task. He enters the room where Superboy is to find...an empty bed.

A scowl instantly comes to his features. He is about to sound an alarm when he spots a note that has been left on the bedside table. He moves over, picks it up and unfolds it.

_Dear Bruce,_

_If you are reading this then you have no doubt found that Superboy is no longer here. Before you go rushing off and sound Def-Con 1 be assured he hasn't run off. I am simply taking him some place where he can start over and through his subsequent actions regain everyone's trust. _

_To let you know as of yesterday Superboy has officially handed in his resignation from Young Justice so he no longer falls under our direct jurisdiction. I have already informed and discussed this with everyone and got their backing for that as long as Connor does not break any laws they will give him a chance to prove himself. It is my hope that you will do the same._

_I am certain you will look me up to ask why I am doing this and I will be only too happy to have that discussion with you. In the meantime I will simply say that it is my belief that at his heart Connor is a decent caring person who deserves a second chance._

_Superman._

_PS: By the way in case you haven't worked it out that means that tomorrow's meeting is cancelled. _

_PPS: Also try not to blow a gasket or have a stroke. I'm sure Selina would not be happy about her upcoming nuptials being ruined by you either dying or being laid up in hospital._

Bruce growls as he crumples up the bit of paper in his hand. "Damn Kent!"

* * *

Meanwhile in San Francisco at the HQ of Young Justice Wonder Girl is simply walking to her room to get a quick shower and a change of clothes after her latest rescue. Since quite a few of her team-mates were still laid up after the ambushes sprung on them it meant Cassie, along with the others who were able, were carrying more of the load, and were quite busy but they were coping. It is as she is walking along the corridor that she spots the door to Connor's room open ajar. Curious she pushes the door open to find that his room has been cleared out apart from a bag on the bed with a note attached. Cassie decides to read the note first.

_Dearest Cassie,_

_By the time you read this I will have been to collect my belongings and begone. It probably sounds cowardly but I just didn't want to face you or anyone else and see the anger, hurt and sense of betrayal in their eyes. Besides my appearance will probably only end up causing trouble and I am certain you are busy enough without me adding to it. Please inform the others though that I do promise them as I promised you that one day I will re-earn that trust I lost and that if my words mean anything then please tell them I am sorry. In the meantime don't be too concerned for my well-being as Superman has given me a place to stay and to start over from._

_I repeat to you in this note what I said to you before. I love you Cassandra Sandsmark and I hope that one day you can forgive me and we can be together again._

_Connor Kent._

_PS: In the bag is something Superman asked me to leave you. He says it is a gift from Queen Hippolyta. Something you have earned._

Cassie wonders what exactly Connor means by starting over. She lets out a sigh. Her emotions are still a tangled mess but she thinks that one day she will get over her hurt and be able to forgive Connor. It is simply not today. Then still there is the whole issue with feelings she may or may not have for Tim. Another issue she is no closer to resolving yet. Gods what a mess.

Knowing she is not resolving this tangled web any time soon Cassie moves on to what is in the bag. She opens the bag and she has to gasp at the sight. Inside the bag is a golden lasso like Diana has. She takes it out and examines it, tests its strength. Unbreakable. She can't believe it. Cassie attaches it to her hip, goes over to the mirror in the room and takes in her appearance. Oh yeah. This rocks!

Her brow then furrows as she suddenly realises there was something odd about that note Connor left. She goes back to it and re-reads it. It is the way he signed it.

_Connor **Kent**._

* * *

"Cousin?" Connor queries as he flies beside Superman after leaving San Francisco. This whole thing had started when Clark had come to visit Connor while he was still laid up as his wounds were slower to heal than Clark's had been. Clark had repeated what he said when they were almost dead about Connor never having a normal life and that he proposed a way that he could and at the same time it would be a place Connor could start over from. On top of that Clark had made some mention about his mother living on her own and Clark worrying about her due to her advancing years and that if Connor agreed to go live on the farm that he would feel better that someone was with her more often than he could be. So anyway once Connor was sufficiently healed up Clark sneaked him out of JLHQ, telling Connor not to worry about the others because he would deal with them. From there they flew to the Young Justice HQ in San Francisco so Connor could collect his belongings and that brings them back to the here and now where Clark had been explaining how they will explain Connor's sudden appearance in Smallville.

"Yes," Clark answers on how they will explain who Connor is to everyone who meets him. "Long lost brother would probably be pushing credibility to its limit. Distant, rarely seen cousin is more believably because my father does actually have some distant rarely seen cousins."

"How did you get me a birth certificate and everything?" Connor has to ask. Somehow Clark had managed to arrange it so that Connor is now a real life citizen of the United States with birth certificate, social security number and everything.

Clark smiles knowing how peeved off Bruce probably is right about now. To keep it secret from Bruce what he was up to had meant he now owed Barbara a favour although secretly Clark thinks she loved the idea of doing this behind Bruce's back knowing what his reaction would be. "Oh well Batman isn't the only person I know who can do that sort of thing," he says with a mysterious air in answer to Connor and Connor decides to just leave it there.

"Are you really sure about this Clark?" Connor asks him. "I mean trusting me enough to stay with your mother." Clark had explained to him she was his adopted human mother.

"Yes Connor. Besides I gave my mother the option of saying no and she said yes. She agrees with me about you needing some grounding, a normal life, and trust me you can't get much more grounded than Smallville, Kansas." Clark can't resist a moment of teasing. "Of course my mother could have agreed on the grounds that she can think of many ways to put a strapping young man like yourself to use."

Connor's eyes widen in horror. He gets the implication. Clark laughs seeing that he managed to sucker Connor in.

"That isn't funny Clark!" Connor complains.

"Yes it is." Clark then accelerates with Connor trailing behind him.

Soon enough the two Kryptonians land at the farm. His mother there to greet them.

"Connor this is my mother Martha Kent. Mom this is Connor," Clark says introducing them.

"It is very nice to meet you, um, ma'am," Connor says politely.

Martha takes a moment to appraise Connor. She had never seen him in person. When Clark explained what he wanted to do to help Connor Martha had agreed entirely with his reasoning. The poor boy. Grown simply to be used by Lex Luthor and never having anything approaching a normal life like almost everyone else takes for granted. Clark has said that he wanted a place where Connor could start over and that he thought the farm and Smallville would be the best place. Martha had agreed with that too and frankly she is lonely she will admit and having a new person here, a new person for her to guide is precisely what she needs right now. "He looks just like you did Clark," she just has to comment after comparing Connor to her memory of Clark at that age.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know," Clark says like he has heard it a hundred times because he has.

Connor stands there rather nervously under this elderly lady's gaze.

"He probably doesn't eat enough like you too."

Clark rolls his eyes. Here we go.

"Well now lets get you inside and unpacked," Martha suggests to Connor as she loops her arm around his and Connor allows her to pull him along with Clark following on behind. "By the way you can call me Martha or Ma if you like," she tells Connor.

"Um, ok, Ma," Connor says caught by how strange that word sounds coming from his mouth yet at the same time how nice it feels for him to have another person who is prepared to treat him like family.

Once inside the house Clark shows Connor to his room. "This alright?" Clark inquires of his clone.

"Yeah. This is fine," Connor replies and it is. It is probably better than he deserves after everything he did.

Clark snaps his fingers. "I have something for you," he says suddenly remembering it.

In a gust of wind Clark vanishes then reappears with something wrapped in brown paper. "This is for you when you decide you're ready to go back to being a hero."

Connor unwraps it and holds up an item of clothing, a new shirt. "Clark I don't deserve to wear this," he says feeling unworthy of the gift Clark is giving him.

"Connor it is the symbol of my family. Anyone who is a member of my family can wear it and you are a member of my family." Clark takes it from Connor and folds it back up. He puts it away in a drawer. "Like I said though. That is for when you are ready."

Connor nods in agreement. "I do have a question though."

"Shoot."

"How do I have a normal life when everyone knows what I look like?" he asks having been a visible hero for months.

Clark smiles and places his arm across Connor's shoulders. "Let me tell you all about what a pair of glasses can do."

A little later Clark is showing Connor the barn as he explains a little about growing up here and how the loft was his little get away. Connor noted the new couch. They are interrupted by footsteps drawing near. Both turn to the entrance of the barn and standing there, her arms folded across her chest is Diana. She had taken the twins for a walk when Clark and Connor had arrived and is obviously just back. Connor audibly gulps at the sight.

"What?" Clark asks him having heard the gulp.

"Um remember what you said about Diana breaking me in half if I hurt Cassie?" he asks Clark.

"Yes."

"I hurt Cassie."

Clark looks at his wife's stern expression then back at Connor's expression of fear and dread and can't help a small laugh. "It's alright Connor. She promised not to hurt you. Well not in any way that is permanent at least."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better Clark," Connor points out as his mind works through all the things Diana could do to him that wouldn't be permanent but still really, really hurt.

Clark chuckles at Connor's expression. "Could be worse," he points out and then gives an example from his own experience. "Shortly after Diana and I started dating I ended up having to fight all her Amazon sisters to prove my worthiness to date their princess."

Clark never wanted to fight anyone of course but they are a warrior culture and it was the only way he could earn their respect and acceptance so he fought them while trying at the same time not to hurt anyone...too badly. He did win evidenced by the fact that he and Diana are married. In fact they ended up being married twice. One ceremony on the farm so his mother and their friends could attend and a second time on Themyscira under a traditional Amazon bonding ceremony where they pledged themselves to each other. Clark swearing to do so in the name of Diana's Gods as she had been willing to do in the name of God at the ceremony on the farm. Clark may not like or have all that much patience for many of the Gods Diana worshipped but he respected her beliefs and her culture so was perfectly willing to be bonded to her in the ways of her people just as she had been willing to be married to him by a priest in what were more his mother's Christian beliefs than his own. Clark had never been a particularly religious person.

"Daddy!!??" twins voices loudly query in stereo as they are looking for their father. They blur into the barn but slide to a halt at seeing the strange young man standing next to their father.

"It's alright," he assures them. He signals them to come to him. "Jon, Lara come and say hello to Connor. He is...your new uncle."

Connor look at Clark with some surprise. _Uncle?_

Jon and Lara make their way over to their father as he bends down to their level. "Say hello Connor," Clark prompts his clone.

Connor bends down a little unsure of himself. "Um hi," he says with his voice a little bit squeaky.

"Kids say 'Hello Uncle Connor'," Clark prompts them wanting to try and make Connor as much a part of his family as he can.

"Hello Uncle Connor," Jon and Lara say together.

A nice warm feeling forms in Connor's stomach. After all he did now have both a niece and a nephew. He has an actual family with which he can belong.

That night before Clark and Diana leave to go back to Metropolis, the house was patched up enough to be liveable again, Connor is saying his farewells when Lara comes to him and tugs on his hand. Connor bends down and she kisses him on the cheek which makes Connor smile in a way he doesn't think he has ever smiled. It had been a great day he has to say. New home. New family. Even Diana was...well polite to him although he could hear some perfectly understandable anger lacing her voice occasionally. He deserves that he knows but at least she didn't break him in half and seemed willing to give him a chance to redeem himself.

After they leave Connor happily washes the dishes that Ma had insisted he do. Clark had mentioned during the course of the day that chores were an obligation of living under his mother's roof. Connor didn't mind. He felt he needed to earn his keep.

Dishes done he decides to head outside to the barn. Clark had shown him it earlier and explained about it being a place where one could be alone with their thoughts and right now he felt like doing that. On his way out Mrs Kent shouts after him "Don't stay up too late!"

"I won't!" Connor shouts back as a promise.

"Just remember that tomorrow is your first day of school!"

Connor stops dead in his tracks. His heart pounds furiously in his chest while it feels like his blood freezes in his veins in horror. "School??!!" he splutters out in shock. Clark had not mentioned anything about that!!!

* * *

As Connor is getting over the whole going to school revelation part of starting his life over another man is also seeing about starting over. This man's name is General Ealing and he has been given the job of trying to see what can be salvaged from the wreckage of Cadmus. So far not much had been as Lex Luthor has done an excellent job of stripping Cadmus bare.

Right now General Ealing is walking through one of Cadmus' abandoned facilities. One of the salvage crews had found something; one of their less than successful attempts to clone Superman. He marches up next to the scientist he had assigned to assess it who is currently standing in front of the liquid filled tube the failed duplicate floats in. "Report," he barks out.

The scientist, Dr Milo, looks up at him from some notes he was reading over. "There is nothing much to report General. This clone suffered from the same genetic degradation all the others did. It had been scheduled for disposal the day after Lex Luthor's attack. Obviously as a result of Luthor's actions that procedure was never carried out and because it wasn't destroyed the chamber did as it was programmed to and continued to mature the clone to full adulthood."

General Ealing appraises the flawed copy. "How did Luthor manage to create a perfect clone and we can't?" he has to know.

Dr Milo shakes his head. "Unknown and considering Luthor's current state it is safe to say the secret is lost to us forever."

General Ealing suppresses the feelings of frustration. Damn Luthor. He had all but destroyed nearly a decade's worth of work. "Transfer this...thing to the new facility," he decides. "Maybe we can salvage something from it."

"As you wish General," Dr Milo says obediently.

General Ealing departs having much work to do to get the new facility, that will try and continue Cadmus' work, up and running. That leaves Dr Milo alone with the degraded clone. He isn't all that hopeful they can salvage anything of much use from it but he will do as he is instructed. From a scientific point of view this clone is quite interesting. None of the others had been allowed to reach full maturity having been destroyed as soon as evidence of genetic degradation was spotted. The result had left this clone mutated; the facial features deformed and the skin a metallic-white colour. A word comes to Dr. Milo that describes it perfectly he thinks.

Bizarre.

* * *

A few weeks after Lex and Doomsday Clark, Diana and the twins arrive at Wayne Manor for Bruce and Selina's engagement party. Since it was the weekend they had decided to turn it to a big get together for as many League members as could be spared from doing duties. Thinking of Lex for a moment he was still in his coma and showing no signs of waking up soon. The word vegetable had been thrown about as to the state Lex now found himself in. Clark couldn't stop a part of him thinking that maybe it was what Lex deserved and Clark normally isn't a vengeful person who gets delight out of another's suffering. Of course another part of him was still saddened that this was how it all ended up considering where he and Lex started.

On another topic Bruce and Clark had had a talk about Connor and reached an arrangement about letting him try and prove himself although Bruce made it clear in no uncertain terms that he would be closely watching him. Clark would have been more surprised if he hadn't. In fact Clark is pretty certain Bruce somehow manages to keep a close eye on all of them. His paranoid, control-freak tendencies hadn't been all that lessened by the passage of time.

The door opens and they are greeted by an ever increasingly elderly looking Alfred who despite his advancing years was still determined to serve the Wayne family for as long as he was able. Although these days he needed a walking stick to get around so some members of Young Justice had been persuaded, or bribed depending on your definition, into helping out.

"Mr Kent. Mrs Kent," Alfred addresses them.

At the Mrs Kent bit a small smile comes to Diana's face. She still loves the way that sounds. They enter the house carrying a twin each and making their way through the house, led by Alfred, until they find Bruce not outside celebrating as he should be but in his office hunched over a desk looking over plans.

"Don't you ever take a day off Bruce," Clark wryly observes.

"Crime doesn't," is Bruce's simple reply.

Clark shakes his head with a roll of his eyes for good measure before he looks at what Bruce is looking at. "Is that the plans for the Watchtower?" Clark asks.

Bruce nods in response. The Watchtower was basically an observation satellite placed in orbit that would allow the League to monitor the Earth more effectively. It would be manned round the clock in shifts. To make that possible it would encompass alien tech. Clark had allowed Bruce to study Kryptonian technology or at least the parts of it that could be replicated. Most of it was so far beyond current human technology that it was impossible to replicate. J'onn had added some of his Martian technological knowledge to the project as well as a few other bits and pieces of alien tech they had picked up over the years. They had been discussing building it for years but had never got around to building it. Lex's near destruction of them had been the impetus to them finally agreeing to get on and build the thing.

Bruce finally looks up to see Clark and Diana each holding one of their children. He had been very glad that they had all survived especially since somehow Diana roped him into being a Godfather to the twins. Bruce still hasn't worked out how she did it.

"So how long until it is built?" Diana asks Bruce.

"Construction has already started," Bruce informs her. "A few months should do it."

"That seems fast," Diana comments.

"It is because it can be constructed on the ground and then using the League members who can survive in space it can simply be lifted into orbit. That saves using rockets and time taken to piece it together in orbit."

"Well I am so glad my ability to survive a vacuum is useful to you Bruce," Clark says sarcastically knowing he will be one of the ones to place it in orbit. "Maybe I should hire myself out as a satellite delivery service."

Bruce nods and replies very seriously "That would be a very profitable enterprise."

"Wow that was another joke. Two in a month. Selina is good for you," Clark jokes and the twins actually giggle at the tone of their father's voice.

"Well I'm glad someone finally realised it!" All heads turn to find Selina, hands on hips looking mildly unhappy at the fact Bruce is working on the day they are suppose to be celebrating their engagement. She strides up next to her fiancé. "Although I would prefer it if my husband-to-be had been the one to realise it," she needles at him. Selina turns her attentions to Clark and Diana. "Anyway I'm glad you could make it." Also can she just take a moment to mentally note that Clark and Diana have managed to produce like the two cutest children ever.

"No problem," Clark assures her. "It's nice having these get togethers every once in a while. By the way your ring is lovely."

Selina raises her hand and admires the sparkling diamond ring. "Isn't it." She turns her gaze to find Bruce back looking at the plans. "Bruce!"

Bruce jerks up straight. "What?"

"No more work. It is our day to celebrate and hang out with our friends which you can't do in here."

"But Selina..." Bruce stops at the near murderous glare Selina is giving him. "Um, er, sure lets go outside. I'm done."

Selina gives a little nod of satisfaction at the fact her work for today is done. Selina takes Bruce by the hand and drags him out while Clark and Diana have to do all they can not to burst out laughing at the sight of a hen-pecked Batman. In fact they are not the only ones as it is clear that Alfred too is finding the whole thing amusing. Oh his face doesn't show it. He is too well trained but the glint of amusement in his eyes is all too evident.

"Come on," Clark says to his family. "Lets go and see who is here."

They make their way out to the back where the twins are soon off to go play with the other League children like Oliver and Dinah's daughter, Olivia, and Zatanna's son, John, and a few others including Steel's niece, Natasha. Many of them who formed the original League were not getting any younger and the urge to settle down and have children was affecting more and more of them. It had finally even caught up with Bruce hence why they were here in the first place.

"Clark Kent?!" a shocked voice utters his name.

Clark turns round to find Wally and Linda behind him. Wally had mentioned that he was bringing her so she could be 'indoctrinated' into the League family so Clark isn't as surprised at her appearance as she obviously is at his.

"Hi Linda," Clark greets her. They knew each other from bumping into each other at press junkets.

"You're a superhero?" Linda queries in utter shock. It wasn't possible. She knew Clark. He was mild-mannered. Shy. Polite to a fault. Not a superhero.

Clark shrugs. "I'm simply someone who has the power to help Linda."

Linda felt like her head was about to explode. Bruce Wayne was Batman and his soon-to-be wife was Catwoman. Oliver Queen was Green Arrow and his wife was the Black Canary and that was just the tip of the iceberg of what she had learned today. "So who are you?" she asks Clark who opens his mouth to answer but Linda cuts him off. "No. Don't tell me. You're Superman!" she says sarcastically.

Linda waits for the laughter that never comes. Instead Clark finally pulls the glasses off his face and there staring back at her is the unmistakable cerulean blue eyes that only Superman possessed. "How?" she squeaks out.

"Ooh long story. You will probably want to be sitting down when I tell that one," Clark says with light humour.

Linda turns to Clark's wife. "So who are you? Wonder Woman?" she jests not believing she can possibly be correct this time.

Diana too pulls the glasses off her face and lets her hair fall down to its natural position. "Yes. I am."

Linda bends over and starts hyperventilating.

"Breathe honey," Wally tells her very concerned for her well-being.

"Oh...my...god! The greatest story ever and I will never be able to say anything will I?"

Wally shakes his head while rubbing her back. "Sorry but you did promise," he reminds her about keeping it all secret.

Linda tries to get enough oxygen into her lungs as she suddenly remembers something else. She straightens up. "Don't you have twins?" she asks Clark and Diana.

"Yes," Clark answers. "They're over there playing," he says pointing at the group of children.

Linda feels faint. Not only has she just found out Superman and Wonder Woman are married but they have children and she will never ever be able to say anything that under other circumstances could give her the greatest story ever. Linda hopes no other revelations come forth. She doesn't think she could take it.

"Hey sis!"

Linda looks up to find Donna Troy-Rayner, former Wonder Girl, walking towards them hand in hand with Kyle Rayner and what is more Linda can tell that she is pregnant. Oh god. Linda can say she imagined that heroes would have relationships too like normal people but she never imagined anything like this with a whole gaggle of children to boot.

Clark and Kyle shake hands while Diana greets her sister with a hug before taking a moment to appreciate the ever increasing in size bump Donna now has.

Wally meanwhile has his mind on other things and not what Linda is going through. "Hey Clark. How about a race?"

Clark thinks on it for a moment before he shrugs and agrees to it. With everything that had been going on lately he and Wally hadn't had a chance to have a good race in weeks and truthfully Clark will admit deep down he loves being able to let loose and simply revel in the joy of running flat out...of running faster than anyone else possibly could.

Wally grins widely. Racing Clark is one of his favourite things. He actually has to try, really try, to beat Clark which is something he never normally has to do. It is also because that Clark is the only other person he knows who gets the same joy out of running at those sort of speeds as Wally does. Clark is the only other one who can understand what it is like.

"On your marks," Donna announces volunteering herself to the roll of starter. "Get set....Go!"

In a gust of wind and a couple of blurry streaks Clark and Wally vanish.

"Well that will be them for an hour or two," Donna proclaims. "Whose up for snacks?" she asks needing to try and assuage her ravenous hunger.

Diana shakes her head at both her sister and particularly her husband. Honestly 43 going on 44 and he still races Wally around like they're 12 or something.

"Do they do that often?" Linda asks having never seen 'Clark' do that.

Donna snorts. "About once a week usually. Honestly they are like the two biggest kids you have ever seen but they do seem to get a lot of joy out of it." Donna places her arm around Linda's shoulder to comfort her sensing that she needs it. "Now I know this probably a shock but you're handling it well. Most people have flipped out by now."

"I'm not far from it," Linda admits.

"Let me tell you what helps. Going over to the buffet table and having snacks," Donna's one-track mind suggests while she gently starts to usher Linda in that direction. "By the way Diana who did Clark get to look after Metropolis?" Donna asks knowing Clark hates leaving it unprotected.

"Oh it is in safe hands," Diana answers cryptically.

* * *

In Metropolis Kristine Richards is just coming around from being knocked out when a car travelling the wrong way hit her. As her senses wake up she can smell gas which must be leaking. She can feel that she is trapped. Oh god, oh god she thinks to herself. One spark and she is toast and she will never see her husband or children again.

She focuses her eyes and can see that whoever was in the car that hit her has already been rescued. The odd thing is that it looks like the metal was physically torn apart. It is then that she can hear the metal around her being carefully ripped apart releasing her from her metal prison yet she cannot see her saviour but she can guess to his identity. Eventually two powerful arms reach under her and lift her from the car.

"Thank you," she says as she starts to look at her saviour. Her first thought as she does so is that he is dressed wrong. Not in the red, blue and gold she was expecting but simply black and red. What it is she is seeing is a black shirt and on it in red is the crest that resembles the stylised S that Superman wears on his chest. Kristine's eyes move to look at her saviour's face who is looking down on her with gentle concern expressed in his blue eyes and she is caught by the fact he is only a young man, a teenager even.

"It'll be alright," he reassures her. "I'm going to take you to the hospital." With that Kristine finds herself flying through the sky before landing in front of the hospital where she is delivered into the hands of doctors and nurses. Her saviour turns to leave. "Wait!" she shouts after him causing him to stop and look at her. "Who are you?" she just has to ask the handsome, powerfully built young hero.

Her saviour smiles the smile of someone who may not know entirely who he is but knows enough to answer her question with absolute belief in this part of him that wants to help those that need it. Someone who was more than glad to cover for his 'cousin'. The one who gave him his new shirt a few weeks back to wear when he was ready. Well now he is ready and this is him starting over. This is him making the first small steps on what may be a long journey in trying to redeem himself and re-earn the trust of his contemporaries that he lost. More important than that, however, this is him saving two lives that would otherwise may have come to an end today.

Who is he she had asked him. He happily answers her.

"I'm Superboy."

The End.

* * *

_Author's Note: As the title explains this story was merely to be the origin of our favourite Superboy. Therefore this story was never about tying up every loose end and I did leave a few open threads. I wanted it to end with him at the start of a new journey. The one to his redemption. I hope you all enjoyed it and a big thank you to everyone who wrote reviews._


End file.
